


Сезон цунами

by Vinmar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detectives, M/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 57,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если Поттер - детектив, то подозреваемого вы тоже знаете.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Огневиски в «Дырявом котле» подавали по-прежнему такой же дрянной, как и раньше, еду надо было тщательно рассматривать, прежде чем отправить в рот, на скатертях и салфетках желтели застарелые пятна. А Рон Уизли по-прежнему смотрел тяжелым взглядом, с невысказанным укором, давним, уже многолетним. И с такой же надеждой. А вдруг? Вдруг Гарри передумает, перенастроится? Уизли считал равнодушие Поттера чем-то вроде вируса, пусть болезнь и явно затянулась, ну и что, просто возникли осложнения.  
— Рон, я все понимаю. Но ты даже толком не сказал, что от меня-то надо? И как так могло быть, что ни аврорат, ни отдел тайн толком не знали, что именно содержится в хранилище?  
— Ну, хранилище-то тайное!  
Гарри фыркнул, не удержался, прыснул виски на скатерть.  
Рон понял, что ляпнул что-то не то:  
— Там, знаешь, сколько всего хранится! Артефакты конфисковывали во время войны тысячами, у сотен темных магов! И продолжают конфисковывать до сих пор!  
— Грабь награбленное… — задумчиво проговорил Поттер.  
— Нет, тут как раз вовсе не награбленное! В чем и дело! Ценность этих артефактов в том, что они являются фамильной собственностью темных волшебников, передавались по наследству, некоторые происходят из совсем уж древнейших времен — как минимум эпохи Мерлина, а то и раньше… А уж волшебники древности были посильнее нынешних, сегодняшняя магия — слабый раствор, а магия древности — эссенция! Там есть обереги, пришедшие из Африки, от совсем страшных племен… Есть те, к которым приложили руку инки и майя, а есть из Вавилона, Междуречья, древнего Ирана, Индии… Кое-какие датируются еще годами до нашей эры! Например, кольца с алыми алмазами, которые помогали искать и вызывали на поверхность «кровь земли»… Это не метафора, Гарри — это просто нефть! Есть украшения, предположительно принадлежавшие царю Виштаспе! Ты вот знаешь, кто такие дэвы? Это не просто старые легенды! Из более поздних «подарочков» — боевые арсеналы шаманов вуду… Да там одной хитросплетенной веревочкой можно таких дел натворить!  
— Рооон? Когда ты изучил историю древнего мира? — изумленно спросил Гарри.  
Уизли смутился, уткнулся глазами в тарелку.  
— Интересовался.  
— Влияние жены? — понимающе улыбнулся Поттер.  
— Самому стало интересно, — буркнул Рон.  
Как хорошо, что хоть что-то в этом мире не меняется, подумал Гарри.  
— Но ты можешь мне сказать, что пропало конкретно?  
Рон оглянулся и наклонился ближе.  
— Трость Люциуса Малфоя, — тревожно зашептал он. — Она такая… всегда была необычная. Похоже, ее можно в куче обрядов использовать. Но для чего ее украли? Чтобы вообще владеть? Или для какого-то конкретного дела? Очень нехорошая вещь. Оч-чень.  
— Трость? — Гарри поднял бровь. — Всегда думал, что она нужна Люциусу исключительно для шика. Чтобы поражать воображение. Ну и эльфов хлестать, конечно, — ядовито добавил он.  
Люциуса ему до сих пор вспоминать было неприятно. Несмотря на то, что тот был приговорен к поцелую дементора, а, по мнению Гарри, никто на свете этого не заслуживал.  
Люциуса уже не было на свете, но интерес к его огромному магическому наследию оставался живее всех живых. У некоторых вещей жизнь гораздо, гораздо длиннее, чем у людей. Гарри вспомнил рекламу одной люксовой марки швейцарских часов: «Вы не являетесь собственниками наших часов, вы просто передаете их следующему поколению». Поттеру этот слоган всегда казался слишком, неприятно двусмысленным.  
Но дольше всех живет идея, она поистине бессмертна. Неужели действительно сохранились настолько древние артефакты?  
— Что такого в этой трости? Она была такой… затейливой формы. Я думал, все выпендривается старший Малфой, мачо магического изображает…  
Ром опять наклонился, они почти столкнулись лбами, и его хриплый шепот остро напомнил Гарри школу, тамошние секреты, интриги, — и детские маленькие тайны тоже.  
— Вообще, она из неизвестного дерева. Мы думаем, африканского. Набалдашник из нефрита с резьбой, вкрапление черного агата и большой изумруд в золотом обрамлении. А на противоположном конце трость завершается скрытым стальным острием, так что ее можно использовать и как колющее оружие, а не только — по башке шарахнуть…  
— Ого! — сказал Гарри. — И все равно, что вы так забеспокоились-то? Есть же причина, ну давай, Рон!  
— Ну… — Уизли основательно помял салфетку в пальцах. — Дерево-то и навевает подозрения… и резьба. Там не просто узор, там заклинание. Такие использовали как раз шаманы вуду. Да и дерево оттуда. Из Дагомеи. Ну, в общем, некромантия.  
— Рон! И что в этом такого удивительного? И сейчас есть некроманты, которые с помощью одной только волшебной палочки из могил подымают!  
— Ну да… Но, вообще-то, сейчас некромантов почти не осталось. Они скорее легенда. Ты это по старой памяти говоришь… Да и видел ли ты настоящего некроманта, ну, кроме… Кроме понятно кого. Все о них знают и говорят, но никто вживую как-то не видел. Да и потом, подобные заклинания использовались в более сложных обрядах… не просто вытащить из земли зомби и направить убивать…  
— Каких же?  
— Точно мы не знаем. — Салфетка была уже измочалена в хлам.  
— Круто, — резюмировал Гарри.  
— Что? — вскинул глаза Рон.  
— Ничего. Еще что-то пропало?  
— Ммм… Пока не заметили. Но ты же знаешь, хранилище огромное. Трость-то всегда была под особым контролем — как собственность Пожирателя смерти. А есть же мелкие вещички… все даже не упомнишь. Могли быть какие-то кольца, цепочки… котелки там, ножи кухонные. С виду ничего особенного, но в сочетании…  
— Министерство магии погубит бардак, — злорадно сказал Гарри. — Даже в маггловской полиции нет такого! А вы решили, значит, это дело открыть, раз аврорат занимается? Признали вообще факт существования Скрытого хранилища? Молодцы…  
— Угу, — как-то скованно сказал Рон.  
— То есть на сегодня мы… вы не знаете, для какого обряда нужна трость (некромантия — это лишь самое страшное подозрение?), списка ее свойств у вас нет, заклинание вы прочесть не можете, и того, кто бы мог дать вам информацию, у вас тоже на примете нет. Да еще и не знаете, что, кроме трости, было украдено. Великолепно, Рон, что я могу сказать.  
— Не злорадствуй, — хмуро сказал Узли. — Есть у нас предположительный информатор. Мы даже к нему уже приходили. Без толку, правда. Вот и я хочу, чтобы ты… так сказать… в частном порядке… расколол его. Вы друг к другу всегда были несколько неравнодушны, а я-то для него… Ай да ладно.  
— Кто?  
— Хорек, кто! Гарри, включи, наконец, мозги!  
Черт. А ведь и правда! Надо же быть таким тупым!  
Поттер обмяк на стуле, выпитое бросилось в голову и теперь огненными молоточками стучало в висках.  
— Малфой, значит… Думаешь, родители посвятили его во все секреты? Что-то он не казался мне никогда сильным магом… Все время лажал. Некромант? Хмм… с трудом, с трудом верится, Рон.  
— О Мерлин, я не утверждаю, что он некромант! Хотя с удовольствием бы засадил его лет на пять, чтобы жизнь медом не казалась! Но то, что ему передали знания семьи после его совершеннолетия, — это факт. Ты его каким помнишь? Мальчишкой сопливым, мелким трусливым змеенышем? Теперь он совсем другой, Гарри. Совсем. Теперь он — змея.  
— Постой… Рооон?  
Гарри показалось, аж воздух зазвенел, тоненько, будто стая комаров носилась вокруг. В горле пересохло, в груди забилось… не может быть?!  
— Ну да, — Рон впервые отвел глаза. — Я знаю, где он. И раньше знал. Это же ты у нас ничего перед носом не видишь. Между прочим, он клуб держит в твоем районе. Да что там, почти напротив твоего нового дома в Кенсингтоне.  
— И про дом знаешь? — прищурился Гарри.  
— Ну, профессия у меня такая. Есть такая работа — родину защищать, — сказал Рон и посмотрел зло, прямо.  
— Ну и… какой же он сейчас?  
Уизли засмеялся.  
— Да сволочь он высокомерная, чванливая, как и раньше. Владелец ночного клуба. Дорогие шмотки, шикарные тачки… Плейбой. Слизеринец, одним словом. Но глаза у него другие. Не знаю, как сказать даже… Внимательные какие-то, серьезные. Сам увидишь.  
Поттер вспомнил почему-то Малфоя в туалете Плаксы Миртл — белую рубашку, белые растрепавшиеся волосы, слезы ручейками по щекам… и какую-то странную, внезапно проступившую нежность в тонком, худом лице. Помнится, тогда в голове у Поттера среди множества теснившихся мыслей блеснула одна совсем нелепая и неуместная — что Малфой красивый. Потом как-то об этом не довелось вспомнить. А картинка до сих пор перед глазами стояла ярчайшая, как будто не десять лет назад было, а вчера. Банальная фраза, а — правда.  
— Так все-таки ты меня хочешь отправить к Драко Малфою, комиссар? Не боишься последствий в виде нового убийства?  
Уизли засмеялся.  
— Нет, Гарри. Почему-то я думаю, что тебя это развлечет. И что ты сам не утерпишь наведаться к Хорьку. Ностальгия, Гарри, твое слабое место. Всегда была.  
Воздух зазвенел сильнее и сгустился. Глядя, как рыжая макушка Рона мелькает в проеме двери, как он быстро машет рукой на прощание, Гарри сжимал пальцами край скатерти и думал, что с этого момента в его жизни включился какой-то странный хроноворот.  
Он изо всех сил пытался не замечать судорожные спазмы в груди — то ли радость, то ли горечь, то предвкушение — но с окружающего мира уже сдернули мутную пленку, и теперь он горел, пульсировал и дышал, наступал на Гарри, раскрывал объятья и расставлял западни.  
Мир, полный ловушек и чудес.  
Малфой.  
Ну надо же.

* * *  
Вляпался он в эту историю, когда, как говорится, ничего не предвещало.  
В тот вечерний час Гарри только расстался с агентом Maykenbel properties, окончательно уладив вопрос с приобретением собственности, и с некоторой иронией осматривал свою новую квартиру в маггловском районе. Впрочем, маггловский район назывался Кенсингтоном, так что жаловаться Гарри не приходилось. Он вспомнил, как соловьем заливался агент: «Наши квартиры в Кенсингтоне — лучшая отправная точка для знакомства с захватывающим и интереснейшим центром Лондона».  
Если бы кто-то раньше сказал волшебнику Гарри Поттеру, что он полгода не будет появляться в магической части Лондона — и даже не будет скучать по ней, он бы счел прогнозиста безумцем. Однако против правды не попрешь — Гарри действительно уже почти шесть месяцев не наведывался в магический мир. Вместо этого он сделался коллегой столь любимого простыми англичанами Шерлока Холмса — частным детективом и распутывал в основном убийства. И в основном жуткие.  
Было ли ему интересно?  
Наверное, было. Даже стопроцентно.  
Все же это всегда было в его духе: борец со злом, надежда отчаявшихся, бескорыстный герой и все такое прочее.  
К 28 годам Гарри удалось воплотить в жизнь все свои мечты. Он с отличием окончил школу авроров, шесть лет посвятил борьбе с темной магией в аврорате, множество раз рисковал собой, дослужился до весьма значительных наград и, разумеется, успел примелькаться в газетных передовицах.  
Возможно, все и шло бы своим чередом, но однажды он коснулся тем, к которым прямолинейных, а особенно инфантильно героических авроров не допускали. Коснулся — и увяз, не был бы Поттером, если бы не увяз. Просто потянул за веревочку и пошел за ней, как за волшебным клубком.  
Понятно, что веревочка привела к дверям отдела тайн министерства магии, к невыразимцам. И открыла ему другие двери, а за ними развернулись такие картины, которые Гарри и сейчас без тошнотворной тоски не мог вспоминать.  
Победители были ничем не лучше побежденных, и, возможно, если бы Гарри чуть дольше пожил в мире магглов, до него быстрее бы это дошло. Но Поттер слишком долго, непростительно долго оставался наивным юным мальчиком. Со склонностью к максимализму, разумеется. Да и когда ему было вырасти? Победить главного темного волшебника магической Британии — не пятерку на зельеварении заслужить. Какой-то частью своей души Поттер навсегда остался в этом возрасте, как птица — в асфальтовом озере, так и не смог выколупаться. «Синдром Питера Пэна» — называл это пожилой маггловский психолог, с которым частный детектив накачивался иногда виски по субботам. Разумеется, на сеансы к нему Поттер не ходил.  
Гарри пытался добиться тогда внутреннего расследования, но ему все популярно объяснили, и он понял. Подал на увольнение сам, снял значок аврора, даже подписал бумаги о неразглашении. Легко отделался.  
Он не презирал себя за это, нет. Просто он уже к тому времени сильно устал.  
Почему именно в тот вечер Гарри все это вспомнил, жаря рыбу на своей новой кухне и обустраивая в огромной клетке молодую ушастую сову удивительного медового окраса с янтарными глазами?  
Потому что прилетела другая сова, серая и растрепанная, долго долбилась в стекло, издавала скрипучие звуки, — а Поттер уже отвык от такой долбежки, забыл. Принесла письмо от Рона, который по-прежнему служил в аврорате, дослужился до комиссара одного из магических районов. В аврорате, да и в самом министерстве, с ним считались, его уважали — он-то не задавал лишних вопросов.  
В письме была просьба помочь с расследованием одного «крайне важного и неприятного дела. Подробности рассказать здесь не могу, встретимся завтра в шесть вечера в «Дырявом котле».  
Гарри поморщился, потом усмехнулся, пожал плечами. «Дырявый котел?» Что за вечные ностальгические настроения? Ну да и ладно. Какая разница?  
Отказывать Уизли он не стал. Да и… не хотелось себе врать, было любопытно. И соскучился он уже. Соскучился по волшебству и по всему тому, что было — простая будничная жизнь волшебника.  
Поттер посмотрел на пожарившуюся рыбу и выкинул ее в мусорное ведро. Запах в кухне стоял такой, как будто гнило несколько туш китов.  
Гарри дождаться не мог, когда снова увидит обшарпанный «Дырявый котел».

* * *  
Клуб действительно находился неподалеку от дома Гарри. Дорогой, мажорный, определил Поттер. Он не помнил, когда последний раз посещал подобные заведения. Давно это было. Да в маггловском Лондоне, пожалуй, что и никогда.  
С виду клуб спал, было четыре часа дня. Гарри пробрался с черного хода, его даже никто не остановил. Мимо него деловито пробежали куда-то вглубь клуба загорелые накрашенные мальчики и девочки с портпледами на плечах, протрусил крупный, почти наголо остриженный мужик в розовой рубашке, больше походившей на женскую блузу.  
Гарри спустился вниз по лестнице, в большое сумрачное нутро клуба. Глазам не хватало света, он едва выхватил из полутемноты танцпол, столики, подиум, потом разглядел пляску теней — репетировавших номер танцоров, вертевшихся возле пилонов причудливо наряженными куклами без костей. Но Малфоя увидел сразу же, мгновенно, как будто под дых ударили. Он стоял рядом с тем крупным розовым мужиком, скрестив руки на груди и, конечно же, был недоволен. Конечно же!  
— Томас, ну как они двигаются, куда ты смотришь? Это что, пластика? Вот этим кого-то можно обольстить? Такая музыка — и такая на выходе получается общественная баня! Ну вот даже ты, Лолита? Ты же не ростовой цыпленок у общепита! Кто так соблазняет?! А мальчики — это же уму непостижимо, откуда ты их набрал, Том?! Из дома престарелых? В таком случае, господа, домино, компот и кроссворды ждут вас!  
Широкоплечий лысый татуированный Том, которому по силам было сломать Малфою шею одним движением кисти, что-то мрачно бубнил в ответ.  
Гарри поймал себя на том, что ухмыляется. Он оперся спиной о косяк и ждал продолжения шоу «Недовольный Малфой и несчастные жертвы его настроения».  
— Сам бы попробовал, — донеслось со сцены недовольное.  
Кто-то из мальчишек, видимо, совсем лишился инстинкта самосохранения, подумал Гарри.  
Малфой зыркнул на сцену.  
Том ковырял пол носком замшевой мокасины, на лице его отражалась вся горечь многострадального человечества.  
— Показать? — ласково спросил Малфой.  
Гарри почудилось, что на стенах клуба показалась изморозь, словно дементор пролетел. Воцарилось молчание.  
— Ну что ты, Драко, ну ты же знаешь… — опомнившись, кинулся грудью на амбразуру арт-директор (так определил для себя Гарри должность Томаса). — Мальчишки же, ну чего ты…  
— Том, прекратить причитать! — процедил Малфой и взбежал на сцену. — Давайте музыку.  
На Малфое болтался какой-то жутко модный мохеровый рыжий свитер, тонкий и колючий, придававший ему обманчивую простоту крестьянского юноши. Возвращение в невинность явно было главным стильным трендом осени.  
Но в том, как Драко обернулся вокруг пилона, ничего крестьянского и уж тем более невинного не было и в помине. А было что-то перенятое от легкого ветра, гибкой лозы, плясок холодных ящериц под весенним солнцем, ломкого льда и струящегося пламени. Это была древняя, древняя магия, она сквозила в каждом движении младшего Малфоя, и Гарри с замирающим сердцем узнавал — в грации легкого, тонкого, до сих пор слегка угловатого тела — танцы вейл, безжалостность василиска, угрозу темного волшебства, розовые искры любовных зелий…  
У Драко по-прежнему были самые белые волосы из всех, какие Поттер когда-либо видел, только сейчас он был коротко пострижен — очевидно, что у одного из самых дорогих лондонских стилистов. Рыжий свитер полетел на пол, и Гарри явственно уловил общий вздох, пронесшийся по клубу. Под свитером была простая голубая рубашка с коротким рукавом, и Малфой снизошел до того, чтобы лениво расстегнуть первые три пуговицы... Чистый яд, подумалось Гарри. Но хуже всего был взгляд Драко — холодный и приглашающий одновременно. Додумав эту мысль и мимолетом отметив, как светятся в лучах ламп золотистые волоски на руках Малфоя, Гарри обнаружил, что тот смотрит прямо на него.  
— Пооооттеррр… Подбери слюну, умоляю. Пол только что вымыли.

* * *  
На этот самый пол сразу словно бы упал с размаху строительный кран. Все шумно выдохнули и уставились на частного детектива, как на нежданно явившегося мессию. У Поттера что-то дрогнуло в животе — от взгляда, от слов Малфоя, от этих навсегда утомленных несовершенством мира интонаций, и он немедленно обозлился.  
— Я даже выслушаю тебя, Поттер, — сказал Драко. — Хотя я уже знаю, зачем ты пришел. И ты тоже заранее знаешь, что ничего нового от меня не услышишь. Соскучился, что ли, раз все равно притащился?  
Они сидели за маленьким низким столиком, на кожаных диванчиках друг против друга, и Малфой курил, разумеется, с выкрутасами — пускал кольца, со вкусом выдыхал дым, любовался сизыми фигурами в воздухе. Рядом с ними то и дело мелькал кто-то юный и красивый, но Поттер не видел никого, кроме бывшего слизеринца. Во внутренностях у Гарри словно бы резвилась стая мелких юрких рыбок.  
— Не боишься попасть под прямое подозрение?  
— Я? Да помилуй боже, кому я нужен? — изумился Драко. — Да я теперь в мире магглов провожу почти все время, к волшебству прибегаю только во время уборки! У меня совсем другая жизнь. И я вроде бы так напуган судьбой отца, что вовек больше не решусь снова прикоснуться к темной магии. Все же знают, какая у меня трусливая душонка! — Малфой усмехнулся. — Уверен, что ты сам первый рыжему сказал: «Да нафига ты вообще к Малфою потащился, его ж никогда ни во что не посвящали!» Вспомнить хотя бы историю с Дамблдором…  
— Как же у тебя язык поворачивается говорить о Дамблдоре, Хорек?  
— А ты мне рот не затыкай, Потти. Я у тебя не на допросе. Ах да, кажется, мы ведь покинули аврорат? Что так? Чистоплюем оказался, Поттер? Решил, что лучше разыскивать тупых маггловских маньяков? А что ты с ними делаешь? Вычисляешь и сдаешь властям?  
— Или не властям, — сказал Поттер.  
— Ого, да неужели наш мальчик вырос и разозлился на весь белый свет?.. Где же тот инфантильный сиротка? Я скучаааю, верните мне прежнего Поттера! Гарри, покажись! Что с тобой сделал этот мрачный мужик с первыми признаками алкоголизма и неврастении на когда-то миловидном лице? Ау! Земля — Гарри Поттеру!  
— Перестань кривляться, Малфой, — поморщился Гарри. — Никогда не любил цирк.  
— Ну а что ты от меня хотел? Не знаю я ничего о трости отца.  
— Не может быть, что ты не знаешь «ничего». Малфой, ты наследник одного из самых старых родов магической Британии! Чистокровный, Мордред тебя побери, ты ведь так всегда этим кичился! И что, тебе совсем ничего не рассказали? Оставили в полном неведении, как какого-нибудь ублюдка-сквиба?  
Поттер никогда не видел, чтобы Драко краснел. Но сейчас в бледное лицо словно плеснули алой кровью, нестерпимо ярко даже при таком неверном, уебищном освещении.  
— Ты! Заткнись, слышишь, герой недоделанный!  
— Малфой, я ведь просто так не отстану.  
— Зациклился, Поттер? Застревающая психика?  
Гарри пожал плечами. У него было ощущение, что он бежит, бежит со всех ног за какой-то едва видимой тенью на солнечной земле, и пока вообще непонятно было, что именно эту тень отбрасывает. Сейчас он бил наугад, и ему это не нравилось.  
— Считай как хочешь, Малфой. Ты знаешь историю трости, ведь наверняка? Просто расскажи мне. Расскажи, Драко. Рон сказал, что она из Дагомеи… Как она попала к вам в семью?  
Малфой несколько секунд сверлил его сощуренными серыми глазами. Сейчас он выглядел, как город перед сезоном цунами — настороженный, устремленный в неизвестность и какой-то заранее опустошенный.  
— Драко, — повторил Поттер, ужасаясь тому, как легко ему было произносить теперь это имя.  
— Ну ладно, Поттер. Историю я, так и быть, расскажу. Трость действительно из Дагомеи. Мой прапрадед — француз, а Дагомея в свое время успела побывать французской колонией. Дед был в числе завоевателей, а потом колонистов, поселился в Дагомее и женился на местной красавице.  
— Мерлиновы яйца! — неверяще воззрился на собеседника Гарри. — Среди твоих предков были НЕГРЫ?!!  
— Ой, помолчи, Поттер, — отмахнулся Малфой. — Ты так говоришь, как будто Малфой женился на безграмотной грязнокровке, дочери рыбака или торговке фруктами. Это была чистокровная волшебница, род которой уходил к наследникам самого короля Йоруба.  
— Короля Йоруба?.. — подозрительно спросил Гарри.  
— Содержательный у нас разговор, Поттер. Ты бы хоть историю почитал, прежде чем ко мне являться. По легенде, королевство Дагомея было основано дочерью короля Йоруба, которая встретилась в лесу с Духом Леопарда. От их союза родился Агасу, предок всего народа фон, населявшего Дагомею. Представителей этого народа до сих пор иногда называют Детьми Леопарда.  
— О, все ясно. Так, а как с этим связаны племена вуду?  
Малфой усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
— Ну, на верования вуду есть разные точки зрения. Кто-то говорит, что вуду — порождение самых диких и ужасных племен Африки. Кто-то — что вуду возникло исключительно в результате яростной ненависти рабов, уже вне Черного континента. На самом деле подлинная религия вуду сформировалась именно в Дагомее — сюда вошли и афро-карибские верования, и те, которые были привезены из Вест-Индии. А все то, о чем традиционно талдычат нам историки, — рабство, африканцы, вывезенные на Гаити и создавшие страшные обряды в ответ на издевательства рабовладельцев — началось позже. Основы были уже заложены. В Новом свете вуду только прибавило себе ужасов. Кстати, сюда еще и католицизм вплелся. Но вернемся к теме, я не обязан тебя просвещать, Поттер. Сам прочитаешь. Так вот, трость была подарена прапрадеду экзотической прапрабабкой, а до этого переходила по наследству из самых древних времен — и долгое время была скорее посохом, чем тростью. Потом уже дед ее слегка модернизировал, так сказать, сделал более элегантной...  
— Разве можно изменить вид артефакта?  
— Ну, по большому счету, дед спрятал посох внутри трости. Ручками это делалось, Поттер, ручками, даже не магией. Так что прыжки и ужимки Уизли вокруг «дерева, ах, африканского» совершенно бессмысленны. Это лишь оболочка. Внутри посох сделан из совсем другого дерева. Но, конечно, тоже африканского.  
— А что за надписи тогда на набалдашнике?  
— А надписи дагомейские, да. Дед перенес их с какого-то ветхого носителя, чуть ли не с куска коры. На нефрите оно как-то, знаешь, сохраннее.  
— Рон говорил, что с помощью этой трости можно совершать множество обрядов…  
— Ну, надо думать, Поттер. В ней каждая деталь приспособлена к чему-то, к какому-то виду волшебства, не для красоты же.  
— Некромантия?  
— Может быть, в том числе. Хотя у твоего Уизли очень узколобое мышление. Раз вуду — значит, обязательно некромантия. Корова состоит в логической паре не только с молоком, Поттер, а еще и с сеном, и со скотобойней, и с сочной травой, и с сезоном дождей. Учитесь играть в ассоциации, мои бедные гриффиндорцы. Фантазией вы никогда не блистали.  
Гарри сидел, перекатывал в уме рассказ Малфоя на все лады — как-то слишком складно все получалось. Не ожидал он от слизеринского змея такой кротости.  
— Что-то слишком быстро ты сдался, Малфой, — проговорил он свои сомнения вслух. — Это наталкивает меня на определенные мысли…  
— Поттер, да на тебя не угодишь! Молчу — подозреваешь! Рассказываю — еще больше подозреваешь! Что тебе не нравится? Ты пришел, увидел, победил! Герой, молодец. Информацию добыл. Пойди и своему рыжему перескажи — он и таким крохам будет рад, потолок поцелует! Пусть еще мне благодарность письменную шлет от отдела — за помощь следствию.  
— Что ж ты ему самому не рассказал, Малфой? Раз так жаждешь аврорской благодарности?  
— А не люблю, когда в моем доме гадят, Поттер. Он дверь ко мне чуть ли не ногой открыл, обыск устроил — на каком основании? Служители закона, тоже мне. Ты бы видел, как тут его псы шныряли… а у меня репутация, бизнес! И еще не люблю, когда из меня на ровном месте убийцу делают…  
— А это не так разве? — тихо спросил Гарри.  
— Что?.. — опешил Малфой.  
— Разве ты не убийца?..  
Малфой задохнулся, хотел что-то сказать — или даже крикнуть, но вдруг закрыл рот и окаменел. Как будто ворота захлопнулись, и мост спрятался в крепостной стене.  
— Пошел вон, Поттер.  
— Малфой…  
— Пшел вон, я сказал. У меня даже жалости для тебя нет. Тратить не хочется.  
Гарри неловко поднялся и выбрался из-за неудобного стеклянного столика.  
В дверях не выдержал, обернулся — Малфой лежал на диване, запрокинув лицо к потолку, и крутил в пальцах новую, незажженную сигарету.

* * *  
Поттер брел в направлении садов Кенсингтона и все пытался сообразить, что же на него нашло. Ну да, подозрительными показались признания Малфоя, но зачем было лезть в бутылку? Зачем — бить в самое больное место? Ни смысла, ни пользы. Лицо Гарри горело, словно он испытывал стыд, хотя, если быть честным, он и сам не понимал, что чувствовал. Что же в Малфое его так задевало, ранило, обжигало, лишало логики? Может быть, все потому, что он был из детства — старинный школьный враг — из того времени, когда и воздух был слаще, и трава — зеленее?  
Поттер шел, и руки его дрожали от странного смятения; солнце медленно опускалось за зеленые деревья, пахло яблоками и винным суслом, а в садах кружились крошечные феи, с которыми когда-то играл Питер Пэн и которых магглы считали плодом воображения Джеймса Барри. Территория Кенсингтонских садов в определенном месте также граничила с магическим миром, отсюда и феи, по глупости и любопытству залетавшие на маггловскую часть Лондона. Одна из облупленных статуй парковых гномов, которую надо было еще суметь отыскать в высокой траве, служила порталом. Но Гарри сегодня не намеревался возвращаться в магическую Британию.  
Он думал, что, по сути, ничего не знает о Малфое, каким он стал. Да и каким он был, не знал даже наполовину. И даже если тогда, у Плаксы Миртл, Драко показался ему до боли понятным, это вовсе не обязано было быть правдой. Ничего не обязано было быть правдой, да и Малфою будет просто жалко поделиться ей с Гарри. Он сам сегодня сказал. И это — неожиданно — осталось и мучило, как ожог.


	2. Chapter 2

Утро было искристо-хрустальное, звонкое и душистое, как иногда бывает в начале октября. Слабый ветерок играл запахами опадающей листвы, яблок в траве, веял сладкой осенней свежестью. Драко велел эльфам накрывать завтрак на веранде, обмотал шею шарфом и вышел в сад подышать. Густая зелень деревьев и кустов уже повсюду сменилась багрянцем и золотом, листья пылали и искрились в лучах, словно стеклышки венецианской мозаики.  
Ну что, подумал Драко, открываем гриффиндорский сезон? Прищурился на солнце, улыбнулся, потом не выдержал и рассмеялся. Господи, ну как же предсказуем Уизли! Даже как-то неловко. Наверное, за это и держат в аврорате, не за полет же мысли! Как бы то ни было, сейчас это было Драко на руку, и даже очень. Все вышло именно так, как он рассчитал.  
Драко сделал круг по дорожкам и вернулся на веранду. На столе, застеленном хрусткой белой скатертью, уже стоял серебряный сверкающий чайник, из тонюсенькой до невидимости фарфоровой чашки вверх поднимался ароматный пар. Драко уселся, с наслаждением втянул носом воздух. Нет ничего прелестнее деревенского английского утра, чистого, прозрачного, одинокого. Последние годы Драко научился ценить одиночество, крайне неодобрительно относился к попыткам нарушить часы уединения, полагая, что времени, которое он проводит на работе, вполне достаточно для необходимого общения. Все встречи, личные и деловые, теперь проходили только вне дома, в клубе или где-то еще, а замок все больше превращался в неприступную крепость, наглухо закрытое от всех место, уютное гнездо, убежище, рассчитанное на одного.  
Еще со времен войны у Драко выработалась устойчивая идиосинкразия к посетителям в Малфой-Мэноре, уж слишком много тут болталось тогда разного отребья, что в залах, что в подвалах. Родственнички и соратники, пленные и тюремщики, провонявшие тухлятиной комнаты, в которых располагался Темный лорд, кровь и слезы в камерах…  
Лучше не вспоминать. Все, что случилось во время войны, после нее, включая казнь отца, вылилось в итоге для мгновенно повзрослевшего Драко в одно единственно верное решение: каждый гибнет только за себя. Никаких лордов, союзов, правого дела и прочей пропагандистской мути. Он часто думал, как такое вообще могло случиться? Чтобы слизеринцы настолько забылись, что начали объединяться под знаменами, выстроились стройными шеренгами, беспрекословно и не задумываясь выполняли приказы? Как так вышло, что отец, умнейший, дальновидный, крупа съевший на интригах, позволил впутать себя в эту провальную авантюру? А вместе с собой и мать, и самого Драко? Где допустил ту фатальную ошибку, в какой момент была пройдена точка невозврата?  
Когда на смену детству приходит война, а за ней — поражение, и торжествующие победители дотаптывают в пыль то, что еще не успели разрушить так называемые товарищи по оружию, приходится обойтись без поры цветения юности. Измениться, поумнеть разом, прогнуться, использовать любые средства, лишь бы жить дальше. А потом — чуть напрячься, чтобы жить хорошо. И еще — совсем немного усилий, чтобы жить так, как хочется. Ради этой цели — все средства подойдут.  
Ветки японского клена касались перил веранды, между алыми изящными листьями растянулся серебряный веер паутины, дрожал на сквозняке, скидывая сверкающие капли росы. Драко подлил в чашку чаю, закурил первую сигарету, залюбовался на колечки и спиральки дыма.   
Все же отлично вышло с Поттером, вернулся он мыслями к вчерашнему дню. После того, как Уизли со своей аврорской сворой покинул клуб, Драко немедленно приказал снять охрану со служебного входа и принялся ждать следующего визита. И ожидание не продлилось долго, а уж более подходящего момента, чем тот, когда появился Поттер, и выдумать было нельзя. Даже нарочно Драко вряд ли удалось бы так подгадать. Он почувствовал Поттера сразу же, как только тот заглянул в зал, кожей между лопаток, коротенькими мягкими волосками над седьмым позвонком, немедленно заломившим затылком.  
Великолепно, подумал он тогда, продолжая отчитывать Томми и танцоров. Лучше не придумаешь. Любопытный золотой мальчик сунул нос в серебряную мышеловку, ну а обеспечить нужную приманку за Драко не заржавеет. «Оставайся, мальчик, с нами, будешь нашим королем», пропел Драко, принимаясь за завтрак. Малфои начинают и выигрывают, в этот раз обязательно, пообещал он себе.  
Ну а после завтрака — его ход!

* * *  
Консьерж даже не решился подняться из-за своей стойки, и, казалось, с трудом подавил желание поклониться вслед, когда Драко прошествовал мимо него к лифтам. Лифт был новый, поднимался плавно, двери разошлись мягко и беззвучно. Открылся просторный коридор, устланный свежим светлым ковролином, и навстречу Драко шагнул кто-то высокий, затянутый в темно-серый твидовый костюм. Только когда человек отшатнулся, Драко понял, что это его собственное отражение в большом зеркале напротив. Неплохо живут современные детективы, победители мирового зла, ухмыльнулся про себя Драко, на ходу поправляя волосы.  
Дверь долго не открывали. Драко как раз думал, не пора ли позвонить еще раз, понастойчивее, когда створки распахнулись, и на пороге предстал герой собственной персоной, в спортивных штанах, удерживавшихся на бедрах явно с помощью неизвестной Драко магии, в растянутой мятой майке с надписью «It’s a kind of magic». Волосы на геройской голове стояли дыбом. Прелестно.  
Возникла небольшая заминка, которую Малфой ликвидировал, протиснувшись в квартиру и бросив на ходу:  
— Закрой рот, Поттер, сова залетит! — и уверенно прошел дальше, осматриваясь.  
Поттер покорно двинулся следом, душераздирающе зевнув и хлопая глазами под криво надетыми очками. Судя по всему, Драко выдернул его прямо из постели.  
Комната слева была, видимо, кабинетом, по крайней мере там виднелся угол массивного стола, заваленного бумагами, напротив — гостиная. Драко заглянул во все двери, последняя вела в спальню, куда он и вплыл с Поттером в фарватере. Драко огляделся: кроме кровати тут еще имелся туалетный столик, седой от пыли, и микроскопический пуфик, обитый тканью в пасторальную розочку. Два высоких окна были неплотно закрыты палевыми бархатными шторами. Драко обозрел ворох белых простыней и объявил:  
— Спальня просто жуткая, Поттер! А на такую кровать я бы не лег под страхом поцелуя дементора.  
Тут к Поттеру наконец вернулся дар речи:  
— А я тебя туда и не приглашал!  
— Ну и дурак, — спокойно парировал Малфой, пожимая плечами.  
Поттер открыл и закрыл рот, зажмурился и открыл глаза, снял очки, протер их подолом майки и водрузил обратно на нос. Драко терпеливо наблюдал.  
— Ты совсем сдурел, Малфой?! — заорал, наконец, Поттер. — Какого фестрала ты сюда приперся?! Да еще ни свет ни заря?!  
— Кто рано встает, тому Мерлин подает, — насмешливо ответил Драко. — Надо поговорить.  
Поттер, казалось, никак не мог определиться: то ли дать Драко в глаз и выгнать взашей, то ли все же разрешить остаться. Малфой вопросительно приподнял брови. Гриффиндорское безрассудство победило — Поттер махнул рукой, подтянул штаны, повернулся и бросил уже из коридора:  
— Подожди в гостиной. Мне надо переодеться…

* * *  
Пока в ванной шумела вода, Драко заглянул в кабинет, сунул нос в бумаги, но трогать ничего не стал. На столе царил дивный бардак, если там и было что-то важное, то хозяину пришлось бы самому потратить пару часов, чтобы это что-то найти. Да и к тому же Драко сомневался, что бывший аврор держит в открытом доступе серьезные документы.   
В целом кабинет производил впечатление помещения для хандры, выпивки и курева: в объемной пепельнице было полно окурков, на полу у кресла Драко обнаружил пустую бутылку из-под виски, а на каминной полке — целый ряд несвежих стаканов вперемешку с книгами и колдографиями в разнокалиберных рамках. Неразвернутые газеты были свалены у каминного экрана в неряшливую кучу. Что с ними собирался делать Поттер, читать или использовать в качестве топлива, Драко так и не понял. Было заметно, что большую часть времени Поттер проводил именно здесь, потому что гостиная выглядела в противоположность кабинету практически нежилой: на подлокотниках кресел и диванов лежала пыль, а ведь Поттер жил в этой квартире, как знал Драко, уже несколько дней.  
Воду выключили, хлопнула дверь, слышно было, как Поттер возится в спальне — стукали дверцы шкафа, щелкали ящики. Драко вальяжно раскинулся на диване, положил ногу на ногу.  
Наконец Поттер появился в гостиной, сразу подошел к окну, распахнул створки. В помещение полился свежий воздух, Гарри поежился. На нем теперь была небрежно застегнутая рубашка навыпуск, с подвернутыми рукавами и вытертые джинсы. Ноги были босые, изящные, с ровными длинными пальцами…  
— Малфой! — окликнул Поттер.  
Драко моргнул, тут же аристократически наморщил нос, демонстративно медленно провел взглядом сверху вниз, как кистью мазнул.  
— Потти, да ты научился покупать одежду по размеру! Я впечатлен!  
Поттер уселся напротив, скрестил руки на груди, уставился исподлобья:  
— Так что тебе нужно, Малфой?  
— Дубль два, Поттер, — сказал Драко. — Не тормози! Нам нужно договориться.  
— О чем?  
— Ну чудно, — восхитился Драко. — Это мне нужно собирать информацию о трости? Это мне заказали расследовать кражу из тайного хранилища? Это я на побегушках у Уизли? Это я приперся просить помощи?  
— А что это ты стал таким покладистым, Малфой? Так сильно за жопу свою испугался?  
Драко вздохнул, утомленно закрыл рукой глаза.  
— Поттер, поразительно, даже у тебя случаются моменты прозрения! Да, испугался. Я, знаешь ли, жопу свою предпочитаю оберегать и лелеять, в отличие от гриффиндорских дебилов на амбразуру бросаться не стану, если ее можно обойти. Это — нормально. Для умных людей.  
Поттер фыркнул, но глаза отвел. Драко приятно улыбнулся.  
— Малфой, говори, что хотел.  
— Ладно, — Драко сменил тон на серьезный. — Я думал вчера после твоего ухода. Похоже, выхода у меня нет: либо я сотрудничаю с тобой, либо мне не даст жизни твой буйный Уизли. А как я вчера тебе сказал, я дорожу своей нынешней жизнью и положением: оно тяжело мне далось, я не хочу потерять все снова и оказаться у разбитого корыта. Я не идиот, Поттер, мне хватило одного раза, чтобы сделать выводы. А выбирая, с кем общаться — с тобой или рыжим болваном, я, пожалуй, предпочту тебя, Потти. Ты хоть не похож на орангутанга, у тебя преимущество.  
— Будешь обливать моих друзей помоями, получишь в глаз, Хорек.  
— Да ну тебя, Потти, — махнул рукой Драко. — Ничего ты мне не сделаешь. Прошла пора юношеского максимализма, я же вижу. Это только Уизли застрял в пубертатном периоде, а ты нет, не так ли? Не поэтому ли ты теперь на вольных хлебах и в драных джинсах, а не в аврорской мантии и с министерской зарплатой?  
Поттер поиграл желваками, потом пристально посмотрел на Драко, прямо в глаза.  
— Так сильно хочется спокойной жизни, что даже готов со мной общаться, Малфой? Ну-ка расскажи мне, на что ты готов пойти, чтобы тебя не трогали, а?  
Драко вдруг взъярился, вышел из себя.  
— Ах ты сволочь, герой недоделанный, — зашипел сквозь зубы. — Хочешь, чтобы я перед тобой наизнанку вывернулся, визенгамот доморощенный? Что ты хочешь услышать? Как после войны благородные победители сначала отца моего казнили, а потом почти все мое состояние на цели восстановления экспроприировали? Что-то не видел я никогда никакого публичного отчета, куда все отобранные средства пошли! Или о том, как после подписания смертного приговора матери даже не разрешили с отцом последний раз повидаться?  
— Хорош ныть, Малфой, — огрызнулся Поттер. — Выглядишь ты вполне благополучно.  
— Да пошел ты! — Драко вскочил на ноги так резко, что диван скрипнул ножками по полу. — Какой из тебя к Мерлину детектив, когда ты дальше собственного носа не видишь, тупица!  
— Малфой, угомонись… — Поттер вдруг коротко взглянул потемневшими глазами, и весь гнев Драко увял, съежился, как пожухлый листок.  
Он сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь. Не стоило психовать перед Поттером, все давно, давно прошло, поросло быльем. А надо заботиться о будущем, все сделать, что потребуется. Все еще будет. Настанут времена почище.  
— Спокойнее, Драко, — повторил Поттер с нажимом.  
— Вот поэтому и дорожу своей нынешней жизнью, — сказал Драко невпопад.  
— Драко… — позвал Гарри. — Пойдем чаю выпьем? Я не завтракал еще.

***  
Драко смотрел, как Поттер шарит по полкам настенных кухонных шкафчиков. Складывалось впечатление, что он никак не мог вспомнить, где же искать жестянку с чаем и чашки.  
— Значит, тяжело пришлось после войны? — спросил Поттер. Он все еще стоял спиной к Драко, возился с заваркой. Чайник натужно шумел, закипая.  
— Нелегко, — ответил Драко нехотя. Запал прошел, Драко уже пожалел, что позволил себе откровенность. Не в привычках Малфоев жаловаться, тем более перед бывшими врагами, даже если и пришлось когда-то продавать антиквариат, чтобы было на что купить еды матери и эльфам. — Проехали, Поттер.  
— Как мать? — спросил Поттер, как будто пропустив слова Драко мимо ушей.  
— Да тебе-то какое дело, как мать? Нормально, жива и здорова.  
— Просто спросил. Все же она мне жизнь в свое время спасла.  
Морочить себе голову заварочным чайником Поттер не стал, насыпал листья прямо в кружки и залил кипятком, поставил одну перед Драко, а свою обхватил обеими руками, будто грелся. За стол садиться не стал, так и стоял, опираясь о столешницу. Малфой повел носом, принюхиваясь: чай был неплохой, только слишком крепкий.  
— Так, Поттер, хватит мне тут своим имиджем всеобщего спасителя в глаза тыкать, — фыркнул Драко. — Ты мне тоже как-то жизнь спас, но я же не лезу к тебе с вопросами, как тебе живется. Все, закончили с ностальгией. Переходим к основной теме беседы — наше эпическое сотрудничество на благо магической Британии. Готов выслушать твои предложения.  
Поттер поперхнулся и уставился на Драко поверх своей чашки.  
— Не знаю уж, как ты там жил, Малфой, но наглости своей ты точно не капли не растерял. Какие, к Мерлину, предложения, ты совсем охренел?  
— Элементарно, Поттер, — протянул Драко высокомерно. — Что я буду иметь за информацию, которую ты хочешь получить?  
— Да ты сам ответил на этот вопрос, Малфой. Только что. Ты же хотел спокойной жизни? Вот ее и получишь.  
— Конкретнее.  
— Ты чего хочешь, Малфой? — спросил Гарри, наклоняясь ближе. В голосе отчетливо прорезалась угроза.  
— Хочу знать даты, когда аврорат будет являться ко мне с проверками. Пока не найдется трость.  
— Совсем сдурел? Не зарывайся! Какие еще даты! Ты так и так будешь сотрудничать, иначе проверок станет столько, что твой клуб в месяц пару дней будет работать, и все!  
— Поттер, не надо себе льстить, не на приеме! Ты уже никто в аврорате, не забыл? Если меня будут трясти каждый день, я натравлю на министерство своих адвокатов, и хрен вы получите хоть какую-то информацию от меня! Пусть даже клуб будет простаивать! Да я потом еще и за каждый день простоя столько денег стребую, что аврорат вместе с твоим Уизли отымеют по полной программе! За превышение полномочий!  
Они смотрели друг на друга в упор, никто не хотел уступать. У Драко начали гореть щеки. Патовая ситуация. Или они все же договорятся, или же будет новый виток противостояния. Драко знал, что сдавать позиции сейчас нельзя ни в коем случае. Иначе игра вовсе не стоила свеч.  
— Подумай, Поттер. Стоит ли то, что я могу тебе рассказать, всего лишь нескольких дней в году?  
— Стоят ли твои рассказы того, что ты будешь безнаказанно обделывать свои грязные делишки?  
Драко равнодушно пожал плечами.  
— Ты все время подозреваешь меня в каких-то каверзах, Поттер, — сказал ехидно. — А между тем, можешь спросить у своего рыжего мужлана, я совершенно чист перед законом. Решение за тобой.  
Гарри медлил с ответом. Потом буркнул себе под нос:  
— Мне надо подумать.  
— О, этот процесс требует усилий, я понимаю, — отозвался Драко, поднимаясь. — Думай. А заодно подумай еще вот о чем: трость может понадобиться не только затем, чтобы вытащить кого-то с того света. Одно из заклинаний, при котором ее используют, называется «Призыв мертвого». Никакой некромантии в традиционном понимании, скорее, действенная вариация того, что магглы называют спиритизмом: призвать дух ушедшего и хорошенько его допросить. Много полезного можно выяснить, знаешь ли. И практичнее, и не надо связываться с неаппетитной процедурой оживления трупов.  
Поттер молча слушал. Внимательно, даже не пытаясь скрыть интереса.  
— Считай это жестом доброй воли с моей стороны, — сказал Драко на прощание. — Все как в книжках, Поттер: ищи, кому выгодно. Можешь не провожать, выход я найду сам.


	3. Chapter 3

Поттер пообещал себе, что не будет уделять делу о пропавшей трости много внимания. В конце концов, зачем он переехал в маггловскую часть Лондона? Чтобы иметь как можно меньше общего с магическим миром.  
Да и дела вроде магглы подкидывали довольно интересные... Вот, например, дело о человеке, который был зажеван механизмом для игры в боулинг. Или о пяти несчастных павлинах принца У., которым на рассвете свернули шею. Или дело о пропавшей горничной (пропавшей, кстати, вместе с водителем хозяина дома).  
Тошнотворные, в общем, были дела.  
Гарри вежливо отговаривался от клиентов: у него катастрофически мало времени, сейчас он расследует одно «новое дело, которое забирает весь мой мозг. Очень сложное, да. К сожалению, не смогу вам помочь».  
Новое сложное дело на самом деле забирало весь его мозг. И все остальное впридачу.  
На следующий же день после визита Малфоя он аппарировал-таки в магический Лондон и уже через несколько минут обнаружил себя в аврорате, в кабинете комиссара Уизли. Мантия комиссара выглядела так же неряшливо и нелепо, как когда-то его бордовые мешковатые свитера, но Поттер отметил это скорее с улыбкой, чем брезгливо. Он беспечно качался на стуле, постукивая пальцами по кипе бумаг, пока Рон кипел праведным аврорским гневом и чисто дружеской обидой, как один из огромных пузатых чайников Молли Уизли, терпеливо наблюдал, как бравый комиссар мельтешит по кабинету, воздевая руки к небесам, словно призывая их покарать потерявшего всякий стыд Малфоя, а заодно позабывшего, что такое совесть, Гарри Поттера.  
— Как? Вот скажи мне — как, Гарри, ты мог дать ему такие гарантии?  
Ну да, Гарри слегка солгал. По версии, изложенной Рону, он Драко уже все железно пообещал: и лояльность Уизли, и предупреждение о проверках, и личную его, Поттера, работу с ненавистным аврорату владельцем клуба.  
— И чем я думал, когда решил отправить тебя к Хорьку? Он всегда делал тебя неадекватным! Всегда! — Рон присел на край стола рядом с Гарри и тяжело вздохнул, посылая укоряющие взгляды карте на стене, на которой то и дело происходили какие-то сумбурные движения.  
Карта показывала опасные и просто заботящие аврорат районы магического Лондона — а крупным планом район, находящийся в ведении отдела Уизли. Такие карты могли предупреждать о готовящихся серьезных преступлениях — меняя цвета в зависимости от вида преступлений на тех участках, где они затевались, но конкретно эту карту постоянно глючило, и не раз оперативники сломя голову неслись по указанному адресу совершенно зря. Так что со временем на ее неожиданные вспышки и сигналы перестали обращать внимание.  
— Да, вот правда, Рон, чем ты думал, скажи мне? — оживился Гарри. — Ну а с другой стороны, что ты теряешь? Драко в игре, я тоже. Ты получил не одного, а двоих сочувствующих и готовых помочь.  
— Малфой — не сочувствующий! Малфой — подозреваемый! — закатил глаза Рон. — Ты разницу видишь, Гарри? Что тебя ослепило? Новый цвет его волос? Или тупо его задница?  
— Рон, заткнись, что за намеки? Меня совершенно не интересует задница Малфоя!  
— Ой ли? — подозрительно склонил голову набок Уизли.  
— По-твоему, у меня просто обязательно должно стоять на Малфоя!  
— По-моему, очевидно, что ты сразу же повелся, Гарри.  
— Нет. И своди меня в хранилище, раз уж я пришел. Мне надо кое-что проверить.  
— Ты чтоо? — зашипел Уизли. — С ума сошел? Ты ж отстранен! Ну то есть… уволился.  
— Рон, ты ведь хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог? И с каких пор ты стал так уважать правила? В Хоге за тобой что-то такого не припомню!  
Рон в задумчивости жевал губу, опять напоминая Гарри младшекурсника Рона, попавшего в заварушку.  
— Ну ладно. Но не нравится мне это, Гарри. Ох, как не нравится.  
— Я ждал, когда же ты произнесешь эту фразу. Не дрейфь. У меня сохранилась мантия-невидимка. И она даже у меня с собой. Ну же, Рон? Ты же можешь принимать самостоятельные решения?  
Рон снова качнул головой.  
— Манипулятор ты, Гарри Поттер. Всегда им был.

* * *  
Хранилище выглядело и ощущалось бесконечным. Кажется, его размеров точно не знал никто в аврорате. Гарри с Роном и Гермионой доводилось бывать здесь еще до Битвы, тогда в бою с Упивающимися они расколошматили здесь секцию магических шаров, гоняясь за пророчеством, но эта секция, в тот момент поразившая юного Поттера масштабами и показавшаяся ему целой галактикой, оказалась лишь малой частью Хранилища.  
Достаточно сказать, что, с целью добраться до нужной на этот раз секции, им с Роном пришлось аппарировать. Пешком это заняло бы слишком много времени.  
Рон осветил фонариком то место, где лежала трость Малфоя. Рядом в ящичках находились другие похожей формы предметы — трости, посохи, холодное оружие в ножнах.  
— Я надеюсь, отделу тайн еще не пришло в голову подписать снаружи на ящиках название и назначение всех артефактов? — поинтересовался Поттер.  
— Пока нет, но такая идея есть, даже невыразимцы уже путаются, — прошептал Рон, оглядываясь. — Ну, что ты хотел здесь найти?  
Гарри вынул лупу и полез вглубь орехового ящика, обитого малиновым сукном.  
— Ты что, притащил нас сюда, чтобы поиграть в героев маггловских детективов? — шипение Уизли приобрело зловещий оттенок, когда Гарри закончил с ящиком и стал ползать по стенам и по полу возле уходящих в потолок, или в небо, шкафов. Поттер молчал, потом снова вернулся к ящику и вдруг издал торжествующий возглас.  
— Посмотри-ка сюда, Рон! — позвал он, держа что-то в пальцах.  
Комиссар посветил фонариком и пригляделся.  
— Что это? Ничего не вижу!  
— Это волос, — сказал Гарри и поднял руку повыше — в свете фонаря что-то блеснуло. — Длинный женский волос. Он зацепился за угол ящика и остался в пазу. Шерше ля фам, как говорят французы.  
— Эта «ля фам» могла вполне быть невыразимкой, — недовольно возразил Рон. — Там просто притон ведьм какой-то в последнее время.   
— А ты узнай, кто расследует это дело от отдела тайн. Тогда и поймем.  
— Это секретная информация, Гарри, — буркнул Уизли, но Гарри пожал плечами — он знал, что Рон уже на все подписался.  
Поттер завернул волос в бумажку, и они вернулись в кабинет комиссара, традиционно испытав все прелести эквилибристики в ужасающем горизонтально-вертикальном, постоянно падающем лифте. Гарри после него всегда себя чувствовал неуютно. Все-таки у магглов в лифтах было несравненно приятнее.  
— Слушай, Рон, я тут проверил хранилище на охранные чары… они же самые простейшие! Помнится, еще когда я только начинал работать, много говорилось о том, что совсем скоро их сменят на самые мощные и сложные… Так и не сменили?  
— Ну… как видишь, Гарри. Это не наше ведомство. Уж что там невыразимцы накладывали… ты мог и не считать запросто!  
— Да нет, — усмехнулся Поттер, — уж кое-чему в жизни я научился, в том числе и диагностике волшебства. Элементарные охранные чары. Даже антиаппарационный барьер не стоит, все, как и раньше. Ну да это и понятно, раз внутри можно аппарировать. По сути, туда мог вломиться кто угодно…  
— Думаешь, много кто в курсе о существовании хранилища? — проворчал Рон.  
— Да я просто убежден в этом! Вот даже ты, просто комиссар одного из аврорских отделов — уж извини, Рон, но ты ни к отделу тайн, ни к верхушке аврората отношения не имеешь: а) знаешь, где хранилище; б) знаешь, как туда войти; в) с легкостью ориентируешься, что выдает твои предыдущие походы; г) стремительно находишь нужные секции вплоть до ящика. С одной стороны, это облегчает дело. С другой — я в шоке. И ведь заметь, мы туда попали без труда — ни пропусков, ни паролей, ни магической сигнализации. Не спустился никакой хранитель на огненном драконе и не покарал нас сияющим мечом!  
— Спасибо, конечно, за четкое определение моего места в аврорате, — ядовито отозвался Уизли. — Но ты на минуточку забыл, что это дело мне поручено расследовать.  
— Значит, ты здесь первый раз бывал только, когда тебе поручили расследование?  
— Нет, — мрачно сказал Рон. — Первый раз с тобой, еще в Хоге, когда мы шар искали.  
— Ладно. А еще?  
— Ну, бывал, — уклончиво ответил комиссар.  
— Вот! И я даже не буду тебя пытать, что ты тут делал — может быть, расследовал другие похищения, может быть, искал лично для себя информацию… А вообще, что ты тут делал, Рон?! Что, были еще похищения? Это серия, и ты мне об этом не говоришь?  
— Ну, как бы и да, и нет.  
— Рон!!!  
— Ну, проникновения были, а похищения — нет. Тут словно бы что-то искали, но не нашли.  
— Сам же говоришь, что даже невыразимцы счет потеряли артефактам…  
— Ну, в некоторых секциях. Где не очень важные вещи. А секции, куда проникали, — стратегические, и они как раз имеют сигнальное оповещение о взломе. Специальные следящие за целым рядом артефактов и в целом за отдельными секциями чары, соединенные с автоматическими вопиллерами, которые установлены сразу по нескольким кабинетам в разных отделах министерства. Так вот, эти вопиллеры сработали несколько раз за последние три месяца, но только те, что были связаны с охранными устройствами секций. Ни одна сигналка непосредственно на артефактах не сработала. Однако вора поймать не удалось.  
— Аппарировал?  
— М, ну да. По идее, антиаппарационный барьер в таких случаях должен опускаться, но над ним кто-то поработал.  
— Кто-то, кто знал, как тут все устроено.  
— М-м-м. Ну, возможно.  
— И при этом ты подозреваешь Малфоя?  
— Сильному волшебнику ничего не стоит разобраться в этом. Не обязательно это «крот».  
— О, Мерлин... И мы возвращаемся к утверждению, что в Тайное Хранилище Министерства Магии мог вломиться кто угодно.  
Уизли поморщился. Ему явно был неприятен разговор, но при этом он признавал, что раз уже привлек к делу Гарри — логичнее ответить на его вопросы.  
Вообще, он не хотел с ним ссориться — ведь так вначале радовался, что бывший аврор, почти три года дистанцировавшийся от магического мира, снова магией заинтересовался, более того, согласился помочь в расследовании, не отверг, не отказал — для Уизли это очень много значило! Когда-то он так надеялся, что Поттер станет его родственником — не условным, а фактическим. И не потому, что хотелось близости к герою магической Британии и победителю мирового зла — нет, просто Рон всегда считал Гарри членом своей семьи. Как и все остальные Уизли.  
Рон вспомнил, как тепло, с какой-то кошачьей лаской, любили Поттера Джордж и Фред, и привычно вздохнул. А потом вдруг остолбенел на месте и хлопнул себя по лбу.  
— Гарри! Вот я голова дырявая! Забыл с этой работой совсем!  
Поттер чуть не упал, налетев на окаменевшего Уизли сзади.  
— Что?!  
— Сегодня же день рождения маленького Фреда! Я тебя пригласить должен был еще в прошлый раз, когда мы виделись, но совсем потерялся с этими проклятыми артефактами! Тебя все ждут сегодня, мама пироги печет в двойном количестве, думает, что ты придешь! Гарри, ну не вздумай отказываться! Уже конец рабочего дня, сразу и пойдем!  
— Ну, я… — Гарри вдруг смутился и уткнулся взглядом в пол с черно-белой шахматной плиткой. — Рон, я, в общем, с радостью, с чего я откажусь? Конечно, пойдем, раз такой повод… Только… а подарок? Рон, а сколько ему?... Я… я забыл…  
— Шесть. Он хочет летающий велосипед. Двухколесный, разумеется. Красный.  
— Прекрасно! Тогда сначала за подарком!  
Лицо Уизли просияло, и он бросился улаживать рабочие дела.  
Потом, в магазине, широко улыбаясь, глядя на то, как милая юная продавщица упаковывает велосипед в золоченую бумагу и пышные поющие «С днем рождения, дорогой Фрееееддииии!» банты, Гарри снова, как когда-то (как этого давно не было!), поймал ощущение ноющей пустоты в груди, легкой боли, напоминающей скорее состояние невесомости, чем подлинную боль.  
Два милых, озорных смеющихся лица, рыжие сияющие на солнце пряди, звонкие отражающие друг друга голоса — и горячие, жаркие губы, и ловкие, такие ловкие руки… — и то, как Гарри каждый раз задыхался от этих рук и губ, и ему тогда казалось, что это от нежности, бесконечной, острой, жгучей нежности, разрывающей его на мелкие кусочки. Она и сейчас его разрывала, и от этого хотелось плакать. Но было нельзя, и еще было — бесполезно.  
Гарри видел маленького Фреда, наверное, полтора десятка раз — все-таки он частенько бывал у Уизли. Но это было еще до развода Джорджа и Анжелины, а сейчас с сыном Джордж виделся нечасто, хотя Анжелина привозила того к Молли каждые две недели — бабушка и внук, впрочем, как и дедушка и внук, обожали друг друга до слюней.  
Просто Джорджу — без Фреда — не очень-то была нужна жизнь вообще. Хотя он держался, правда, держался. Он не запил, не подсел на зелья, управлял магазином — вернее, уже сетью магазинов — твердой рукой, прославил имя братьев Уизли далеко за пределами магического Лондона. Он честно старался.  
И все же… все же, наверное, только Гарри знал, в чем дело. Эти руки. Эти губы. И особенно эти взгляды. Близнецы словно делали друг друга подлинными, а поодиночке — никто из них не чувствовал себя живым. И даже Гарри когда-то они это передали… слава Мерлину, что все успело закончиться до того, как он влип окончательно. Слава Мерлину, что все перебила война.  
Если бы Фред не погиб, Гарри Поттер сейчас точно жил бы с близнецами. Ибо ни один наркотик не сравнится с радостью от полноты каждого дня бытия.  
— Гарри? — окликнул его Рон. — Что с тобой? У тебя такое лицо…  
Поттера вздрогнул и машинально потянул к себе огромную золотую коробку.  
— Прости, задумался. Ну что, аппарируем?

* * *  
Уже в разгар праздника, когда довольный Фред вовсю рассекал по маленькой гостиной на новеньком велосипеде, когда Молли, эйфорически закатывая глаза, рассказала обо всех успехах внука, когда Артур Уизли, приняв серьезную дозу волшебной наливки и удачно для прихода волшебных снов смешав ее со сливочным пивом, удалился в спальню, когда Рон захмелел, а Джордж и Гарри даже осмелились обменяться осторожными взглядами — долгими и словно бы извинявшимися, когда к их компании присоединились даже вечная трудоголичка Гермиона (вырвалась, несмотря на предстоящие сложные эксперименты в Главной магической лаборатории трансфигурации, анимагии и оборотных зелий, где занимала пост вице-директора) — словом, когда всякие тучи надо головой рассеялись и показалось, что все в конце концов будет хорошо, что старая дружба вечна, а любовь — бессмертна… в разговоре вдруг всплыл Малфой.  
Гарри мысленно застонал. Хоть раз, хоть раз можно оставить эту тему в покое! Он даже не успел отследить, как разговор скатился на Хорька, да и не мог понять — с чего бы!  
— Тут «Пророк» опубликовал роскошные фото Малфоя откуда-то из Италии вместе с одним знаменитым красавчиком, маггловской фотомоделью. На него модные Рим и Милан просто слюной капают, такой молодой жгучий брюнет, а вот поди-ка — повелся на Хорька! Потом наши отследили этого итальянского пупса уже в Лондоне, прилетал к Малфою несколько раз. Ну что в нем такого находят, а? Ведь ни кожи, ни рожи — белобрысая тощая моль! Ну вот скажи, Гарри?  
Поттер вздрогнул, а Гермиона замерла, не донеся ложечки до торта.  
— А при чем тут Гарри? — сдвинула она брови.  
— Действительно, Рон, при чем здесь я? — спросил Гарри. — Не я ездил к Малфою из Италии.  
— Ну… — смешался Рон и срочно начал искать что-то на столе. — Ну, Гарри, ты просто лучше всех из нас его знаешь….  
— Ты действительно так считаешь? — холодно спросила Гермиона. — А что это ты вдруг вообще заговорил о Хорьке?  
И тут Рон выдал.  
— Мы расследуем дело с пропавшими артефактами из семьи Малфоев. Это открытое официальное расследование, так что, думаю, об этом скоро и «Пророк» напишет... Нам, кстати, ваше мнение тоже интересно… Мы же всегда вместе все загадки разгадывали!  
— Рон, — сказал Гарри. — Ты идиот.  
— Что же я сижу! — всплеснула руками притихшая на секунду Молли. — У меня же еще индейка готовится! Вы, наверное, совсем голодные — все носитесь со своей работой!  
— Да, миссис Уизли — индейка пришлась бы сейчас как нельзя кстати, — кивнула Грейнджер, быстро глянув на участников неловкой сцены. На щеках ее горели красные пятна — неужели ей было так стыдно за Рона?  
— Да ладно уж, — сказал Гарри. — Теперь-то чего замолчал? Рассказывай.  
— В общем, это штука, которая позволяет, в том числе, оживлять мертвых. Некромант-артефакт…  
— Какая чушь! — фыркнула Гермиона.  
— Чушь? — поднял брови Рон Уизли. — С чего бы это чушь?! Некромантия — вполне определенный и очень древний вид магии. И похищение этой… этого артефакта нельзя недооценивать. Можно натворить страшных дел.  
— Ну ладно, пусть так… А при чем здесь младший Малфой?  
— Он наследник. Ему передали все знания, — с вызовом произнес младший Уизли.  
— И ты его подозреваешь на этом основании? Ну какой из Малфоя некромаг?  
— Да он сильный маг, что ж вы все такие слепые-то! Может, он отца своего решил воскресить… А, может, его мать так решила… Она тоже ведьма будь здоров, — уже совсем пьяно пробормотал Рон.  
— Малфой не такой дурак, — вдруг резко сказал Джордж и подчеркнуто аккуратно отложил вилку. — Он же должен понимать, что получит зомби, а не отца. Помните сказку о Дарах смерти? Нет места мертвым в мире живых. Я бы… я бы не хотел так… вернуть… никого. Точно не хотел бы — вот так.  
В наступившей тишине слышно было, как маленький Фред, уже выехавший во двор, увлеченно тренькает звонком велосипеда. За окном падали желтые кленовые листья, и несколько из них широколапыми звездами прилипли к оконному стеклу.  
— Есть разные обряды, — вдруг гулко сказала Молли Уизли, вошедшая в комнату с противнем, на котором дымилась и расточала дивный аромат пресловутая индейка. — Не только создание зомби. Были легенды, очень старые, правда, мне еще бабушка рассказывала, что это возможно — вернуть жизнь, настоящую, а не искусственную. Как в сказке о Спящей красавице. Или Белоснежке.  
— Она просто уснула, мама! — резко крикнул Джордж и внезапно хлопнул ладонью по столу — негромко, но все вздрогнули. — Она просто уснула, а не была убита смертельным заклятьем.  
— Белоснежку отравили, сынок. А Спящая красавица укололась проклятым под нее лично веретеном, — ледяным тоном сказала Молли, и Гарри изумленно посмотрел на рыжую домохозяйку — теперь перед ним стояла другая женщина, жесткая, холодная, сумевшая победить Беллатрису Лестрандж, боевая ведьма, которой очень опасно было перечить. И на минуту Поттеру показалось, что в глазах ее мелькнул какой-то странный огонек, почти безумный. И на эту же короткую минуту его окатило настоящим, диким страхом, как талой водой.  
— И все равно, — сказал Джордж и взгляда не отвел. — Все это — мифы, все это — неправда. Это… жестоко. И неправильно.  
— Конечно, неправильно, — мягко сказал Гарри. — Вот поэтому мы с Роном и ищем похитителя артефакта. И даже Малфоя к этому привлекли. Потому что я тоже уверен, что он не решился бы его использовать — у него на то свои причины.  
— Ты помогаешь Рону?! — воскликнула Гермиона. — В этом деле? Гарри, но ты отошел… Отошел от отношений с аврорами! Сам же сказал, что никогда больше!  
— Ну, сказал. Но, видимо, не судьба мне все бросить…  
— И все же я не понимаю, что все находят в этом Малфое, — сонно заключил Рон, склоняясь щекой на стол в опасной близости от тарелки с тортом.  
— Рон, ты так озабочен этой темой, что я тебя скоро начну подозревать в тайных симпатиях к Хорьку, — Гарри все больше раздражался.  
У него аж затылок заломило. Неприятна ему была эта тема, нервировала — ну вот еще, не хватало ему в красках представлять любовников Малфоя!!! Вот шлюха слизеринская, не дай Мерлин Гарри еще придется лицезреть всех этих красавчиков во время деловых встреч с Малфоем, хотя бы даже случайно! Вовсе не хотелось брать во внимание еще и всех тех, кто трахает Хорька — или кого тот трахает! Да и вообще, с чего Рону это вообще интересно?! Он же, Мордред побери, не по мальчикам! Вот пусть и интересуется… по своей части!  
«А тебе интересно должно быть, ведь правда? — ехидно заскреблась в груди какая-то маленькая тварь. — Ты-то точно понимаешь, что они все находят в Малфое? Всегда понимал, ведь да, Гарри? Всегда видел?»  
Поттер зло мотнул головой и тут только заметил, что скомкал в руках уже четыре чистых, ни в чем не повинных салфетки.  
А Джордж внимательно смотрел на него и чуть улыбался. Гарри не сразу смог отвести взгляд и даже забыл о Малфое на несколько секунд.  
Он тоже не пошел бы на некромантию, чтобы вернуть Фреда. Но теперь Гарри был убежден, что не следовало ему сюда в очередной раз приходить и особенно — видеть одного из близнецов близко, вживую, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Он не чувствовал себя достаточно сильным для этого. Может быть, никогда не почувствует.


	4. Chapter 4

Возвращался от Уизли Гарри уже утром. Они еще успели позавтракать по-семейному: выпить кофе, съесть крошечных воздушных пирожков, целую гору которых напекла Молли: она никак не могла отпустить ненаглядного Гарри без плотного завтрака. Гермиона безумно торопилась, Гарри лишь двумя словами успел с ней перекинуться, Рон все еще спал тяжелым хмельным сном, Джордж посидел за столом совсем немного, тоже спешил на работу, но продолжал странно смотреть на Поттера, и у того трепещущий холодок пробегал по спине от этого взгляда.  
Все эти чудные две недели как-то разом навалились на него, когда он вышел в туманное холодноватое утро на крыльцо Норы, и совершенно необъяснимым образом заставили аппарировать на площадь Гриммо.  
Дом Сириуса, конечно, никуда не делся, но Гарри там так редко бывал, что даже не мог в точности припомнить, как он выглядит. Этот дом вызывал слишком много воспоминаний, по большей части грустных, горьких, и сам район Гарри не нравился — неуютный, грязноватый, чисто маггловский, да еще это зловещее старое чудовище — Кричер — так и не переставшее сочиться ненавистью к неожиданному наследнику и новому хозяину по совместительству…  
Внутри дома все скрипело, шептало и словно бы ожило при появлении Поттера. Здесь явственно пахло грустью и запустением, словно особняк, как живое существо, мучился от одиночества и собственной ненужности, а ведь дома — как собаки, их предназначение — служить своим владельцам. Пусть даже очень вредные дома, как этот.  
Кричер весьма небрежно следил за хозяйством, и Гарри вдруг ощутил злость. Такого ухода было слишком мало для наследия Сириуса, он едва поддерживал в нем жизнь. Однако при всем при этом особняк Блэков равно подавлял и восхищал своей аурой — какой-то аристократической гордостью, таинственностью, величием огромных комнат и мерцанием неизбывного духа старины.  
Гарри прошел в библиотеку на первом этаже и сел на диван перед камином. Не зажигая огня, он внимательно разглядывал зеленые изразцовые плитки, часы, изображающие танцующих вейл, портрет одной из древних дам Блэк над камином — черный бархат платья, голубые перья на шапочке, голубая вуаль, узкая морда гончей собаки на коленях, тяжелые перстни на тонких пальцах.  
Интересно, что бы сказал Малфой, увидев состояние дома? Какая все же ирония, что особняк накрепко связан и с Поттером, и с Малфоем. Наверняка Драко бывал здесь ребенком… О, понятно, что Малфой не сказал бы ничего хорошего. Скорее, надавал бы словесных пощечин.  
Светленькая и такая буржуазная квартира в Кенсингтоне вдруг показалась Гарри очень далекой. С ужасными шторами, по определению Хорька. Поттер усмехнулся. Шторы были последней вещью, которая его волновала в этом мире.  
Сейчас он думал, что все перевернул в своей жизни с ног на голову. Ему казалось, что, стремясь прочь из магического мира, он обретает свободу, независимость, способность не зашоренно мыслить, что обретает — себя…  
А сейчас, в этот холодный туманный час, в этом пустом диком старом доме, где все дышало магией — и оживленно вибрировало в присутствии хозяина (от еле заметного дрожания оконных стекол и зеркал до вполне ощутимого позвякивания бутылок и бокалов в баре), он понял, что бежал — от себя. И вовсе не обретал ничего, а терял.  
И… если бы не встрепанный и вечно верящий в Магического Героя Уизли… если бы не Хорек и его томно-сучьи улыбки… если бы не вчерашний долгий взгляд Джорджа… он бы мог вообще забыть, кто он. Эта мысль ужаснула его.  
— Кричер! — крикнул Гарри.  
Из-за двери показалась ушастая седая голова — и горевшие злым огоньком глазки.  
— Мне кажется, что в доме пора устроить генеральную уборку, Кричер. А кое-где даже ремонт. Начинай сейчас же!  
— Хозяин Гарри вспомнил о доме на Гриммо-плейс? — ядовито отозвался Кричер, но глаза его блеснули. — Кикимер думал, что никогда уже не увидит хозяина Гарри.  
— Не дождетесь, — усмехнулся Гарри и палочкой зажег огонь в камине. — Выполняй, Кричер.

* * *  
Поттер воспользовался библиотекой, чтобы основательно порыться в книгах — насчет магии вуду, некромантии и предметов, напоминавших трость Малфоев.  
В основном ему попадалась истории религий, сходных с вуду, легенды о восставших мертвецах, использовавшихся сильнейшими магами в качестве самого последнего козыря в войнах — то есть самого опасного оружия, — и, разумеется, сказки. Сказки из таких древних времен, что даже не верилось.  
А Поттер полагал сказки самым верным источником информации, памятуя о Дарах смерти. Поэтому обеденные часы застали его сосредоточенно согнувшимся над одним старым томом в переплете из свиной кожи, с хрупкими от старости страницами. Но, как бы ни была стара сама книга, по сравнению с описываемыми в ней событиями она казалась младенцем. Реальность, о которой рассказывали сказки, существовала задолго до Морганы и Мерлина. Тогда Британию населяли едва цивилизовавшиеся племена, и разделения магии на черную и белую еще не произошло.  
Кричер, получивший несколько резких приказов, мрачно предложил Гарри обед, но тот ограничился кофе: ужин и завтрак от миссис Уизли могли обеспечить организм питательными веществами на целую неделю.  
Поттер искал, искал, бежал по пахучему следу какой-то странной тайны… мысленно терял след, крутился на месте и вновь бросался бежать, как та гончая, чтобы была изображена на портрете над камином. Он чувствовал, что что-то найдет, вот сейчас, вот еще немного…  
И он нашел.  
Не до конца веря в свою удачу, он перечитал одну сказку три раза. Кровь бухала в ушах, мешая сосредоточиться.  
Он отложил сказки и заставил себя успокоиться. Потом подумал и уменьшил книгу до карманного размера, положил ее в карман куртки, покрутил затекшей шеей.  
— Ну вот теперь, Малфой, — тихо произнес он вслух, — ты от меня так просто не отделаешься.

* * *  
Входя в уже знакомый ночной клуб, Гарри подумал, что надо будет взять у Малфоя номер мобильного телефона — чтобы и маггловский метод связи был, не все же сов посылать. В конце концов, 21 век на дворе.  
Мысль о том, что он снова встретится с Малфоем после такого недолгого перерыва, будоражила его, как бы он ни пытался этот мандраж от себя скрыть. Да что же это такое, думал Гарри, я же Гарри Поттер! И мне уже не пятнадцать.  
Он приготовился встретить надменные ухмылки и презрительные взгляды, хотя сам не знал, как на них прореагирует — иногда малфоевские ужимки его бесили до головокружения, иногда забавляли, а иногда… иногда тело реагировало как-то неожиданно, сладко. С порочным, томным любопытством.  
Но при входе в главный зал ему открылась картина трогательная, как розовые щечки пухлых младенцев. Малфой сидел за столом рядом со своим бухгалтером, тихим сгорбленным человечком в больших очках (Гарри даже не сразу смог понять, человек это, гоблин или еще какое-нибудь магическое существо), и они внимательно перебирали счета. На обычно показушно-эффектном владельце клуба была надета простая бежевая рубашка в мелкий горошек, рукава завернуты по локоть, ворот расстегнут, и Драко выглядел в ней таким по-домашнему милым, что Поттер закусил губы, сдерживая смех.  
Впрочем, отметил он, подходя ближе, домашняя милая рубашка оказалась отнюдь не дешевой: Поттер вспомнил, что на днях видел точно такую же на манекене в витрине одного из главных дизайнерских бутиков на Кенсингтон Хай Стрит. Стоила она серьезных денег.  
И все же Гарри не сдержался:  
— Драко, а ты можешь выглядеть так невинно… Прямо олицетворение уюта. Кроткий ангел, размышляющий, как бы понадежнее укрыть прибыль от налоговых служб!  
Драко вздрогнул, вскинул глаза — и покраснел. Бледное лицо и даже шея отчетливо залились ярким румянцем: Малфой был из тех людей, кто краснеет алыми пятнами, и — ни малейшего шанса скрыть реакцию при такой тонкой белой коже. Она же у него почти прозрачная, подумал Поттер. И еще подумал, что краснеющий Малфой — чудесный сувенир в коллекцию вещей, которые доставляли ему самое острое, очевидное удовольствие.  
— Поттер. Твое остроумие всегда вызывало у меня недоумение.  
— Расслабься, Малфой.  
— Не льсти себе, я не напрягаюсь в твоем присутствии.  
— Разве?  
— Конечно. Ты меня бесишь. Доволен?  
— Драко, не превращайся в сопливого школьника. У меня к тебе разговор. Ты мне предлагал сотрудничество? Ну вот, считай, я принял его. Вместе с твоим нытьем о предупреждениях с проверками.  
Драко прищурился.  
— Значит, Уизли отстанет от меня?  
— Отстанет-отстанет. Давай, Малфой, теперь твой черед угощать меня кофе.  
— Ладно, — проворчал Малфой, поднимаясь. — По крайней мере, у меня настоящий кофе, а не та дрянь, которую я видел у тебя на кухне. Пойдем в бар.  
Драко пошел к арке, разделяющей зал с танцполом и барное помещение, Гарри двинулся за ним, но Малфой вдруг словно споткнулся, задержался в проеме, и… Мерлин его знает, что подвигло Поттера положить ладонь ему между лопаток, легонько, почти неощутимо подталкивая.  
Рубашка в горошек оказалась совсем тоненькой, муслиновой. С таким же успехом ее могло не быть вообще. А лопатки были худыми, горячими и ощутимо дрогнули под прикосновением. Драко разворачивался, казалось, целую вечность, и целую вечность Гарри убирал, отлеплял, отрывал, оттаскивал словно примагниченную к гибкой спине руку.  
— Гарри?.. — Малфой, казалось, сейчас умрет от изумления, даже по имени назвал. — Вижу, ты не утруждаешь себя прелюдиями? Что ты меня лапаешь?  
Гарри смотрел в сузившиеся серые глаза и чувствовал, что ему иррационально хочется просто и тупо заржать.  
— У нас семь лет в Хогвартсе была сплошная прелюдия, Малфой.  
— Так вот как, оказывается, выглядят романтические отношения с твоей точки зрения, Поттер, — фыркнул Драко.  
— Я спас тебе жизнь, между прочим. Из пламени вынес практически на руках — по-моему, ужасно романтично. Или ты ждешь розовых букетов размером с голову кальмара?  
Гарри сам не знал, куда его понесло, но — точно несло.  
— Перед тем как спасти мне жизнь, ты, помнится, бросался в меня Режущим проклятием... Но, поздравляю, Поттер, сейчас ты в очередной раз меня поразил — я впервые встречаю ассоциации роз с кальмарами. Почему я совсем не удивлен, что Уизлетта тебя послала? Хотя ее ведь тоже романтичной барышней не назовешь — с ее-то манерами старого квиддичного тренера…  
— Я помню про Сектусемпру. И про то, как ты рыдал от безысходности в туалете Плаксы Миртл, тоже помню. Так что нечего тут передо мной красоваться, Малфой, — тихо сказал Гарри. Они так и стояли в проеме арки, не додумавшись отодвинуться друг от друга. — А Джинни не трогай. У нас с тобой всегда все было по-другому.  
— Ну хоть на том спасибо! — притворно ужаснулся Драко. — Но меня начали терзать страшные подозрения: не пришел ли ты устроить мне вечер воспоминаний? Кошмар. И дважды кошмар, что эта наша встреча — не последняя.  
— Тут тебе придется смириться — сейчас мы в одной лодке.  
Драко застонал, изображая безысходность, и вышел в бар.  
— Джон, мне кофе — как всегда, а вот этому молодому человеку… даже не знаю, вероятно, сливки и две ложки сахара.  
— Ну давай, скажи что-нибудь о моих плебейских привычках, Малфой, — звонко произнес Поттер.  
Как-то это совсем по-мальчишески прозвучало и вовсе негоже для одного из самых сильных магов страны, но Гарри было плевать. Он разозлился, и чашки на блюдцах перед ним немедленно вздрогнули. Правда, совсем чуть-чуть, но достаточно, чтобы Малфой заметил.  
— Я не считал никогда тебя плебеем, Поттер, — отвернувшись, сказал Драко. — Ты вообще ничего не знаешь. Сам себе придумал что-то… и теперь злишься… Ну, что там у тебя? А! Джон! Выйди. Нам надо поговорить.  
Бармен поспешно вышел, радуясь, что пронесло. Гарри хлопнул о стойку бара маленькую бордовую книжечку с золотым тиснением, а потом еще одну — синюю.  
— Ооо! Поттер! Ты полон сюрпризов! То ты меня руками хватаешь, то предлагаешь почитать мне сказки…  
— Хватит, Малфой, хорош паясничать. Иди сюда.  
Драко сдался не сразу — сначала притворно вздохнул, но потом быстро и серьезно посмотрел и придвинулся. Как маску снял.  
— Ага! — сказал он, вглядевшись в книжицы. — Народные сказки бриттов! И история обрядов вуду! Пригодился тебе мой рассказ, детектив Потти?  
— Еще как, Малфой! Все как-то сошлось в одну точку... Мне тут вчера один человек случайно обмолвился, что народный эпос хранит рассказ о разных некромантских обрядах — не только о зомбировании, но и о возвращении настоящей жизни. Я сначала возмутиться хотел, а потом вспомнил, что сам когда-то что-то такое слышал. А потом и вовсе понял, что мы все это слышали в детстве — живая и мертвая вода, помнишь? В библиотеке на Гриммо есть целая секция, посвященная некромантии, а еще там стоят книжки с очень старыми сказками. Я кое-что сопоставил. Вот, смотри, здесь несколько наиболее известных сказок, с некоторыми вариациями, про живую и мертвую воду. Вот в этой волшебник готовит (понимаешь — готовит!) живую и мертвую воду с помощью магического посоха и нескольких особых камней — написано, «сияющих, как холодное море и горячий огонь, как синий лед и красное вино, прозрачных, как слезы ребенка». Ну а дальше все известно: сначала умершего сбрызгивают мертвой водой и только после этого — живой. Помню, в детстве, слушая эту сказку, я все время думал: «А зачем им мертвая вода? Лучше бы сразу живой брызнули, и всё, она же оживляющая!» Но открываем историю некоторых обрядов вуду и читаем: «Жрецы вуду используют два эликсира, чтобы вернуть к жизни человека. Один — превращает человека в окончательного мертвеца, окропление им — своего рода погребальный обряд, соответствующий обсыпанию землей. Только теперь он — настоящий умерший, а не существо, витающее между двумя мирами. Лишь после окропления эликсиром смерти эликсир жизни сможет действовать». Каково, Малфой? Вот и ответ на мой детский вопрос. И далее — тут точно так же говорится, что эликсиры готовятся с помощью некого волшебного посоха из древесины тамаринда и двух камней — синего и красного. Я почти уверен, что это алмазы. Красным алмазам испокон веков приписывались невероятные свойства. И я слышал, что лаосские и индийские маги применяли их при вызове духов умерших. Красный алмаз является на многих статуях Шивы — бога смерти третьим глазом. Ну а голубые камни… вполне может быть, что они составляют пару красным.  
Малфой молчал. Потом нехотя сказал:  
— Это лишь твои предположения, Поттер. Это могут быть совсем не алмазы. Знаешь, сколько на свете минералов? Больше, чем растений. И потом…  
— Что?  
— Все эти рассказы о возвращении жизни... Не очень-то я в них верю, Поттер. То есть с большим подозрением отношусь. Ты в курсе, что у вуду есть понятия трех видов зомби? Есть zombi cadaver — это мертвое тело без души, есть астральный zombi — это мертвая душа без тела, она блуждает в мире живых людей и выполняет поручения bokor, колдуна, который не позволяет ей обрести желанный покой, и есть большой zombi — мощное сочетание первого и второго типа. Почему-то мне кажется, что твои эликсиры… создают именно третий тип. И это чудовищно. Как представлю…  
— Мда… Я бы тоже не хотел этого видеть. Хотя Волан-де-Морт, по сути, тоже зомбировал себя. И я при этом присутствовал.  
— Его душа была жива, Поттер. Он сохранил часть себя, ты же знаешь. Он поддерживал в себе часть жизнь все время, пока не нашел способ воссоздать тело…  
— Но тогда мы говорим даже о более простом обряде, чем провел он. Допустим, у нас есть мертвое тело, есть магические инструменты и необходимое заклинание, а душа... — что мы знаем о том, насколько жива или не жива душа после смерти? Духи всегда с нами. Задача — связать их с телом.  
— Поттер, у меня такое впечатление, что мы в песочнице с тобой играем, — поморщился Драко. — Посох, камни, эликсиры... Они хотя бы на чьей-то крови должны быть замешаны, не могут иначе такую силу носить.  
Гарри восхищенно посмотрел на собеседника.  
— Хорошая логика у тебя, Малфой. Ты прав: эликсиры не просто должны быть на крови — они должны быть на крови человека, к которому умерший испытывал в жизни сильные чувства — это может быть возлюбленный, член семьи, враг, друг. Только знаешь, в чем подвох? После воскрешения мертвеца человек, давший кровь для обряда, умирает. То есть происходит как бы перемещение жизненной силы. За счет крови создается круговорот энергии жизни. Хотя… быть может, кровь можно взять и по другой логике, у другого субъекта, вычитанная мною версия лишь одна из многих…   
— Да, камни, минералы всегда воздействовали на структуру жидкостей… — задумчиво проговорил Драко.  
Поттер откинулся на спинку высокого стула, будто говоря всем своим видом: «Вот! А я что тебе доказываю?»  
Малфой сидел, водил пальцами по полированной стойке бара, отслеживая рисунок дерева, и лицо его все больше мрачнело. Он молчал так долго, что Поттер наклонился к нему почти с беспокойством.  
— Драко?  
— Поттер, я так не хочу тебе этого говорить… потому что потом ты же начнешь рыться везде… ты же как бульдог — вцепишься намертво! А мне этого вовсе не хочется! Но… видимо, придется…  
— Ну? — поторопил его Гарри.  
— Мои родители всю жизнь хранили два старинных кольца. Никогда мне не нравились — металл тусклый, работа грубая, тяжелые, вульгарные. Но камни там… они…  
И Драко снова замолчал, словно у него пересохло в горле.  
Поттер вытянулся, как дикий кот перед прыжком, и глаза у него были такие же — слегка безумные, устремленные в одну точку.  
— Красный и голубой? — спросил он тихонько, словно боясь спугнуть добычу.  
— Красный и голубой, — эхом повторил Малфой.  
— И где они сейчас?  
— В Малфой-Мэноре, где же еще, — раздраженно ответил Драко. — В шкатулках моей матери!  
— О, их не конфисковали?  
— Это всего лишь украшения!  
— Как видишь, это могут быть совсем не «всего лишь украшения»! И когда мы направимся в Мэнор, в таком случае?  
— О, Мерлин. За что мне это?  
— Малфой.  
— Ты что, Поттер, действительно, думаешь, что…  
— Да, Малфой. Я, действительно, думаю: что.  
Судя по виду Драко, ему хотелось разнести бар к Мордреду или по крайней мере проломить стойку кулаком. Он явно нервничал, на скулах вновь показались алые пятна.  
— Я видел их недавно, они спокойно лежали в шкатулке! Поттер, я не вижу необходимости тащить тебя к себе в имение! Тем более это только наши… твои!.. домыслы...  
— Ты сам все прекрасно понимаешь. Ты ведь не хочешь увидеть в Мэноре Уизли с отрядом его ребят? Они церемониться не будут.  
Драко вздрогнул от такой перспективы.  
— Нет. Лучше уж ты.  
— Я всегда знал, что ты предпочитаешь меня всем остальным, — широко улыбнулся Гарри.  
— Заткнись, и так тошно.  
— Когда? Время не в нашу пользу.  
— Твою мать, Поттер. Ты всегда такой нетерпеливый?  
— Всегда, — кивнул Гарри, улыбаясь еще шире.  
— Мерлин, убери это похотливое выражение с лица! Иди сюда.  
— Мне тебе обнять?  
— Обойдешься! Берись за мой браслет, — Драко показал на широкий браслет из серебристого металла на левом запястье. — Это портключ. Главное, чтобы тебя на меня не стошнило, Поттер.  
— Не переживай, — сказал Гарри — и все же успел обнять Малфоя, прежде чем тот повернул вставку на браслете.  
Через несколько ревущих и слепящих мгновений их выкинуло на влажную желтоватую траву.


	5. Chapter 5

— Отцепись от меня, — несколько минут спустя сказал Малфой.  
Не зашипел, не проворчал, не оттолкнул, а просто сказал. Негромко и вроде бы даже спокойно. Дышал он тихо и шевелиться не спешил.  
— Странно, что ты столько ждал, чтобы мне об этом напомнить, — поддел Поттер, но рук так и не разжал. — А мне нравится.  
Ему действительно нравилось, хотя более двусмысленную ситуацию трудно было представить — он валялся в траве с Малфоем в объятьях, крепко прижимал его к себе и почти утыкался губами в его шею под ухом. Драко пах сложно, тепло и мягко, и этот запах дурманил, вызывал нежность и возбуждал одновременно. «Люди находят любовных партнеров по запаху, и только», — вспомнились Поттеру слова одной ведьмы, мастерицы любовных чар, но мысль ужаснула своей нелепостью здесь и сейчас, и Гарри нехотя отстранился.  
— Салазар тебя задери, Поттер! — вот теперь он услышал яростное шипение. — Ну сколько можно, слезь с меня!  
— Хорошо, — легко согласился Гарри. — Но эти портключи — они так сближают...  
Малфой подозрительно посмотрел на откровенно смеющегося Поттера — выдравшись наконец из-под него и теперь отряхиваясь.  
— Ты меня пугаешь, Гарри. Похоже, у тебя исчезли все комплексы, а при твоей абсолютной безбашенности это крайне опасно для окружающих.  
— Кто бы говорил об исчезновении комплексов? После размахивания одеждой у шеста?  
— Я понимаю, что ты хотел бы видеть меня раздетым, Поттер, но это случилось лишь в твоем субъективном мире. Я всего лишь снял свитер.  
— А интересно, ты меня уже заметил — перед тем как его снять? — весело поинтересовался Поттер.  
Драко запнулся на полуслове и только злобно на него посмотрел.  
— Мы идем или как?  
— Идем, конечно. Не скажу, конечно, что твое имение вызывает у меня добрые воспоминания…Однако его хотя бы тебе оставили…  
Драко не ответил. Они молча шагали по сырой траве и вскоре вышли в ухоженную часть парка — ровные конусы вечнозеленых кустарников, темные пирамидальные купы деревьев, посыпанные белые песком дорожки и, конечно, розовые кусты — причем это были редкие старинные парковые розы, цветущие нежнейшим чайным цветом, так любимым среди садовников аристократических домов Англии — что маггловской, что магической…  
— Мне не оставили Мэнор, — вдруг сказал Малфой. — Я его выкупил спустя несколько лет после конфискации. Новые хозяева превратили его в смесь борделя с конюшней. Чего мне стоило привести тут все хотя бы в относительный порядок… И все равно — левое крыло пока нежилое, его еще восстанавливать… А эльфов у меня сейчас — всего двое.  
— Странно, ты любишь Мэнор… даже после того, как здесь побывала ставка этого ублюдка.  
Малфоя передернуло.  
— Это было временно. И это было нелепостью. Мэнор стоял несколько веков до него — и будет стоять много после. Если останется в руках моего рода, конечно.  
— Наследником думаешь обзаводиться, Малфой? — спросил Поттер. Без всякой насмешки и скорее риторически — конечно, Малфою нужен был наследник, Гарри даже не сомневался, что может быть как-то иначе.  
Драко тоже счел вопрос риторическим и без слов подтолкнул Поттера к тяжелым дверям, которые уже распахнул перед ними обрадованный приездом хозяина пожилой эльф.  
Внутри Мэнора оказалось вовсе не так мрачно и черно, как Гарри запомнил, однако все те же фантастической высоты камины, каменная резьба повсюду, стрельчатые окна, колонны и статуи, а также старинные люстры, свисающие с потолка, словно диковинные длинные стебли волшебных цветов. Впрочем, Гарри бы соврал, если бы уверял, что обратил внимание на все это тогда, в свое первое посещение имения Малфоев. Тогда ему было не до оценки интерьеров.  
Они поднялись на второй этаж, прошли по нескольким галереям, миновали печально знаменитую столовую и прошли в кабинет, заставленный раритетной мебелью черного дерева с перламутром. Гарри оглядел шкафы, бюро, кресла, несколько маленьких изящных столиков на изогнутых ножках, один большой стол с дорогим кожаным покрытием, коллекцию старинных ламп на нем, зеленые тяжелые шторы с серебряной символикой Слизерина — и поневоле вспомнил о запыленной библиотеке дома на Гриммо. А вот у Драко все блестело, и в поверхности, отполированные эльфами, можно было смотреться.  
— Жди меня здесь, Поттер, только не трогай ничего. Я сейчас принесу шкатулки с драгоценностями.  
— Какого фестрала, Малфой? Я пойду с тобой!  
— В спальню моей матери?  
— Драко! Сейчас не время миндальничать — конечно, я пойду с тобой в спальню твоей матери, потому что не доверяю тебе ни на кнат!  
Драко ненавидяще на него уставился, но понял, что спорить бесполезно. Однако в спальне Нарциссы — серо-розовой, наполненной шуршащим шелком и муслином — он словно бы забыл осторожничать и перерыл все тайники и шкатулки со шпионским пылом, достойным преданного работе невыразимца.  
— Вот они, на месте, — выдохнул он, открыв очередной ларчик розового дерева.  
Гарри чуть ли не нос засунул в ларец.  
— Ого. Какие красивые.  
— Конечно, это же бриллианты. Цветные, к тому же. Большая редкость.  
— Только странно… — произнес Гарри, ненавязчиво отодвигая Малфоя плечом и вынимая кольца из выемки в черном бархате. — Обычно в подобных вещах за несколько миль чувствуется переполненность магией… А эти… какие-то пустые совсем, мертвые. Я ничего не чувствую. Точно уверен, что это не подделка?  
— Камни натуральные, Поттер. По крайней мере, это те кольца, которые всегда у нас были. Значит, они не использовались как артефакты. Просто украшения, как я и говорил тебе. Но ты же вопил о своем детективном и магическом чутье!  
— Хм… — засомневался Поттер. — Хммм…  
— Поттер! Они на месте, видишь? — Малфой демонстративно потряс шкатулкой. — Все, пошли отсюда!  
По пути из спальни Нарциссы обратно на первый этаж Гарри уже более внимательно рассматривал апартаменты и коридоры — и теперь заметил кое-где отколовшиеся части тел у статуй, часы с трещиной по каменному основанию, отломанную инкрустацию на мебели — вроде бы мелочи, но вместе они складывались в определенную картину.  
— Хочешь, я помогу восстановить поместье? Я знаю свободных эльфов, которые не отказались бы помочь… И потом, у меня есть Кричер, который обожает Малфоев… да и я сам… еще не разучился кое-что делать…  
Драко вспыхнул. Его словно на месте подбросило.  
— Поттер! Я обойдусь без демонстрации гриффиндорского благородства! Великодушие решил проявить? Займись лучше своей квартирой в Кенсингтоне! Или, наконец, протри пыль со своего наследства — боюсь представить, во что превратился особняк Блэков!  
— Истеричка, — почти ласково сказал Гарри.  
Малфой неверяще на него уставился — словно не узнавая.  
Поттер и сам не знал, откуда взялось это чувство летящей свободы. Хорек его больше не бесил, его фырканье не задевало. Малфоя хотелось стиснуть обеими руками, прижать к себе и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. Чем больше заводился Драко, тем острее Гарри не терпелось узнать, как он будет вести себя… при определенных обстоятельствах.  
— Я просто хотел помочь, — сказал он и шагнул к Малфою.  
Тот замер.  
— Ну что ты? — примиряюще продолжил Гарри и почти неслышно сделал еще шаг.  
Игра в кошки-мышки. Еще шажок, еще движение.  
— Мы же… уже не в школе, — закончил Гарри, и все в нем торжественно запело, словно оркестр разом дунул в медные трубы, тадам-тадам, — теперь он стоял совсем близко, так близко, что видел, как на виске у Малфоя бьется тонкая жилка, голубая под белой кожей. И чувствовал запах этой кожи. И видел так и не сошедший румянец — красные пятна на щеках, то ли от гнева, то ли от нервного возбуждения. И как кадык двигается на хрупкой шее. И как Малфой еле заметно подрагивает — тоже, видимо, нервно.  
Я становлюсь маньяком, подумал Поттер и сглотнул разом нахлынувшую в рот слюну. Черт, я изнасилую его и убью прямо здесь, а потом меня будут разыскивать оба сыщицких Лондона. Гарри-потрошитель, вооружен магией и очень опасен. И крыша у него съехала, похоже, полностью, громыхая на сквозняках Малфой-Мэнора.  
И, неудержимым движением обнимая Малфоя и припадая ртом к его шее и подбородку, все теснее, все сильнее забирая дрожащее, напряженное тело в объятья, словно все глубже погружаясь в тепло и аромат Драко, как в море, как в воздух при падении, Гарри представлял себе, как в грудь ему ударяется белой вспышкой аврорское заклятье.  
Малфой не сопротивлялся, и то, как он закрыл вдруг глаза, как положил свои хрупкие пальцы Поттеру на рукав, словно бы собравшись мягко удержать, но так и не удержав, — все это удваивало возбуждение, распаляло ощущением безнаказанности. Драко молчал и часто дышал, а потом вдруг обнял Поттера за шею и ответил на очередной поцелуй. Гарри отдаленно поймал в своей голове изумление и даже нечто похожее на панику: он никак не мог понять, что происходит — почему он сам так себя ведет и тем более почему Малфой… Малфой-то почему так… это в уме никак не укладывалось…  
Но Малфой, так же неожиданно, как обвил его шею руками, остановил его — ладонями в грудь и высвободился из объятий. Оторвавшаяся пуговица с рубашки сорвалась в пустоту между двух расцепившихся тел и весело поскакала по полу в камин.  
— Поттер…  
— Малфой…  
— Тебе лучше уйти.  
— Но почему?  
— Я сомневаюсь, что это хорошая идея.  
— Все дело в том, что это я? Западло с Поттером, да, Драко? — Гарри снова наклонился к Малфою, и тот судорожно отодвинулся, выставив вперед руку.  
— Поттер, уйди, я прошу. Ты же все выяснил?  
— Нет, не все, — нагло заявил Гарри.  
От его усмешки Малфой отодвинулся еще дальше.  
— Что ты там себе надумал, легендарный герой?  
— Я ни о чем не думал. Я просто…  
— Что просто? Просто решил завалить меня на пол посреди холла в моем замке? — скривился Драко. — Я в восхищении, Поттер!  
— Ты ведь даже не злишься, Малфой… — с легким недоумением посмотрел на него Гарри.  
— Боюсь, что я сломал твою гриффиндорскую голову, Поттер, — усмехнулся Драко. — Но, ради всего магического мира, уберись сейчас с моих глаз.  
— Знаешь… ты действительно зря дал слабину, Драко. Теперь я знаю, какой ты можешь быть. И хочу узнать, как будет дальше…  
— Никак, — тускло сказал Драко.


	6. Chapter 6

Вот так это и случается: величественно и размеренно закрывается высоченная дверь парадного входа, с легким всхлипом защелкивается собачка замка, и в сумрачном холодном холле со стрельчатыми окнами повисает то ли угроза, то ли обещание, поди пойми. И нервы, и так натянутые, как струны, натягиваются еще больше и кажется, что сейчас лопнут с оглушительным звоном.  
Драко велел эльфу догнать и проводить Поттера до места, откуда тот смог бы аппарировать, а сам вернулся в кабинет, опустился в кресло и сложил руки на обтянутой кожей столешнице письменного стола. Он усилием воли заставлял себя сидеть спокойно, хотя тело требовало немедленных действий, все равно каких. Был бы Драко ребенком, он бы побежал, заорал, метнул бы вазу в окно, пнул бы эльфа — словом, сделал бы хоть что-нибудь, чтобы избавиться от прущей наружу бешеной волны. Жаль, что он уже давно вышел из того возраста, когда подобные выходки приносят облегчение. Да и оставшихся ваз было жалко — а метать в окно что-то еще было бы не так эффектно, и зрителей, кстати, тоже не наблюдалось, так что Драко ограничился тем, что от души засадил кулаками по столу (тяжелый малахитовый письменный прибор даже подпрыгнул) и грязно выматерился во весь голос.  
Радостное щебетание каких-то пташек за окном умолкло. Драко встал, решительно прошагал к открытому окну и мстительно грохнул рамой так, что стекло вздрогнуло и зазвенело.  
Легче, впрочем, не стало. А надо было срочно успокоиться, немедленно! Необходима была холодная голова, чтобы продумать, как быть, что делать, как себя вести. Просчитать шаги и прикинуть последствия, наметить порядок действий.  
Однако ничего не получалось — в голове царил полный раздрай, руки тряслись бы, если бы Драко хоть на мгновение разжал бы кулаки, а сердце колотилось где-то в горле, и на языке от этого был неприятный железистый привкус. Состояние было точь-в-точь такое, как если бы он летел на метле за снитчем и со всей дури впечатался бы в трибуну.  
Поттер в очередной раз доказал, что баловень судьбы — это врожденное качество, сродни зеленым глазам или магическому потенциалу феноменальной мощи. Видимо, ему просто на роду было написано — удачлив во всем. Даже в этих глупейших, на взгляд Драко, играх в хитроумного детектива. Хотя если признаться честно — особого хитроумия Драко и сейчас все же в действиях Поттера не усматривал, но везение! С таким везением вообще ничего не нужно, все произойдет само, просто по желанию. Ткнуть пальцем в небо, прочитать детскую книжку и попасть в десятку! Метод эмпирического тыка в случае с Поттером срабатывал на сто, да что там, на все двести процентов! А Драко оставалось только подобрать отпавшую челюсть и постараться сделать вид, что ничего не случилось.  
Приходилось только надеяться, что Поттер ничего не заметил, а если и заметил, то не сообразил. Мерлин, взмолился Драко, ну сделай так, чтобы Поттер думал об этом поцелуе, а не о магических кольцах в шкатулке матери!  
Потому что Поттер был прав: никакой магии в кольцах не было. Ее там и не могло быть — по той простой причине, что эти кольца были банальной подделкой, а не частью магического сборного артефакта.  
Но исключительно искусной подделкой. Выглядящей так, что становилось очевидно — тот, кто это сделал, имел перед глазами оригинал.  
А таких людей, как знал Драко, было всего двое. Он сам.  
И его мать.

* * *  
Долго раздумывать, однако, было тоже не с руки. Тревога засела между ребрами, цепляла за сердце. Даже если бы Драко рассчитывал на то, что ему повезет и Поттер никогда не докопается до истории с поддельными перстнями, следовало выяснить правду хотя бы для себя.  
Он усилием воли приказал себе не думать о том, для чего матери могли понадобиться эти кольца. Интереса к ним она никогда не проявляла, Драко ни разу не видел, чтобы мать носила эти безвкусные украшения, хоть и дорогие, но аляпистые, как шляпка рыночной торговки. Но теперь, учитывая, каким потенциалом они обладают в сочетании с тростью, да еще зная, что трость тоже кто-то ловкий ухитрился спереть прямо из-под носа бравых авроров…  
Тут Драко не удержался и презрительно фыркнул, вспомнив Уизли. Да уж, если аврорат держит у себя таких растяп, у них скоро все вынесут, включая министерское кресло вместе с министром.  
При этой мысли Драко передернул плечами и забрал у эльфа приготовленный твидовый пиджак — как бы он ни тревожился и ни торопился, явиться к матери в неподобающем виде Драко себе позволить не мог.  
А кроме того, на побережье было гораздо холоднее, чем в Уилтшире. После того, как у них конфисковали и продали с молотка поместье, мать поселилась в старом коттедже в Корнуолле, бывшем частью ее приданого, и отказалась переезжать обратно, когда Драко вернул себе Мэнор.  
Да Драко и не надеялся, что она согласится. После смерти отца Нарцисса бродила по коридорам замка, почти ничем не отличаясь от фамильных привидений, и у Драко разрывалось сердце и к горлу подкатывал гадкий комок, когда они встречались глазами и мать улыбалась ему бледной усталой, словно выцветшей улыбкой.  
На юге ей явно стало лучше: там было шипящее море, там был соленый ветер в скалах, душистый туман на вересковых пустошах, а назойливых журналистов и надоедливых обывателей не было, и мать начала оживать. Драко переживал, как мать воспримет его отъезд, но Нарцисса вдруг увлеклась садом, и высоченные стопки фолиантов по магическому садоводству несколько скрасили для нее разлуку с сыном.  
Потом Драко вернул Малфой-Мэнор, и мать сказала:  
— Милый, теперь это целиком и полностью, во всех смыслах — твое владение. А я… что ж… я не хочу жить с тенью, знаешь ли.  
Был ясный июньский день, у ульев солидно жужжали пчелы, Драко и Нарцисса сидели в саду и пили чай, на матери было нежное шуршащее платье бледно-лимонного шелка, и Драко вдруг показалось, что из-за куста жасмина вот-вот выйдет отец. Как будто он всего лишь отправился на верховую прогулку…  
— А потом, — лукаво улыбнулась Нарцисса, — ты уже совсем вырос, мальчик мой. Я не хочу тебе мешать.  
— Но мама! — ответил ей тогда Драко совершенно детским, капризным тоном. — Чему ты собралась мешать? Я занят ремонтом, у меня дел по горло.  
— Конечно, конечно, — уже открыто засмеялась мать. — Я и имела в виду только ремонт, Драко, милый.  
Угу, подумал Драко, отвлекшись от воспоминаний и натягивая мантию, мать все же исключительно предусмотрительная женщина. Он попытался представить реакцию Нарциссы, если бы она, не дай Мерлин, наблюдала бы сцену обжиманий с Поттером в холле, но воображение вдруг выдало такую картинку, что Драко от греха подальше решил сначала заняться насущным делом. А уж с воспоминаниями, Поттером и поцелуем он разберется потом. Вечером. Когда будет один.

* * *  
Спонтанный визит Драко к матери обернулся сюрпризом не только для Нарциссы.  
Вот уж чего Драко никак не ожидал, так это застать у матери гостей. Точнее, одного гостя.  
Одрэнни, старая эльфийка, которая заведовала материнским хозяйством, проводила его в маленькую уютную гостиную с окнами на запад, где Нарцисса любила проводить послеобеденное время. У Драко и мысли не мелькнуло поинтересоваться, одна ли мать, и в первый момент он даже растерялся. Мать сидела у камина с вышивкой в руках, а напротив, в глубоком кресле, Драко увидел профессора Слагхорна. И судя по розовеющим пухлым щечкам, по довольной улыбке, блестящим глазкам и полупустому бокалу на столике рядом, профессор торчал в этом кресле уже довольно давно.  
— Драко, милый! — воскликнула мать, поднимаясь и откладывая свою вышивку. — Какая приятная неожиданность! Что-то случилось? Я не ждала тебя сегодня.  
— Здравствуй, мама, — сказал Драко, целуя матери руку. — Нет, ничего не случилось, просто решил тебя навестить. Как ты себя чувствуешь, дорогая?  
Слагхорн тоже встал, протянул руку:  
— Драко, мальчик мой! Так приятно тебя видеть!  
— Профессор, — кивнул Драко, механически пожимая вялую профессорскую ладонь.  
Слагхорн тут же сел обратно, нисколько не проявляя намерения откланяться. Сейчас скажет какую-нибудь чушь, вроде «как ты вырос, Драко!», подумал Драко. И точно, бывший слизеринский декан ничуть не обманул его ожиданий, засиял, будто Драко был его любимым племянником, ну только что не прослезился.  
— Как ты возмужал, Драко! Стал такой высокий, взрослый! — сообщил Слагхорн.  
Драко, который в семнадцать лет достиг пика роста и не вытянулся с тех пор ни на дюйм, состроил на лице светскую улыбку. Если бы не мать, он, конечно, молчать бы не стал, ответил бы что-нибудь соответствующее, но при Нарциссе хамить не стоило.  
Появилась Одрэнни с огромным подносом, стала расставлять блюда с сэндвичами, мать, как положено хозяйке дома, разлила по чашкам чай, протянула Драко.  
Драко поблагодарил кивком.  
— Или, может быть, ты хочешь стаканчик хереса? — спросила Нарцисса. — Профессор принес чудный амонтильядо.  
— Нет, мама, большое спасибо, — вежливо ответил Драко, поднося к губам чашку с чаем. Вот только хереса ему сейчас и не хватало!  
Профессор тем временем витиевато рассказывал Нарциссе, как ей повезло с сыном: такой красавец, умница, такие отменные манеры! Оказывается, профессор еще в Хогвартсе отмечал, какой прекрасный представитель юного поколения магов учится на его факультете!  
Ага, это на шестом-то курсе! Когда у Драко появилась черная метка и когда он уже так плотно сидел на крючке у Темного Лорда, что единственным желанием было сдохнуть в каком-нибудь переулке, чтобы уж от него отвязались наверняка! Ну ладно, может, это было и не единственное желание, поправил себя Драко, вспомнив прикосновение горячей ладони к своим лопаткам утром, но уже точно — самое сильное.  
Драко искоса поглядывал на надоедливого визитера. Профессор продолжал вещать об успехах юного и талантливого Малфоя в школе, мать благосклонно внимала. Драко как раз открыл рот, чтобы ехидно поинтересоваться, отчего же в таком случае глубокоуважаемый профессор не пригласил его стать членом «Клуба Слизней», но наткнулся на предостерегающий взгляд матери и промолчал, помрачнев еще сильнее.  
Через сорок минут Драко уже истошнился до звезд в глазах и сведенных от скуки скул. Слагхорн оказался просто неугомонным, тарахтел и тарахтел, подробно и с явным наслаждением поведал Нарциссе целую кучу сплетен о знакомых и вовсе неизвестных Драко людях, а потом они на пару с матерью углубились в запредельно занудную беседу о магических свойствах каких-то редких растений.  
Драко не выдержал и зевнул, вежливо прикрыв рот носовым платком.  
— Милый, ты выглядишь уставшим, — тут же сказала мать и посмотрела заботливо. — Ты все же очень утомляешься на своей работе, меня это беспокоит! Ты бледный.  
— Мама, я просто неважно выспался, — отмахнулся Драко, который после утренней встречи с бухгалтером рассчитывал отправиться домой в одиночестве и завалиться спать, а вовсе не рыться по шкатулкам с Поттером. Ну и на всю остальную нервотрепку, включая поцелуи в холле, он тоже, честно говоря, не рассчитывал.  
— Молодежь, молодежь! — с чувством произнес Слагхорн.  
Драко громко фыркнул, не удержавшись. На укоризненную гримаску матери внимания решил не обращать, не ребенок, в конце концов, встал и начал прощаться — было ясно, что сегодня ему выяснить ничего не удастся.  
Мать вышла с ним из дома на лужайку — проводить.  
— Мам, это что вообще было? — спросил Драко недовольно. — Он откуда здесь взялся?  
— Милый, профессор Слагхорн часто меня навещает, — пожала плечами Нарцисса. — Я выращиваю для него некоторые редкие травы, для зелий.  
— Часто навещает? — неверяще переспросил Драко.  
Порыв ветра взметнул и спутал материнские локоны. Драко вдруг понял, что мать выглядит совсем как раньше, до… всей той истории.  
— Милый, ну почему ты решил, что я сижу тут затворницей? — звонко, как девчонка, рассмеялась мать. — Я общаюсь с людьми, и часто. Ты же занят, ты много работаешь, да и поместье отнимает все твое свободное время. О, только не подумай, что я жалуюсь, Драко!  
Драко еще раз оглядел мать: в вечерних сиреневых сумерках она казалась совсем юной и очень, очень красивой. У Драко от нежности защемило сердце.  
— Прости, мамочка… — покаянно пробормотал он. — Я мало уделяю тебе внимания.  
— Дружок, я не жалуюсь, — повторила Нарцисса. — Не переживай обо мне, у меня все хорошо.  
Драко поцеловал мать, проследил, как она вернулась на крыльцо дома, и аппарировал обратно в поместье.  
Прояснить вопрос с магическими перстнями Драко не удалось, зато появился новый: что это за причина, по которой прохиндей Слагхорн вдруг так подружился с Нарциссой?  
Вот так всегда!  
Стоило только в жизни Драко появиться Поттеру, как все снова перевернулось вверх дном и пошло наперекосяк! Да что ж сегодня за день-то такой!

* * *  
Если проанализировать события этого ужасно длинного дня, то вывод был совершенно однозначный: Драко имел полное право беситься.  
Поэтому Драко бесился с чистой совестью. Появившись на пороге Малфой-Мэнора, он громко хлопнул парадной дверью, рявкнул на эльфа и, чеканя шаг, проследовал в кабинет.  
В кабинете он плеснул себе в тяжелый хрустальный тумблер виски, и не дурацкого огневиски, а нормального десятилетнего Airdbeq, с размаху шлепнулся в кресло и водрузил ноги на стол. В конце концов, он хозяин тут или нет? Виски нежно и горячо скользнул по языку и горлу в желудок, Драко чуть-чуть смягчился.  
— Гвервил!  
Эльф с треском возник в центре ковра и поклонился. Физиономия у него была самая что ни на есть невозмутимая, несмотря на ноги Драко на антикварном столе.  
— Ужин, — смилостивился Драко. — И ванну.  
Гвервил пропал, как появился, — не говоря ни слова. Драко как будто слышал, как он ворчит себе под нос скрипучим голосом: «молодой хозяин явился не в себе, лучше помалкивать, пока молодой хозяин не успокоится». Это, кстати, тоже бесило.  
Драко плеснул в стакан еще виски. Мерлин, да что творится? Мир что, снова в одночасье сошел с ума, а Драко этого не заметил? Все как будто спятили разом: аврорат со своими идиотскими артефактами (хотя этим много не надо, они и так ненормальные), мать со своими цветочками и Слагхорном, чтоб Мордред им подавился! Вот это было особенно возмутительно — оказывается, у матери уже давно какие-то шуры-муры, она, видите ли, ведет вполне активный образ жизни, никак не связанный с Драко, а он и не в курсе! Драко даже зашипел сквозь зубы, представив пухлую рожу бывшего декана. Что, вот что у них может быть общего? Травы они выращивают!  
Вторая порция виски кончилась, не успев начаться. Драко, уже не манерничая, налил от души, хлебнул тоже совсем не аристократически.  
Да еще и этот Поттер! Гребаный герой! Что он себе позволяет! Лапает, ничуть не смущаясь, как будто так и надо, тискает и прижимается горячими сухими губами, когда не просят, да еще и с помощью своей лезет! Это даже не слон в посудной лавке, это бронепоезд в балетном училище!  
Драко едва-едва начал предполагать, что возможно, когда-нибудь, в отдаленном будущем, сто раз подумав, со всеми необходимыми па и реверансами, и если он будет полностью уверен, то тогда, может быть, он и согласится на что-нибудь… крайне невинное… А тут! Или это вообще нормально для героев? Как там писал Плутарх о Цезаре — veni, vidi, vici? Генетически заложенная программа — пришел, увидел, схватил не подумав?  
— Охуенно, — сообщил Драко свое мнение бокалу. — К цели — наиболее коротким путем, а препятствий мы просто в упор не видим. Гребаный Гриффиндор!  
Сопротивляться было не просто невозможно — немыслимо. Раньше, еще накануне, Драко думал: Поттер хорош, весьма хорош, ноги, плечи, талия… Глаза. К Поттеру было забавно и приятно цепляться, он был непосредственный, и Драко откровенно наслаждался его реакциями.  
Но он никак не ожидал — такого. Он никак не ожидал, что вот так отзовется на в общем-то совсем незатейливую ласку — чуть ли не вспыхнув синим пламенем, внезапно ощутив мучительную потребность прильнуть всем телом, растечься по Гарри, как растаявший на солнцепеке мед.  
Настоящий кошмар.  
Такого не бывает на самом деле, это какая-то магия. Наверняка запрещенная, никаких сомнений.  
От окна послышались звуки возни, и Драко увидел на подоконнике большущую рыжеватую сову. Птица копошилась у стекла, неловко взмахивала крыльями, объемный сверток норовил утянуть ее вниз.  
Драко с усилием выбрался из кресла, подошел к окну, помог сове освободиться и сунул ей печенье. Сова переступила лапами, нахохлилась, возмущенно щелкнув клювом, как будто это Драко был виноват в том, что ей пришлось нести большой и неудобный сверток. Драко повертел в руках завернутую в коричневую почтовую бумагу посылку и обнаружил прижатую тесемкой карточку. Сова, будто только этого и ждала, ухнула и снялась с места, бесшумно махнув крыльями.  
Драко понес сверток обратно на стол, зажег лампу и развернул записку.  
«Подумал, что в холле на мраморном полу тебе будет слишком холодно», значилось в записке. Почерк был четкий, уверенный, твердый.  
— Помяни Мордреда, он и появится, — пробурчал Драко себе под нос, раздирая упаковку.  
Из надорванного пакета на стол вытек ворох блестящего черного меха. Драко ошеломленно разглядывал огромный невесомый палантин из чернобурки, да что там палантин, это было просто-напросто одеяло, такого исполинского размера оно оказалось. Мех был темный, как уголь, только кончики волосков белые. На ощупь шелковый и бархатистый разом, прохладный и теплый одновременно.  
Драко сглотнул. Поттер, Мордред его побери!

* * *  
Громкий хлопок, с которым в кабинете опять возник Гвервил, вывел Драко из легкого ступора, в который он впал из-за поттеровского идиотского подарка.  
— Ужин, хозяин, — доложил Гвервил.  
— Погоди ты, — отмахнулся Драко, не в силах отвлечься от пушистого вороха на столе.  
— Все простынет, и ванна, и ужин, — мрачно напророчил Гвервил.  
— Да отстань ты, — сказал Драко, поднимая одеяло за уголки. Ворох развернулся, и Драко пришлось поднять руки над головой, чтобы мех не ложился складками на полу. — Точно идиот, — пробормотал Драко.  
Гвервил осуждающе прокашлялся.  
— Ну что тебе?  
— Ужин… — завел свое Гвервил.  
— Так, хватит, — сказал Драко раздраженно и нетерпеливо. — Потом поем. Иди, ты мне больше не нужен. И Гвервил… не надо больше появляться с таким оглушительным треском! Я не отец, передо мной можешь головой мебель не ломать.  
Гвервил протер уголком обернутого вокруг тощего тела полотенца ножку стола, забубнил что-то про старые добрые времена, но Драко, само собой, слушать брюзжание эльфа не стал, нахмурился и смотрел на лысую макушку до тех пор, пока нахальное существо наконец-то не пропало.  
Тогда Драко взял одеяло, прошел в спальню и встал перед зеркалом, набросив мех на плечи. Склонил голову набок, вдумчиво оглядел себя с ног до головы. Мех красивой волной струился с плеч вниз. Нет, не так, подумал Драко, выпустил чернобурку из рук и начал раздеваться. Особенно стараться смысла не было, не на сцене же, но Драко все равно привычно следил за своим отражением в зеркале, за плавностью движений и изяществом жестов. Вот так, удовлетворенно вздохнул Драко, ногой отбросил тряпки в сторону и обольстительно улыбнулся сам себе: вот теперь — как надо. Он тряхнул головой, повернулся боком, выгнул спину, потом сделал один тур фуэте, все в очень медленном темпе.  
— Значит, во-от та-ак, — протянул Драко себе под нос, довольно разглядывая собственное обнаженное тело и хищную улыбку на лице. — Поттер решил поиграть в мои игры…  
Он наклонился, подцепил кончиками пальцев мех и стремительно завернулся в него целиком до самого носа. Посмотрел в зеркало через плечо. Платиновые волосы на контрасте с почти абсолютной чернотой лисьей шкуры казались совершенно серебряными. Следовало признать без дурацкой ложной скромности — Драко был бесподобно хорош. Да. Он повел плечом, и одеяло неторопливо поползло вниз, медленно, будто нехотя открывая красиво очерченный бицепс и лопатку.  
Внезапно и крайне нелогично, но Драко вдруг почувствовал себя совсем юным и по-дурацки счастливым, кровь в венах вскипела сумасшедшим драйвом. Ну и хрен с ними, с аврорами, артефактами и загадками, прорвемся, не первый раз!  
Драко подхватил свое одеяло и волшебную палочку и как был, голый и завернутый в меха, вылетел в парк. В небе серебряной тарелкой сияла полная луна, деревья и кусты были словно присыпаны истертыми в порошок звездами, гравий дорожки чувствительно колол ступни. Драко пробежал мимо чинного лабиринта французского сада, мимо розария и оранжереи и, выскочив на маленькую полянку, со всех сторон окруженную дубами, упал прямо в траву, еще по-летнему густую.  
Звезд в небе было, наверное, больше, чем в гоблинских подвалах золота и самоцветов. Драко махнул палочкой, наводя согревающие чары, и раскинул руки и ноги в стороны. Подумать о собственном на редкость идиотском поведении можно будет и завтра, а сейчас хотелось думать о Поттере с его нахальными руками, жадными поцелуями и о том, какими сладкими вспышками кололо кожу там, где касались его губы. Хотелось представлять, как Поттер болтался по магазинам в поисках этого мехового покрывала, как трогал его, выбирая, о чем думал…  
«Новое слово в онанизме — как подрочить романтично, под звездным шатром», — все-таки не удержался Драко от язвительного комментария про себя, но уже никакая ирония не могла испортить момента, он извивался, крепко сжимая рукой член, терся спиной о мех, как вьются в марте коты в клумбах, кусал губы, чтобы не подвывать, чувствуя, как подкатывает оргазм, и вдруг подумал, что Поттер наверняка сейчас занимается тем же самым — и от этой мысли Драко накрыло так мощно, что кончил он с громким воплем, распугав всю живность в округе.


	7. Chapter 7

Под утро погода сменилась. Пошел мелкий тоскливый дождь, сад пропадал в плотном тумане. Драко еле заставил себя выбраться из постели, долго отмокал в ванне — грелся. Потом чинно завтракал в столовой под зорким взглядом Гвервила: если в поместье не было гостей, а последнее время гости в Малфой-Мэноре отсутствовали как класс, Гвервил всегда прислуживал при хозяйской трапезе. Точнее сказать — надзирал, чтобы Драко не увиливал и ел. К завтраку подавалась овсянка в фарфоровой расписной вазе, крепкий огненный кофе в серебряном кофейнике, который следовало пить из чашек размером с наперсток. Драко потакал эльфу, встряхивал небрежным движением кисти салфетку, прежде чем приступить к кофе — с треском разворачивал «Пророк». «Пророческие» бредни Драко, само собой, не читал, только быстро проглядывал спортивный раздел, но утренний политес соблюдал свято.  
Сегодня чинного завтрака с кофе и газетой не получилось. Во-первых, за спиной зудел Гвервил, невнятно и неразборчиво, зато осуждающе. Драко, конечно, не прислушивался, тем более что и сам отнюдь не ощущал безмятежности. В голову назойливо лезли мысли вовсе не утреннего толка, спровоцированные вчерашней эскападой, да вдобавок снова поднялась волна раздражения из-за Слагхорна.  
Наконец Драко надоело изображать Короля-Солнце на завтраке в Фонтенбло. Напугав Гвервила обещанием непременно одарить того ливреей и выпустить на свободу, если не заткнется, Драко переоделся, натянул светло-серый тренч, обмотался шарфом и отправился на работу.  
Для этого пришлось аппарировать в Косой переулок, выбираться на маггловскую сторону и уже там ловить такси. Драко в который раз подумал, что давно пора завести себе машину, какую-нибудь небольшую и шикарную, клуб-то у него все же больше для магглов, да и статус обязывает. Хмыкнул — самому стало смешно: какой к фестралу статус может быть у владельца ночного клуба? Настроение снова скакнуло, и Драко вдруг опять захотелось кофе, черного, ароматного, но много, к примеру полпинты в картонном стакане. Расслабленно сидеть внутри теплой кофейни и бездумно смотреть сквозь большое залитое дождем окно на мокрых прохожих на улице, на их размытые разноцветные силуэты, точно на картинах импрессионистов, и никуда-никуда не торопиться.  
Он выбрался из такси за квартал до клуба и, перебежав дорогу, стремительно заскочил в вертящуюся дверь кафе, куда все его сотрудники забегали по дорогу на работу. Здесь уютно пахло только что смолотыми кофейными зернами, свежей выпечкой, ванилью и корицей, шипели кофеварки, гудели голоса посетителей — крошечные круглые столики были почти все оккупированы желающими укрыться от сырости.  
Драко потоптался у высокого прилавка, кивнул знакомой девочке-официантке, обменялся с ней дежурными фразами о погоде, одарил широкой улыбкой и забрал свой заказ.  
Можно было бы, конечно, отправиться прямо в клуб, но там ждали опечаленный выволочкой Томми и мятежный кордебалет, там уже наверняка с выражением элегической тоски на лице раскладывал свои бумажки бухгалтер, а Драко хотелось побыть еще одному. Если уж говорить откровенно, Драко любил свой клуб, и все, с ним связанное, доставляло ему удовольствие, включая годовой балансовый отчет (да, Драко втайне был самую малость мазохист), но кто же в здравом уме откажется оттянуть начало рабочего дня?  
Драко, с кофе и бутылочкой апельсинового сока в руках, поискал глазами свободное место у окна и тут же наткнулся на до слез знакомое лицо. Драко помедлил, пожевал губу, но все же направился к столику, за которым в компании газеты, толстой белой кружки и рогалика восседал Поттер.  
— Ты следишь, что ли, за мной? — осведомился Драко, не здороваясь. Он хозяйским жестом отодвинул поттеровское добро, расставил на столе свой сок и кофе и, размотав шарф, ногтями провел пару раз по шее, демонстративно откинув голову. При этом Драко опять же умудрился послать улыбку давешней официантке, снова сел прямо и уставился на Поттера, прекрасно зная, что от ногтей на коже выступили малиновые полосы.  
Поттер сглотнул и с трудом, это Драко видел очень хорошо, отвел глаза от малфоевской шеи. «Как прошлое над сердцем власть теряет», — ехидно подумал Драко, а еще — что Поттер в некоторых вопросах мало чем отличается от остальных, но подумал почему-то с умилением, хотя надо было, пожалуй, рассердиться.  
— Да нужен ты мне… — начал было Поттер в школьной манере, но спохватился и сказал совсем другим тоном: — А хоть бы и слежу — и что?  
Драко ощутил вдруг такой драйв, какого не бывало уже давным-давно.  
— И что же такого ценного ты надеешься увидеть, Поттер? — насмешливо протянул Драко чуть в нос, нарочито усиливая свой великосветский выговор. — Как хорек от волшебного поцелуя превращается в прекрасного принца?  
— Ну, это не так уж невозможно, не так ли? — парировал Поттер.  
— Ну-ну, — хмыкнул Драко. — Мечты, мечты, где ваша сладость…  
— Кстати, а как тебе чернобурка? Теплая? Понравилась? — пошел в атаку Поттер.  
Драко как раз очень удачно приготовился отпить кофе, так что у него образовалась пара секунд на обдумывание ответного хода.  
— Я не приучен разбирать по ночам почту, Поттер, — сообщил он равнодушно.  
— Ах да, как же я не сообразил! — сокрушенно покаялся Поттер, но Драко отлично разглядел смешливые морщинки в углах глаз.  
Густейшие поттеровские ресницы он отметил совершенно машинально.  
— Прости, наверное, мне следовало прислать сову утром, — продолжал извиняться Поттер. — Может быть, это было бы более уместно.  
Драко, который с утра не отказал себе в удовольствии снова повертеться перед зеркалом с мехом в руках, почувствовал, что сейчас предательски вспыхнет, и предсказуемо разозлился.  
— Ладно, Поттер. Мне на работу пора, я, в отличие от тебя, не в свободном полете, — неприязненно буркнул Драко. — Давай, не тяни — выкладывай, что тебе опять от меня надо, и отвяжись уже.  
— Ты как был грубияном, Драко, так им и остался, — жизнерадостно поведал Поттер, не обращая никакого внимания на насупленные малфоевские брови.  
Он развалился на стуле, сцепил пальцы на животе и очень сильно напомнил Драко виденного в зоопарке коалу — такой весь ленивый и уютный, хотя Драко ничуть не обманулся очаровательным видом — глаза у Поттера были вовсе не умильные, а наоборот: цепкие, внимательные, настороженные.  
Драко побарабанил пальцами по столу, посмотрел на часы, намекая. Словом, всеми силами изобразил делового человека.  
— Ну?  
— Драко, — Поттер резко выпрямился на стуле, и уже не было в нем ничего от мягкой игрушки, а только мощные и четкие линии опасного хищника в расцвете сил. — Хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной на свидание. Ты ведь пойдешь, да?  
— Что? — ошарашенно спросил Малфой. Умеет герой сбить с толку, ничего не скажешь! — Какое еще свидание? Да ты спятил?  
Это было не просто неожиданно. Это было неслыханно, совершенно невообразимо, возмутительно. И возмутительно лестно.  
Драко еще никогда в жизни не приглашали на свидания. Ни разу.  
— Поттер, ты точно слетел с катушек, — поведал Драко, когда схлынул первый приступ ошеломления. — Какое еще свидание, ты, жертва книзла?  
— Самое обыкновенное, Драко, насквозь банальное такое свидание, — Поттер был сама невозмутимость. Похоже, он не растерял ни капли спокойствия, сидел напротив Драко и внимательно разглядывал в упор.  
— Я тебе что, индейская скво? — окончательно вышел из себя Драко. — Думаешь, одного мехового одеяла невъебенного размера хватит, чтобы я радостно метнулся к тебе в вигвам?  
— Значит, понравилось, — сделал вывод Поттер. — Ты кофе-то пей, а то остынет совсем.  
Такой самоуверенной, вальяжной наглостью Драко восхитился. Промолчал, только глазами хлопнул, сжал губы и глубоко вдохнул, раздув ноздри.  
— Ты, кстати, обещал мне полное сотрудничество, — вкрадчиво напомнил Поттер. — И не говори мне, что это бессовестный шантаж — я знаю. И потом — а что ты сопротивляешься? Я ж тебя не в номера стылым вечером зову.  
Драко все молчал, холодно глядя на Поттера.  
— Какой-то ты пугливый и робкий для владельца стрип-клуба, Малфой, — выбросил последний козырь Поттер.  
Акцент на соперничество, намек на трусость — старый недруг очень хорошо знал, по каким точкам бить, чтобы получить результат. И даже то, что Драко осознавал все эти приемы, да что там, сам использовал их неоднократно, в стычках с тем же Поттером в том числе — все это нисколько не останавливало.  
Фестрал побери этот гребаный азарт, подумал Драко самокритично. И тем не менее полез в западню, кивнул, соглашаясь.  
Поттер просиял.  
— Отлично! Тогда встретимся здесь же, в пятницу утром! В одиннадцать.  
— Ты совсем охуел, Поттер? — мрачно поинтересовался Драко. — Какая пятница? У меня в пятницу рабочий день. Ты мозги-то героические напряги.  
— Тогда в субботу! — ничуть не смутившись, предложил Поттер. — Ты же все-таки владелец клуба, неужели ты не можешь позволить себе один раз прогулять?  
Драко вздохнул.  
— Вот в этом вся ваша гриффиндорская сущность, — подвел он итог. — «Прогулять»! Я не в школе, а ты, похоже, еще не вырос из коротких штанишек, Поттер.  
Поттер безмятежно улыбался, слова Драко до него не доходили, застревали в некой невидимой преграде. Точно ненормальный, подумал про себя Драко и даже головой покачал.  
— И кстати, о штанишках, — продолжил он. — Ты меня на свидание в одиннадцать-то утра куда приглашаешь? В песочницу? Мне прихватить совочек? Надеть слюнявчик?  
— Увидишь, — ответил Поттер и встал. — Смотри, не опаздывай. Совочков не надо, а насчет штанишек… Слушай, Драко, у тебя же есть кожаные штаны? Наверняка есть. Вот их и надевай.  
Драко даже не стал отвечать — боялся, что голос откажет.  
Уже на пути к клубу до него дошло, что ни Поттер, ни он сам ни слова не сказали о кольцах, трости, подозрительных артефактах и магии вообще.  
Драко даже о матери не вспомнил. И о подделках.

* * *  
Вечером сова принесла письмо от Нарциссы: мать собиралась в Лондон и предлагала сыну повидаться с ней за ланчем. Драко тут же отправил заказ в любимый французский ресторан матери в паре кварталов от Косого переулка и погрузился в размышления, как бы вытянуть информацию о кольцах, трости и, Мордред его побери, Слагхорне. Драко отлично знал, что мать любит сына, как только можно любить единственного ребенка, но это никоим образом не означало, что она полностью растворяется в этой любви. Следовательно, метод кавалерийского наскока полностью исключался. Нарцисса трепетно блюла границы своего личного пространства, и если ей казалось, что Драко заходит за грань, ничто не могло помешать ей устроить ему отповедь. А уж в семье Блэков не было ни одной женщины, которая не владела бы этим умением в совершенстве. Тут Драко пришел на память портрет миссис Блэк, который висел в доме на Гриммо, и Драко даже немного посочувствовал Поттеру. Бабуля в свое время попортила достаточно крови отцу, и, скорее всего, не утеряла вкус к этому занятию и в загробной жизни.  
Надо поймать maman врасплох, решил Драко.

* * *  
Мать вплыла в зал, сияя ослепительной улыбкой, в легком бледно-золотистом норковом жакете и маленькой задорной шляпке с большим бархатным бантом цвета горького шоколада. Драко снова поразился, как великолепно выглядит мать, о чем и сообщил ей, целуя ручку и отодвигая стул. Потом сделал знак метрдотелю, чтобы несли аперитивы.  
За бокалом Kir Royal они с удовольствием знатоков обсудили меню, сделали заказ, а затем Нарцисса принялась расспрашивать Драко о делах в клубе. Интерес матери к этой теме всегда сильно забавлял Драко: мать ни разу не поддалась на его уговоры как-нибудь вечером посетить заведение, но никогда не упускала возможности выяснить подробности.  
— Мам, — веселился Драко, — ну все же, почему бы тебе не прийти и не посмотреть на все своими собственными глазами? Там бывает иногда весьма потешно.  
— Потешной буду я, Драко, если появлюсь в этом неприличном месте, — кокетничала Нарцисса. — Твоя мать практически старушка, боюсь, грохот костей распугает всех клиентов.  
— Мама, ты ошибаешься, — со знанием дела объявил Драко. — Таких бы старушек да побольше, тогда, возможно, у меня бы каждый вечер был аншлаг.  
На лице матери отразилась уморительная смесь удовольствия и насмешки одновременно. Она вообще была в отличном настроении, бодрая и оживленная, а Драко маялся, не зная, как приступить к разговору.  
Наконец, за кофе и десертом стало ясно, что тянуть дальше нельзя. Драко вздохнул и только раскрыл рот, как мать отодвинула креманку с крем-брюле и заявила:  
— Ну, Драко, можешь спрашивать. Иначе, я чувствую, пищеварение испортится, и весь этот замечательный ланч пойдет насмарку. Ну, что?  
— Мама, — вздохнул Драко. — Мне не хотелось бы вмешиваться… эээ…  
— Ты уже вмешался, — легко заметила мать. — Ты ерзаешь весь обед, хотя в твоем возрасте уже следовало бы лучше держать себя в руках.  
Драко скривился. Напоминаниями такого характера он досыта наелся еще во времена своей юности. Даже сейчас, на пороге тридцатилетия, будучи абсолютно взрослым и самостоятельным, в ответ на подобные высказывания матери ему ужасно хотелось сделать что-то наперекор.  
— Мама, что это за странная дружба со Слагхорном? — выпалил он.  
— Почему это она странная? — подняла брови мать, но на Драко это подействовало мало — он и сам так умел, освоил науку.  
— Ты сама предложила спрашивать, — пожал плечами Драко.  
Мать с внезапным интересом наклонилась ближе, оглядела его внимательно и вдруг опять заулыбалась — на этот раз польщенно.  
— Милый, да ты никак ревнуешь? — рассмеялась она. — Ну и ну! Мерлин, это на самом деле приятно.  
— Неужели? — недовольным голосом спросил Драко. — Ты меня насквозь видишь, не так ли?  
— Конечно.  
— Я счастлив, мама, что сумел тебя порадовать, — сухо заметил Драко.  
— Но, должна тебе сказать, это совершенно напрасно, — сказала Нарцисса. — Хотя и умилительно. С Горацием у нас исключительно деловые отношения, как я тебе уже говорила. И зря ты мне сразу не поверил, только настроение себе испортил, я же знаю, что ты дулся.  
Драко, конечно, не стал разочаровывать мать, сообщив ей, чем (точнее, кем) именно была занята его голова эти два дня. Все же не только о Поттере он думал, вот еще!  
— …не думала, что ты будешь подозревать меня в романах, — продолжала тем временем Нарцисса. — Драко, послушай. Ты иногда еще кажешься мне все тем же прелестным маленьким мальчиком, каким ты был совсем в детстве. Поэтому я чувствую, что тебе требуется подтверждение, в котором иногда нуждаются все дети: я очень люблю твоего отца. Любила раньше и продолжаю сейчас. Да, я уже не горюю так сильно, как прежде, и сейчас могу снова наслаждаться многими вещами, которые предоставляет жизнь, более того, решительно настроена это делать. Но с твоим отцом никто не сравнится. Он был и остается для меня лучшим, самым прекрасным, самым желанным. Так что не сердись, милый. Профессор Слагхорн просто кое-что у меня покупает, а заодно развлекает меня своими сплетнями. Не дуйся, дружок.  
— Конечно, мама, — покивал Драко. — Я и не думал дуться. Мне было неприятно внезапно обнаружить его у тебя дома, это так. И, разумеется, я нисколько не сомневаюсь, что вас связывают сугубо деловые отношения.  
Нарцисса довольно улыбнулась и поболтала ложечкой в чашке.  
— И я так же нисколько не сомневаюсь, что именно в связи с этими деловыми отношениями тебе понадобились те парные кольца с голубым и красным бриллиантами. Не так ли, мама? — медовым голосом примерного сына спросил Драко.  
Нарцисса несколько минут рассматривала его поверх чашки. Ее лицо, которое до этого было живым воплощением картинки «прекрасная чистокровная волшебница навещает своего аристократического отпрыска», постепенно приобрело более знакомое и привычное Драко выражение легкой иронии.  
— Ты такой же хитрющий интриган, как и твой отец, Драко, — сказала Нарцисса с оттенком гордости. — Проныра.  
— Спасибо за комплимент, maman, — поблагодарил Драко. — Я стараюсь, ты же знаешь. И?  
— Как ты узнал?  
— Ты имеешь в виду, как я понял, что это подделки?  
— Ну разумеется нет, Драко, можешь перестать разыгрывать наивность. Я уже попалась на удочку с сыновней ревностью, второй раз у тебя не выйдет. Не улыбайся так довольно, милый, сбить меня с толку — это все еще скорее исключение, чем правило.  
— Они мне понадобились для одного… эээ… скажем так, представления, — сказал Драко, и ведь не очень и соврал. — Создать образ, вот.  
— Даже не буду спрашивать, что за образ ты собрался создавать с помощью вудуистских колец, — мать поджала губы, а Драко решил не развивать эту тему дальше. — Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что это весьма опасные и могущественные артефакты?  
— Именно поэтому, мама, я и обеспокоился так сильно, — сказал он. — Наверное, тебе не стоило класть в шкатулку подделки, а? Так бы я думал, что их просто украли.  
— Наверное, не стоило, — согласилась Нарцисса. — Представить себе ситуацию, когда ты захочешь воспользоваться моими украшениями для своих… эээ… представлений — это, действительно, не пришло мне в голову. Кстати, Драко, неужели ты до сих пор участвуешь сам в этих своих… шоу? Ты же мне обещал…  
— Мама, — сурово сказал Драко. — Не переводи разговор на другую тему.  
— Ну, должна же я попробовать, — обезоруживающе улыбнулась мать. — Ладно. Кольца мне нужны для некоторых заклинаний, а эти заклинания мне нужны для зелий.  
— И?  
— И — зелья мне нужны, чтобы их продать.  
Драко даже моргнул от неожиданности.  
— Продать?  
— Именно.  
— Мама! Зачем? Что еще за зелья? Тебе что, не хватает денег? Почему ты мне не сказала?!  
— Драко, Драко, угомонись, — отмахнулась Нарцисса. — Хватает мне денег, дело не в этом.  
— А в чем?  
— Ну как тебе сказать… Может быть, в некотором тщеславии…  
— Мама!  
— Драко, не повышай на меня голос!  
— А ты не пытайся увильнуть от разговора, мама, пожалуйста!  
Мать поджала губы. Драко покачал головой, поддаваться на уловки матери он не собирался. Другое дело, что пока у него еще не получалось добиваться своего так быстро и ловко, как это делал отец, но Драко не унывал. Поэтому он сложил губы бантиком, обиженно похлопал ресницами, прекрасно зная, что выглядит сейчас как на своих детских колдографиях и что мать не устоит. Так и вышло.  
— Ну хорошо, — сдалась наконец мать. — Драко, ты за обе последние наши встречи наговорил мне массу комплиментов. Не то чтобы ты не делал этого раньше — но, очевидно, сейчас я действительно выгляжу лучше, раз уж это стало заметно для тебя. Ну вот, это не произошло само собой, неизвестным магическим образом.  
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что это произошло известным магическим способом? — уточнил Драко.  
— Если совсем уж честно, то — крайне малоизвестным способом, — тщеславно поправила мать. — Около года тому назад, листая наши старые книги по магическому растениеводству, я наткнулась на пару интересных соображений. Кое-что попробовала, потом мне потребовались кое-какие растения и ингредиенты, потом пришлось хорошенько поработать… — мать опомнилась и сделала успокаивающий жест. — Не буду, не буду погружаться в детальное описание процесса, я помню, что зельеварение теперь для тебя нелюбимая тема. Хотя мне жаль. Резюмируя, скажу — мне удалось сварить великолепный омолаживающий состав, который поразительным образом улучшает внешность. И самое главное — он не имеет ни малейшего отношения к темной магии, и его можно продавать. А кольца нужны для финальной стадии — вот и все.  
— Ну а зачем тебе Слагхорн? — спросил Драко. Сказать, что он был поражен — значит не сказать практически ничего. Омолаживающее зелье экстра-класса от Нарциссы Малфой — о да, к этой мысли привыкнуть было непросто.  
— Ну как зачем? Я же не могу встать к прилавку сама, — сморщила нос мать, но Драко показалось, что в голосе все же присутствовало легкое сожаление. — Да и потом — мне нужен кто-то, кто будет добывать ингредиенты, отвозить зелье в аптеки и салоны. Представлять его.  
В общем-то, Драко давно принял как устоявшийся факт, что мир — место изменчивое, и изменчивое внезапно и критически. Но иногда даже его тщательно лелеемой в последние годы невозмутимости приходилось попадать под удар. Вот сейчас был именно такой момент, и Драко даже с легкой паникой думал о том, что дар речи последнее время изменяет ему как-то слишком часто. Раскрытие тайны подозрительных махинаций матери настолько выбило его из колеи, что он сразу и безоговорочно поверил Нарциссе. Несмотря на то, что вся эта идея так и продолжала казаться ему сущим бредом.  
Он вздохнул, поглядел на потолок (потолок ожидаемо безмолвствовал) и сказал:  
— Мама, ты потрясающая женщина! Я не знаю ни одной другой такой, честное слово!  
Ну а что еще он мог сказать?  
— Спасибо, дорогой, — вот теперь в голосе матери ощущалось неизмеримо больше удовольствия, чем когда Драко хвалил ее внешность. — Мне приятно это слышать. Может быть, еще чашечку кофе?  
— Ну разумеется, — сказал Драко и махнул рукой караулящему за колонной официанту.


	8. Chapter 8

Драко заметил Поттера издалека. Тот стоял на тротуаре рядом с кофейней, засунув руки в карманы, таращился на проезжающие мимо машины.  
— Привет, — сказал Поттер. — Хорошие штаны.  
Драко наморщил нос. Утром в гардеробной до него дошло, что избежать всех прилагающихся к первому свиданию осложнений ему не удастся. В частности Драко провел минимум сорок минут перед шкафом, раздумывая над проблемой выбора кожаных штанов, помянутых Поттером. По зрелом размышлении Драко решил, что не совсем понимает, что именно хотел от него спятивший герой. Кожаных штанов у Драко было несколько пар, и все разного назначения. Мелькнула, конечно, коварная мысль натянуть черные в заклепках, и Драко не сомневался, что отпавшая челюсть Поттера будет ему обеспечена, но вот беда — сидеть в этих штанах было никак нельзя. Только стоять, да и то недолго. В конце концов он остановился на темно-серых, обычных, в которых ездил на мотоцикле, когда жил в Италии. Подумав еще, Драко натянул свитер и куртку — вероятность, что Поттер выберет для свидания какое-нибудь элегантное место, стремилась к нулю.  
Кстати, и на Поттере обнаружились почти такие же кожаные штаны, высокие грубые ботинки и толстая куртка из дубленой овчины, под которой Драко рассмотрел молочного цвета свитер — явно не производства Молли Уизли. На плече у Поттера висел рюкзак, и Драко приуныл, так как окончательно уверился, что ему предстоит свидание на природе. Пикники Драко терпеть не мог с детства.  
Они пошли по улице, заглядывая в каждый переулок, и в первом же безлюдном Поттер подтянул Драко к себе, сунул ему в руку кожаный ремешок, второй конец которого держал сам, предупредил:  
— Портключ. Активируется на счет три. Иии — раз, два, три!  
Их дернуло и потащило, закрутило в спирали длинного перехода, желудок подскочил к горлу и тут же вернулся на место, мгновенный всплеск черноты, и вот перед Драко уже совсем незнакомый пейзаж — на заднем плане невысокие горы, сплошь покрытые еще по-летнему зелеными деревьями, с клочьями облаков, а прямо перед глазами расположились пять-шесть вытянутых приземистых зданий с выбеленными стенами, коричневыми крышами и крытыми по всему периметру широкими верандами.  
От ближайшего дома к ним направлялся человек, и судя по огненным всполохам на его голове происхождение его было отнюдь не загадкой.  
— Поттер, ты притащил меня в питомник Уизли? — прошипел Драко.  
— В питомник, но не Уизли, — отозвался Поттер и приветливо замахал рукой.  
Рыжий приблизился, приветливо улыбнулся Драко, с чувством обнялся с Поттером, хлопнув по спине. У него были длинные кудрявые волосы умопомрачительного морковного оттенка, на щеке — свежая ссадина, и смешливый прищур.  
— Драко, это Чарли Уизли, — сказал Поттер. — Чарли, это Драко.  
— Привет, — отозвался Чарли и снова улыбнулся.  
Драко почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Ему, конечно, было известно о старшем братце рыжей семейки, но он ни разу не видел его, толком о нем ничего не знал, кроме….  
Воздух вокруг них вдруг дрогнул, затрясся, вибрация нехотя, будто сопротивляясь, переросла в медленный, низкий раскатистый не то рык, не то гул. Звук, казалось, шел со всех сторон, проникал внутрь тела, заставляя звенеть жилы. На пике рев перешел в скрежещущий визг, от которого стало кисло во рту, и мгновенно оборвался — словно выключили невидимый мегафон.  
— Просыпаются, мальчики-то мои, — с непередаваемой гордостью сообщал Чарли. — Ну что, пошли?  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, повернулся и двинулся в сторону первого из домов.  
— Ты куда меня притащил, Поттер? — Драко от изумления даже шипеть позабыл, разговаривал нормальным голосом.  
— В Румынию, — сказал Поттер и посмотрел искоса.  
— В логово к драконам! — обвинительно произнес Драко. — Смерти моей хочешь, так я и знал!  
— Посмотреть на родственников, — Поттер пробормотал еле-еле и тут же добавил громче: — Зато не в логово к Уизли!  
— Я все слышал про родственников, — предупредил Драко.  
Вслед за Чарли они зашли в высокие двери и оказались в большом зале — то ли гостиной, то ли библиотеке. Уизли махнул рукой, указывая на ближайший столик:  
— Садитесь, сначала выпьем чаю. Пока все приготовят, у нас еще минут двадцать. Я сейчас вернусь, проверю только, как там дела, — и скрылся в других дверях.  
Поттер сбросил рюкзак на пол и уселся в кресло. Драко последовал за ним, разглядывая помещение — здание вблизи оказалось не таким уж приземистым, вдоль одной стены комнаты тянулись высокие окна, в верхней трети украшенные витражами, по другую сторону — книжные шкафы до потолка.  
— У них здесь что-то вроде клуба-гостиной, — сказал Поттер.  
— Поттер, давай колись, что ты задумал, — потребовал Драко. — Я уже понял, что банальный пикник мне не грозит, и восхитился твоей изобретательностью в области составления программ для свиданий. А теперь мне хотелось бы все же знать, к чему готовиться. Я не успел утром написать завещание.  
— Да ладно тебе, Малфой! — рассмеялся Поттер. — Чтобы у тебя да не было давным-давно написанного и заверенного по всей форме завещания, лежащего где-нибудь в Гринготтс? У такого чистокровного аристократа как ты? Не верю.  
— Правильно не веришь, — пожал плечами Драко. — Итак? Я не люблю повторять вопросы, Поттер.  
Тут Поттер как-то замялся: переставил на столе чашки, корзинку с печеньем, запустил руку в волосы и посмотрел на Драко с непередаваемым выражением. Выглядело это подозрительно, хотя еще было неясно — пора уже тревожиться или пока погодить.  
— Ну вот я подумал, все же свидание, а ты такой… эээ… ну, всякое повидал, наверное, и я решил — надо что-то… такое…  
— Хватит мямлить, Поттер, — приказал Драко. — Тебе не идет. Какое — такое?  
— Необычное, — Поттер действительно перестал мямлить. — Я подумал, полет на драконе — достаточно необычно, чтобы тебе не стало скучно, и…  
— Чтобы мне не стало скучно, — повторил Драко чуть не по слогам. — На драконе. Полет.  
Поттер сидел напротив и смотрел этим своим фирменным идиотским взглядом брошенного щенка — умильнее не придумаешь.  
— Точно, — сказал Драко. — С тобой, Поттер, скучно не будет никому. С маньяками никогда не бывает скучно. Наоборот — смертельно интересно.  
— Ты хочешь вернуться? — нерешительно спросил патентованный герой-самоубийца.  
— Это, видимо, заразно, — со вздохом ответил Драко. — Я уже инфицирован, так что тянуть с летальным исходом нет никакого смысла. И как мы полетим?

* * *  
— Самки, конечно, поддаются дрессировке гораздо меньше, — увлеченно вещал Чарли. — С самцами проще, но и тех надо начинать приручать уже на стадии яйца, иначе все бесполезно. И опять же — не каждая порода поддается. Пока что самыми предрасположенными считаются шведские тупорылые, и вот посмотрите — Радгар как раз прекрасный представитель своей замечательной породы.  
Они стояли перед здоровенным загоном, вместо забора на расстоянии полуметра в землю были врыты гигантские колья. Как объяснил Чарли, ограда была, конечно, зачарована большим количеством разнообразных защитных заклинаний, а загон еще и накрыт невидимым магическим куполом — чтобы прекрасный представитель своей породы не сбежал от ученых и не наделал шороху в соседних деревнях.  
Прямо перед Драко, за кольями, в совершенно кошачьей позе лежало десятиметровое нечто. Серебристо-голубые крупные чешуйки размером с блюдечко отражали лучи и пускали во все стороны солнечных зайчиков. Глаза у дракона были вытянутые к вискам, серые с желтой искрой, с вертикальным зрачком. Тупорылости, на взгляд Драко, никакой не наблюдалось — а был довольно элегантный круглый нос с изящно вырезанными ноздрями. Дракон медленно моргнул, глядя прямо на Драко, обнаружив длиннющие и загнутые на концах ресницы.  
— Он выдыхает ярко-голубое пламя из ноздрей приблизительно на пять-шесть метров и может за секунды спалить среднего размера дерево, — с гордостью поведал Чарли. — Посмотри, Гарри, Драко ему понравился. Как он на него внимательно смотрит!  
Вижу, что понравился, с мрачным удовлетворением подумал Драко. Вот как дыхнет сейчас от счастья синим пламенем...  
Дракон тем временем сменил позу — уселся, опять же кошачьей повадкой, переступил передними лапами, облизнулся, продемонстрировав отличный ряд снежно-белых и острейших даже на вид клыков, и растопырил крылья. Это был целый процесс: Радгар подергал плечами, развернул сначала по одной секции и оглянулся — как будто проверял: как оно там. Потом пригнулся и развернул крылья целиком — они оказались светло-серые и на солнце блестели, как лакированные.  
— Радгар совсем еще малыш, — нежно сказал Чарли. — Я нянчусь с ним последние пять лет. Он практически ручной. Готовы?  
И прошел в вольер. Радгар тут же оживился, замотал и закивал головой. Чарли вытащил из перекинутой через плечо брезентовой сумки увесистый кусок мяса и подбросил в воздух. Движения, которым Радгар дернул головой и поймал угощение, Драко не заметил.  
— Драко, — позвал Поттер, заворачивая рукав куртки и снимая один из нескольких браслетов. — Возьми.  
Драко повертел в руках серебряное украшение, отделанное драконьей кожей.  
— Это портключ, — пояснил Поттер, отводя глаза. — Ну, на всякий случай… мало ли что. Нажмешь вот здесь большим пальцем, и тебя перекинет в Лондон, прямо в Косой переулок.

* * *  
Драко гадал, как они будут держаться при полете за дракона. Оказалось — все не так. На Радгара нацепили нечто вроде сбруи, на спине — три узких сиденья: одно впереди, почти у головы, два других — чуть дальше, одно за другим. Чарли забрался в переднее, велел закрепить ремни потуже и выдал им с Поттером смешные очки-консервы. Оглянулся, проверил, как они устроились, и махнул палочкой, снимая защитный купол.  
Представлялось, что дракон сначала побежит, набирая скорость для полета, тяжело оторвется от земли, замашет натужно крыльями. Ничего подобного — Чарли склонился, почти лег дракону на шею, шевельнул руками, Радгар дрогнул крыльями — и взмыл.  
Земля ушла вниз и вбок мгновенно, тугой поток воздуха ударил в лицо, синее небо рванулось навстречу, заполняя все вокруг, вытесняя из мира все, кроме себя. Драко ощутил прилив ужаса и — острого, небывалого восторга. В ушах не было ничего, кроме оглушительного свиста ветра, от бешеной скорости в жилах кипел чистый адреналин, и хотелось кричать во все легкие от неразбавленного счастья.  
Дракон сменил направление, стал потихоньку заваливаться на бок, вдали блеснула широкая лента реки, пронеслись совсем близко высокие склоны скальных отрогов, дракон едва не чиркнул по ним брюхом — и сердце Драко замерло от сладкой жути.  
Потом выяснилось, что они летали всего лишь час, но Драко казалось — время остановилось. Только когда дракон приземлился в своем вольере — ловко и плавно (со стороны это наверняка смотрелось изумительно изящно), Драко опомнился и понял, что, как маленький ребенок, изо всех сил сжимает руку Поттера, которую тот просунул неизвестно когда между малфоевскими боком и локтем.  
Глаза у Поттера сверкали сумасшедшим удовольствием, волосы торчали во все стороны, и Драко подумал, что, наверное, таким же безумным блеском сияют его собственные глаза.  
Они сползли с драконьего бока и побрели в сторону от вольера, оставив Чарли и помощников заниматься с Радгаром.  
Драко добрел до домов, завернул за угол, и, обнаружив там неказистую скамейку, обессиленно плюхнулся на сиденье. Рядом опустился Поттер.  
— Дааа… — бессмысленно выдохнул Гарри.  
— Охуеть, — отозвался Драко. Порылся в кармане, выудил пачку сигарет и от души затянулся.  
Они оба съехали еще ниже по скамейке, вытянув ноги и повалившись друг на друга. Драко выдыхал душистый дым, видел краем глаза, как Поттер смотрит на него — расслабленно, с легкой улыбкой.  
— Драко-ончик, — протянул он.  
— Поттер, отвали, — вяло огрызнулся Драко, скорее по привычке. Язвить не было никаких сил.  
— Серенький, злю-ющий, красивый, — продолжал гнуть свое Поттер. — Дымом дышит…  
Драко усмехнулся. Было адски хорошо сидеть вот так, с ноющим от уходящего напряжения телом, с пустой головой. С теплым Поттером под боком.  
— Драко, а давай останемся до завтра? — предложил Поттер.  
И Драко согласился. Очень уж хотелось остановить мгновение.

* * *  
Чарли сказал:  
— Выбирайте себе любую комнату, какую хотите — почти все на выходные уезжают к семьям, свободного места сколько угодно.  
Наверное, это был самый адекватный из Уизли — ну, насколько может быть адекватен человек, приручающий драконов — спокойный, дружелюбный, словом (Драко даже согласился это признать — перед самим собой, конечно), вызывающий симпатию.  
Комната ему досталась не очень большая, но и не каморка, письменный стол, пара стульев, кровать, рядом — маленькая душевая. Дверь открывалась прямо на окружающую здание веранду. Пока Драко мылся, кто-то вычистил его одежду — потом выяснилось, что в деревне драконологов есть и эльфы.  
Навалились густые горные сумерки. Снаружи, через открытое окно, слышались голоса: Поттера, Чарли, чей-то еще. Говорили тихо, пересмеивались, иногда доносилось стеклянное звяканье — что-то пили.  
Драко вышел наружу, пошел на звуки. Компания за углом расположилась со вкусом: прямо на улице установили большую жаровню, стол, натащили деревянных реечных кресел. На столе стояла здоровенная миска с кусками жареного мяса, горой были навалены овощи, высилась батарея бутылок.  
В третьем человеке Драко узнал Джорджа Уизли. Чумовая яркость волос оставшегося в живых близнеца как-то полиняла, потемнела. Драко подумал, что не узнал бы его на улице, если бы довелось столкнуться. Где-то в глубине шевельнулась неясной тенью былая неприязнь, но Драко был решительно настроен не позволить ничему испортить себе вечер, так что кивнул и прошел к столу с выставленными угощениями.  
Стемнело окончательно, от жаровни вверх поднимался прозрачный столб огня, и над ним золотыми конфетти кружились искры, улетая вверх и пропадая в темноте. Вино было местное, не известное никому, густое и терпкое. Разговор сначала шел вяло, не клеился, но постепенно все больше оживлялся. Начали, естественно, с драконов — на эту тему, по молчаливому уговору признанную безопасной для всех, Чарли мог распространяться бесконечно, притом совершенно не повторяясь. Они прослушали подробное повествование о младенчестве и детстве Радгара, щедро сдобренное научно-лирическими отступлениями. Дальше Поттер принялся рассказывать о впечатлениях от сегодняшнего полета, Драко вставил свои пять кнатов, и беседа оживилась еще больше. Обсудив все проблемы драконоводства, приступили к спортивному разделу, и это разрядило обстановку окончательно.  
Драко развалился в шезлонге, укутавшись до носа в колючий плед, выданный Чарли. Гарри и Чарли азартно обсуждали шансы на победу в грядущем чемпионате мира команды Болгарии: без Крама, закончившего карьеру, триумфа прошлых лет ожидать не приходилось. Джордж тоже молчал, думал о чем-то своем, Драко несколько раз показалось, что Джордж исподтишка изучает его.  
Пора было отправляться спать: чувствовалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и веки начнут слипаться. Драко попрощался и отправился к себе, на ходу доставая сигареты, стараясь не прислушиваться к шагам за своей спиной.  
У входа в комнату остановился, оперся на перила веранды и закурил. Прямо над головой дрожащим оранжевым светом светил фонарь. В бледно-апельсиновом шаре со звоном крутилась мошкара.  
Поттер подошел, вздохнул, как перед прыжком в воду, и обнял Драко за талию, сцепил руки в замок на животе. Спине стало жарко, пахнуло дымом, вином, каким-то горьким одеколоном.  
— Тебе понравилось? — спросил Поттер просто.  
Драко молча кивнул. Поттер зарылся носом в волосы на затылке Драко, выдохнул, стало тепло и щекотно.  
— Очень устал? — Поттер почти мурлыкал, Драко даже удивился — как-то до этого момента он даже не представлял, что тот в принципе способен на такие звуки.  
— Очень, — подтвердил Драко с улыбкой. — И спать сейчас пойду. Вот сразу, как только ты отцепишься.  
— Вот прямо сразу? Я тогда, пожалуй, еще некоторое время не буду отцепляться, — сказал Поттер и снова подул в затылок. Драко пожал плечами, но настаивать не стал.  
—А может, все же не очень, м? Ты же ведешь ночной образ жизни, ты не должен еще хотеть спать? — Поттер теперь нахально водил губами по покрывшейся мурашками шее Драко.  
— Именно, Поттер, я веду именно ночной образ жизни. И это подразумевает, что я встаю с постели в обед. А не в девять утра, как сегодня. У меня режим, который пришлось нарушить по твоей милости.  
— Невыспавшийся сердитый дракончик… — протянул Поттер в ухо, да еще и лизнул. Драко стало очень холодно вдоль позвоночника и слишком тепло в паху.  
— Поттер, даже не надейся, — предупредил Драко. — Я не хочу распугать воплями драконов и Уизли. Боюсь, вторые этого точно не переживут.  
— Какими воплями? — Поттер так удивился, что даже убрал свой рот от шеи Драко.  
— Истошными, — сказал Драко злорадно. — Я, знаешь ли, очень шумный. Ору сильно.  
Поттер молчал. Драко ехидно улыбнулся фонарю и мошкаре.  
— Вот как… — сказал наконец Поттер. — Так ты мне обещаешь это, Драко?  
— Что «обещаешь»? — не понял Драко.  
— Орать. Подо мной. Обещаешь?  
Поттеровский рот был такой же настырный, как в прошлый раз. Нетерпеливый, требовательный и — умелый. Поттер облизывал Драко губы, кончиком языка гладил небо, касался зубов, и Драко млел, так это было здорово. Но тут весьма удачно закончился воздух в легких, пришлось оторваться друг от друга, и Драко нашел в себе достаточно сил увернуться. Поттер дышал так же тяжело, как и Драко, смотрел, не мигая, потемневшими глазами, но вслед не шагнул, наоборот, засунул руки в карманы и шумно засопел.  
— В следующий раз, — сказал Драко. — Может быть.  
— Никакого может быть, — отрезал Гарри. — В следующий раз.  
Прозвучало это как приказ к исполнению, и Драко рассмеялся.  
— А может — ну это все нафиг? — все же спросил Поттер. — Портключ…  
— Не-а, — протянул Драко. — Имей уважение к своим друзьям, Поттер. Не мальчик уже, потерпи.  
— Я, блядь, годами терплю, — хмыкнул Поттер. — Ладно. Иди спать.  
Заснул Драко в ту же секунду, как положил голову на подушку. Видимо, действительно устал.

* * *  
Утром Драко долго нежился в постели, прислушиваясь к звукам незнакомого места, стоял в душе, неторопливо подставляя плечи и спину под горячие колкие струи. В поселке уже явно все давно встали: Драко слышал, как перекликаются дежурные драконологи, два или три раза над крышами пронесся драконий рык.  
Драко вышел наружу, пошел кругом по веранде. За углом, там, где они вчера сидели у жаровни, он увидел Поттера и — Джорджа Уизли. Они стояли близко-близко, почти соприкасаясь головами, рука Джорджа лежала у Поттера на плечах. И привычно так лежала, уверенно. О чем они говорили, Драко не расслышал — слишком тихо. Да и не хотелось подслушивать, к чему?  
Драко неслышно развернулся и направился обратно, в свое временное жилище. Там оставались куртка и свитер. «Мерлин, ну какой же я идиот! — с горечью сказал себе Драко. — Какой же идиот, просто клиника! Безмозглый доверчивый тупица! Они же друзья с детства, все время вместе, это логично, это нормально. А я что? Задание, интересная задачка... Блядь, совсем крыша поехала, так подставиться!»  
В комнате Драко натянул свитер, сунул куртку под мышку и повернул на руке вчерашний кожаный браслет. Как там сказал Поттер, прямо в Косой переулок? Великолепно.  
Прижать большим пальцем серебряную квадратную пряжку — очень практично. Исключительно грамотный порт-ключ. Иии — раз, два...


	9. Chapter 9

— И давно у вас с Драко? — спросил Джордж, задумчиво обозревая подернутые голубоватым утренним туманом горы и долины — кое-где облака были нанизаны на верхушки, как диковинные призрачные блины или кольца дыма.  
— Ммм? С Драко?  
— Ты слышал, Гарри, — тихо рассмеялся Джордж, и в этом смехе Поттеру послышались все их прежние совместные шутки.  
— Да у нас пока еще нет ничего, — признался он. — Но я не скрываю, что мне хотелось бы... Ты, конечно, сейчас спросишь: «почему именно Малфой».  
— Не-а, — покачал головой Джордж. — По мне, так вполне понятно, почему именно Малфой. Между вами и раньше было напряжение. Наверное, даже хорошо, что «именно Малфой».  
— Это еще почему? — искренне изумился Гарри.  
— Ну, вы реагировали друг на друга очень эмоционально. И, как ни крути, у вас общее прошлое, вы друг друга всегда поймете. Может, будете драться, но поймете. Не будет такого, что вы с разных планет, и то, о чем говорит Малфой, для тебя — абракадабра.  
— Почти все, о чем обычно говорит Малфой — для меня абракадабра.  
Джордж снова улыбнулся и покивал.  
Было хорошо вот так стоять спокойно рядом, даже молчать вместе было хорошо. Смотреть, как солнце быстро, словно кто-то из-за кулис его поднимает на веревочке, взмывает на небо, и вот уже от тумана остаются только ватные клочья, освещенные розовым, плавающие беспорядочно в воздухе как в воде.  
Рыжие, нет, сейчас всего лишь рыжеватые волосы вспыхивали в лучах, и Гарри на секунду показалось, что все, что было страшного раньше, — не по-настоящему. Или, наоборот, это сейчас они попали в сказку, может быть, какую-нибудь старинную народную румынскую сказку, где есть сияющие драконы, и можно все изменить, повернуть вспять. Только надо найти способ — как.  
— Знаешь, я так глупо себя чувствую, — сказал Гарри. — Мне тебя хочется спросить обо всем... о многом... о том, как ты... но я не знаю, каким образом это сделать. Любой вопрос в голове кручу — ерунда какая-то выходит. Мы как-то виделись все урывками... И знаешь, теперь как в школе, как будто бы я долго болел, и вот снова увидел вас... после перерыва...  
— Как в школе, — эхом отозвался Джордж. — Мы давно уже не в школе, Гарри. Можешь спрашивать, о чем захочешь. Да и чего ты не знаешь? С Анжелиной мы развелись, бизнес процветает, скоро буду открывать три магазина во Франции. Сын, видишь, растет потихоньку.  
— Да я не о том, — тихо сказал Гарри.  
— Нет, легче стало ненамного, если ты об этом.  
— Ты не сердишься на меня... из-за Малфоя?  
— Что? Гарри, ты в своем уме? Думаешь, я ревную? Ну, только если немного, правда. А так, с чего бы я должен сердиться? Да и вообще, тебе до этого не должно быть никакого дела, это твоя жизнь!  
— Я, наверное, мог бы остаться с вами, — озвучил, наконец, Гарри. — Я, скорее всего, навсегда остался бы с вами, слышишь, Джордж?  
— С нами, — мягко сказал Джордж и обнял его. — Но не со мной. Зачем тебе жить в компании с человеком и призраком? Все равно уже ничто не будет, как раньше. Ой, не навешивай на себя вину, Гарри, хуже не придумаешь. Вот у меня мама навесила... извелась вся, и что? Фреду от этого лучше? Он стал живее? Нет, и эти все страдания бесконечные смысла не имеют. Фред не хотел бы этого. Хотя иногда, конечно, когда я смотрю на тебя... Может, мне и хочется... определенных вещей...  
О, Гарри так хорошо знал эти хитрые, тонкие улыбки, мелькавшие на лице, как искры!  
— Я не буду врать, мне тебя хочется, но это явно не твоя судьба. Так что не переживай из-за этого вовсе, Гарри Поттер.  
— Хочешь сказать, я всегда могу прийти к тебе за дружеским утешением, если меня бросит Малфой? — лукаво спросил Гарри.  
— Или если тебе попросту не даст Малфой, — заржал Джордж.  
— Ну ладно. Это мне подходит, — сказал Гарри и обнял Джорджа в ответ.  
Солнце уже вовсю поливало жидким золотом долину и быстро подбиралось лучами к драконьей деревне. Вот и первые крыши загонов уже вспыхнули, как будто на них дохнул пламенем самый большой дракон.  
Они стояли, смотрели, и на душе у Гарри было легко.

* * *  
— Ну и где он, фестрал его поймет? — бушевал Поттер через полчаса, когда обнаружилась пропажа белобрысого аристократа в кожаных штанах. — Вчера все было прекрасно! Вчера! Кто создавал мозги слизеринцам, они в отдельной галактике, что ли, взращивались?  
— Гарри, поставь сахарницу и молочник на место, они дороги нам как память, — посмеиваясь, заметил Чарли. — Драконом он явно был доволен, значит, дело в тебе!  
Гарри кинул на него яростный взгляд.  
— Вот что ему надо? Ну чем было плохо свидание, а?  
— Так это все же было свидание? — поднял бровь Чарли. — А то, помнится мне, ты что-то мямлил, когда я спросил, с чего ты вдруг Малфоя решил на драконе покатать... Просто так на драконах не катают. На моих, по крайней мере.  
— Что, плохая идея?  
— Чуде-е-есная идея, — хором сказали Уизли.  
Поттер с грохотом поставил чашку на стол.  
— А что вы тогда ржете надо мной, идиоты?  
— Да что ты завелся-то так? Обычное малфоевское поведение. Думаю, он тот еще динамо. Хочет, чтобы ты за ним поухаживал.  
— А я что делаю?! Да я раньше этого вообще никогда не делал!  
— Но тебе же приятно? — спросил Джордж.  
— Не знаю! Мне неприятно, когда меня вот так кидают! Это невежливо, в конце концов! А ведь вчера он отказался трахаться, потому что это, видите ли, невежливо! А сегодня...  
Он остановился, потому что братья на секунду замерли, а потом покатились со смеху.  
— Вежливый Малфой!  
— Побоялся травмировать нашу хрупкую психику!  
— Он о нас позаботился, ты подумай!  
— Десять баллов Слизерину!  
— Ну что, нарезвились? — мрачно спросил Гарри. — Веселитесь, веселитесь. Он тоже, небось, сейчас веселится. Ничего, далеко не уйдет.  
Джордж улыбался чашке, покусывая губы.  
— Ладно, парни, я пойду, меня, как вы понимаете, уже ждут, — сказал Чарли. — Слышите, есть уже просят.  
Со стороны загонов раздавался весьма выразительный кровожадный рев.  
— А мы в Лондон, — сказал Джордж. — Хорошо тут у тебя, надо почаще бывать.  
— Ну-ну, — хмыкнул Чарли.— Увидимся в следующем году.  
— Успокоился? — спросил Джордж, обнимая Гарри, чтобы совместно аппарировать, и укрывая их обоих своим безразмерным плащом. — А то отщепит самое дорогое, не успеешь потешиться со своим блондинчиком...  
— Заткнись, — буркнул Гарри. — Ты же меня аппарируешь, сам напросился. С тебя и взятки.  
— Ах, ну да, извини. Постараюсь сохранить нашего героя при оружии.  
И они вполне успешно аппарировали.

* * *  
Поначалу, конечно, никакие мысли о пропавших артефактах в голову Гарри не шли. Он нервно ходил из угла в угол и порой пинал мебель. Только услышав недовольное ворчание Кричера, он перестал это делать — и заодно осознал, что вернулся в дом на Гриммо, а не в Кенсингтон.  
Какого фестрала купил там квартиру, подумал Гарри. Идиот. Да везде, по всем статьям, идиот.  
Ну уж нет, следом подумал он. Дело это он точно раскроет, не оставит так. Теперь уже дело принципа. И Малфой тут завязан, и Уизли...  
— Кричер, кофе мне свари, — крикнул он эльфу.  
— Хозяин Гарри уверен, что сейчас время для утреннего кофе? — издевательски засомневался Кричер. — Три часа дня.  
Вот тебя, старой кикиморы, только здесь еще не хватало.  
— Когда хозяин Гарри решит, тогда для него и утро! — проорал он домовику. — И для тебя, кстати, тоже!  
Кричер насупился и удалился варить кофе, бормоча что-то о манерах.  
Итак, сейчас начать следовало с того, что все же не давали покоя Гарри кольца Нарциссы. Близость Малфоя определенно влияла на его рассудок, но теперь ему все казалось подозрительным.  
Слишком уж быстро Драко убрал шкатулку. С молниеносной прямо-таки быстротой! И это возвращало Гарри сейчас к основной претензии — ну не могли древние артефакты, передававшиеся из поколения в поколения, а может быть, из рода в род, настолько древние, что казались странными даже на вид, хоть кольцам трудно потерять актуальность по сравнению с другими вещами... Не могли они быть мертвыми и пустыми, как колечки с искусственно выращенными бриллиантами из маггловского ювелирного магазина! Но Гарри повелся, позволил себя отвлечь, какой же дурак ты, Поттер!  
Он собрался позвонить Драко, но понял, что так и не взял его номера. Конечно, гораздо удобнее общаться совами!  
Пятью минутами спустя Гарри пронесся, едва накинув черную кожаную куртку, мимо Кричера, церемонно несшего поднос с чашкой, блюдцем и сливочником. Дивный аромат на несколько секунд остановил Поттера, он схватил чашку с подноса, в три глотка выпил и вылетел за дверь. Чашка зазвенела о поднос одновременно с хлопком двери, почти брошенная.  
— Хозяин Гарри, — скривился Кричер и пошел обратно на кухню.

* * *  
В клубе Малфоя не было. Гарри уже собирался аппарировать в Мэнор и искал для этого удобное местечко, но тут взгляд его упал на то самое кафе, где он назначил Драко свидание. Бизнесмен и аристократ обнаружился именно там, в весьма жизнерадостном настроении, одетый с иголочки, на пару с каким-то умопомрачительным брюнетом латинской наружности. Беззвучно для Гарри они ворковали за стеклом кафе, как пара нежных и ярких птиц.  
Итальянская модель, вспомнил Гарри. Вот же сучка!!!  
Гарри почувствовал себя вдвойне униженным, когда Малфой его заметил. Брови его поднялись всего лишь на секунду, он окинул Поттером взглядом с ног до головы, усмехнулся и вновь повернулся к собеседнику.  
В руках Поттер держал букет, купленный по дороге за какие-то бешеные деньги (хозяин магазинчика оценил его дикий блуждающий взгляд по достоинству). Белые лилии, тяжелые, влажные, с длинными стеблями, тонко пахнущие в холодном воздухе. Он не мог прийти мириться к Малфою без подарка, конечно же. И, конечно же, тому все стало понятно. Как в плохой комедии. Сейчас Гарри казалось, он задыхается от запаха этих лилий, да он готов был покрошить их прямо на землю, рвать и рвать эти проклятые, нелепые цветы, до мелких клочков!  
Поттер ногой распахнул дверь в кафе и стремительно прошествовал к столику любовников.  
— О, Га-а-арри, — издевательски протянул Малфой. — Это мне? Я тебя вынужден разочаровать, у меня аллергия на лилии.  
— Нет, — широко улыбнулся Поттер. — Это твоему другу. Утешительный приз.  
Он обернулся и всучил слегка ошарашенному итальянцу букет.  
— Драко Малфой обвиняется в серии убийств, я сожалею. Ваше счастье, что Вы не стали очередной его жертвой. Надеюсь, это не станет для Вас психологической травмой. Хотя даже хорошо, если станет. Остерегайтесь англичан, особенно блондинов. По статистике именно они чаще всего становятся маньяками. Такие данные недавно получил наш отдел убийств.  
Поттер помахал перед итальянским носом удостоверением Скотланд-Ярда, которое на всякий случай носил с собой, а потом стиснул Драко за предплечье и рывком поднял на ноги.  
— Ты охуел? — зашипел Малфой.  
— Молчать, подозреваемый! — рявкнул Поттер. — Все, что вы сейчас скажете, в дальнейшем будет использоваться против вас!  
На них начали оглядываться посетители и официанты — любопытно, встревоженно, понимающе. В лице сидевшей неподалеку старушки Поттер прочитал страстное желание под присягой дать свидетельские показания на любую тему и по любому вопросу, лишь бы помочь родной полиции.  
— Инспектор Поттер... — язвительно начал Драко.  
— Комиссар Поттер! — рыкнул Гарри.  
— О, простите, сам комиссар — сколько чести моей скромной персоне, а где же ваши наручники? И, самое главное, ордер на арест?  
— Малфой, не в твоих интересах сейчас брыкаться, Мерлином клянусь... — зло прошептал Поттер и потащил его из кафе.  
Итальянец все еще ошеломленно держал лилии в руках, и они сиротливо легли лепестками на его модные джинсы.

* * *  
— Ты что себе позволяешь, Поттер? Герой хренов, чуть рубашку мне не порвал...  
— Порву еще, — пообещал Гарри.  
Он запихал Малфоя куда-то в подворотню, в узкий проход между зданиями, и все еще держал его выше локтя.  
— Да отцепись ты от меня, там уже синяки! Поттер, тебе совсем башню сорвало, что ли? Пальцы, говорю, разожми! Ррру-ки! Мерлин, да ты псих, Мунго рыдает по тебе! Что это было только что?  
— А что было утром сегодня, Малфой?  
— А что было сегодня утром?  
— Куда ты смылся?  
— Ты так расстроился, что не удалось позавтракать со мной? Какой ты нежный, Поттер! Не думал, что мой уход растравит психологические раны войны или что у тебя еще там...  
— Почему ты ушел? Мог бы сразу мне сказать, вечером, — «Отвали», и все.  
— Я тебе сейчас говорю: «Отвали». Понятно?  
— Нет. Не отвалю.  
— Почему?  
— Не хочу отваливать. И ты наврал про кольца. У меня целых две причины остаться.  
Драко наклонил голову и стал внимательно рассматривать свой рыжий вельветовый пиджак.  
— Ты мне пиджак измял, Потти...  
Гарри резко взял его за подбородок и развернул к себе.  
— Драко. Посмотри на меня.  
Драко смотрел. Глаза его были слишком близко, чтобы понять выражение взгляда, Поттер видел только, как сокращается на свету зрачок, как дрожит голубовато-серая радужка. И все же Гарри понял — по тому, как напряглось, натянулось длинное тонкое тело, прижатое им к стене.  
— Ты соображаешь вообще, что сейчас делаешь? Кто тебе дал право так со мной обращаться? Кто тебе дал право меня лапать, хватать, врываться в мои дела, разговоры, привязанности? У тебя есть хоть капля уважения, чувство личного пространства, наконец? Ты как бронепоезд, Поттер, прешь и прешь...  
— Почему ты наврал про кольца?  
Драко сглотнул и отвел глаза.  
— Я сказал: пошел на хуй, Гарри Поттер.  
— Целовался со мной специально, чтобы я забыл, да? И на свидание поэтому согласился?  
Малфой молчал.  
— Слизеринец... — горько сказал Поттер и отпустил его.  
Он повернулся и пошел прочь, забыв и о расследовании, и о кольцах, и об Уизли. Ему казалось, он забыл дорогу, вообще забыл этот город, да что он здесь делает? Он бы сейчас с удовольствием сидел на берегу моря и слушал ветер, чаек. Еще ему вдруг ни с того ни с сего пригрезились вересковые пустоши, огромные медово пахнущие луга, где можно бродить и ни о чем не думать, где свобода, где легко дышится... Здесь ему нечем было дышать, здесь он был как в клетке. Кто придумал эти города? Даже страдать здесь нельзя... сладко. Только больно.  
— Поттер! Поттер, остановись!  
— Ну, — Гарри остановился и засунул руки в карманы. Чтобы не было соблазна — ударить ну или опять — хватать, лапать, как выражался Малфой.  
— Я ушел, потому что видел вас с Джорджем, — сказал Драко отстраненно. — Это ты меня используешь, Поттер, и нечего стрелки переводить!  
Поттер тупо смотрел на него.  
— Нас с Джорджем? Видел нас с Джорджем? Драко, да мы...  
— Утром. Вы стояли, обнявшись, и это явно не были дружеские объятья.  
— Драко? — изумился Гарри. — Вот то, что я сейчас слышу, — это ревность? Ушам своим не верю! Ущипни меня!  
— Нет, не ревность! — взвился Малфой. — Просто я не люблю, когда меня используют!  
— Малфой, — сказал Гарри. — Я устал разговаривать на улице. Давай ко мне.  
— И не подумаю. Боюсь, не переживу, увидев, что ты сделал с домом, где я играл в детстве.  
— Переживешь. Зато Кричер будет в экстазе. Он считает меня пещерным человеком.  
— Не только он! — фыркнул Драко.  
— В общем, я не вижу сильного сопротивления и считаю это за согласие, — резюмировал Поттер, обхватил Драко за талию и аппарировал.

* * *  
Аппарировали они в библиотеку дома на Гриммо. Гарри лишь перед самым моментом перемещения удалось отогнать навязчивое видение спальни и конкретно — огромной старинной кровати посреди нее.  
Малфой, признавшийся в ревности, Малфой, распаленный и разозленный из-за него, Гарри, — все это возбуждало до чертиков, Поттер не знал, как еще держится, как ведет все эти ненужные разговоры, вместо того чтобы просто наброситься на виновника своего сумасшествия. Слова проходили мимо сознания, руки тряслись от нетерпения.  
И Гарри прекрасно знал, что если бы Драко был против совместной аппарации, да еще к Поттеру домой, то легко бы вырвался, дал в морду или шарахнул заклинанием так, что мало бы не показалось. А раз нет — значит, тоже хотел и корчил рожи лишь для того, чтобы поддержать имидж.  
— Ты абсолютно неадекватен, — словно подтверждая последнее умозаключение, капризно сказал Драко.— Когда-нибудь тебя посадят как опасного маньяка. По тебе не только Мунго, но и Азкабан плачет.  
— Я же памятник, кто меня посадит! — хмыкнул Поттер. — Памятник победившей черные страсти магической Британии.   
Драко закатил глаза.  
— Ну так что, может, поговорим? — спросил Гарри.  
Малфой упал в кресло и огляделся по сторонам.  
— Странно, я был убежден, что у тебя по всем углам паутина... А здесь даже ничего, не так пыльно.  
— Мы не интерьеры сюда пришли обсуждать! — начал заводиться Гарри и машинально, как всегда делал в авроратском кабинете, зашагал взад-вперед вдоль книжных шкафов. — Что-то поиски у нас как-то неактивно идут, ты не находишь? А, Малфой?  
— Ну, потому что у тебя мозги совсем на другое направлены, Поттер! — снова фыркнул Драко. — В конце концов, ты больше всех в этом деле заинтересован!  
— Мне кажется, это ты значительно больше заинтересован, чем хочешь показать...  
— Почему же ты так решил?  
— Потому что ты мне уже соврал! В весьма важном эпизоде расследования! Это не просто какая-то милая ложь, это стратегическая ошибка! Драко! Включи голову!  
— Да что ты как с цепи сорвался? — оскалился Драко. — Все из-за того, что я тебе не дал, так ведь, Поттер?  
— Я предпочитаю не путать личное и профессиональное, знаешь ли...  
— Да ты что? Ты кому это сейчас рассказываешь? Это всегда был твой главный принцип по жизни!  
— Заткнись!  
— А ты не ори на меня!  
Гарри выдохнул и тоже опустился в кресло. Его слегка потряхивало.  
— Ладно. Этот раунд вничью. Ни к чему мы так не придем.  
— А к чему мы должны прийти?  
— Ты должен рассказать мне правду про кольца и не ревновать так идиотски больше.  
— Я ПОКАЗАЛ тебе кольца и НЕ ревновал тебя! Поттер, очнись! Хватит фантазий!  
— В моих фантазиях ты в спальне, лежишь на постели обнаженный и с раздвинутыми ногами... — вдруг брякнул Гарри. Терять ему было уже нечего.  
Драко даже замер на несколько секунд, а потом на его щеках начали предательски расползаться алые пятна.  
— Ты хоть иногда думай, прежде чем говорить...  
— Я думаю, — буркнул Гарри. — Я все время об этом думаю.  
Малфой начал нервничать, забарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику, задышал тяжелее.  
— Тебе проще дать, чем рассказать, почему мне не хочется, Поттер.  
— А тебе не хочется?  
Драко промолчал и отвел глаза.  
Поттер почуял жертву и аж привстал в кресле.  
— Драко, скажи это, и все. Я отстану.  
— Поттер! Не приближайся! Сиди, где сидел!  
— Я смущаю тебя?  
— Нет, я просто прикидываю, как тебе лучше врезать!  
— Да неужели?  
Гарри поймал себя на том, что подкрадывается к Малфою, как кошка к птичке. Чисто инстинктивно, даже подумать не успел толком, а вот уж стоит рядом и держит за плечо, горячее через тонкую ткань белой рубашки.  
Вот касаться Драко точно оказалось ошибкой, сейчас Гарри вовсе не был уверен, что сможет что-то контролировать. Кольца опять отступили на второй план, и это вовсе не обещало продвинуть следствие. Но артефакты лежали где-то там, далеко, за много миль отсюда, а Малфой трепетал и горел здесь, под руками, теплый, близкий, так упоительно пахнущий... И чем ближе нависал над ним Гарри, тем слабее сопротивлялся. Даже не пытался вырваться, только уворачивался снова или же не уворачивался, а, наоборот, подставлял шею под губы…  
— Вот я удивляюсь, Драко, — прошептал Поттер между поцелуями, — как такой ядовитый тип, как ты, может быть таким невероятно сладким... Слаще мне еще ничего в моей жизни не попадалось...  
— Мерлин, — простонал Малфой, — ну какой же ты настырный...  
— Да, и сегодня я намерен быть настырным до конца, — сказал Поттер, и, схватив Малфоя в охапку, аппарировал в спальню.  
Целовались жадно и уже без разговоров. На то, чтобы раздеть Драко и самому раздеться обычным способом, Гарри уже не хватило, и одежда легла в неряшливую кучу на полу около кровати при помощи заклинания. Малфой, видимо, не ожидал такой быстроты, потому что громко вскрикнул, когда моментально обнаженные тела соприкоснулись.  
— У меня инфаркт от тебя будет, Поттер, — выдохнул он.  
— Ну прости, прости... И свечи я не зажег, и розовые лепестки не разбросал... пещерный я человек, что с меня взять... только и мыслей, что выебать тебя хорошенько... сам виноват, довел...  
— Угу, — невнятно согласился Драко уже в рот Гарри, нетерпеливо прижимая к себе и запуская пальцы в волосы.  
Гарри решил, что долгую прелюдию он отложит как-нибудь на потом, когда абсолютно точно будет уверен, что Малфой не сбежит и не исчезнет в последний момент. А вот Малфой явно на нее рассчитывал и был удивлен быстротой и натиском, судя по его глазам, все расширявшимся по мере действий Поттера.  
Было очевидно, что он и отследить не успел, как и когда Гарри управился со смазкой — да и вообще, как так быстро добрался до его задницы. И Поттер получил ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие лицезреть изумление на лице Малфоя, когда начал трахать его — сразу сильно, размашисто, длинно, всего в несколько толчков найдя правильный угол.  
Драко даже не удалось томно постонать — он успевал только коротко вскрикивать, причем каждый раз с такой интонацией, будто никак не ждал следующего движения, да и вообще не подозревал, чем все это может закончиться. Однако при каждом толчке по его телу пробегала дрожь, глаза были зажмурены, а пальцы впивались Поттеру в плечи.  
Гарри хотелось бы видеть это вечно. На некоторое время он совсем забыл о себе, так был увлечен извлечением реакций из Драко, но когда тот начал кричать высоко и часто, как птица, почувствовал, что самоконтроль сделал ему ручкой.  
Теперь кровать под ними скрипела так, что высокомерные портреты в коридорах наверняка уже возмущенно обсуждали поведение обоих наследников особняка, лампочки в светильниках начали лопаться от выплесков стихийной магии, статуэтки на комоде — звенеть и стремительно собираться в кучу в центре, как во время землетрясения, ваза с собранными Кричером осенними цветами опрокинулась и раскололась...  
Поттера тащило к оргазму как разогнавшимся поездом. Больше всего его сводили с ума алые щеки Драко — румянец разлился от скул до шеи, и теперь-то уж точно не от ярости. И еще влажные дорожки пота на висках и на груди. И на бедрах — Гарри не видел, но чувствовал.  
— Что же твой... итальянец... тебя сразу не оттрахал... кофе пить... потащил... идио-о-от... разве можно... такого... от себя... отпуска-а-а-а-ать...  
Драко закричал громче, заметался, полоснул ногтями по спине, сжал коленями бока Гарри и выгнулся, почти на лопатки встал, приподнял собой их обоих над постелью. Поттер сразу же сорвался следом, практически одновременно, и это оказалось вовсе нетрудно, зря он раньше считал сказками один оргазм на двоих.  
Малфой дышал под ним, как загнанная лошадь, но по-прежнему обнимал обеими руками.  
— Ты трахаешься, будто в плен берешь... — сказал он. — Всегда так?  
— Нет, — честно ответил Гарри. — Только с тобой. Хотел присвоить, пока ты не сбежал.  
— Ненорма-альный... — протянул Малфой и потянулся поцеловать.  
— В следующий раз все будет по-другому. Более изощренно, как ты любишь, — пообещал Поттер, перекатываясь с любовника на постель.  
— Да ты не знаешь совсем, как я люблю...— усмехнулся Драко.  
— Узнаю, — твердо сказал Поттер. — Все узнаю.  
Малфой помолчал, потом придвинулся к Гарри и лег головой на его грудь.  
— Курить хочу... Где мои сигареты? У меня уже сил нет на магию...  
Гарри хмыкнул и призвал малфоевские сигареты.  
— Три удовольствия есть в жизни... — Малфой с удовольствием затянулся и выпустил колечко дыма. — Коньяк до и сигарета после...  
— Коньяка не было, извини.  
— Я в кафе пил кофе с коньяком, — рассмеялся Драко, и Гарри насупился.  
— Этого итальянца чтобы я больше не видел рядом с тобой!  
— Это бизнес-контакт, Гарри, не строй из себя Отелло...  
— Пусть бизнес-контакт держится на расстоянии метра от тебя. А лучше двух. А то ноги переломаю и в задницу вставлю, будет не таким красивым, как сейчас.  
— Поттер! Ну не смеши меня. Думаешь, один раз трахнулись, и все, я уже твоя собственность?.. Тебе можно рыжую соломку подстилать, значит, а я — верная жена Одиссея? Не имею права ни с кем больше сексом заниматься?  
— Не имеешь, — ответил Поттер, и Малфой поперхнулся дымом, даже не нашелся, что сказать.


	10. Chapter 10

Драко все отлично распланировал: проснуться пораньше, собраться бесшумно, уйти незаметно и с достоинством. Потом, запершись в Малфой-Мэноре, впускать сов через одну, издали внимать просьбам Поттера о свидании и, быть может, благосклонно согласиться. Не сразу. Или не согласиться. Одним словом, тянуть театральную паузу, как советовал какой-то маггловский писатель, Драко не мог точно вспомнить имени. Что-то там про театр.  
Драко просчитался по всем пунктам.  
Во-первых, проснуться пораньше никак не вышло — неугомонный Поттер укатал его до такой степени, что бледное лондонское солнце уже высоко висело в водянистом акварельном небе, когда Драко открыл все-таки глаза. Во-вторых, с бесшумностью тоже ничего не получилось — у Поттера оказался ненормально чуткий сон для человека с якобы чистой совестью. Драко попытался выкарабкаться из-под горячего поттеровского бока, где уютно проспал всю ночь, но его тут же подтянули обратно, да еще и тряхнули, мол, нечего тут дергаться зря. Разнеженному Драко сопротивляться было очень лень, поэтому пришлось отбросить план А (утро по-английски), уйти незаметно все равно не удалось, и переключиться на план В (утро по-французски) — с совместным завтраком, кофе и целомудренным поцелуем в щечку на прощание. После этого можно было бы затаиться в клубе, разыграть исключительно занятого бизнесмена и далее по плану — совы через одну, по поводу свидания «да» и «нет» не говорить, тянуть паузу.  
Да что тут объяснять! Любой культурный человек в их возрасте должен быть уже хорошо знаком со всеми этими неписаными правилами любовных интрижек, все необходимые сценарии давно выучены наизусть, все па и телодвижения выполняются практически рефлекторно.  
Вот только Драко забыл, что Поттер еще в Хогвартсе отличался дурными манерами. Судя по всему, никто не озаботился воспитанием Поттера и после войны, ну не на Уизли же надеяться, в самом-то деле! Так что план В тоже не прошел. Сначала накрылся завтрак: Кричера Поттер звать в спальню отказался наотрез. С кофе опять же ничего не вышло — его попросту не оказалось в доме. Ну а невинный поцелуй в щечку в исполнении Поттера оказался гораздо более французским, чем поначалу рассчитывал Драко.  
Кончилось все тем, что Поттер опять возил Драко по всей кровати, сбив и смяв в комья простыни, наставил Драко новых засосов, и Драко при этом еще и стонал с Поттером в унисон, быстро растеряв весь лоск и высокомерие, прижимался, подмахивал и в упоении царапал поттеровскую спину, а Поттер задыхался и сипло нес в ухо какую-то белиберду:  
— Мерлин, какой же ты… Драко… да я тебя с члена теперь не спущу, вообще из кровати выпускать не буду… мой, мой, мой, мо-ой…  
И с каждым таким словом по коже Драко во всех направлениях разбегались мурашки удовольствия, а мозги, кажется, полностью расплавились и стекли в пах вместе с кровью, да там и делись куда-то, потому что оргазм шарахнул Драко с такой силой, что на какое-то время отказала даже способность ориентироваться в пространстве.  
В общем, утреннее прощание обернулось полуденным сексом и плавно перетекло в некое подобие сиесты, и когда Драко снова проснулся, день явно клонился к сумеркам.  
Поттера поблизости видно не было, и Драко вздохнул с облегчением. Он заставил себя встать, поморщился (до истории с Поттером у Драко почти год никого не было), нашарил под кроватью волшебную палочку и сигареты, закурил и Манящими призвал одежду. Одежда явилась, и смотреть на нее было очень грустно: восстановлению, даже с помощью магии, не подлежало ничего. Честно говоря, Драко даже не хотелось надевать на себя эти обрывки для аппарации в Мэнор, но не являться же домой без штанов. Да все портреты в рамах перевернутся и будут потом зудеть и поминать несколько лет.  
Вот таким Поттер его и застал: голым, с сигаретой в зубах, разглядывающим подвешенные в воздухе с помощью Левикорпуса брюки.  
Драко угрюмо посмотрел на Поттера, который сразу как-то крадучись пошел по широкой дуге в обход, и ткнул в него волшебной палочкой:  
— Только попробуй тянуть свои руки, я тебе глаз вышибу, и без всяких заклинаний!  
— Выспался? Ты такой красивый, Дракончик, я смотрел, пока ты спал, — заявил Поттер.  
Драко даже глаза закатил. Поттер был невозможный, рушил все стереотипы. Идиот.  
— Поттер, боюсь, тебе придется одолжить мне какие-нибудь брюки, чтобы я мог добраться домой, — сказал Драко недовольно.  
Поттер покладисто кивнул, полез в шкаф и выудил оттуда джинсы и темно-зеленый свитер. Драко засомневался, но тут Гарри с проницательной ухмылкой заметил:  
— Этикетку только оборви, я его ни разу не надевал, — намекнул, стало быть, что к сему шедевру Молли Уизли рук не прикладывала.  
Драко фыркнул, забрал свитер и джинсы, натянул все прямо на голое тело. Исподтишка наблюдал, как внимательно Гарри проследил за всем процессом одевания, и наслаждался темнеющими поттеровскими глазами. Теперь оставалось только эффектно удалиться, но Поттер и тут все испортил, обхватив замешкавшегося Драко за талию и прижав к себе.  
— Поттер, мне пора домой, — усталым голосом сказал Драко.  
— А у тебя еда там есть? — спросил Гарри и подышал прямо в ухо.  
От такой наглости Драко так опешил, что сам не понял, как они оба уже оказались в Малфой-Мэноре в малой столовой, друг напротив друга, и Гвервил уже замер за спинкой кресла Драко, готовый дирижировать обедом.  
На стол между Гарри и Драко величественно опустился подсвечник с десятью свечами, тарелки из малого парадного сервиза и фамильное серебро. Выглядело все так, будто Гвервил соскучился по гостям и самым решительным образом намеревался тряхнуть стариной. Эклектики вечеру, на взгляд Драко, добавляло то, что и хозяин, и гость были одеты в маггловскую одежду, а Драко, ко всему прочему, еще и частично в чужую. Хрусталь наполнился вином, и Драко приподнял бокал. Гарри улыбнулся ему с противоположного конца стола, золотые язычки горящих свечей отражались у него в глазах микроскопическими снитчами. Поттер сделал глоток бордо и облизнул губы.  
Драко подумал, что утром он все же посвятит Поттера в тонкости этикета. Должен же кто-то привить невоспитанному герою хорошие манеры, а кто сделает это лучше, чем Малфой?

* * *  
Утром Драко сбежал. Шаг этот можно было счесть трусостью, можно было — грубостью, но на самом деле это была попытка удержать ядерную реакцию. И как любая подобная попытка, она заранее была обречена на провал, вот только Драко в школе не учили физике, и он об этом не знал.  
Он засел у себя в клубе, заперся в кабинете вместе с бухгалтером и упорно заставлял себя сосредоточиться на финансах и только на финансах. Мозг поддавался с трудом, то и дело подкидывая провокационные картинки утренних пробуждений, вчерашнего и сегодняшнего, а так же ночные, но Драко считал, что обладает стальной волей. Он с переменным успехом доказывал себе это в течение полутора часов, пока любопытство на физиономии главбуха не стало уже настолько откровенным, что Драко заподозрил старикашку в нездоровом интересе.  
Наступило время чая, а Поттер пока никак не проявился. Тогда Драко решил обойти клуб. На первый беспристрастный взгляд, в клубе было все замечательно, и поэтому обход превратился в избиение младенцев. Драко заглядывал в каждый угол, засовывал нос в каждую щелочку, протирал носовым платком все поверхности, какие ему встречались. И комментировал, умело и со вкусом. Для управляющего Томми обход клуба владельцем превратился в современный вариант пути на Голгофу, и Томми уже подозревал, что однократным распятием он не отделается. Кордебалет благоразумно отложил мятежные настроения и разбежался.  
Насупленный Драко завершил свой променад (Томми заменил второй носовой платок на третий) и осел в баре. Подумал, не удержался и потер салфеткой стойку. Стойка сияла, на салфетке Драко не усмотрел даже тени, бармены подобострастно выстроились рядком, а Томми благоразумно ретировался.  
Часы над рядами разнокалиберных бутылок показывали половину одиннадцатого вечера. Драко велел сварить кофе и задумался, невидящим взглядом уставившись на выставку алкогольных достижений. Он удрал утром потихоньку из собственного дома, оставив в своей собственной постели человека, с которым провел две предыдущие ночи, и затаился на работе. При этом глупейшим образом надеясь, что Поттер явится за ним в клуб, и, невзирая ни на кого и ни на что, уволочет в свое гнездо (тут Драко отпустил воображение в драматические пампасы). Но никто не примчался возвращать блудного любовника, никто не устроил сцену, никто не прислал даже сову с каким-нибудь идиотским посланием. На этом фронте весь день царило подозрительное затишье, и Драко начал маяться сомнениями. А куда деваться? К тридцати ты наконец-то учишься держать лицо при любых обстоятельствах, но справляться с собственными эмоциями на самом деле умеют только единицы, а Драко, к сожалению, не принадлежал к этой категории.  
Клуб открылся и начал наполняться людьми, за пультом появился ди-джей, отключили общее освещение и зажгли лампы на столиках. Драко невыносимо хотелось вернуться в Малфой-Мэнор, и было страшно представить, каких дел натворил там Поттер.  
А еще страшнее было представлять, что Поттера там уже нет.

* * *  
Холл Мэнора встретил Драко гулким эхом. Гвервил где-то затаился и явиться пред хозяйские очи не спешил.  
Собственно, встречать утомленного после рабочего дня владельца замка не вышел вообще никто. Ну и ладно. Как будто бы он рассчитывал на что-то другое. Как будто бы он мог рассчитывать на что-то другое! Драко поморщился и вдруг случайно обратил внимание на свое отражение, проходя мимо высокого зеркала в холле: скривившиеся губы, сошедшиеся у переносицы брови и прищуренные злые глаза. Драко замер у зеркала, уставившись в полированную поверхность, и смотрел до тех пор, пока складки у крыльев носа не начали разглаживаться. Взять себя в руки было непривычно трудно, словно Драко снова вернулся во времена юности, когда эмоции так и норовили подчинить себе, выплеснуться наружу.  
Он глубоко вздохнул. Все нормально, обычный вечер, сейчас можно будет поужинать, поваляться в ванне, почитать…  
— Ты долго будешь вертеться перед зеркалом, Драко? — громко спросил Поттер.  
Драко повернулся так резко, что кончики волос хлестнули его по глазам.  
— Может быть, хотя бы переместишься в спальню? — предложил Поттер. Он стоял на галерее, опираясь на перила, и, судя по расслабленной позе, чувствовал себя как дома.  
— Ты что тут делаешь, Поттер? — от изумления и неожиданности Драко даже подрастерял свою надменность, и вопрос вышел каким-то наивно удивленным.  
— Тебя жду, — тоже чуть удивленно откликнулся Гарри и стал спускаться по лестнице вниз, к Драко. — С ужином, после тяжелого трудового дня.  
— С каким еще ужином? — растерянно спросил Драко и даже взвыл про себя — да что ж такое-то, почему он никак не может взять себя в руки? Ну подумаешь, Поттер не додумался удалиться восвояси, это нормально, Поттер наглый и невоспитанный, ему надо все объяснять в лоб, он тупоумный, общение с младшим Уизли даром не проходит…  
Поттер тем временем подобрался к Драко совсем близко, плевать он хотел на личное пространство, а может, и не слышал о таком никогда. А еще вероятнее — считал личное пространство Драко и своим личным пространством, и потому самым возмутительным образом, по-хозяйски, словно проделывал это постоянно на протяжении многих лет, положил руки Драко на талию, подтянул поближе и звонко чмокнул в нос.  
Почему Драко не приложил Поттера Авадой сразу же после такого плебейского жеста и сопровождавшего его мерзейшего звука, так и осталось загадкой.  
— Усталый, замученный Дракончик, — снова забормотал Поттер. — Наверно, проголодался… Хочешь, я тебя на ручках отнесу?  
Тут Драко наконец пришел в себя и отпихнул спятившего Поттера в сторону.  
— Ты охуел совсем, Поттер? Ты что за бред несешь? На каких еще, блядь, ручках?  
И вихрем понесся наверх, к себе. Поттер, однако, не отставал, шел следом и ржал, не скрываясь.  
— Ой, я ошибся, с работы вернулся не дракончик! Извини, попутал! Это был злой-презлой взъерошенный хорек!  
Драко скрипнул зубами, распахнул дверь к себе в спальню, надеясь громко захлопнуть ее перед распоясавшимся Поттером.  
И замер.  
По всей немаленькой главной спальне замка плавали разнообразные переливающиеся шары, от маленьких, с перепелиное яйцо, до больших, размером с некрупную дыню. Шары были разноцветные и прозрачные, медленно и величественно перемещались от стены к стене, парили под потолком, собирались в стайки, да еще и светились мягким, золотистым светом. Прямо перед носом Драко проплыл один такой, апельсиновый, и Драко разглядел у него внутри золотого мотылька, трясущего крылышками и рассыпающего внутри шара искристую пыль.  
— Кусаться не будешь? — спросил из-за спины Гарри глубоким голосом.  
— Что это? — шепотом сказал Драко.  
— Да так, пустяки, — ответил Гарри, опять обнял его, и Драко в этот раз сопротивляться не стал. — Просто так, тебя порадовать. Глупо, да?  
— Нет. Красиво.  
— Правда? — тут же обрадовался Поттер. — Ты ткни какой-нибудь пальцем, попробуй?  
Драко зачарованно смотрел на сияющее мельтешение.  
— Зачем? Пусть… летают.  
— Нет, нет, ты попробуй, — стал настаивать Поттер, взял Драко за запястье и ткнул его же пальцем в ближайший шар. Тот вспыхнул и лопнул, напоследок издав мелодичный перезвон.  
Драко извернулся и оказался нос к носу с Поттером. Улыбка у того была странная, широкая, нахальная и чуть неуверенная одновременно, и губы были розовые и влажные. Смотреть на них было одно удовольствие, и, как теперь знал Драко, целовать их было удовольствием не меньшим. Гарри тотчас же откликнулся, втянул в рот нижнюю губу Драко, прошелся языком внутри и довольно хмыкнул прямо в губы.  
— Поттер, ты идиот, — сказал Драко и решил не обращать внимания на то, с какой слабоумной нежностью это у него вышло. Лицо было, наверное, соответствующее, но его, к счастью, можно было спрятать на поттеровском плече.  
— Они еще вроде и разговаривать могут, — сказал Гарри ему в макушку. — Колдовал несколько часов, весь день потратил!  
— Ну, и какое же ценное послание они несут? — поинтересовался Драко.  
Хотел ехидно, а вышло опять по-дурацки, чуть ли не сюсюканьем. День все же выдался трудным, посетовал Драко, все так и норовит вывести из себя. Даже собственным голосом управлять не получается.  
— Завтра опять сбежишь? — спросил Гарри на ухо.  
Драко мотнул головой и почувствовал, как Поттер удовлетворенно кивнул.  
Какое ценное послание несли некоторые пузыри, Драко довелось узнать чуть позже. Поттер только-только раздвинул коленом малфоевские ноги и втиснулся между ними, как один из пузырей спикировал ему прямо на макушку и лопнул там, засыпав крупнейшего мага современности искрящейся пудрой и одарив напоследок гнусавым: «Драко, ты лучше всех!»  
— Поттер, — сказал Драко, пока Поттер смаргивал пудру, — ты вот меня сейчас дотрахаешь, а я тебе потом шею сверну. Имей в виду, маг-недоучка.  
Но Поттер только заулыбался в ответ счастливо, пропустив угрозы мимо ушей.

* * *  
— Ты куда собрался? — спросил Гарри, разглядывая Драко мутными со сна глазами.  
— На прогулку, — отозвался Драко и художественно обмотал шею шарфом.  
Поттер зевнул, чуть не вывихнув себе челюсть, сгреб подушки, подоткнул одеяло и уселся в кровати со всем удобством.  
— Какая еще прогулка с утра пораньше? — осведомился он.  
— Перед завтраком надо гулять, аппетит будет лучше, — наставительно объяснил Драко и прищурился, разглядывая Поттера — тот опять принялся зевать с явным удовольствием. — Вылезай из кровати.  
— Что? Это еще зачем? У меня и так все в порядке с аппетитом!  
Драко улыбнулся краешком губ. Что ж, в конце концов, Поттера оставаться в Мэноре никто не заставлял, а раз уж сам напросился… Драко махнул палочкой, и одеяло медленно, как дирижабль, поднялось в воздух и величественно уплыло в сторону гардеробной. Поттер прикрылся подушкой и возмущенно посмотрел на Драко.  
— Я спать хочу!  
— Да я ведь не держу тебя, Поттер! Хочешь спать — вали на Гриммо, — ехидно предложил Драко. Почему-то не было никаких сомнений, что Поттер никуда не денется.  
— Почему я не могу спать здесь? — забубнил Поттер обиженно. — И ты бы вот тоже никуда не шел, а вернулся бы обратно…  
— Поттер, я жду тебя на веранде через пятнадцать минут, — непререкаемым тоном объявил Драко и направился к двери. — А не выйдешь, пеняй на себя!  
— Это что за невнятные угрозы? — крикнул Поттер вдогонку, но Драко уже выскользнул за дверь, притворившись глухим.  
Через полчаса хмурый Поттер, закутанный в куртку с капюшоном, будто готовился к зимовке на Северном Полюсе, вышел на веранду. Драко как раз покончил с первой чашкой кофе, распорядился подавать завтрак сюда же через сорок минут и двинулся вглубь сада, ничуть не заботясь, следует ли за ним Гарри или нет.  
Поттер нагнал его через три шага и пошел рядом, иногда касаясь плечом.  
Значительно похолодало, и вместе с заморозками листья на кустах и деревьях сморщились, потеряли балаганную яркость красок начала осени и обрели глубокие коньячные и винные тона. Кое-где ветер сорвал их все без остатка, и голые ветки, покрытые замерзшими дождевыми каплями, как хрустальными бусинами, казались прорисованными тушью. Пахло близкой зимой, прелью, затяжными дождями.  
Драко шагал быстро, разогрелся от ходьбы, дышал глубоко, с каждым глотком воздуха улавливая тонкую горькую ноту поттеровского одеколона. Они уже вышли за пределы сада и углубились в парк, где аллеи были густо засыпаны опавшей листвой. Поттер молча шагал рядом, не делал никаких попыток заговорить или коснуться, но при этом Драко как-то особенно четко понимал, что они не просто идут рядом, а идут вместе. Безыскусная прогулка, без цели, только для удовольствия. Драко хотелось взять Поттера за руку, и он даже серьезно обдумывал, как бы это проделать и не показаться клиническим сладким дебилом, но тут Поттер покончил со всеми его сомнениями, взяв Драко за руку первым. И дебилом Гарри при этом не выглядел, по крайней мере по мнению Драко. Было приятно. Было на самом деле очень приятно, и где-то в районе солнечного сплетения стало теплее.  
Они углубились довольно далеко в лес, дорожка стала уже, вдоль пути то и дело попадались поваленные деревья, и у третьего или четвертого по счету Поттер потянул Драко за руку, уселся на поросший мхом ствол и усадил Драко рядом.  
— Посидим немножко, — пояснил Гарри в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Драко. — Я не деревенский житель, как некоторые, не привык наматывать мили по полям и нивам.  
— Поттер, если ты намекаешь…  
— Драко, ты знаешь, что выглядишь сейчас, как классическая английская сельская красотка? С румянцем во всю щеку?  
— А в глаз? — оскорбился Драко.  
— Знаешь, почему? Для человека, умеющего оборачиваться вокруг шеста для стриптиза так, как мне как-то довелось увидеть, ты поразительно консервативен в быту. Такая типичная прогулка перед завтраком, ланч на серебре, чопорные манеры… — Поттер приглашающе похлопал по колену. — Не хочешь пересесть, Драко? И не изображай неприступность, здесь все равно никого нет, а я не верю.  
Драко фыркнул, чуть подумал и пересел, устроившись лицом к лицу с Гарри. Поттер тотчас прижал его ближе к себе, и Драко запустил руки внутрь поттеровской распахнутой куртки, позволил себя обнимать и обнюхивать. Подставил шею под легкие поцелуи, прикрыл глаза — было очень хорошо. Непривычно хорошо, и Драко даже не помнил, было ли с ним так когда-нибудь раньше.  
— Я вчера принес кое-какие вещи, — проинформировал его Гарри, продолжая водить носом по шее. — В твоем огромном замке найдется для меня пара свободных полок?  
— У меня в замке найдется пара свободных гостевых комнат, — хмыкнул Драко. — Ты надолго собираешься остаться?  
Поттер отстранился, впрочем, не выпуская Драко из рук. Посмотрел удивленно в глаза, ощупал взглядом все лицо Драко, поцеловал в лоб.  
— Надолго? — переспросил. — Навсегда.  
Драко показалось, что вокруг них все замерло, наступила какая-то неестественная тишина, показалось, что если где-то за мили от них с ветки упадет капля — он это услышит.  
— Как это — навсегда? — спросил Драко и нахмурился.  
Лицо Гарри не изменилось нисколько, он только сцепил руки на талии Драко покрепче и сказал легко и бесхитростно:  
— А как еще? Ты разве не помнишь?  
— Я должен помнить? — опешил Драко.  
— Конечно. Я же сказал тебе, еще тогда, в наш первый раз.  
— Мерлин! Поттер, да кто же обращает внимание на слова, сказанные во время секса? — воскликнул Драко.  
Поттер помолчал, разглядывая Драко со странной, чуть насмешливой и жалостливой улыбкой.  
— Я обращаю, Драко, — сказал он очень внятно, будто программное заявление делал, да так это и было, наверное. — Я обращаю внимания на слова, когда занимаюсь любовью.  
Драко растерялся, он был не готов, он вообще не знал, будет ли он когда-нибудь готов к такому. Он почувствовал, как паника легкими шажками подбирается к нему, неумолимо, неудержимо. Он бы заговорил о чем-то еще, сделал вид, что ничего не понял, сбежал бы, но Поттер не оставил ему никаких возможностей элегантно свернуть тему, притвориться бестолочью и спустить все на тормозах — смотрел прямо в глаза, не мигая, держал горячими ладонями, не позволяя вырваться.  
— Драко, Драко, все будет в порядке, да не пугайся ты так! — вдруг сказал Гарри. В голосе его была такая железобетонная твердость и уверенность в себе, что Драко вдруг сразу отпустило. — Все будет хорошо, ну что ты… Все будет хорошо теперь… и навсегда. Иди ко мне, ну…  
Нет, подумал Драко, это не уверенность в себе. Это другое. В поттеровском взгляде читалась абсолютно безоговорочная уверенность не только в себе, а прежде всего — в Драко. В них обоих.  
И Драко позволил себе стать счастливым. Просто с ним никогда не бывало такого раньше и до ужаса хотелось попробовать.


	11. Chapter 11

Драко был от природы скептик и самую чуточку пессимист и свято верил, что каждое доброе дело будет непременно наказано. С момента эпохального объяснения в глубине души он начал ожидать подвоха, и, конечно, Поттер не замедлил оправдать мрачные прогнозы.  
В обед Поттер исчез и через полтора часа появился с двумя здоровенными спортивными сумками — притащил свои вещи.  
— Со школьных времен твой гардероб определенно увеличился, — заметил Драко, но Поттер не обратил на ехидные интонации никакого внимания.  
— Это не все, — заявил он. — Остальное позже.  
Пока Поттер отсутствовал, Драко с какой-то даже веселой обреченностью велел Гвервилу привести в порядок вторую хозяйскую спальню — ту, которая обыкновенно принадлежала хозяйке Малфой-Мэнора. Гвервил, вышколенный еще дедом Драко и Люциусом, даже ухом не дернул, справился со всем за без малого час.  
Драко привел Поттера в полагающуюся ему теперь комнату, распахнул дверь в гардеробную и стал ждать поттеровской реакции — последний раз спальню переделывали при его матери, и была она подчеркнуто женственной: с серыми бархатными портьерами, подбитыми бледно-розовым атласом, с нежнейшим золотистым туалетным столиком эпохи рококо, с вышитыми лионским шелком простынями на кровати.  
Поттер водрузил свои сумки посередине гардеробной, рассеянно осмотрелся и спросил:  
— А что, в своем шкафу места пожалел?  
Драко вздернул нос.  
— Поттер, в моем, как ты выразился, шкафу, едва хватает места для моих вещей. Малфой-Мэнор не какая-нибудь там нора, чтобы делить шкафы. Я не понимаю, чем ты недоволен? Тебе досталась вторая хозяйская спальня, а ты…  
— Спальня хозяйки поместья, Драко, я все понял, — прервал его Поттер и по-акульи ухмыльнулся. — Я одного не понял — зачем мне отдельная спальня?  
Драко приподнял брови и уже набрал было в легкие воздуха, чтобы разразиться подходящей по случаю тирадой, как Поттер объявил:  
— Да-да, я знаю про обычаи в аристократических семьях, можешь не утруждаться объяснять. Давай лучше я объясню — если тебе жалко полок в шкафу, так и быть, пусть мои вещи хранятся тут. А спать мы будем вместе, так что вели своему эльфу, пусть все уберет, нечего зря пыль собирать.  
И прошел мимо Драко, объявив на ходу:  
— Будем демократичнее!  
Драко сдулся, как один из вчерашних поттеровских говорящих пузырей. Поздно сопротивляться — пустил в дом орду варваров, привыкай жить в балагане.  
— Я не храплю, Драко, — сказал наглый Поттер. — У меня нет физических недостатков.  
Драко только рукой махнул и ушел в кабинет. Ему срочно надо было уединиться, чтобы прийти в себя — его жизнь менялась в прямом смысле слова прямо на глазах, и он сам же этому попустительствовал, дав Поттеру карт-бланш. Поттер заморочил ему голову своими романтическо-порнографическими бреднями, затерроризировал домогательствами, и Драко вдруг подумал, что старик Дамблдор переиграл в свое время сам себя — придумал слишком многоходовую интригу, когда надо было сразу отдать Поттера Волан-де-Морту, и тот через месяц сам бы сбежал на край света.  
Кстати, и замок бы не пришлось теперь восстанавливать.

* * *  
За ужином Поттер заявил, что не собирается орать с другого конца стола, велел Гвервилу переставить столовый прибор и уселся справа от Драко. Больше всего Драко поразило, что Гвервил, фамильный эльф Малфоев, тут же беспрекословно подчинился, да еще и стал величать Поттера «милорд Гарри, сэр». Драко мрачно ковырял вилкой в тарелке, исподлобья поглядывая, как Поттер с аппетитом уплетает рагу.  
— Драко, а что ты думаешь по поводу домашних животных? — светски поинтересовался Поттер. — Не хочешь кого-нибудь завести?  
— Похоже, одно я уже завел, — язвительно отозвался Драко.  
Поттер просиял и сказал утвердительно:  
— Я расцениваю это как комплимент. Но, в самом деле, разве тебе не хотелось кого-нибудь?  
Драко предпочел промолчать, чтобы ужин спокойно закончился — рисковать, рассказывая, какое именно животное ему бы хотелось, он не стал. Животное тем временем продолжало бесцеремонно разглагольствовать:  
— … вот кстати хорьки — очень милые! Я недавно в одной зоолавке видел парочку — ты не представляешь, Драко, какие они были очаровательные! (Драко вздернул бровь.) У них такие глаза, исключительно умные!  
— Поттер, еще одно слово, и ты скоропостижно переселишься в ту самую зоолавку, — предупредил Драко и порадовался прозвучавшей в голосе угрозе. — Будешь жить там с тем самым хорьком, который тебе так понравился!  
Поттер поднял глаза от тарелки и улыбнулся, как будто поставил себе целью взбесить Драко окончательно.  
— Я жду тебя в библиотеке, — бесстрастно объявил Драко и удалился.

* * *  
Драко успел выкурить две сигареты и выпить полпорции виски, когда Поттер наконец явился. Выражение лица у него было самое безмятежное, а руки спрятаны за спиной. Драко всерьез испугался, что сию минуту станет обладателем либо хорька, либо еще какой-нибудь пакости, придется орать и ругаться, и первый вечер ураганно начавшейся совместной жизни ознаменуется скандалом и воплями. Рукоприкладства Драко тоже не исключал.  
Он недавно сравнил Поттера с ордой варваров, но ошибся. Варварам можно и нужно противостоять, в конце концов, они всего лишь люди, их действия можно просчитывать и предугадывать, но с Поттером это все было бесполезно. Поттер был как стихия, мощь природы в чистом виде. Как цунами — сопротивляться невозможно, бессмысленно. Остается одно — отдаться на волю волны, и пусть что будет. Когда-то давно, больше десяти лет назад, Драко удалось вырваться из-под первого шквала, но вот теперь его накрыло вторым, и накрыло с головой. С природой не поспоришь, проще отдаться.  
— Драко?  
Драко не ответил. Поттер выглядел подозрительно — особенно эти спрятанные руки. Про себя Драко решил, что если Поттер ему сейчас вручит хорька — к Мордреду ему такое счастье, лучше так и будет жить всю жизнь один-одинешенек.  
Поттер приблизился и вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, бухнулся перед креслом Драко на колени. Тут Драко испугался окончательно и бесповоротно. После утреннего объяснения с Поттера бы сталось прятать за спиной коробочку с кольцом. Конечно, как выяснилось опять же этим утром, Драко тоже больше не мог считаться нормальным человеком, но остатки здравомыслия все же сохранил и теперь напрягся.  
Поттер положил одну руку Драко на колено, Драко прищурился.  
— Что опять? — спросил с опаской.  
— Точно не хочешь хорька? — спросил Поттер.  
— Точно не хочешь в глаз? — с точно такой же интонацией переспросил Драко. — Или, может быть, ночевать во второй спальне?  
— Какой ты, однако, жестокий, — рассмеялся Гарри и протянул Драко вторую руку, медленно разжал пальцы.  
На ладони у него сидел крошечный дракончик — серебристый, с зеленовато-голубым гребнем, неловко дергал маленькими блестящими крылышками, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Утвердившись на ладони, даже выдохнул маленький клуб серого дыма, моментально рассеявшегося в воздухе. Поднял голову и уставился прямо на Драко, моргая серыми глазенками.  
— Поттер, где ты спер дракона? — спросил Драко, зачарованно разглядывая малыша.  
Дракончик в это время зевнул, покрутился на руке у Гарри, свернулся клубком и накрыл голову крылом — заснул.  
— Строго говоря, это не настоящий дракон, — с легким сожалением признался Гарри. — Это игрушка, не для детей, конечно. Их сделали, вроде, всего только десяток… Или даже меньше. Я подумал, тебе точно такого надо.  
— Поттер, ты невозможный, — от всей души сказал Драко. — Ты меня зачем доставал сегодня весь день?  
— Чтобы ты расслабился, — покаялся Гарри и переложил дракончика Драко в ладони. Тот даже не проснулся, дернул только недовольно крылышками. — Ты так распереживался утром, я не знал, что делать и как тебя отвлечь.  
— Идиот, ну что тут еще сказать, — Драко качнул головой. — Поттер, чтоб ты знал — меня довольно сложно заставить делать что-то, что я не хочу. Все, кто был на это способен, уже мертвы.  
Они помолчали. Поттер так и стоял около Драко на коленях, сцепил руки в замок, упираясь в ноги Драко локтями, и положил на сплетенные пальцы подбородок. Драко мельком подумал, что выглядят они оба сейчас, наверное, исключительно умилительно — прямо как те два хорька, которых видел Поттер.  
— Ну и что мне с ним делать? — Драко показал глазами на дракончика. Дракончик во сне синхронно дергал задней лапой и хвостом. — Его кормить надо? Или нет? Он вырастет? Ты хоть что-нибудь узнал, прежде чем покупать? Их всего десять? Это сколько же он стоит?  
— Какая разница, сколько он стоит, — сварливо отозвался Поттер. — Сказали, что если и вырастет, то не больше мелкой кошки, дымом плеваться будет, а огнем — нет. Скорее всего.  
— Чудно! — восхитился Драко. — Ты припер мне в дом малоисследованную магическую игрушку, про которую неизвестно ничего, кроме того, что она не будет плевать огнем. Скорее всего. А между тем замок и так разрушен практически на треть!  
— Зато красивый, — упрямо сказал Поттер. — А насчет поведения — так он очень на тебя похож, Драко. Так что вы отлично найдете общий язык. А замок — восстановим, не проблема.  
— Ну-ну. Я просто представляю себе летающую кошку, плюющую огнем на головы гостям. Нам придется завести у входа контейнер с металлическими касками и раздавать их всем приходящим с визитом, — сказал Драко. — Куда мне его девать теперь?  
— В спальне клетка, и мне нравится это «мы», — ответил Поттер. — Отнести?  
— Я сам, — отмахнулся Драко и встал. — Все-таки, это мой подарок. Сейчас вернусь.

* * *  
По пути в спальню Драко посетила идея, как можно попытаться взять реванш за этот сумбурный и бестолковый день, перевернувший всю жизнь Драко с ног на голову.  
Вернулся в библиотеку он быстро, только у самых дверей стал красться на цыпочках. Поттер сидел напротив камина с бокалом в руках, скрестив ноги, смотрел на огонь. Драко выпрямился, расправил плечи и величественно проплыл к своему креслу.  
Было очень хорошо слышно, как Поттер сглотнул.  
А нечего было дразнить весь день, подумал Драко злорадно и, с самым благопристойным выражением лица, какое только мог изобразить, опустился в кресло, поплотнее запахнулся, положил ногу на ногу и поправил мех, прикрывая колено. Поттер сжал губы и склонил голову к плечу. Драко приятно улыбнулся и спросил:  
— Нальешь мне виски?  
— Конечно, — сказал Поттер, встал, отошел к столику с бутылками, позвенел там, вернулся и протянул Драко стакан.  
Такой традиционный вечер: пылающие дрова, виски в хрустальном тумблере, джентльмены в креслах — загляденье!  
Драко выпутал кисть из мехового кокона, который поттеровским жадным глазам открывал только голову и кончики пальцев на ногах, благодарно кивнул и принял виски. Мех сполз вниз, выставив на обозрение голое плечо с выступающей ключицей (Драко прекрасно знал, как себя правильно подать).  
Поттер снова уселся, поерзал, поглядел на огонь и нахмурился. Драко спокойно глотнул виски.  
— Драко, тебе не холодно? — спросил Поттер.  
— Ничуть, — отозвался Драко.  
Поттер помолчал.  
— Или, может быть, тебе жарко? — снова спросил Гарри спустя минуту.  
— Может быть, совсем немножко, — рассмеялся Драко и повел плечом, чтобы мех скользнул еще ниже.  
— Я вижу, тебе нравится мой подарок, — сказал Гарри сердитым голосом, отвернулся от камина и придвинулся к Драко вместе с креслом.  
— Очень, — честно ответил Драко, широко улыбнулся и подрыгал лодыжкой.  
Гарри поймал Драко за щиколотку и потянул на себя.  
— Мне почему-то кажется, что тебе очень жарко в этом меху, — задумчиво проговорил Гарри, обвел большим пальцем круглую косточку и скользнул ладонью вверх, к колену. — Наверное, тебя надо развернуть, а то ты перегреешься, м?  
— Ты смотри сам не перегрейся, Поттер, — прищурился Драко и перекинул вторую, свободную ногу через подлокотник.  
Поттер краснел как все смуглые люди — темнея.  
— Нравится меня дразнить?  
— Конечно, — с легкой издевкой сказал Драко, растягивая гласные. — Я и забыл за столько лет, как это бывает иногда забавно.  
— Что ж ты со мной делаешь, Малфой… — буркнул Гарри и выдернул Драко из кресла, спеленав подаренным мехом. Драко почти висел у Поттера в руках, смеющимися глазами наблюдал, как у Гарри от вожделения раздуваются ноздри, как он облизывает пересохшие губы. — Хотя ладно, можешь дразнить...  
Поттер уложил Драко на ковер перед камином, уселся верхом и одним движением стащил с себя рубашку, отбросив ее комком в сторону. Потом расстегнул джинсы, не удосужившись снять целиком, и сказал:  
— Я так и знал, что ты будешь отлично смотреться на этом меху, — и начал не спеша разворачивать Драко, как будто тот был подарок в праздничной упаковке.  
Руки у Поттера были ловкие и умелые, безошибочно находили правильные места на теле, Драко вздрагивал и вздыхал. Гарри широкими движениями гладил от коленок вверх, к паху, щекотно дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев до мошонки, проводил ладонью по животу, избегая касаться члена, и Драко через некоторое время начал недовольно ерзать, вздергивая бедра. Поттер, сволочь, только понимающе хмыкнул, прижался пахом к Драко, царапая и холодя металлическими зубчиками расстегнутой молнии.  
— В следующий раз будем трахаться перед зеркалом, — сказал Гарри. — Я в бальной зале приглядел одно... Чтобы ты тоже посмотрел, каким ты мне нравишься больше всего. Голый, горячий, томный, задом вертишь так, будто…  
— Поттер, хватит болтать!  
— Не-а, не хватит, тебе ж нравится… — сказал Гарри и сильно щипнул Драко за сосок. Драко зашипел и дернулся. — Во-от, вот как с тобой надо-то…  
И начал целовать Драко ключицы, прикусывая, провел пальцами по губам, Драко не выдержал, облизал Гарри руку, проходясь языком между пальцев. Поттер руку отнял, повел ниже, погладил и сжал яйца, не отрывая глаз от лица Драко.  
Драко было на самом деле уже очень жарко, пот заливал глаза, и было уже очень нужно, чтобы Поттер сделал бы что-то еще, только немедленно. Драко застонал, подаваясь ближе, теснее.  
— Ну вот, наконец-то, — сказал Поттер довольно. — Ты же обещал орать, давай, Малфой, начинай, я послушать хочу.  
— Поттер, делай уже… что-нибудь, — рявкнул Драко.  
Поттер тут же послушался, погладил между ягодиц и сунул пальцы дальше, растягивая, но медленными, дразнящими движениями. Драко взвыл, вцепился Поттеру в предплечья и дернулся навстречу: ну хотя бы пальцы, ну хоть что-то!  
Поттер, чтобы его Мордред побрал, наоборот замедлился, улегся сверху и прошептал Драко в ухо:  
— Хочешь меня? Скажи!  
— Хочу! — Драко хотел бы заорать, но голос вырывался из горла только сиплым хрипом. — Поттер, зараза, давай же! Устроил тут… колдорадио…  
— Как у меня от тебя… крышу-то рвет… ты бы знал, Драко… — отозвался Поттер глухо, протискиваясь внутрь Драко. — Ты бы знал…  
Знать Драко ничего не хотел — все потом! Сейчас ему нужно и интересно было только одно — поттеровский член в его заднице, и как можно глубже. Поттер двигался с оттяжкой, выдыхал воздух толчками сквозь зубы, прикрывал глаза, но все же ухитрялся следить за реакциями Драко. Почти выскользнул, толкнулся снова, поменял положение, и вот тут Драко действительно начал орать в голос — Поттер, попав точно в простату, зафиксировал Драко в этом положении и начал вбиваться сильно и жестко, в момент доведя Драко до полной потери воли и самообладания.  
Драко кончил почти в бессознательном состоянии, стоило Поттеру только положить ему руку на член и нажать чуть пониже уздечки. Поттер тоже не задержался, что-то бессвязно прохрипев и опять не удержав выплеска стихийной магии: Драко сквозь грохот крови в ушах слышал, как на столике звякали друг о друга бутылки и как звенели хрустальные подвески на люстре.  
Конечно, Драко дожил до тридцати отнюдь не монахом, и, откровенно говоря, с любовниками ему везло. Но ни у кого не получалось так, как у Поттера — тот занимался любовью так, как будто каждый раз был одновременно снова первым и последним. Весь мир для него будто терялся, не оставляя ничего, кроме Драко.  
Это было охуенно, думал Драко, уставившись в потолок. Пошло все к Мордреду и Моргане, пусть будет как будет! Пока Поттер делает с ним вот это и вот так, как только что — Драко не выпустит его из рук даже за все золото мира!  
А если будет сопротивляться, так и подвалы в Малфой-Мэноре тоже пока никуда не делись!  
Драко покосился на Поттера, проверяя, не собирается ли тот начать сопротивляться. Слава Мерлину, ничего похожего. Поттер выглядел усталым, слегка очумелым и очень-очень довольным.  
Драко удовлетворенно вздохнул.  
— Знаешь, что? — сказал Поттер. — А я все равно буду дарить тебе цветы и подарки. Вот просто потому, что мне хочется, и я — могу. Я вообще теперь буду делать с тобой все, что мне хочется, Драко. И на руках носить тоже буду!  
— Угу, — пробормотал Драко. — А костерост кто будет варить мне от переломов, тоже ты?  
— Не волнуйся, я тебя не уроню, — самодовольно заявил Поттер.  
Драко лег на бок, подпер голову рукой и сказал:  
— Поттер, я, между прочим, немаленький здоровый тридцатилетний мужик, если ты сослепу не заметил. И заметь, вовсе не пушинка! Что вообще за навязчивая идея — носить кого-то на руках!  
— А хочется, и все, — сказал Поттер, укладываясь тоже на бок, лицом к лицу. — Ну и не пушинка, а магия на что? И потом — на мой взгляд, ты худой. Прозрачный, все вены видны.  
Драко закатил глаза.  
— Это называется аристократическая бледность, Поттер!  
— По-моему, это называется — бледный вид, — заявил Гарри. Помолчал и спросил с беспокойством: — Ты не голодал? Тогда, после войны?  
Драко изумленно посмотрел, понял, что Поттер не шутит и не удержался, начал ржать:  
— Поттер, ты вообще понимаешь, что несешь? Как ты вообще себе представляешь голодающего Малфоя?  
— Ты говорил, что было плохо после войны, — насупился Гарри.  
— Ну слушай, — рассмеялся Драко. — Было паршиво, конечно, особенно в сравнении с тем, как было до этого. Когда замок отобрали, стало, конечно, хреново, да. С высокой кухней пришлось попрощаться на время и антиквариат кое-какой продать... Но у нас оставался дом матери в Корнуолле, и, само собой, деньги тоже не все экспроприировали. Надеюсь, твоя аврорская совесть сейчас не взбунтуется, а?  
Но Гарри шутливый тон Драко принять не захотел. Сжал губы, наморщил лоб, видно было, что собирается что-то спросить. Наконец не выдержал:  
— Драко, скажи… Я… А, к Мордреду! Я должен спросить, Драко, я не могу… Я знаю, что это не принято, и что это дурной тон, но, блядь, мне нужно знать!  
— Что? — сказал Драко, в общем-то догадываясь, из-за чего Поттера так крутит.  
— Расскажи мне, как ты жил после войны? Блядь, ну не могу я вокруг да около! Как ты смог вернуть Мэнор, Драко? Где ты взял столько денег? И эти твои… умения… танцы эти…  
Драко молчал. Поттер покраснел, отвел глаза, покусал губу и сказал:  
— Ты не подумай, что это как-то… что это как-то повлияет на мое решение, на наше решение. Но…  
— Ну давай, Поттер, говори, — сказал Драко холодно (вышло очень естественно и правдоподобно, хотя на самом деле Драко от души развлекался, глядя на поттеровские терзания). — Спрашивай открытым текстом: «Драко, ебался ли ты за деньги, с кем и как долго?» Ты ж это хочешь знать, а, Поттер?  
Поттер кивнул, глаза у него были упрямые, но совсем-совсем несчастные.  
— Поттер, — сказал Драко и улегся на спину. — Ты, похоже, начитался душещипательных романов о несчастливом быте великосветских эмигранток. А так как гриффиндорцы все принимают за чистую монету, неудивительно, что ты несешь такую, с позволения сказать, феноменальную херню!  
Поттер недоуменно хлопнул глазами.  
— И вообще, — продолжал Драко. — Только невоспитанные люди заводят такие разговоры, и уж тем более после секса, когда, извините, у некоторых еще сперма в жопе не остыла.  
Драко сделал паузу и осуждающе посмотрел на Поттера, чтобы тот полностью прочувствовал степень своей вины. Поттер насупленно молчал.  
— Но что с тебя взять, с варвара-то… — вздохнул Драко. — Поттер, я не исключаю, конечно, гипотетической вероятности, что я с кем-нибудь когда-нибудь пересплю за деньги, но! Молчи, и не смей меня перебивать, раз уж ты заставил меня объяснять элементарные вещи! Столько денег найдется разве лишь у султана Брунея, а он не в моем вкусе и, кроме того, натурал! Ясно? Ты запомни, я больше эту тему обсуждать не буду.  
— А… — начал Поттер.  
— Теперь касательно остальных двух пунктов, — перебил его Драко. — Насчет источника денег и моих, как ты ханжески выразился, умений. Тут, Поттер, уж извини — подробностей ты не дождешься, учитывая твое аврорское прошлое!  
— Нечего меня авроратом попрекать, — буркнул строптиво Поттер, но Драко не обратил на него внимания и продолжил, так же лежа на спине и обращаясь к потолку:  
— Так вот, о деньгах скажу только одно — ты не представляешь себе, Поттер, как быстро может умный маг, неплохо владеющий Легилименцией, заработать на маггловских фондовых биржах! Это что-то! Отец ошибался, конечно, воротя нос от магглов… Э-э, ну, это уже неинтересно.  
— Почему же, — с ехидством сказал Гарри, но Драко видел, как на его лице стало проступать отчетливое облегчение.  
— Теперь — последний пункт нашей беседы, — объявил Драко, повернулся к Поттеру и сладко улыбнулся. — И после этого, я, так и быть, в качестве извинения, позволю тебе отнести меня в спальню на руках. И без всякой магии!  
Поттер прищурился.  
— Денег, конечно, на самом деле было довольно мало, не пошикуешь, — признался Драко. — Я, как ты знаешь, уехал после смерти отца во Францию, жил там несколько лет в Париже. И, кстати, учился на магическом отделении Сорбонны, пока ты себе еще что-то не вообразил. Ну и жилье приходилось снимать — хорошая квартира мне была не по карману, так что нашел мансарду на Монмартре, да, прямо вот как у Генри Миллера. Ты знаешь, кто такой Генри Миллер, Поттер? О, по лицу вижу, что знаешь! — захохотал Драко. — Не переживай, я имел в виду только то, как он описывает парижские квартиры. Ну, а владелицей дома была бывшая солистка Мулен Руж, такая рыжая крашеная сушеная вобла с красной помадой и вечной сигаретой во рту. Орала, как американский сержант, и манеры такие же, но танцевала! Мерлин, ты бы видел, Поттер, как эта старая карга танцевала!  
— Ну и? — спросил Поттер без всякого энтузиазма.  
— Ну и, — передразнил его Драко. — Я в детстве занимался танцами, положено так, знаешь ли, у чистокровных. Да и нравилось мне, так что вот, брал уроки.  
— Что, — с подозрением спросил Поттер, — только уроки и брал?  
— Ну, — нехотя признался Драко, хотя с явной гордостью в голосе. — Ладно, скажу: было дело, танцевал пару-тройку раз на публике, надо же было обкатать… Спокойно, Поттер, за гонорар танцевал, да из спортивного интереса. Проболтаешься если — яйца оторву, вот тебе слово Малфоя. Все? Вопросы есть?  
— Нету, — сказал Гарри, потянул Драко и пристроил поверх себя, еще и мехом укрыл. — Прости.  
— Да ладно, — зевнул Драко. — Я ж знал, что ты спросишь, раз уж ты собрался — навсегда, и все такое… Дурной ты, Гарри, и жизнь гораздо банальнее на самом деле, чем ты привык, герой с патентом… Неси меня спать.

* * *  
Жить с Поттером оказалось суматошно и утомительно, но исключительно весело. Драко постоянно ловил себя на мысли, что столько не хохотал с детства, причем с дошкольного его периода. Драко, конечно, не отказывал себе в удовольствии изводить Поттера насмешками и язвил по любому подходящему поводу, но Поттер изводиться не желал, от души ржал вместе с Драко и сам оказался весьма не прочь подколоть Драко при возможности. Драко давно не чувствовал себя настолько в тонусе, Поттер тоже не пасовал, контрабандой приволок в Мэнор ящик пакостей из магазина Уизли, и, пока Драко не сообразил, в чем дело, и не отыскал ящик, успешно делал Драко на его же собственном поле.  
Поттеру хотелось совершать романтические дурости, и он их совершал, невзирая на протесты Драко. С романтикой все же Драко покончил через два дня, пригрозив Поттеру второй спальней — а потому что не надо было наколдовывать ораву райских птичек, запевших хором дурниной, когда не подозревавший нападения Драко вышел поутру на балкон с самой первой, самой вкусной сигареткой.  
Когда Поттер не придумывал каверзы и романтическую дурь, он возился с дракончиком (без изысков назвали Зигфридом, хотя Драко и высмеял Поттера, перепутавшего все и вся в легенде о Нибелунгах), подкармливая того магией и засовывая в крошечную пасть палец, чтобы он ярился. Зигфрид послушно палец кусал, но, как казалось Драко, с легким недоумением — он явно предпочитал не яриться, а спокойно спать в клетке и чтобы его никто не трогал.  
Поттер проводил подрывную деятельность в рядах эльфов, а именно чем-то задурил голову Гвервилу так, что тот носился с Поттером теперь ничуть не меньше, чем с самим Драко. При этом, что было обиднее всего, зудеть Гвервил при Поттере не решался, изводя Драко брюзжанием по пустякам, только когда тот был один.  
Хотя, если уж совсем честно, побыть одному долго Драко теперь не удавалось: стоило зазеваться, как Поттер возникал вдруг откуда ни возьмись, тискал, лез с поцелуями, шептал на ухо всякие пошлости. Бесстыдно пытался пристроить Драко к любой горизонтальной поверхности, трогал жадными руками везде, куда мог дотянуться, бессовестно лез в штаны, плевать хотел на все приличия.  
Ну хорошо, признался Драко сам себе, в половине случаев вина была за самим Драко. Он дал себе волю, не стесняясь провоцировал Поттера, флиртовал напропалую, дразнил и тоже наслаждался от души.  
Неделя прошла в совершеннейшем угаре, оба демонстрировали все классические признаки любовной лихорадки: носились друг за другом по всему замку, терлись и обжимались по всем углам, Драко даже иногда соглашался дать Поттеру подержать себя за руку во время прогулок. Пару раз Драко внезапно обнаруживал себя стоящим перед зеркалом с абсолютно слабоумной улыбкой на лице — накрывало воспоминаниями о том, что они делали утром в постели. Или ночью — там же. Или вечером в ванной комнате. Или днем. В гардеробных — обеих. В библиотеке, в кабинете на столе и диване, в столовой на парадном обеденном столе, в картинной галерее, в гостиной на подоконнике, само собой перед зеркалом в бальном зале и даже в саду под согревающими чарами и на многострадальном меху — Драко заработал синяки на обеих лопатках, Поттер ободрал ладони.  
Драко иногда думал, что они ведут себя, как два по уши влюбленных подростка в период гормональных бурь, которые вдруг внезапно оказались предоставлены сами себе. Главной же прелестью было то, что они при этом все же были взрослые и самостоятельные люди, без детских драм, переживаний и стыдливости, могли распоряжаться собой, как захочется и делать друг с другом все, что пожелается. А, да, и еще: никаких внезапно появляющихся родителей! А это было важно в их нынешнем состоянии, когда они не могли продержаться и пятнадцати минут рядом, чтобы не начать друг друга трогать.  
Драко за всю неделю нашел в себе силы только на один-единственный получасовой визит в клуб, где хорошенько запугал управляющего и не успевший разбежаться кордебалет, и прибыл домой в отличнейшем расположении духа. А Поттер и вовсе ограничился только лишь письмом, Драко даже не стал спрашивать, кому — и так было ясно.

* * *  
Драко вернулся в спальню с балкона, выкурив обычную утреннюю сигаретку (сегодня, слава Мерлину, без компании райских птичек). Поттер безмятежно дрых, раскинувшись на кровати и накрутив вокруг себя, по обыкновению, комков из простыней. Драко сначала хотел подкрасться и коварно сунуть Поттеру под бок ледяные ладони, но потом решил проявить великодушие и просто забрался обратно в постель.  
Поттеру снилось явно что-то хорошее, он счастливо вздохнул и улыбнулся, не просыпаясь.  
Драко с утра хотелось проказ и шалостей, причем с эротическим подтекстом. Все Поттер виноват, заморочил голову своим сексом. Ну вот пусть и отдувается, решил Драко и тихонько потянул простыню за краешек. Поттер спал как убитый, ничего не почувствовал, когда Драко стянул простыню окончательно и стал разглядывать Гарри с ног до головы — потешить любопытство. Ладно, пока никто не видит, можно было дать себе поблажку и наглядеться всласть: Драко с обычной для каждого влюбленного человека близорукостью полагал, что в любовники ему досталось самое красивое существо на свете, сам же над собой за это посмеивался, но продолжал втихаря смотреть. У Поттера были хорошо развитые плечи, крепкие, перевитые сухими мышцами руки, поджарый смуглый живот с полоской темных волосков от пупка к паху и очень красивый член. Он и в расслабленном состоянии был у Гарри довольно большой, ровный, а при эрекции вытягивался почти к пупку. Драко, когда его видел, особенно вот так, как сейчас, спокойно лежащим у Поттера на яйцах, почему-то всегда испытывал острый приступ нежности, ну и руки, конечно, с трудом держал при себе. Слава Мерлину, сейчас никакой необходимости сдерживаться не было. Драко быстро глянул Поттеру в лицо, проверил — не проснулся ли, и потянулся рукой, провел пальцем. Кожа у Гарри тут была невозможно нежная, так бы и гладил, подумал Драко, головка чуть выделялась толщиной, и был виден ее кончик, сейчас бледно-розовый с узкой полоской устья. Драко провел пальцем от основания к вершине, погладил яички, снова провел уже всей ладонью, почувствовал, как твердеет под рукой. Тактильно для Драко вряд ли было что-то более приятное, ну разве что только — взять в рот. Драко подумал, медленно водя рукой вниз и вверх, улегся и прижался носом — запах Поттера тут был до одури возбуждающим, у Драко в животе начало подрагивать и сжиматься. Он высунул язык, лизнул кончиком и стал с большим удовольствием смотреть, как член Гарри шевельнулся и дернулся вверх.  
— Нравится? — раздался голос Гарри.  
Драко, ничуть не стесняясь, что его поймали с поличным, приподнял голову и спросил с ухмылкой:  
— Что, не спится?  
— Ну как я могу проспать такое? — ответил Поттер, потягиваясь. — Так что?  
— Поттер, я не пойму, ты что, напрашиваешься на комплименты? — поинтересовался Драко, отвернулся, примерился и снова лизнул — уже сильнее.  
Поттер где-то над головой вздохнул, вильнул бедрами.  
— Да, — сказал гортанно. — Напрашиваюсь, так что сделай одолжение…  
— Ну что я могу тебе сказать по этому поводу, Поттер… кхм…  
— Скажи чистую правду, Малфой — что я прекрасен до перебоев с дыханием, — заявил Поттер.  
— Совести нет, а член ничего, подходящий, — задумчиво сообщил Драко, касаясь губами увлажнившейся головки.  
— Сво-олочь, — выдохнул Гарри, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
Драко широко улыбнулся.  
— Поттер, мне нравится твой член, — признался. — И он молчит, в отличие от тебя.  
— Не ври, тебе нравится, когда я говорю, — отозвался Поттер. — Давай, хвали меня дальше… меня это заводит…  
— Да ну? Неужели? А что, есть что хвалить еще? — спросил Драко, продолжая медленно дрочить Поттеру. Тот вздыхал, извивался, кожа на груди порозовела.  
— Да… Например…  
— Например?  
— Например, мои… глаза…  
В сущности, Поттер был прав — глаза у него были тоже красивые, ресницы — черными стрелками, но это было уже чересчур — Поттера пора было поставить на место. Драко уселся на пятки, перекатил в руке поттеровские яйца и сказал:  
— Угу, буду я тут сейчас петь хвалебную оду изумрудному сиянию и прочей хуйне из бульварных романов. Поттер, ты не обнаглел ли?  
Поттер похлопал этими самыми глазами, ни разу не изумрудными, конечно, но впечатляющего зеленого оттенка, вздохнул прерывисто и спросил:  
— Ну если оду петь не будешь, то что?  
— Ммм… пожалуй, минет, — решил Драко. — Твоего согласия не спрашиваю, все равно формальность, сам понимаешь…  
— Драко, давай… — Поттеру в этот раз разговоры надоели гораздо быстрее, чем обычно. — Делай…  
Драко весело усмехнулся, наклонился…  
… и тут случилось то самое, что, по идее, есть карма только подростков, а никак не взрослых мужиков на пороге четвертого десятка: дверь спальни с треском распахнулась, створки с силой бронебойных орудий грохнули об стены, и Драко, практически с членом Поттера во рту, узрел на пороге свою мать.  
Драко поднял бровь, забыв сменить позу. Поттер сел, попав членом точно Драко между губ. Нарцисса по-плебейски вытаращила глаза.  
— Драко! — сказала Нарцисса.  
— Здрасти! — сказал Поттер.  
Драко не сказал ничего, но выпустил изо рта поттеровский член, получилось, к сожалению, с очень громким хлюпом.  
— Прошу прощения, — спохватилась Нарцисса, пулей вылетела вон, а двери опять душераздирающе грохнули.  
Поттер рухнул навзничь и закрыл глаза рукой. Драко задумался, упершись руками в колени.  
— Драко… — позвал Поттер.  
— Ну? — спросил Драко, продолжая размышлять.  
— Ты чего сидишь? — громким шепотом спросил Гарри, как будто его кто-то мог тут услышать, кроме Драко. — Она же тебя ждет!  
— Думаю, у меня есть минут десять, — решил Драко. — Пока Гвервил принесет ей чай…

* * *  
Драко нашел мать в малой гостиной — Нарцисса любила эту комнату гораздо больше, чем нарочито-официальную, предназначенную в основном для приемов, парадную гостиную, смежную с бальным залом.  
Драко подошел, поцеловал матери руку, потом приложился к щеке и сел напротив.  
Нарцисса поставила на чайный столик чашку и сказала:  
— Прости, милый! Это было неожиданно с моей стороны… с твоей, кстати, тоже, должна заметить.  
— Боюсь, ты довела Поттера до нервного срыва, мама, — рассмеялся Драко.  
— А ты еще сам не справился? — усмехнулась мать фирменной малфоевской улыбкой — одной стороной рта. — Теряешь хватку?  
— Это новая тактика, мама, — объяснил Драко. — Я… эээ… усыпляю бдительность.  
— О, это было очень хорошо заметно, милый, — кивнула мать.  
Они еще посмеялись. Потом Нарцисса спросила, сразу переходя от веселья к предельной серьезности:  
— Ты уверен, Драко?  
— Нет, — ответил Драко с улыбкой, но мать не обратила на нее никакого внимания, пристально смотрела в глаза, в лицо. — Это Поттер уверен, мама. А я просто хочу этого.  
— Хорошо, — просто сказала мать и кивнула.  
Помолчали. Потом Драко вздохнул, тоже взял с подноса чашку — ложечка в тишине звонко звякнула о блюдечко.  
— Мама, так что…  
— Драко, знаешь, мне очень неприятно, и я беспокоюсь…  
— Мама, что? — Драко тоже начал нервничать.  
— Кажется, кольца украли, — сказала Нарцисса.  
Как-то сразу стало ясно, о каких кольцах идет речь. Драко показалось, что половицы под ногами чуть дрогнули.  
— Поттер, зайди, — сказал Драко громко. — Орать, чтобы тебе было слышно из-за двери, мы не станем.  
Поттер, в темных строгих брюках, в рубашке в бело-голубую сдержанную полоску, открыл дверь, подошел, элегантно приложился к ручке Нарциссы (мать, конечно, не удержалась, подумал Драко) и уселся рядом с Драко. Посмотрел с беспокойством, Драко незаметно шевельнул головой — все в порядке. Нарцисса с интересом наблюдала за пантомимой.  
— Итак, — сказал Драко. — Кольца украли. Надеюсь, Поттер, мы опустим часть «ах, те самые кольца, значит, ты мне солгал»?  
— Опустим, — согласился Поттер. — Именно сейчас это несущественно.  
— Очень хорошо. Что украли еще, мама, и как вышло, что не сработали Отводящие чары на доме?  
Нарцисса нахмурилась и положила ногу на ногу. Разговор этот был ей, конечно, неприятен, но деваться было некуда.  
— Где они у вас хранились, миссис Малфой? — уточнил Гарри.  
Нарцисса вздохнула и поглядела в окно, словно надеялась, что там появится ответ.  
Драко сообразил, что опять забыл где-то сигареты, и Поттер махнул палочкой, не сказав ни слова — призвал невербальным Акцио пачку.   
— Ну, дело в том, — сказала Нарцисса и взглянула на Драко чуть виновато, — они были не у меня…  
— Я так и знал! — воскликнул Драко, не сдержавшись.  
Поттер с любопытством переводил взгляд с Драко на Нарциссу.  
— А я тебе говорила, что они нужны мне для работы! — сердито сказала мать.  
— Замечательно! И поэтому ты отдала нашу семейную реликвию этому подозрительному типу! — вышел из себя Драко. — А, между прочим, ты всего только неделю тому назад сама — сама! — рассказывала мне, насколько они якобы опасны!  
— Какому подозрительному типу? — спросил Поттер, но никто не обратил на него внимания.  
— Драко, что за тон! — сверкнула глазами Нарцисса. — Я отдала ему кольца всего на пару дней — кто же мог знать, что его обворуют?!  
— Я знал, я знал, что этот индюк безмозглый, как книззл! — Драко вскочил и принялся расхаживать туда и сюда, выдыхая дым из ноздрей.  
— Драко! — воскликнула Нарцисса.  
— Так кто у нас индюк? — вот кто, казалось, вовсе не нервничал, так это Поттер.  
Мать и сын Малфои в раздражении взглянули на него, но Поттер только откинулся в кресле и сцепил пальцы.  
— Слагхорн! — сказал, как выплюнул, Драко. — Старый маразматик!  
— Драко, прекрати беситься немедленно! — велела мать. — Я не понимаю, что ты так завелся? Это, конечно, крайне неприятно, и я сама переживаю — как мне варить зелье без них, но почему ты ведешь себя так, будто случилось нечто непоправимое? В конце концов, по-настоящему эти кольца можно использовать только вместе с посохом, а посох давным-давно в аврорате…  
— Посох украли, мама! — объявил Драко и вдруг заметил, как подобрался Поттер — как будто из тела, из лица вмиг ушла вся мягкость, как будто вдруг проявился стальной костяк, и даже глаза как будто засветились.  
Драко моргнул, и эффект пропал. Глаза как глаза.  
— Вы знаете, как использовать посох, миссис Малфой? — вкрадчиво спросил Гарри. — Вместе с кольцами?  
В гостиной разом стало как-то тихо. Нарцисса взглянула на Драко, потом повернулась к Поттеру.  
— Скажем так, я знаю, для каких целей можно использовать этот посох вместе с кольцами и необходимые условия обряда, мистер Поттер, — сказала она медленно, Драко видел, что мать лихорадочно просчитывает варианты.  
И Поттер тоже видел, кто бы сомневался.  
— Вы ведь расскажете мне, миссис Малфой? — очень мягко спросил он.  
Драко почудилось, что пол под ногами чуть дрогнул — как будто прокатилось эхо далекого обвала в горах.  
Мерлин, да какие, к фестралам, обвалы — они в замке, а замок на равнине.  
— Я дам Вам книгу, — сказала Нарцисса, решившись. — Но не просто так.  
Драко с любопытством повернулся к матери. Что, интересно, она уже успела придумать? Поттер только брови поднял вопросительно.  
— И что же Вы хотите, миссис Малфой? — спросил тихо.  
— Ничего нового для Вас, — сказала мать со странной смесью усталости и настойчивости в голосе. — Ничего нового. Я хочу всего лишь Непреложный обет, что Вы будете всегда и везде защищать моего сына, что ничто не будет для Вас важнее, чем он. Вот и все.  
— Мама! — возмутился Драко.  
— Я и так буду защищать Вашего сына, миссис Малфой, — серьезно ответил Гарри. — Я дам Непреложный обет, разумеется, но и без него…  
— Вы не понимаете, — сказала Нарцисса. — Речь не о том, что там между вами… Хотя и об этом тоже… Просто для самого главного обряда нужна кровь и душа истинного владельца посоха и колец… А единственный настоящий владелец этих артефактов — Драко.  
— Чтобы ни на шаг от меня не отходил, — сказал Поттер Драко, очень буднично и очень страшно. — Миссис Малфой, думаю, Вы не откажетесь проводить нас к профессору Слагхорну?


	12. Chapter 12

Сказать, что Поттер был зол, значило не сказать ничего.  
Последний раз такую злость, почти невидимую на его лице, но словно бы превращающую все внутри в расплавленное звонкое серебро, он чувствовал, когда понял, что битвы с Волан-де-Мортом не избежать и что неизвестно, чем она закончится. И что никто не может ему по-настоящему помочь. Смертельная битва — дело одинокое.  
Тогда он чувствовал, что будет много потерь, и неважно, кто победит, — они все равно будут. Но то была война.  
А сейчас, в таком хрупком и с таким трудом достигнутом мире, пусть и несовершенном, пусть и неправильном, но живом, зеленом и многоголосом, кто-то опять пытался, опять пытался... И кому все же неймется? Кто может быть так слеп?  
Гарри знал, что совершенное, абсолютное зло рождается не из тьмы. Оно рождается из несчастий и боли — и вечных иллюзий, что дань злу может эту боль притупить.  
Но еще жарче делалось в груди от мысли, что вся эта темная магия может ударить по Малфою. По его Малфою, которого он теперь хотел себе всего и навсегда.  
Кто-то мог облечь его этим злом, навредить ему, отнять его. Нарцисса растеряла всю свою царственность, когда Поттер без всякого стеснения попытался у нее выяснить, чем грозит последнему на сегодняшний день представителю Малфоев похищение родовых артефактов и их использование по самому ужасному назначению. Из ее смутных объяснений Поттер понял только то, что при совершении любого такого обряда нужно присутствие наследника или частичка его тела. И вот тут Поттер почувствовал эту бешеную, ледяную, всепоглощающую ярость. Он понял, что Нарцисса скрывала за вороватыми взглядами и чуть подрагивающими губами. Может быть, частичка, а может быть, кровь. А может быть, и душа. Жизнь.  
Никто не смел отнимать у Гарри человека, которого он полюбил. Никто не смел разбивать ему сердце. Никто не смел пытаться вернуть в эту жизнь оскаленные, урчащие призраки смерти, никто не смел делать так, чтобы вокруг оставались только воронье и гробы.  
Драко с удивлением смотрел на Поттера, но, вероятно, видел что-то такое в застывших чертах и расширенных зрачках, что задать вопроса не смел. Видимо, все же что-то проступало вовне из этих темных размышлений, хотя Поттер старался, очень старался — не напугать Нарциссу, не напугать Малфоя, не напугать, в конце концов, самого себя. Потому что в ярости, гонимый предчувствием возможных потерь, он тоже был способен на необдуманные поступки. Необдуманные и жестокие.  
Слагхорн. Этот слабовольный идиот, питавший латентную слабость к молодым симпатичным мальчикам. Видимо, эта склонность себя не изжила, и бывший профессор не мог пройти мимо зелий с чудесными омолаживающими свойствами.  
Легко было отследить при желании, что делают Нарцисса и Слагхорн. Да они сильно и не скрывались — хотели ведь поставить косметику на поток. Тоже мне, Проктер и Гэмбл магического мира. Ярмарка тщеславия везде, просто везде!  
Особенно легко было такое отследить, если инициатор некромантического акта был как-то связан с властями. Ведь за Нарциссой, да и за Слагхорном (спасовал же когда-то перед Риддлом, ненадежный элемент, Гарри давным-давно сам это доказывал министру магии –– и тогда доказал) все еще наблюдали. Не так чтобы настойчиво, но — наблюдали.  
— Пошли, — тяжело сказал он Малфою. — Навестим профессора.  
Совершенно невозможные подозрения не давали ему покоя, и, пока Малфой искал подходящую щекотливому случаю мантию, Гарри камнем сидел на диване и мрачно смотрел на камин.  
Он не хотел дергать за ниточку, которая торчала из клубка, но не заметить ее мог разве что слепой.  
Тогда, на драконьей ферме, когда Малфой ушел спать, Джордж обмолвился ему, что недавно отец запрашивал список некоторых артефактов в Министерстве магии — для изучения их в Главной магической лаборатории трансфигурации, анимагии и оборотных зелий.  
«Если тебе интересно», — сказал при этом Джордж и внимательно на него посмотрел.  
И Гарри теперь думал, должно ли быть ему интересно, насколько сильно и почему. «Если инициатор акта связан с властями…» –– вернулся он к своей предыдущей мысли.  
Что это были за артефакты? В Министерстве магии вряд ли хранились, да еще списком, другие артефакты, кроме конфискованных и бывших уликами. Но улики нельзя запрашивать, пока они в деле. А перестав быть уликами, после закрытия дел, все эти вещи переходят в первую категорию и отправляются в секции Хранилища.  
И почему, кстати, Рон об этом ни словом не обмолвился? Да, великий Мерлин, почему на праздничном ужине никто эту тему не затронул? Казалось, здесь как раз бы стоило забеспокоиться всем присутствующим!  
Дальше Поттер не мог думать, чувствовал озноб. Нет, сначала он поговорит со своим инфантильным слащавым бывшим профессором. Кажется, Гарри начинало подташнивать.

* * *  
Слагхорн встретил их в ночном колпаке, пушистом халате, омерзительных кожаных тапочках и с мерцающей золотом маской на лице. Одной из тех самых омолаживающих, видимо. Слагхорн выглядел едва ли не свежее и румянее, чем когда Гарри учился в Хогвартсе. Поттер скользнул взглядом по невольной мине отвращения, на миг проявившейся на лице Драко и так знакомо скривившей крылья носа и губы, и оскалился в улыбке.  
— Профессор Слагхорн!  
— Гарри! Гарри Поттер!!!  
Почему все всегда так произносили его имя, словно само его появление шокировало до глубины души?  
— Давно не виделись, профессор. Как поживаете?  
Профессор метнулся к висевшему на стулу полотенцу и торопливо стер маску.  
— Спасибо, Гарри, все хорошо... Но в такой час... Что привело вас ко мне? Чаю?  
Поттер улыбнулся еще шире — интересно, знал ли Слагхорн, что он покинул аврорат? Хотя, конечно же, знал, ведь об этом в буквальном смысле орали, мельтеша фотографиями, все магические газеты. Однако может быть, профессор думал, что Гарри гораздо больше стоит опасаться, когда он на вольных хлебах — мало ли что выкинет этот несносный бывший герой...  
Малфой брезгливо оглядывался, выбирая, куда бы сесть. Он никогда не жаловал Слагхорна, а теперь его драгоценная мать создает с ним совместный бизнес, да еще в такой... низменной... сфере... Да, Поттеру уже несложно было читать мысли на лице бывшего сокурсника и теперешнего любовника.  
Хотя, впрочем, почему низменной? Омолаживающие и дарящие красоту зелья всегда пользовались в магическом мире сногсшибательным успехом. Да и в немагическом тоже.  
— Конечно, чаю, профессор. Как в славные старые времена. Малфой, присоединяйся...  
— Я смотрю, — осторожно сказал Слагхорн, разливая медово пахнущий чай по чашкам, на которых извивались замысловатые растительные изображения, — ваш антагонизм с мистером Малфоем потерял актуальность?  
— Можно сказать и так, — усмехнулся Поттер. — Тем более что сейчас мы вместе заняты расследованием одного очень важного для нашего всеобщего мира и благополучия дела. Вы же знаете, я сейчас в свободном полете — подвизаюсь детективом, без аврорской мантии.  
— Но всегда на страже добра... — поддакнул Слагхорн, внимательно сверля их обоих глазками-пуговицами.  
— Профессор, не будем ходить кругами, нам сообщила госпожа Малфой, что из вашего дома были украдены два ее кольца, мощный артефакт, который можно использовать во множестве ритуальных обрядов, в том числе и очень темных. И сейчас у нас есть подозрение, что их собираются использовать в самом темном из всех мыслимых.  
— Неужели последователи Волан-де-Морта..? — картинно замер Слагхорн с чайником в руках.  
— О, не думаю, но неужели, кроме Волан-де-Морта, на свете совсем нет мрачных явлений? — поневоле улыбнулся Гарри.  
— Если быть честным, профессор, я не понимаю, как могла моя мать доверить хоть кому-нибудь эти артефакты, — процедил Малфой. — И уж совсем не понимаю, как вы могли допустить, чтобы вас обокрали, как сопливого мальчишку!  
— О, Драко, разумеется, вы имеете право на злость, но... тем не менее...  
— Но, тем не менее, профессор, кто-то спер их прямо из-под вашего носа! Они что, валялись прямо на столе в спальне? Вы не использовали защитных чар? О чем вы думали?!!  
— Защитные чары против воров нанесены на весь дом, я не думал, что понадобится их усиливать... — растерянно проговорил Слагхорн. — Да и ваша мать, надо сказать, ни словом ни обмолвилась мне о том, что кольца настолько мощные...  
— А вы-то сами, Слагхорн? Вы сами? Разучились чувствовать, насколько сильна магия и что с ее помощью можно сотворить? –– рассерженной кошкой продолжал шипеть Драко.  
— Смею вас заверить, мистер Малфой, это вовсе не широко распространенная способность — определять, на что способен магический потенциал предмета! Да, я чувствовал, что в них магия, но это и все!  
— Но Гарри... — удивленно начал Малфой.  
— Гарри... — понимающе и сладко растянул лицо в ухмылке Слагхорн. — Это же Гарри Поттер... Он очень сильный маг. Очень. Он может такое определять, разумеется.  
— Это кольца вуду, — спокойно пояснил Поттер, отпивая чай. — И я не буду продолжать, профессор, думаю, вы уже можете осознать масштаб возможной трагедии.  
— Великий Мерлин...— жалобно пробормотал профессор и сморщился, как печеное яблоко. — Их вообще нельзя было пускать в оборот... Чем думала Нарцисса!!!  
Драко дернулся было, но Поттер остановил его взглядом.  
— Думаю, сейчас бесполезно тыкать друг в друга пальцем, профессор. Лучше вспомним, когда именно кольца пропали — и кто был в это время у вас в доме.  
Профессор помолчал.  
— Они пропали вчера. Сегодня рано утром я их не обнаружил на привычном месте, а вечером они еще были там. И, Гарри, у меня много кто бывает! Вы же знаете... я люблю молодежь…  
— О, традиция чаепитий продолжается? — ехидно спросил Поттер. — И да, я-то уж знаю, как вы любите молодежь... Ну, давайте тогда пойдем путем простого перечисления. Итак, вчера...  
— Профессор МагГонагал была у меня... Только прошу вас, соблюдайте приличия, мистер Поттер!  
— Она приходила за омолаживающим составом? — выгнул бровь Малфой.  
— А чему ты удивляешься, Драко? Она женщина... Дальше?  
— Артур Уизли.  
— Вот как? — Гарри облизнул вдруг пересохшие губы. — А он зачем?  
— О, мне неловко говорить, Гарри, но Артур приучил меня к своему хобби. Мы разбирали, как работает одна маггловская машина — видеокамера. Артур уверен, что ее можно было бы с пользой использовать для дел аврората.  
— О, Мерлин... — ужаснулся Поттер. — Сейчас и магические улицы будут утыканы камерами... Только этого нам не хватало! А если потом и телевидение... Нет, я пока не буду об этом думать. Не хочу даже этого представлять!  
— Заходила ваша подруга, госпожа Грейнджер.  
— Гермиона? — изумился Гарри. — А она-то зачем?  
— Ну... молодая красивая леди... она тоже интересовалась косметикой...— Слагхорн лукаво улыбнулся. — Ну и потом, мы с госпожой Малфой уже на стадии полной готовности с нашим составом, нам нужна лицензия, чтобы его продавать. А лицензии, как вы помните, выдает Главная лаборатория трансфигурации, анимагии и оборотных зелий. Проверяют состав на предмет вредоносной магии, пробуют на добровольцах, перестраховываются... Так что госпожа Грейнджер взяла у меня образцы.  
Гарри машинально потянулся за уже выпитой чашкой, поскольку теперь у него уже пересохло в горле.  
Какой-то совсем нехороший получался круг лиц. Какой-то совсем уж нехороший, и теперь было ясно, что Джордж совсем неслучайно тогда обмолвился. Вот только зачем он это сделал? Теперь, когда Гарри стало ясно, что, возможно, его отец имеет к этому отношение, зачем он это сделал?! Вопрос этот метался в клетке непонимания и не находил выхода. Но еще хуже и больнее оказалось то, что это непонимание было только самообманом. И где-то внутри Гарри уже понимал, знал –– почему, хотя и не смог бы облечь это в слова. Он просто видел рыжие волосы в солнечных лучах, слышал звонкий смех, он снова летал с близнецами по залитому ярким светом школьному двору, и сверху опрокидывалось синее небо, а потом были ловкие руки и жаркие губы… и мягкий, мурлыкающий шепот…  
Что-то сжалось в его груди, то ли сладко, то ли горько, но дышать он на несколько секунд точно забыл.  
Артур Уизли.  
И Фред.  
Джордж, как только что выяснилось, мог предать отца. Но никогда бы не смог предать Фреда. В том числе путем превращения его в зомби. Он слишком любил его, чтобы воскрешать его страшное и жалкое подобие.  
И Гарри –– тоже.


	13. Chapter 13

Когда они вышли от Слагхорна, начался сильный листопад. Просто неправдоподобно сильный — словно кто-то включил магию. Красные и желтые листья взлетали вокруг них вихрями и бурунами, норовили хлестнуть в лицо, сворачивались в струну и вытягивались углом. Красиво и жутко одновременно.  
Поттер шел, не оглядываясь, Драко — следом и тоже молча, изредка вскидывая на спутника глаза, а листопад следовал за ними разноцветной бурей в отдельно взятом парке. Деревья шумели, как будто во время стихийного бедствия, кое-где слышался треск ломающихся веток, птицы тревожно кричали и хлопали крыльями.  
Но Гарри лишь тогда вздрогнул и очнулся, когда Малфой схватил его за плечи и почти закричал в лицо, как будто не мог докричаться:  
–– Гарри! Прекрати, слышишь? Прекрати это!!!  
–– Что? –– удивился Поттер.  
–– Ветер! Это от тебя!  
И тут только до Поттера дошло, что это действительно магия, и не чья-нибудь, а его магия. Стихийно выплеснувшаяся, дошедшая до предела.  
Он замер, глядя на Драко, и ветер за спиной медленно утих, прижался к земле, как верный пес, и листья плавно закружились, опадая.  
–– Я даже не сообразил… –– пробормотал он.  
Драко отпустил его и скривил губы.  
–– Поттер! Если ты будешь так медленно соображать, никакого нового зла не понадобится –– ты и сам прекрасно разрушишь все вокруг… Ты вообще хоть отдаленно знаешь, на что способен сейчас?  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
–– Ты же знаешь, как я жил последние годы… Не было резона проверять.  
Малфой помолчал, поворошил ногой листья. Потом сказал тихо:  
–– Ну что ж… Видимо, время пришло.  
Поттер вздохнул.  
–– Может быть, это и к лучшему? –– вдруг добавил Драко. –– Не все же тебе сквиба изображать… Гарри… Ты ведь не такой, как другие.  
Поттер подумал, что еще немного — и он научится закатывать глаза, как Малфой.  
–– Знаешь, Драко, сколько раз мне это говорили? Думаешь, я этого не наелся? Думаешь, мне не осточертели лозунги: «Ты же избранный!», «Кто еще, кроме тебя?», «Не спрашивай, ты просто должен!» Ты ведь в курсе про главную религию магглов? Они еще говорят: «Это твой крест», потому что их бог позволил распять своего сына на кресте, чтобы спасти человечество. Сын мог отказаться. Теоретически мог. Но только теоретически, понимаешь? Вот и я –– так же. Вроде бы я мог сделать выбор. Но только вроде бы. На самом деле у меня его не было.  
–– Сейчас ты можешь отказаться, –– еле слышно проговорил Драко. Он старательно смотрел в землю. Очень старательно.  
Поттер усмехнулся, потом взял его лицо за подбородок и повернул к себе.  
–– Нет, Малфой. Не могу. Никто больше не смеет разбивать мне сердце, понял? Мне надо, чтобы ты это себе уяснил. Ты — в первую очередь. Ты не смеешь уходить, теряться, умирать. Если хочешь, чтобы… чтобы все было хорошо. Ты меня понял?  
–– Похоже, на мне лежит ответственность, чтобы великий и ужасный Гарри Поттер не разбушевался… –– в притворном ужасе расширил глаза Драко.  
Но Поттер видел, что смешно ему вовсе не было. Им обоим совсем не было смешно.  
–– Похоже, что так, –– подтвердил Гарри и отпустил его.  
Может быть, Малфой был в чем-то прав. Может быть, что-то было во всем этом –– какая-то встряска. Сейчас он вновь чувствовал себя полным –– полным магией, и это было как… как вернувшаяся свобода. Как возвращение парализованного к умению ходить, как выход из клетки в чистое поле.  
Всего несколько лет он жил жизнью обычного маггла, изредка пользуясь лишь бытовой магией –– и память о прошлом ослабела в нем, как слабеет память о солнце в желтой засыхающей траве. И, казалось, это солнце уже не светило, а блестело, как мертвая лампа, и вода в реках уже не струилась, а стыла, и, самое страшное, казалось, уже никогда ничего не случится –– о, совсем никогда.  
Но все оказалось совсем не так, как он предполагал.  
И он почти был благодарен этому некроманту, кто бы тот ни был. Потому что благодаря ему Поттер снова обрел то, что невозможно было оценить и что он так долго в себе душил.  
Любовь. И магию.  
Да, Малфой был абсолютно точно прав. Время настало.

* * *  
–– Почему сюда? –– изумленно воскликнул Драко, обнаружив, что аппарировали они в дом на Гриммо, а не в его родовое поместье.  
–– Потому, Драко, что Малфой-Мэнор больше для тебя не безопасен… Садись, –– Поттер кивнул на красное кожаное кресло с подлокотниками в виде львиных голов.  
Аппарация опять пришлась на библиотеку –– Гарри точно магнитом сюда тянуло.  
–– С чего это ты взял, Поттер, что здесь мне будет безопаснее? Да если бы ты знал, какие чары нанесены на поместье! Это чары крови, родовые заклятья! Их редкий волшебник может прорвать!  
–– Драко! –– рявкнул Поттер.  
И сразу же спокойным голосом пояснил:  
–– Во-первых, ты не отрицаешь возможности снятия этих чар, загвоздка только, как ты изящно выразился, в «редком волшебнике». Но не кажется ли тебе, Малфой, что волшебник, который решился на некромантию особой сложности и поистине ужасной силы, уже вполне справедливо может претендовать на звание «редкий?»  
–– Но…  
Поттер прервал его движением руки.  
–– Нет, ты дослушай. Во-вторых, чары крови, говоришь? А меня, знаешь ли, это и волнует. Что, если во всем этом замешана твоя мать?  
–– Что??? –– Драко вскинулся, как разъяренная змея и сделал даже бросок к Гарри, но тут же был отброшен неслабым толчком магии обратно в кресло. С потолка посыпалась известка.  
–– Если ты дашь себе труд поразмыслить, то сам мне скажешь, что это вполне возможно.  
–– Это невозможно, Поттер!!!  
–– Нет, это возможно, –– терпеливо повторил Гарри. –– Поскольку у меня только два претендента на воскресение.  
–– И кто же? –– скривился Драко.  
–– Ну… –– сказал Поттер, наконец тоже опускаясь в кресло и подзывая к себе с полки уже знакомую книгу сказок. –– Первый –– твой отец. Нарцисса ведь достаточно любила Люциуса, так? Да и возможно, он понадобился не только Нарциссе, а совершенно другой компании. Я этого очень боюсь, но даже представить пока, кто эта компания, не могу. Бывших же Пожирателей совсем не осталось. С другой стороны, может быть, последние из них отсиживаются где-то на югах… один Мерлин знает где.  
Драко стиснул пальцы на подлокотниках, но в этот раз промолчал.  
–– Второй вариант… Я опять не хотел бы тебе говорить об этом, потому что... как представлю твою реакцию… Драко… ох…  
Поттер вздохнул, но Малфой уже выплюнул злое:  
–– Фред Уизли!!! Я не дурак, Поттер. И к Слагхорну его папаша в тот день заходил… а он к Министерству магии отношение имеет… да и все вы так обожали Фреда, до слюней! Любовь Джорджа далеко-о-о выходила за рамки братской, насколько мне известно… И знаешь, я вообще не уверен, что твой дружочек Рон, а заодно и Гермиона, не ведут с тобой какой-нибудь грязной игры!  
–– Гермиона? –– поразился Гарри. –– Она-то при чем?  
–– Она тоже была у Слагхорна.  
–– Ей нужны были образцы…  
–– О да, разумеется. Она их и забрала, только вместе с кольцами. Слагхорн ведь души в ней не чаял –– умница, красавица, волшебница, преданная магической Британии! Пример для детишек! И Гермионе ничто не мешало затем снестись с рыжей семейкой и провернуть свои темные делишки. Она ведь так любит своего мужа, и со свекровью и свекром у нее отличные отношения, кто бы на что не пошел ради своей семьи? А если для обряда действительно нужна моя кровь… или, может быть, жизнь –– ты ведь именно это боишься озвучить, Гарри? –– еще и чудесный шанс поквитаться! Женщины Уизли страшно злопамятны, а Гермиона теперь одна из них!  
Драко был бешеный и белый, и уже один его вид мог бы испугать любого, но Гарри почувствовал в груди что-то холодное, скользкое, мерзкое — совсем по другой причине.  
–– Перестань, Драко… –– машинально прошептал Поттер.  
–– Что, мою мать обвинить –– проще простого? –– ухмыльнулся Малфой. –– А твои друзья –– святые по определению? Ты ханжа, Поттер. Ханжа, и всегда таким был. В точности, как твой любимый Дамблдор!  
–– Хорошо. Пусть будет так. Но в любом случае дом на Гриммо сейчас для тебя более безопасен –– чары тут стоят не меньшей силы, чем на Мэноре, поверь мне, я сам их навешивал, и если бы ты знал, с помощью каких книг… Министерство магии меня бы за это по голове не погладило точно. Дом сейчас под двойным фиделиусом. Ты здесь под моим присмотром. Да и у Кричера, если уж раскрывать секреты, –– весьма впечатляющая боевая магия, хотя и выглядит он, как старый пень. Твоим изнеженным эльфам такое и не снилось.  
–– Скажи уж сразу, что я твой пленник, Гарри Поттер, –– саркастически резюмировал Малфой. –– Выйти по доброй воле ты мне все равно не дашь…  
–– Ну, –– пожал плечами Гарри. –– Видимо, ты прав, не дам.  
–– Отлично, –– фыркнул Драко.  
–– Ой, прекрати, –– поморщился Поттер. –– Вот мне теперь только твоих истерик не хватало, Драко. Думаешь, обижусь и скажу –– а иди ты на все четыре стороны, больно ты мне нужен? Нет, не скажу. Потому что –– нужен.  
Драко хмыкнул, но, видимо, смягчился.  
–– Что делать-то будем?  
Поттер закрыл книгу и хлопнул в ладоши.  
–– Кричер! Неси кофе и что-нибудь поесть!  
Из-за угла раздалось раздраженное бормотанье, но через пять минут на столе появился серебряный кофейник, а также белые чашки, тарелки с бутербродами, холодное вяленое мясо и овощи.  
–– По-спартански, но вполне вкусно, –– одобрил Драко, пережевывая мясо.  
–– Мне он на завтрак приносит одну яичницу, –– усмехнулся Поттер. –– А тебе, видишь, сразу сколько уважения…  
–– Ну я же подлинный наследник, –– в свою очередь усмехнулся Малфой.  
–– Только не начинай! Давай без выяснения прав! –– отмахнулся Поттер и налег на бутерброды. –– Я ведь не ел с той самой минуты, когда твоя мать… нет, лучше не буду вспоминать, кусок в горло не полезет!  
–– Слушай, это в моем рту был твой член, и я –– ее сын, так что прекрати корчить единственную жертву обстоятельств…  
–– Ладно-ладно. Забудем об этом и давай поедим.  
Но Малфою до спокойствия было далеко.  
–– И что мы дальше будем делать?  
Гарри посмотрел на него и отложил в сторону бутерброд.  
–– Не мы, а я, Драко. Ты пока останешься здесь и будешь сидеть тише воды и ниже травы.  
–– Что? Да ты с ума сошел, Поттер! Я тебе кто, принцесса в башне?!  
Поттер заухмылялся.  
–– А что? Прекрасный образ.  
–– Прекрати, Поттер! –– опять взбеленился Малфой. –– Теперь ты что-то недоговариваешь!  
–– А я тебе должен выложить на стол все карты? Кто мне беззастенчиво врал про кольца? До последнего врал, между прочим! Пока Нарцисса хвост себе не подпалила!  
–– Еще раз заговоришь о моей матери в таком тоне, я тебе врежу между глаз и еще по яйцам, усек, Поттер? –– отчеканил Драко. –– А вот о чем вы там с Джорджем у драконьих загонов ворковали? Он тебе случайно ничего не сболтнул?  
Поттер замер и даже похлопал ресницами.  
–– Ты НАСТОЛЬКО хороший легилимент?   
–– Сболтнул все же? О, так и я знал!  
–– Но как тебе это в голову пришло?!  
–– Да потому, что Джордж не такой дурак, как все остальные, и слишком любил своего братца, чтобы теперь позволить с его телом, а главное, с душой, подобные эксперименты проводить! Это же обречь дух на жизнь в новом качестве, кто знает, как страдают при этом духи! Я бы никогда, никогда не согласился воскресить отца путем некромантии! Даже под страхом своей смерти, ты слышишь, Гарри?! И мама… мама тоже это понимает. Да и зачем бы ей было рассказывать тебе обо всем в таком случае?  
–– Узнала, что я копаю, решила сделать ложный ход…  
–– Да ерунда!  
–– Даже если не Нарцисса, Люциус –– вернее, его тело –– мог потребоваться кому-нибудь другому…  
–– По лицу вижу, вот говоришь это сейчас –– и не веришь. Есть у тебя что-то другое на уме, Гарри Поттер. И ты мне это сейчас скажешь! Скажешь, скажешь… Потому что или мы вместе в это дерьмо лезем, или я ухожу из этого дома сейчас же… И из твоей жизни тоже. Будь ты хоть каким героем и волшебником, хоть какой радужной мечтой идиота.  
–– Шантажировать вы всегда умели мастерски, одно слово, слизеринцы… –– почти нежно сказал Гарри.  
Несколько минут они присматривались друг к другу, и слышен был только легкий треск оплывающих свечей, но потом Гарри решился.  
–– Ладно. Есть несколько фактов, которые не дают мне покоя. Если честно, давно уже, но я все трусливо упихивал их поглубже.  
–– Твоя привычка верить в то, что дружишь с невинными младенцами, до добра, как обычно, не доводит, –– округлил глаза Малфой. –– А ведь большинство твоих друзей тебя всегда беспардонно использовало.  
–– Малфой, заткнись, а? –– скис Гарри. –– Раз уже хотел послушать, так слушай.  
–– Ну?  
–– Джордж действительно сказал мне тогда на ферме…  
–– Очевидно, в порыве ностальгической нежности… –– капнул ядом Драко.  
–– ...что его отец запрашивал в Министерстве магии — а путем некоторых умозаключений я пришел к выводу, что именно в Хранилище — список неких улик, чтобы провести с ними некоторые эксперименты в Главной лаборатории зелий и трансфигурации.  
–– Которой заведует Гермиона.  
–– Ну, Гермиона там, конечно, не официальный директор, но заведует, как ты говоришь, действительно она. Директор там чисто для представительской функции –– такой солидный, лощеный господин. Мимо Грейнджер эти опыты пройти не могли, это точно. Если учесть, что она была у Слагхорна, она, бесспорно, подпадает под подозрение. Но тут у нас уже три версии. Или это Артур Уизли –– похитил трость под видом опытов в Лаборатории, и Гермиона не при чем. Или это Гермиона обманом достала через него артефакты и украла кольца, и Уизли не при чем. Либо они действуют в сговоре, и это наиболее логично, потому что отдельно Грейнджер воскрешать некого –– Рон, насколько я знаю, жив, здоров и румян, как наливное яблочко. И потом… там, в Хранилище, когда я обыскивал ячейку, где была спрятана трость… я нашел волос. Длинный женский каштановый волос. О чем это нам говорит? Если навскидку (и учти, что мы еще не проверяли волос на принадлежность), это говорит нам о том, что Гермиона была в Хранилище лично. А это, в свою очередь, значит, что Артур оформил ей пропуск в Хранилище и, возможно, ее туда сопровождал –– под предлогом тех же опытов.  
–– То есть разгадка найдена? Семейка рыжих вместе с Грейнджер собирается провернуть некромантический акт, воскресить Фреда, и только болвана Рона не посвятили в секрет, ибо первое –– он действительно болван, а второе –– тупо принципиален, чтит идеалы Дамблдора и слишком предан лично тебе?  
–– Так-то оно так, –– задумчиво сказал Гарри. –– Только есть у меня еще одна мысль, и по сравнению с ней мертвый Фред и даже мертвый Люциус –– глиняные свистульки.  
Драко обошел стол и, поколебавшись, присел на подлокотник поттеровского кресла.  
Свечи на секунду погасли и опять вспыхнули, где-то прозвенело стекло, и Малфой заметил, что пальцы у Гарри чуть подрагивают.  
–– Гарри?  
–– Ты знаешь, для оживления Фреда… да даже Люциуса можно было бы использовать более простые обряды. Есть некромантия, где достаточно нескольких капель крови родственников, зелья и заклинания. Но сочетание артефактов, которые похищены, мощнейшее, я ничего похожего по силе не встречал. Это настоящая темная магия –– темная в том смысле, как ее называли раньше. Не потому что злая, нет. А потому что ее почти никто не знал –– откуда она пришла, как действует, какие последствия может принести, –– темная значит неизведанная, покрытая мраком тайны. Она ведома была только редчайшим колдунам. Я тут на днях получил доступ к некоторым данным из министерской библиотеки. Данным, на которых нет грифа «секретно», нет… на них стоит гриф «всякий прочитавший должен быть немедленно ликвидирован». Не спрашивай, какими путями я достал эту информацию. Сколько мне самому пришлось использовать артефактов и сколько магической силы –– Волан-де-Морт бы от зависти удавился.  
–– Гарри, я всегда знал, что твое призвание –– шпионаж, –– улыбнулся Драко, но Гарри так на него посмотрел, что улыбка тут же угасла. Опять звякнуло стекло, и где-то треснул светильник.  
Малфой вдруг ощутил мурашки по всему телу. От Поттера веяло каким-то странным холодком, и это было странно и пугающе –– обычно от Гарри исходило тепло, даже жар, как от печки.  
–– В общем, трость, хоть и пришла от вуду, по свойствам очень напоминает посохи, которые употреблялись на наших землях давным-давно. Это четвертый, пятый, шестой века… Ими обычно владели только те, кто управлял стихиями. Кольца же совершенно точно происходят из этой эпохи и тоже принадлежали магическим существам –– эльфам например, которые тогда вовсе не были похожи на сегодняшних забитых домработников зажиточных волшебников. Они были могущественны и управляли мирами в разных материях –– об этом еще говорят некоторые сказки, которые рассказывают в глухих уэльских деревнях.  
–– Что же ты хочешь сказать? –– прошептал Драко.  
–– Я думаю, артефакты такой силы способны воскресить не только вполне функционального человека, но и вполне функционального волшебника. А Лаборатория зелий и трансфигурации –– и здесь я тоже времени не терял –– поднял кое-каких осведомителей –– давно занимается весьма темными, зловещими опытами. Которыми совсем бы не должна заниматься. И в которых, если сплести воедино все вроде бы невинные хвостики и узелочки, явно прослеживается одна нить.  
Драко попробовал рассмеяться.  
–– Что, все же хотят воскресить Волан-де-Морта со всеми его способностями? Никуда нам не деться от этого, да?  
Поттер даже не улыбнулся. Казалось, он смотрит сквозь что-то, и глаза его были зелеными и зеркальными, как у кошки в темноте.  
–– Драко, а ты когда-нибудь представлял себе, что можно попытаться поднять из мертвых самого величайшего волшебника всех времен? И попытаться воскресить всю его магию? Вот только на мгновение это представь... Всю. Его. Магию.  
Воцарилась тишина, и по мере того, как она становилось все более плотной, все более… нездешней, что ли… Драко все пристальнее вглядывался в заострившиеся черты Гарри, в сверкающие зеленью глаза, и ловил себя на каком-то оцепенении, словно его заключили внутри ледяной статуи.  
Что-то опять звякнуло, щелкнуло, и сразу несколько светильников треснуло окончательно, погаснув. Теперь только свечи горели, но пламя их наклонилось в одну сторону, словно под ветром.  
В комнату ввалился Кричер, с привычным монотонным ворчаньем водрузивший на стол блюда с лимонными меренгами, и так же, с ворчанием и шарканьем, удалился. Но Гарри даже не обратил на него внимания.  
–– Чью магию? –– Драко наклонился, взял Поттера за руку и попытался встретиться с ними взглядом. –– Каково имя этого волшебника, который сильнее даже Волан-де-Морта?  
Гарри словно очнулся и наконец прямо посмотрел на Малфоя. С удивлением и непониманием, как будто не было на свете более простой вещи. И даже с некоторой насмешкой.  
–– Разве ты еще не понял? Это же так очевидно. Имя его –– Мерлин.


	14. Chapter 14

Малфой моргнул, взял с тарелки меренгу и молча надкусил ее. Молча жевал некоторое время, смотрел на оранжевое пламя в камине. Проглотил последний кусочек, словно сомневаясь, стоит ли это делать.  
–– Ты вообще веришь в Мерлина, Гарри? –– спросил вдруг.  
Гарри с изумлением на него воззрился.  
–– А ты нет?  
–– Ну, это вполне могут оказаться сказки… очень старые сказки… кто там их проверял… когда это было-то… Как можно воскресить то, в существовании чего нельзя быть уверенным? Фред Уизли –– я понимаю, все еще свежо в памяти. Эта рыжая ведьма наверняка его вещи хранит, волосы в кулоне у нее уж точно есть… Так что с частичками тела воскрешаемого проблем не должно возникнуть. Да и место смерти его известно… Ты ведь в курсе, что обряд воскрешения можно провести только на месте гибели?  
Гарри фыркнул.  
— Четвертый курс, если не ошибаюсь. Вообще-то, я слушал на уроках, а не поправлял украдкой локоны перед зеркальцем.  
— Действительно, ты вообще не задумывался о расческе — тебя всегда устраивало воронье гнездо на голове, — согласился Малфой.  
Поттер невольно улыбнулся, вспомнив и уроки, и собственные непослушные волосы, и свои пикировки с Малфоем.  
— Я верю в Мерлина, — серьезно сказал он. — Не могу сказать точно, почему, но… я был в Кармартене. Маленький городок, с виду ничем не примечательный… но там все переполнено отзвуками магии. Они едва ощутимы, но если прислушаться, если позволить себе прочувствовать, пройтись по некоторым местам, то ясно — это давнее эхо магии огромной силы… Там есть магические дыры в какую-то совершенно другую реальность, где водятся животные — с виду обычные, но присмотришься и понимаешь — таких больше нет на свете. Там живут дикие эльфы, и они выглядят весьма… устрашающе. Там растут травы, которых тоже нигде больше нет. Там есть камни, опаленные огнем весьма специфическим — и каждый маг тебе может сказать даже сейчас, что они обожжены совершенно фантастических размеров драконами. Это надо ощущать, Драко… я тебе не смогу передать словами. Когда-нибудь… когда-нибудь мы туда обязательно съездим. Я должен тебе это показать.  
Гарри поднял голову и заметил, что Малфой как-то странно на него смотрит.  
— А я всегда думал, что твое самое заветное место — это Годрикова лощина…  
Поттер и вздохнул, и усмехнулся.  
— Годрикова лощина — это место памяти, Драко. А Кармартен — это место, где я чувствую, откуда пошел весь магический мир. Это место веры, надежды и мечты. Это как альфа, понимаешь? Как ручей, откуда начинается огромное море.  
— Да ты романтик, Поттер, — сказал Малфой, и Гарри вновь не удалось уловить его интонацию.  
— В общем, давай набросаем небольшой план, Драко, — хлопнул ладонью по колену Поттер.  
Мысли роились в его голове, не мысли, а сплошные подозрения, и он чувствовал, что если сейчас же не сорвется куда-то, не побежит, не начнет действовать, то сойдет с ума или наполнится ядом похлеще Драко, а этого ему вовсе не хотелось.  
— Начнем с того, Драко Малфой, что ты должен дать мне слово, что никуда не выйдешь из этого дома, пока я буду вести расследование.  
Малфой выгнул брови.  
— Ты прямо как мама в детстве, когда брала с меня обещание не лазать за рождественскими сладостями раньше времени. С чего ты взял, что на меня до сих пор этот прием действует?  
Гарри вздохнул. Он знал, что придется нелегко, но этот бой должен был быть выигран первым, иначе дальше ничего не получится. В тревогах о Малфое, разгуливающем по улицам наподобие живого манка, об эффективном расследовании можно забыть.  
— Драко. Мне сейчас надо быть быстрым. И, желательно, неуязвимым. Но самое мое уязвимое место — это ты. Не будь эгоистом, Малфой, в кои-то веки.  
— Ну конечно, наш герой снова будет носиться на крыльях ночи, а я — сидеть дома и варить для него супы. Прекрасно, Поттер. Всегда мечтал стать домохозяйкой при авроре в отставке.  
— Малфой!  
— Поттер.  
— Для обряда нужна твоя кровь!  
— Ну я же не глупый рябчик, чтобы к каждому идти в руки, радостно воркуя… Все твои друзья мне никогда доверия не внушали.  
— Еще раз повторяю, мы точно не знаем, кто за этим стоит. Может быть, неизвестные нам маги. Или вообще какие-то незнакомые силы. Ты по-детски упрямишься и связываешь мне руки, а я хочу побыстрее все закончить! Я приду вечером и все тебе расскажу, обещаю, только до моего прихода никуда не выходи.  
— Ладно, — проворчал Малфой.  
— Точно? Дай слово.  
— Слово Малфоя, — еще мрачнее проговорил Драко.  
Поттер просиял.  
— Ну вот и чудно. А сейчас я поменяю чары на доме, настрою камин только на переговоры, чтобы мы обошлись без неожиданных визитов — и еще надо придумать пароль, чтобы кто-то под оборотным к тебе не явился в виде Гарри Поттера.  
— Огорчишься, если кто-то меня трахнет в твоем обличье? –– съязвил Драко.  
— В этом случае вам обоим точно не жить, — пообещал Поттер. — Но пока, слава Мерлину, речь не об этом. Всего лишь о похищении или, может быть, об убийстве.  
— А, ну это обнадеживает, — кивнул Малфой.

— Пароль: Кармартен. Раз уж мы сегодня его вспомнили.  
Драко помолчал.  
— Ты правда хочешь показать мне его?  
Поттер опустил палочку, только было начав обновлять сеть защитных чар на камине, чуть прищурился.  
— А что тебя удивляет?  
Драко пожал плечами, но взгляд отвел.  
Поттер опустился на стул, повертел палочку, покусал губы.  
Видимо, ему до конца жизни придется мириться вот с такими вот выпадами. И перепадами, Моргана побери Малфоев.  
— Никак не поверишь, что у нас все серьезно, да?  
— Ну, серьезно, конечно, но… Страсть ведь проходит, не так ли, а что остается?  
— Ты сам знаешь.  
— Не знаю.  
Поттер чуть улыбнулся.  
— Знаешь, мы долго не виделись, Драко Малфой. Но я часто думал, где ты. Что ты делаешь. Какие они — твои рассветы и закаты… Кого ты любишь по-настоящему, с кем спишь. Кого так же ненавидишь, как меня в школе. И я думаю, что все это — с самого начала, с той моей встречи в магазине палочек с тощим белобрысым мальчишкой — было неслучайно. Я пытаюсь себе представить свою жизнь без тебя — и не могу. И не только теперь — вообще. Может быть, она была бы лучше, не знаю. Но точно была бы другой. Враги часто влюбляются друг в друга, это классика, Малфой. Мы — правило, а не исключение, как бы нам обоим ни хотелось быть исключительными. С этим ничего не поделаешь. Мы попали в самую известную ловушку на свете, и в этом нет никакого волшебства. И поэтому я тебе говорю оставаться здесь до моего прихода.  
— Кто о чем, а вшивый все о бане, — пробормотал Малфой. — Я на твоем месте мне бы вовсе не верил после обмана с кольцами...  
— Ну а я — верю, — спокойно сказал Поттер и поднялся продолжать плести чары.

* * *  
C Артуром Уизли, чуть-чуть несостоявшимся своим тестем, отцом своего лучшего друга и отцом двух своих бывших любовников по совместительству, да и вообще –– человеком, который в некоторые моменты сам был ему как отец, Гарри встретился в казенном месте –– в маленьком невзрачном кабинете министерства.  
Артур был из тех людей, которых при любом руководстве быстро смещают на рутинную бумажную работу, чтобы «не отсвечивал». После войны он занял было вполне высокий пост, но прошло время, и как-то так оказалось, что все вернулась на круги своя –– Уизли вновь «не отсвечивал».  
Поттер даже затруднился бы определить круг его полномочий и функций сейчас –– тот занимался всем понемногу, в основном отчетами различных отделов, а также выступал посредником между Министерством магии и другими более-менее официальными организациями магического мира.  
С Лабораторией трансфигурации Министерство сотрудничало давно, и Поттер отлично знал, что отношения эти были как официальными, так и неофициальными. Вот только на какой уровень действительно был допущен Уизли, Гарри было неведомо. Могло статься, что вовсе уж не такую незначительную должность он занимал, если ему были доступны тайные связи. Тогда Уизли из серого мыша моментально превращался в серого кардинала (Поттер не гнушался читать книги об искусстве маггловской политики).  
Тем не менее, визит к Артуру дался Гарри трудно. Труднее, чем он ожидал.  
Уизли, в своем зеленоватом стареньком пиджаке, почти лысый, с обрюзгшим лицом, совершенно не тянул на заговорщика. И меньше всего располагал своим видом к допросам и обвинениям.  
Гарри уже в который раз за последние дни ощутил на языке горечь и подумал, что ядом все же наполнился.  
Изумление Артура не знало предела, когда он увидел Гарри Поттера в своем кабинете в самые ранние часы, когда две трети Министерства еще не вышло на работу, а какая-то особо привилегированная его часть еще вообще сладко сопела в своих постелях. Поттер отлично помнил эту привычку Артура –– являться на работу ни свет ни заря, чтобы успеть настроить себя, как плохо заводившиеся часы.  
–– Я здесь как частное лицо, –– предупредил вопрос Гарри. –– Однако я помогаю Рону в расследовании весьма важного дела. И так случилось, что вы обладаете некоторой ключевой информацией, а, может быть, даже и материалами, которые могут рассматриваться как улики.  
–– Гарри… –– слегка удивленно проговорил Уизли. –– К чему такой казенный тон, эти формулировки? Говори, в чем дело.  
Гарри присел на стол, посмотрел в окно, на свои ботинки, потер переносицу и снова взглянул на визави.  
В конце концов, он знал, что сейчас защищает. Кого.  
Впрочем, как и всегда.  
И это всегда облегчало самые трудные задачи.  
–– Я точно знаю, что недавно к вам поступал запрос от Лаборатории трансфигурации и зелий на получение неких артефактов из Тайного хранилища для исследовательских целей.  
Артур как-то моментально сник, и вот это нехорошо садануло Гарри по сердцу. Значит, верный все же след.  
–– Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу озвучить тебе список этих предметов –– как частному лицу. Да и как служащему аврората даже мог бы только в отдельных случаях.  
Гарри вдруг почувствовал себя холодным, как дементоры.  
–– Я могу пойти в газеты, и они раздуют скандал. Я уверен, раздувать есть из чего. Некромантию осуждают все.  
Артур Уизли вытаращился на него так, что, казалось, лопнут сейчас кровеносные сосуды на глазных яблоках.  
–– Некромантию???  
Поттер кивнул.  
–– Да какую некромантию?! Гарри! Запрос был совсем по другому поводу… –– и тут Артур захлопнул рот.  
–– Как звучала официальная формулировка в запросе от Лаборатории? –– спросил Гарри.  
Уизли отворачивался, сколько мог. Но Поттер ждал. И ждал. И ждал.  
–– Они выводят новые методы трансфигурации. Речь идет о том, чтобы маг, ранее не обладавший способностями к трансфигурации, мог получить их при помощи определенных процедур, –– наконец, проговорил Артур.  
–– Мерлин великий! –– ужаснулся Поттер, и вполне искренне. Какой бы страшной ни была некромантия, озвученное сейчас Уизли показалось не менее кошмарным. –– Да это то же самое, что генетические эксперименты у магглов! Вы хоть представляете, к каким побочным эффектам это может привести? К каким страшным заболеваниям, выбросам магии, вырождению родов? Мерлин, и министр об этом знает? Хотя о чем я, конечно, знает. Он лично этим должен руководить, Мордред развей его в пыль! Конечно, знает! И наверняка этим опыты не ограничиваются… Но у меня есть еще вопрос, Артур. Знаете ли вы о неофициальных исследованиях в Лаборатории?  
Уизли непонимающе посмотрел на Поттера.  
–– Гарри, эти опыты и так –– тайные… Неужели ты думаешь, что это можно было делать открыто? Все проходит через невыразимцев и лично министра. Ты сам сказал только что.

–– О, я понимаю, Артур. Но нет ли еще более тайных целей? Целей, которые не озвучиваются даже в тайных запросах, ибо если когда-нибудь кто-нибудь такие документы бы увидел… если бы узнал, что подобным занимается министерство… то точно солнце сошло бы с орбиты.  
–– Я ни о чем таком не слышал, –– сказал Уизли.  
Поттер вздохнул.  
Все это –– заплаты на пиджаке Артура, остывший кофе на неряшливом столе, белесый свет утра, проникавший через небольшое окно, –– навевало какое-то состояние обреченности, что ли. И если Артур действительно не знал, не понимал… значит, все было гораздо хуже, чем Поттер предполагал.  
–– Эти артефакты действительно собирались использовать для некромантии, –– тихо сказал он. И потом решил добить одним ударом. –– И я подозревал, что эти опыты будут проводиться на Фреде.  
–– На Фреде?! –– Артура какое-то время смотрел непонимающе, а потом аж отшатнулся. А через три секунды его видимо замутило, до меловой бледности и мелких капель пота на висках. –– О Мерлин великий… Гарри!!! Как ты… как ты мог? Как ТЫ мог?  
–– У меня немного версий. Джордж сообщил мне о том, что документы прошли через вас. Он тоже… подозревает.  
–– О нет… –– в ужасе прошептал Уизли. –– Он думает, что я… что я способствую тому, чтобы сделать из сына зомби??? Из моего солнечного, светлого, сияющего мальчика?..  
–– Артур, возможно, именно те вещи, которые были указаны в списке запроса, и не были призваны поднять кого-то из мертвых. Но вместе с ними кто-то похитил один из самых мощных артефактов магического мира –– трость Малфоев, а ее силой разбрасываться глупо даже для создания новых мутантов-перевертышей.  
Уизли съежился. Потом тихо сказал:  
–– Сначала Джордж… Сейчас Рон –– ты ведь скажешь ему?.. Что они будут думать? Я не вынесу этого.  
–– Сейчас уже поздно, –– сказал Поттер. –– Если вас это утешит, мне тоже больно. Я только не понимаю, зачем это Гермионе… Неужели она так зарвалась, что теперь думает, что на все имеет право? Скрещивать, превращать, принуждать саму магическую природу? Кажется, я и в самом деле идеализировал своих друзей.  
–– Гермиона не при чем.  
–– Да неужели? –– саркастично переспросил Поттер. –– Я нашел ее волос в Хранилище. Вы сопровождали ее туда, она лично забирала артефакты. И ведь это она подписывала запросы, так? Я уверен, что все документы подписаны ее рукой.  
–– Вот тут, Гарри, ты ошибаешься.  
У Поттера кровь молоточками застучала в висках.  
–– Что вы имеете в виду?  
–– Бумаги были подписаны лично директором. Гастингсом. Гермиона –– лишь исполнитель.  
–– О Мордред, –– сокрушенно сказал Гарри. –– Все-таки и директор тоже. Никуда его не выкинешь. Весь мир, что ли, в сговоре находится?  
–– Гарри?  
Поттер махнул рукой.  
–– Думаю, вам не захочется больше ничего знать... Мне нужны копии запроса из Лаборатории, списка предметов и акта сверки-описи по возвращенным предметам. Их все вернули?  
–– Все до единого, –– подтвердил Уизли и осторожно заметил: –– Ты ведь ничего не сможешь толком с этими бумагами сделать, раз Лабораторию курирует Министерство.  
–– Мне только надо прижать кое-кого в Лаборатории… Вынудить к разговору. Директора Гастингса. И, возможно, вашу невестку, Артур. Клубок уже начал распутываться сам собой, и теперь я пойду по ниточке, больше мне делать нечего.  
Уизли сидел за своим столом, как рыже-зеленая птичка, и дрожал. Вернее, его трясло.  
–– Вы же понимаете, о чем я? –– спросил Гарри.  
Артур кивнул, и его челюсти при этом лязгнули.  
–– Дайте мне копии бумаг, и я пойду к Рону…  
Как под гипнозом, Уизли встал, подошел к стене и движением палочки открыл в ней тайник.  
Уходя, Гарри оглянулся и увидел, что он плачет.

* * *  
Смена эмоций на лице Рона Уизли напоминала по красочности и изменчивости северное сияние. Волны самых разнообразных настроений пробежали по этому лицу, пока бравый комиссар читал копии документов, принесенные Поттером.  
Любопытно, что путь этих бумаг был совсем короток –– разница в один министерский этаж, подумал Гарри.  
–– Папа? –– как-то по-детски сначала сказал Рон, но тут же замолчал, как будто ему заткнули рот.  
–– Папа, –– согласился Гарри. –– И, конечно, невыразимцы. Те еще интриганы, ты как будто не знал.  
–– Но… –– Рон страшно округлил глаза и качнул головой в сторону двери… –– Гарри, мы же не можем использовать эти документы официально, раз все делалось под патронажем Особого отдела.  
–– Можем, –– улыбнулся Поттер. –– Если я представлюсь в Лаборатории от этого самого Особого отдела. Скажем, что моя добровольная отставка была лишь прикрытием. В конце концов, я –– легенда.  
–– Да ты что! –– шепотом закричал Рон. –– Ты куда меня впутываешь?  
–– Рон, ты вроде как позабыл, что речь идет о некромантии?  
–– Да не забыл я, но… Подожди-и… –– Уизли вдруг покрылся красными пятнами. –– Ты что, намекаешь мне, что это Гермиона могла свистнуть малфоевскую трость, когда ходила с отцом в Хранилище вот за этим? –– он эмоционально потряс списком, растрепывая страницы.  
–– Или тот, кто за ней следил, –– напряженно ответил Поттер. –– Рон, ты сам меня попросил. Теперь уж расхлебывай до конца. Я не виноват, что у тебя тут оказался личный интерес. Что в заговоре участвует твоя семья.  
–– Да какой заговор! –– вскипел Уизли. –– Ты стал параноиком, Гарри!  
–– По-моему, с паранойей ко мне прибежал именно ты несколько недель назад.  
–– А не в том ли дело, что у тебя в этом деле тоже личный интерес появился? –– прищурился Рон. –– Все же спишь с Малфоем? Не поэтому ли ты такой активный, что готов и Гермиону обвинить, и моего отца?  
–– Твоего отца я не обвиняю, он лишь выполнял свою работу –– довольно двусмысленную, но работу. Он предан Министерству. А Министерство –– еще та двуличная тварь. А вот то, что твоя жена…  
–– И твоя лучшая подруга!!!  
–– … что Гермиона оказалась втянута в явные крупные интриги, может отрицать только слепой. Да и с каких пор ты стал недооценивать ее, Рон? Она постоянно придумывала хитрые ходы, еще в Хогвартсе, разве ты не помнишь? Вспомни, как она хроноворот использовала –– никто долгое время и не подозревал!  
–– Как же тебя Хорек изменил. За считанные дни, –– процедил Рон.  
–– Пойдешь со мной к Гастингсу? –– помолчав, спросил Поттер.  
Уизли поколебался, потом швырнул бумаги на стол.  
–– Нет. Думаю, ты справишься один. Ты же у нас тайный агент Особого отдела.  
–– Вот как? Уже не хочешь отыскать трость Малфоев во что бы то ни стало?  
–– О, сейчас ты так в этом заинтересован, что магический мир снова может спать спокойно. Твой белобрысый любовник наверняка тебе все уши прожужжал во время минета, что трость –– единственная память о покойном папеньке.  
–– Рон, давай не будем. Сначала ты меня к нему сам толкал под одеяло, сейчас –– в шоке и ужасе. Будь последовательным, что ли… Кстати, что ты думаешь о директоре Гастингсе? Ну давай, скажи, это важно.  
Рон выдержал паузу, но потом нехотя ответил:  
–– Да что о нем скажешь? Второй Локонс, такой же сладкий идиот. На Мерлине помешан…  
–– Вот я об этом и спрашиваю. Не могла ли ему прийти в голову мысль… воскресить Мерлина, например?  
Уизли пораженно уставился на Гарри, забыв, что злится.  
–– Гастингс? Воскресить?! Мерлина?!! –– казалось, для комиссара даже три этих слова в одном предложении рядом не могли стоять. –– Да ты что, Гарри? Он же почти сквиб… Ну то есть вроде как маг, но такой слабый… никогда ничего у него с магией толком не получалось. Гермиона говорила, что он даже предметы еле может двигать с помощью палочки! Видимо, и на Мерлина поэтому дрочит –– читает о чужом всемогуществе и где-то в фантазиях себя мнит таким же. Тихий безумец, в общем. С комплексами еще, видать. Да ты его сам увидишь –– все поймешь… А, ладно, Гарри, иди уже, я на планерку опаздываю. Начальство мне голову в задницу запихнет, если не появлюсь через минуту. Да и не хочу я пока больше ни о чем говорить.  
Гарри собрал документы и вышел из кабинета.  
Идя по мрачным, извилистым коридорам Министерства, глядя на слащавые портреты министра и особо отличившихся работников ведомства, а потом шагая по прихваченной первыми заморозками хрусткой земле, чтобы из знакомого переулка аппарировать к Лаборатории, Поттер все ловил себя на одной зябкой мысли.  
Что Рон Уизли, сам того не желая, только что подставил свою жену.  
Действительно, чтобы воскресить Мерлина, требовалось быть очень мощным магом. Более того, нужно было знать, где легендарный волшебник всех времен и народов умер либо погиб. И… надо было иметь при себе хоть какую-нибудь частичку Мерлина –– его тела, одежды или вещь, ему принадлежавшую.  
Трость Малфоев, хотя и похожа была на посохи времен Мерлина, все же имела свою собственную, вполне конкретную историю с совершенно иными –– даже географически –– корнями. Извините, где Дагомея, а где Альбион.  
Но что-то в этой истории с Мерлином Гарри не давало покоя, свербело и свербело, а что –– никак он не мог уловить. Раздражало это невероятно.


	15. Chapter 15

Лаборатория трансфигурации с виду походила на пряничный розово-белый домик из сказок.  
Да, из тех сказок, где хозяйкой домика была злая ведьма, поедавшая детей, которые решались откусить от ее жилища.  
А правильно, не разевай роток, не будучи уверен, что проглотишь.  
Готов ли был Гарри проглотить тот кусок, на который нацеливался?  
Думая об этом, Поттер усмехнулся. Он никогда не был ни к чему готов –– вся его жизнь показывала, что, сколько не просчитывай варианты, все равно выскочит тот, который в расчет не вошел. Просчитаешь сто –– выскочит сто первый.  
Поэтому Гарри всегда допускал любое развитие событий.   
Пряничный домик казался совсем небольшим, но Гарри уже предугадывал масштабы внутренних помещений. Вокруг домика желтели и шуршали припорошенные инеем сады, от них веяло свежестью, сквозь ветви пробивалось солнце –– день начинался яркий, лучистый, один из тех чудных ноябрьских деньков, что в маггловском туманном Лондоне встречаются редко.   
Гарри ухватился за медный дверной молоток в форме раскрывшей рот рыбы и поколотил им о тяжелое дерево.   
Дверь открыли два странных существа, которым Поттер не смог дать имени или названия, сколько ни присматривался.   
Первые мутанты? Попытка вывести безупречных, универсальных в своих магических способностях существ? Мечта о рае на земле, сказали бы магглы. Но Гарри знал, откуда ноги растут –– то была мечта об Авалоне.   
Существа, похожие на эльфов, но зубастые, с лазурной кожей и стрекозиными крыльями, проводили его в кабинет начальства. Когда они скользнули обратно, Поттер вспомнил, что видел что-то подобное на картинках учебников для младших классов. Или, может быть, в тех же сказках.  
–– Гарри Поттер! –– прозвучало за спиной звонкое до невозможности.  
–– Профессор Гастингс!  
Перед Гарри стояло и раскланивалось, прижав руки к груди, совершенно умильное нечто. Казалось, это гладкое, почти без морщин, лицо принадлежит сильно повзрослевшему ребенку, а уж большие голубые глаза и вовсе напоминали очи доброй феи.   
Только вот феи всегда себе на уме, подумал Гарри. И добрыми бывают очень редко.  
На вид профессору было лет пятьдесят, но легко могло оказаться и сто пятьдесят. Вспомнить хотя бы Дамблдора.   
На Гастингсе болтался балахон с капюшоном фиолетового цвета, с какими-то древними золотыми рунами по рукавам и полам. Но под ним угадывались вполне строгие и деловые, почти как у маггловских клерков, белая рубашка и шерстяные серые брюки. Туфли тоже были обычными черными, скромными и до блеска начищенными, никаких загнутых носов и шокирующих пряжек.   
–– Гарри! Если бы вы знали, как я хотел с вами познакомиться! –– воскликнул директор, стремительно подаваясь вперед и выбрасывая тонкую руку для рукопожатия. Его голос можно было разливать по банкам, а потом пить с чаем.   
–– Я тоже рад, что наконец-то могу говорить с вами лично, –– не остался в долгу Гарри, возвращая ослепительную улыбку.   
–– Чаю? –– проворковал директор, и Гарри едва сдержал почти истерическую гримасу, вспомнив Слагхорна.  
–– Было бы неплохо, мистер Гастингс. Утро сегодня холодное.   
Гастингс позвонил в колокольчик, и голубые эльфы живо собрали на стол. Поттер краем глаза заметил, какие острые и поистине огромные у них зубы — относительно их совсем крошечного роста. Они были значительно меньше обычных домовиков, но, несомненно, агрессивнее. И вдруг он вспомнил, на кого они похожи. Народец Ши, эльфы Авалона! О, Мерлин великий, как же тут все запущено... Гастингс создает мутации существ в согласии со своими безумными фантазиями? Да тут пахнет настоящей манией!  
Поттер чуть не выплюнул чай обратно в чашку, такая волна тошноты подкатила при этой мысли, но вовремя спохватился.  
–– Что привело вас ко мне, мистер Поттер? –– наконец спросил Гастингс, вдоволь наулыбавшись и, видимо, устав изображать вокруг глаз лучистые морщинки ласкового дедушки.   
Гарри Поттер хорошо натренировал мышцы лица в свое время и сейчас был уверен, что оно сродни бесстрастно позитивной маске, как у восточных идолов. Только вот за глаза немного беспокоился –– они всегда его выдавали, всегда, даже за стеклами очков. Слишком зеленели в эмоциональные моменты.   
–– Мистер Гастингс, видите ли, многие полагают, что я отошел от работы в аврорате, но вам я приоткрою истинное положение дел, так как ситуация сейчас этого требует. Да, я перестал быть аврором, но теперь я работаю независимым специалистом при Особом отделе. Причем даже в Особом отделе это известно только избранным. Я, так сказать, консультирующий детектив.   
–– О, вот как! То-то я никогда не верил, что вы полностью отошли от дел, мистер Поттер! И уж тем более, когда пошли слухи, что вы вообще покинули магический мир…  
–– Профессор, ну вы же понимаете, зачем нужны были эти слухи…   
–– Конечно-конечно! –– поднял ладони Гастингс. –– Конспирация!   
–– Да вы подкованный человек! –– широко улыбнулся Поттер. –– Хотя как же вам не быть подкованным, если вы сами напрямую работаете с Особым отделом.   
–– Я? –– удивленно спросил Гастингс.   
–– Ну, конечно, я в курсе ваших связей с Министерством. Однако вы, я вижу, не подозреваете, что во время последнего, так скажем, займа некоторых артефактов из Тайного хранилища произошла ужасающая накладка.   
–– Что вы говорите? –– поднял брови профессор.   
Поттер испытал острое желание врезать профессору одним из Непростительных и добавил металла в интонации.  
–– Я подозреваю –– а если я говорю «я подозреваю», то подразумеваю, что подозревает верхушка Министерства –– что ваш специалист похитил вместе с запрошенными артефактами одну вещь, которую Хранилище никогда добровольно не выдало бы даже вам, профессор, в рамках взаимных договоренностей. И я уверен, что вы прекрасно знаете, о чем –– и о ком –– идет речь.  
–– Может, вы все же меня сориентируете, мистер Поттер?   
–– Это трость Малфоев, артефакт, пришедший к этому роду из Дагомеи и ранее принадлежавший вудуистской жрице. А вы знаете, где вуду –– там и некромантия, вы же историк.   
Голубые глаза профессора стали похоже на бездонное летнее небо, где не проплывало даже легчайшего облачка.   
–– И вы обвиняете моего специалиста? И меня лично тоже? В чем же?  
–– Я никого не обвиняю, профессор. Пока, по крайней мере. Я просто хочу получить ответы на некоторые вопросы. И да, я подозреваю, что вашим специалистом –– обойдемся пока без имен –– по вашей просьбе из Хранилища была похищена трость. Удобный был момент, а этот артефакт… его нельзя переоценить.   
–– Я знаю о трости Малфоев, –– осторожно, словно ступая на хрупкий лед, проговорил Гастингс. –– И знаю, где и для чего она может использоваться. Но, помилуйте, почему по моей просьбе? Зачем она мне, я вас умоляю, Гарри?! Чтобы владеть ею? Так ведь изначально ясно, что ко мне придут весь аврорат, весь Особый отдел и сам министр в придачу! А я человек тихий, не люблю конфликтов, зачем мне эта головная боль? Я к дементорам не хочу, знаете ли.   
–– Вы не любите конфликтов, зато, я слышал, вы весьма неравнодушны к героям некоторых древних легенд.   
Профессор как-то разом подобрался, сомкнул губы, словно запечатался.   
–– Герои древних легенд –– это всего лишь герои древних легенд, мистер консультирующий детектив. Кто откажет историку в подобном хобби? Оно вполне естественно для моей профессии!  
–– Я не спорю с этим, профессор. Но есть информация, что ваша любовь к ним превосходит все мыслимые пределы…  
–– Вы мне сейчас заявляете, что я безумец? И, возможно, даже маньяк? –– профессор уставился на Поттера, и никакого ванильного неба теперь в его глазах не было, скорее значки походили на острые булавки, а голубизну залила туманная серость.   
Как у Драко, подумал вдруг Поттер.   
–– Похищение трости –– серьезный аргумент в пользу этой версии, –– в лоб ответил Поттер.  
Брови профессора вспорхнули ласточками и, казалось, чудом не улетели с лица.   
–– Гарри, я умею видеть подтекст, я же историк.  
Пат, подумал Гарри.   
–– И я вполне четко прочитал, что вы мне пытаетесь… как это говорится у маггловской полиции? –– инкриминировать.  
–– У вас действительно блестящая эрудиция, профессор, –– чуть поклонился Гарри.   
–– Все знают, что я увлекаюсь легендами о Мерлине. Вы мне тут намекаете на безумие, на некромантию, на слишком серьезный подход к легендам, возможно, на манию, обвиняете в похищении мощнейшего некромантического артефакта… Другими словами, вы опасаетесь, не хочу ли я воскресить Мерлина? А вот скажите мне, мой дорогой консультирующий детектив Особого отдела, зачем мне это? Что мне с ним делать? Что нам всем с ним делать, даже если бы это было возможно? А?   
Поттер почувствовал, что почва под его обвинениями становится очень зыбкой. Да что там –– он просто проваливался в болото.   
–– Я не знаю, –– честно ответил он. –– Не могу даже представить. С одной стороны, вариантов много, с другой –– ни одного. Но мания не требует здравых причин.   
–– Но маньяк не даст вам и честного ответа. Зачем вы тогда ко мне пришли?  
Мат, подумал Поттер. Он точно снова, как много лет назад, увидел и услышал, как с грохотом, в пыль и прах, падает тяжелая каменная корона огромного шахматного короля, круша все вокруг. Круша его чахлые надежды на свет в конце туннеля.   
–– Вы правы. Я проигрываю в любом случае, мистер Гастингс.   
Профессор улыбнулся с плохо скрытым торжеством. Да, обыграл, обыграл, подавись своей победой. Куда там бывшим аврорам до прожженных интриганов секретных лабораторий.   
–– Однако один вид существ, видимо, искусственно вами выведенных здесь, наводит на размышления, –– Поттер понимал, что ступает на крайне опасную дорожку, но не мог себя сдержать. –– Очень уже напоминают Ши.   
Профессор рассмеялся, и прозвучало это, Гарри мог поклясться, почти покровительственно.   
–– Мой дорогой мальчик, вы приятно начитаны. Но это всего лишь редкая разновидность эльфов, сохранившихся до сих пор в поймах некоторых рек. До могущества и злобы Ши им — как яичнице до Луны. И вообще, вы преувеличиваете значимость моих опытов. Небось вообразили уже мутантов магических каких-нибудь, а?  
Гарри начал бояться, что скоро профессор начнет ему подмигивать.   
–– Возможно, –– уклончиво ответил он и чуть улыбнулся, поощряя игривую откровенность собеседника.   
–– Эх, как же вы еще молоды, какая богатая у вас фантазия, какая мечтательная голова и горячее сердце! Мы всего лишь делаем оборотные зелья более долгого срока действия, чем сегодняшние, вот и все! Никакой порчи магической ауры! Никакого насаждения магии сквибам! Ничего такого!   
Мерлин великий, да ты только что подтвердил все это своими отрицаниями, почти в бешенстве подумал Поттер и послал Гастингсу очередную чуть смущенную улыбку.   
–– Но я вам скажу одну вещь, которая поможет вам в вашем расследовании, –– вдруг сказал Гастингс.  
Поттер широко раскрыл глаза, и на этот раз — почти неподдельно.   
–– Трость действительно была здесь, –– почти шепотом произнес профессор, картинно оглядываясь. –– Мы запросили ее в Министерстве, и нам дали согласие, но она не проходила по документам вообще! Даже исполнители в Министерстве не знали об этом. Только наш специалист, я и два человека в Министерстве. Министр и еще один –– в Особом отделе.   
–– Да что вы? Неужели они так стремятся прикрыть свой собственный просчет, чтобы не предупредили об этом меня? –– воскликнул Поттер.  
Профессор скорбно покивал, и глаза его вновь начали обретать цвета летнего полуденного неба, чуть белесого, как в большую жару.   
–– Вероятно, мой мальчик, это более всего вероятно. Я хотел использовать трость для некоторых процедур, которые могли бы излечить раны и болезни на грани смертельных, но –– трость пропала!!!   
–– Что? –– тупо спросил Поттер, чувствуя, что его только что со всей дури огрели по голове.   
–– Трость УКРАЛИ! –– снова прошептал Гастингс, на этот раз трагически, и показался Поттеру очень похожим на настоящего безумца. –– И у меня только одно подозреваемое лицо! Только этот человек знал о свойствах трости и о ее нахождении в Лаборатории...  
–– И кто же это? –– спросил Поттер, уже заранее, впрочем, зная ответ.  
–– Да вы и сами знаете! –– устало откинулся в кресло Гастингс, как будто исчерпал все свои силы. –– Гермиона Грейнджер, конечно же!   
На этом признании Гарри Поттер посчитал свой визит завершенным. Больше он подобный театр одного актера выносить просто не мог.   
Лже-Ши проводили его улыбками, которые больше подошли бы голодным акулам. Гарри ждал, что в спину его шибанет каким-нибудь древним и очень неприятным заклинанием, когда выходил из пряничного домика. Но как-то обошлось.

* * *  
Домой Гарри Поттер пришел в странном непонимании, что делать дальше.  
Все было точно так же, как и до этих двух непростых утренних бесед. Он и верил, и не верил всем своим визави.  
А еще его тревожило то, что дни текли вперед быстро, как весенняя река в половодье, и кто бы ни был драматическим злодеем, он уже собрал свой пазл. Почти. У него было все необходимое для ритуала, за исключением одного-единственного артефакта.  
И этот артефакт преспокойно сидел сейчас в поттеровском доме, в полюбившейся обоим библиотеке, у тихо гудящего камина, и, насвистывая, смазывал руки каким-то густым желтым кремом с сильным запахом миндаля.   
Поттер остановился в дверях и долго смотрел на белокурую макушку.   
— Ну, чего стоишь? — не поворачиваясь, спросил Малфой. — Проходи, рассказывай. Я тут чуть с ума не сошел от безделья.   
— Соскучился?   
— Я этого не говорил, — уклонился Драко, но, наконец, посмотрел на Поттера, быстро и внимательно, словно считывая с него — где был, с кем говорил. Ощупал взглядом.   
Соскучился.   
— Точно не выходил никуда?  
— Да что ты как наседка, Поттер! — разозлился Драко. — Я же тебе пообещал, ну? Сижу тут, как Рапунцель, скоро коса отрастет. Где ты шлялся?  
Поттер подавил вздох и сел напротив.  
— Я ничего не узнал, — сказал он. — Вернее, узнал, но так и не могу сообразить, что дальше.  
— Рассказывай, — потребовал Драко, вытягивая ноги к камину.   
И Поттер подробно рассказал, даже о стычке с Роном ничего не утаил.  
— Это Грейнджер, — уверенно отреагировал Драко. — Директор в самом деле, скорее всего, чудак... И он задал правильный вопрос: зачем лично ему это воскрешение, что бы он стал делать с восставшим кумиром всех времен?  
— Авалон в действии, — пробормотал Поттер, — и чтобы никто не ушел обиженным...  
— Ты в это веришь? — округлил глаза Малфой.  
— Нет, конечно.  
— Ну и он, наверное, не настолько безумец.   
— Хорошо. Пусть Гермиона. Но где доказательства? Я уверен, что и трость, и кольца спрятаны так, что никто не сыщет... Я не могу на таких расстояниях чувствовать магию. И не могу предвидеть будущее!  
— Ты не можешь, — кивнул Драко и вдруг улыбнулся, словно его осенило. — Ты не можешь, но кое-кто может! Прорицатели. Аврорат же вел наблюдение за подлинными провидцами среди кучки шарлатанов, не мог не вести?.. И ты много сотрудничал с невыразимцами. Неужели не помнишь ни одного? Ни одного, кто бы согласился оказать тебе небольшую услугу? М, Гарри?   
Поттер подумал, что самому Малфою самое место в стане невыразимцев. Он всегда сомневался в даре провидцев — и не из-за их неискренности, а потому, что будущее было подвижным, создавалось и менялось каждую секунду. Но, возможно, Малфой был прав — хоть какая-то зацепка.  
Хотя, по идее, эффективнее всего было бы выпустить Малфоя на волю и ловить любителей зомби на живца. И еще с месяц тому назад Гарри использовал бы этот прием, особенно не задумываясь.   
Но не сейчас.  
Малфой был прав — конечно, Поттер помнил.   
В бытность работы аврором он, действительно, не раз навещал эту странную толстую женщину с цепкими черными глазами — так выглядят потасканные старые цыганки на маггловских вокзалах в некоторых странах, когда подходят тебя облапошить и заговаривают быстро и монотонно, покачивая сережками-кольцами.   
Гадала она по воде — просто наливала в медный таз водички, произносила пару заклинаний и внимала только ей открывавшимся образам. Или же не открывавшимся — может быть, лгала, как дышала.   
Хотя в нескольких преступлениях она действительно помогла — преступников находили там, где она указывала. Но тогда ей всего-то надо было обнаружить их местонахождение, так сказать, базу.  
Сейчас же нужно было узреть место будущего преступления, — или же увидеть место хранения артефактов, которые Поттер ей мог только смутно описать... Черт, и описать даже не мог — он же их в глаза не видел. Только обрисовать схематически.   
Оставалось надеяться, что такие мощные вещи, как трость вудуисткой королевы или кольца времен Мерлина, должны были быть четко прописаны в общем поле магии, сиять там особыми знаками, и, перемещаясь, оставлять за собой след, как оставляет светящийся и быстро гаснущий след в небе пролетевшая комета...  
Поттер с трудом все это представлял, это были силы, неподвластные ему и едва понятные.  
Впрочем, здесь важен был результат, а не особенности процесса.   
— Хорошо, — сказал Гарри. — Я отправлюсь к ней сейчас же. Только мантия нужна, там, в этом месте, мне всегда кажется, что кто-то на меня пристально смотрит... Аж волосы на загривке дыбом встают.  
— Не сейчас... — вдруг проговорил Малфой, и Поттер с удивлением отметил слегка затуманившийся взгляд. Только что глаза были острыми и холодными, почти синими, а теперь в них разливался томный, пепельный туман, даже фокус начинал пропадать. — Я действительно соскучился...  
Настоящие герои отказываются от плотских удовольствий в трудных ситуациях, требующих быстрых решений, подколол себя Поттер, пока аппарировал в спальню, сгребя Малфоя в охапку. Но отказаться было выше его сил.  
Поттер никогда не жил монахом, раскованно умел получать удовольствие и до Драко, но только с ним секс переходил грань чего-то телесного. Такое он испытывал только с Малфоем.   
Держа бывшего врага в объятьях, Гарри каждый раз словно бы летел высоко в небе прямиком к сияющим золотым островам, и свет переполнял его, так что каждая клетка искрилась и отзывалась всплеском магией, дрожью неподдельного, стихийного волшебства, сладостью и шепотом бессловесных заклинаний.   
Однако было еще одно осознание, которое точно растворило Поттера в воздухе, превратило в нечто легкое и невесомое, наполнило наркотической эйфорией. Прижимая Малфоя к кровати и наблюдая, как он язвит чуть тише, обнимает чуть крепче, блестит глазами чуть ярче — подозрительно блестит, присмотрелся Поттер, — и чувствуя, как бешено стучит его сердце, глухо и в заполошном ритме, будто поезд несется по рельсам, разогнавшись до предела, он понял, что наконец вполне добился того, чего добивался.  
Малфой теперь был весь его.  
Это был для Гарри Поттера персональный Авалон. И никакого другого ему было не нужно.


	16. Chapter 16

Поттер был прав.  
Это соображение ни в коей мере не ослабляло приступов ярости, которые то и дело одолевали запертого в старом особняке Блэков Малфоя.  
Разумеется, Поттер был кругом прав, и с боем выбитое из Драко обещание никуда не высовывать нос было логично и разумно. Однако абсолютно невыносимо.  
Сам Поттер при этом шастал с утра и до вечера неизвестно где, по въевшейся дурацкой привычке спасая все и вся без разбору, а Драко вынужден был сидеть в одиночестве, практически в полном информационном вакууме, потому что ни один из них не додумался обзавестись парой мобильных телефонов. И то, что каждый исподволь гордился своим близким знакомством с миром магглов, теперь выглядело особой насмешкой.  
Без Поттера в пустом заброшенном доме Драко было как-то не по себе. Дом ощущался как безнадежный больной, много лет пролежавший в глубочайшей коме и вдруг неожиданно для всех пришедший в себя. Драко чувствовал, как заточенная в стенах магия робко и пугливо тянется к нему, почуяв живую кровь. Свою, родную.  
Казалось, что на него все время кто-то косится из-за углов, подглядывает из-за каждой складки выгоревших старинного бархата штор, таясь, стреляет глазками из-за тяжелых картинных рам.  
Дом будто принюхивался к Драко, старательно пряча боязливую надежду.

* * *  
Погода сменилась. Осень словно опомнилась, перестала заигрывать с покинувшим страну летом и обернулась мрачной неприветливой старухой, смыв унылым бесцветным дождем все былые ярмарочные краски.  
Да и вид из окон на площадь Гриммо никогда не относился к преимуществам этого дома: серые дома напротив, грустные как спальня сорокалетней девственницы.  
Проводив Поттера, Драко немедленно начал тошниться.  
Поначалу он мерял шагами коридор и библиотеку и, периодически фыркая от возмущения, метался так до тех пор, пока ему не пришло на ум, что он сейчас определенно напоминает посаженного в клетку хорька.  
Картина была малоприятная. Драко опять фыркнул, дернув носом, и тут уж совсем разозлился на себя и собственные неуместные ассоциации. Безделье явно не шло на пользу.  
Тогда Драко решил обойти доставшиеся ему угодья, раз уж все равно заняться было нечем.  
Начал со второго этажа. Поттеровскую спальню он успел изучить довольно неплохо, в отсутствие Поттера никак нельзя было рассчитывать, что там обнаружится нечто интересное, так что Драко прошел мимо и заглянул в следующую дверь.  
Створка открылась с таким душераздирающим скрипом, будто петли заржавели намертво. Хотя почему «будто»? Наверняка именно так и было. Вспомнилось, что ведь Поттер этим домом так и не пользовался с военной поры, последние годы перебираясь из одной съемной квартиры в другую и закончив апартаментами в Кенсингтоне.  
Судя по всему, в комнату не заходили как минимум все те десять лет, что минули с войны. Драко поморщился — паутина здесь стала главным элементом интерьера, щедро обтянув все внутри: стены, кресло, письменный стол. Свисала грязными клочьями с лишенной балдахина кровати, бесформенными клубками собиралась по углам и вокруг мебельных ножек.  
Драко брезгливо сморщил нос и не стал заходить внутрь, так и стоял на пороге, постепенно различая под серым пологом старые, выцветшие маггловские плакаты на стенах, забытые на полу журналы, изрядно запачканный и поблекший гриффиндорский шарф, небрежно наброшенный на помутневшее зеркало.  
Драко сообразил, что попал в комнату Сириуса Блэка. Если представить себе, что пыль, паутина и грязь исчезли, то можно было бы легко вообразить, что комнату покинули совсем недавно, второпях, и, похоже, рассчитывали вернуться — на это указывала распахнутая на середине книга, лежащая на смятом покрывале вверх обложкой, потемневший от времени стакан на прикроватном столике, неплотно прикрытый шкаф. Хозяин выскочил отсюда в спешке, чтобы уже никогда не вернуться.  
Драко вдруг стало стыдно за свое раздражение. Дело было даже не в естественном для бывшего аврора Поттера требовании не подставляться под удар. Именно тут, на пороге этой запущенной, внезапно покинутой и более десяти лет простоявшей забытой комнаты, Драко в полной мере ощутил, насколько же Поттер был одинок.  
Тогда, несмотря на друзей и соратников.  
Сейчас, несмотря на все тех же друзей и все тех же соратников.  
Одиночество и постепенно расширяющаяся гулкая пустота, где из всех изменений — одни только потери, потери, потери и ничего нового.  
Понимание, а за ним и сопереживание обрушились на Драко одной гигантской волной, как цунами на беззащитную ленту изнеженного тропического пляжа, жалость и нежность рванули душу, как штормовой шквал, принеся с собой смятение и обреченное понимание — Поттер не отпустит его никогда, ни за что, ни на мгновение.  
На пороге мертвой комнаты Сириуса Блэка Драко Малфой наконец осознал, что поттеровское «навсегда» ничуть не преувеличение, не метафора, призванная украсить момент объяснения в любви. Поттер просто и безыскусно сказал то, что и имел в виду — Драко отныне принадлежит ему. С полуразрушенным поместьем, невыносимым характером, ночным клубом, со страшным багажом прошлого, великосветскими привычками, неистребимым сарказмом…  
Целиком и полностью, с потрохами, от пяток и до кончиков волос на макушке. В конце концов, Драко согласился сам.  
И по этой причине Поттер имеет полное право требовать от Драко что угодно: есть такое право у человека, пережившего столько потерь и перенесшего такую бездну одиночества.

* * *  
Но, как бы там ни было, заросли паутины и залежи пыли в старинном аристократическом особняке — это в высшей степени неприемлемо.  
Это соображение Драко немедленно довел до сведения Кричера, емко, образно и безапелляционно разъяснив обленившемуся эльфу, как отныне будет проистекать жизнь в особняке на Гриммо.  
В какой-то момент Драко даже показалось, что он слегка перестарался: с момента явления Драко в кухне Кричер трясся не переставая, только интенсивность колебаний увеличивалась, пучил глаза так, что они уже вылезли из орбит на морщинистый лоб, а уши только что не завязал морским узлом.  
— И если я найду хоть одну пыли-инку, — с угрозой в голосе сказал Драко, — если я увижу хоть одну сори-инку…  
Кричер пал на колени и ударился головой об пол. Драко удовлетворенно кивнул — дело постепенно пошло на лад.  
— Или если я услышу хоть один неподобающий звук в разговоре с хозяином Гарри… — продолжал Драко. — Тогда, Кричер, пеняй на себя. Я тут демократию разводить не буду, не приучен, знаешь ли… Все ясно? — гаркнул он на весь дом.  
В буфете что-то дрогнуло, и жалобно звякнуло стекло.  
Кричер отбил три земных поклона и с обожанием уставился на Драко.  
— Можешь приступать, — разрешил Драко и мановением руки отправил эльфа в битву за чистоту и порядок.  
Странное дело, но тот не поспешил убраться восвояси, как Драко ожидал, а, извиваясь и продолжая закручивать уши в неаппетитные спиральки, бочком придвинулся к Драко.  
— Ну, что еще?! — прикрикнул на него Малфой.  
Ну в самом деле, совсем обнаглели козявки! А все разлагающее влияние Грейнджер и иже с ней…  
— Может быть, хозяин Драко пожелает осмотреть лабораторию? — льстиво загнусил Кричер.  
Драко, который уже совсем было собрался отвесить непокорному созданию пинка, застыл с занесенной вверх ногой.  
— Какую еще лабораторию? — спросил он с подозрением.  
— В которой работал уважаемый волшебник, герой войны, защитник Избранного, великий маг, сэр Северус Снейп, пусть земля ему будет пухом, — зачастил Кричер.  
— Что? — опешил Драко. — У Снейпа была здесь лаборатория?  
Хотя чему он удивляется? Все правильно — где проводились собрания ордена Феникса? Значит, и лабораторию Снейп мог тут оборудовать, на всякий случай.  
— Веди, — приказал Драко, и эльф, оскальзываясь, ринулся вон из кухни.

* * *  
Эльф шмыгнул в неприметную дверку в самом темном закоулке первого этажа. Драко про себя усмехнулся: зная крестного, нетрудно было догадаться, где могла быть размещена лаборатория.  
Удивительно только, что подвал, в отличие от помещений наверху, почти не пострадал от времени. И здесь, конечно, у Драко не возникло ощущения, что владелец покинул комнату только что, но, учитывая характер и привычки Снейпа, Драко и не ожидал увидеть ничего, кроме идеального порядка.  
Да, воздух был затхлый, но пахло только пылью, тонкий слой которой лежал на полу и столе, а вот шкафы были все застеклены, да еще и защищены чарами, поэтому стекла оставались прозрачными, словно их недавно помыли, и сквозь них прекрасно просматривались заставленные разноцветными и разнокалиберными фиалами полки.  
У Драко неожиданно загорелось и защипало в глазах. Он вздернул подбородок, шагнул вперед и, не оборачиваясь, рявкнул на Кричера:  
— Ты все еще тут? Нечем заняться?  
Тот взвизгнул и пропал, подняв волной от аппарации пыль в воздух.  
В носу ужасно зачесалось, Драко чихнул, из глаз брызнули слезы.  
— Возмутительное пренебрежение уборкой! — возмущенно заявил Драко в пустоту, и, вынув из кармана платок, утер нос и глаза. — Распустился тут совсем! Ничего… я быстро приведу тут всех в сознание…  
Невнятная угроза повисла в воздухе.  
Драко пошел вдоль шкафов, разглядывая содержимое. Насколько он мог рассмотреть, все склянки были снабжены этикетками, исписанными мелким четким снейповским почерком. В одном из шкафов Малфой обнаружил богатую коллекцию котлов, ножей и прочих инструментов, необходимых для зельеварения.  
Для зельеварения на очень высоком уровне.  
Несомненно: Снейп создавал лабораторию для самого себя, не скупясь на инвентарь и ингредиенты.  
У Драко зачесались руки.  
Зельеварение было его страстью, вечной и непреходящей любовью. С тех самых пор, как Люциус и Нарцисса, неосторожные и неопытные, как все молодые родители, на пятый день рождения в главной гостиной Мэнора торжественно вручили Драко набор «Крошка-зельевар» и спустя полчаса в результате мощнейшего и радужного взрыва лишились великолепной хрустальной люстры, сделанной в свое время чуть ли не Да Винчи, с тех самых пор Драко без остатка отдал свое сердце этому завораживающему искусству.  
Позже пришлось оторвать от зельеварения кусочек сердца обратно, чтобы было чем изо всех сил ненавидеть Поттера, потом еще один — на другие цели, но все равно — ничто не могло сравниться с этой страстью.  
Пока все не стало совсем плохо — на том самом шестом курсе.  
Драко поморщился — вспоминать то время он очень не любил. Но день сегодня выдался какой-то ненормальный — сегодня все невольно заставляло его обращаться к далекому прошлому, то поттеровскому, то своему.  
Драко задумчиво провел рукой по мраморному столу, в пепельной пыли остались дорожки от пальцев, как шрамы на коже.  
Похожие шрамы остались и у него внутри, да и снаружи тоже, юность, выпавшая на долю Малфоя и его поколения, не пощадила никого, призрачными когтями искалечив души.  
Ибо и победители не остались нетронутыми, война и послевоенный мир никому не прошли даром.  
Одной из личных жертв Драко — не считая всего того, что ему довелось пережить, будучи пешкой в чужих могущественных руках — стала невозможность заниматься любимым делом.  
Кто бы стал его учить? А даже если бы такой человек и нашелся, как смог бы Драко воспользоваться своими знаниями и умениями? Кто отважился бы купить зелье у бывшего Пожирателя?  
Ну разве что такие же бывшие Пожиратели, с мрачной усмешкой подумал Драко. Да и не до изучения искусств тогда было — все заслонила потеря имения, и только эта цель оставалась для Драко главной и единственно на протяжении многих лет.  
С зельеварением было покончено, он понимал это отчетливо. Отсутствие практики, невозможность добыть необходимые гримуары — кстати, после выкупа Малфой-Мэнора Драко не досчитался в библиотеке множества ценнейших книг, включая прижизненное издание «Изумрудной скрижали» Гермеса Трисмегиста — все это поставило внушительный крест на его карьере зельевара.  
Впрочем, что уж теперь сожалеть о былом? В истории нет сослагательного наклонения, и надежды Драко, связанные с зельеварением, давно растворились в дымке лет, вместе с иными мечтами и надеждами.  
Да и честно сказать — ведь сейчас особенно глупо было бы предаваться унынию?  
Вот он, Драко Малфой, предсказуемо успешный бизнесмен, гордый владелец родового поместья, счастливый любовник, тут вообще все должны обзавидоваться и заплакать горючими слезами… Уизли, о, этот вообще может немедленно удавиться, с мстительным удовольствием подумал Драко.  
Да, так вот он, запертый в четырех стенах, сидит, как прекрасная принцесса в высокой башне, изображая по требованию Поттера беспомощную узницу…  
Тут Драко понял, что его слегка занесло. Он скептически взглянул на собственное отражение в зеркальной дверце шкафа — оттуда на него смотрело знакомое худое лицо, немного длинноносое, с ироничным взглядом светлых серых глаз, с бледными пепельными волосами, сейчас тоже, как и все вокруг, засыпанными пылью.  
Подвалы были прекрасные, принцесса была ужасная.  
В смысле, пора бы пойти привести себя в порядок, после целого-то дня в этом странном, еле живом доме, а не изображать жертву, на которую ведется охота, это у нас прерогатива Поттера…  
Все же удивительно, как иногда ложатся карты! Ведь на памяти Драко именно Поттер большую часть жизни являлся жертвой, во всех смыслах этого слова. Именно на Поттера охотились Волан-де-Морт и Пожиратели, именно Поттер был назначен символом жертвенности во имя установления мира и победы добра.  
То, что он потом ухитрился выжить — ну, это как случайный дополнительный бонус. Для самого Поттера, и, неисповедимым образом, спустя десяток лет, для самого Драко.  
А теперь, по милости неизвестных воришек, ухитрившихся обвести вокруг пальца и аврорат, и Министерство, они с Гарри будто поменялись ролями. Точнее, за Поттером, как всегда, осталась роль героя, а вот жертву в этот раз довелось изображать Драко.  
Великолепно! И почему он всегда помимо своей воли ввязывается во всякие сомнительные мероприятия?  
Драко поднялся наверх и в холле наткнулся на снимающего куртку Поттера. Гарри просиял и потянулся к Драко, и Драко, хотя и стараясь сделать независимый вид, потянулся навстречу, но тут с грохотом прямо между ними возник Кричер с поварешкой в лапах.  
Радостный момент встречи долгожданного героя был испорчен. «Прибью скотину», –– с яростью продумал Драко.  
Еще Драко подумал, что все же очень хорошо, что в этот раз жертва не Гарри, а кто-то еще, пусть даже этот кто-то — он сам.  
А после этой мысли Драко посетила еще одна — как будто сложился пазл: лаборатория, Гарри, жертвоприношения и нежелание тупо прятаться за поттеровской спиной. Мысль была простая и, как все простое, практически гениальная, и Драко решил обдумать ее позже подробнее, на следующий день, когда снова останется один.

* * *  
Назавтра, проводив Поттера, Драко остался наедине с Кричером и маленькой моральной проблемой.  
И если вопрос с Кричером решился мгновенно, стоило Драко только нахмурить брови, как эльф скрылся на втором этаже, размахивая метелкой для пыли, то с вышеупомянутой моральной дилеммой Драко отправился бороться в библиотеку, вооружившись чашкой с кофе.  
Проблема была в том, что он пообещал Поттеру никуда из особняка не выходить. Драко обдумал формулировку обещания и так, и этак, и выходило, что подкопаться никак не получится. Поттер явно прошел курс крючкотворства в аврорате и навыков отнюдь не потерял.  
Вопрос, таким образом, стоял так — нарушить слово или нет.  
Драко возмущенно заерзал в кресле. Огонь в камине, словно почуяв его настроение, загудел и брызнул багровыми искрами.  
У Поттера в доме даже огонь гриффиндорский, раздраженно подумал Драко.  
Итак: сдержать слово или нарушить? И считается ли настоящим нарушением маленькое, совсем крошечное такое нарушение?  
Драко не собирался расхаживать по городу, или отправляться в клуб, или вообще посещать какие угодно публичные места. Ему всего лишь надо было побывать дома, да и там он не собирался особенно задерживаться, просто забрать одну вещь.  
Всего лишь книгу. Пустяки, не так ли?  
Да и в конце концов, он что, беспомощная малышка? С его биографией, пусть не совсем такой героической, как у некоторых, сидеть и прятаться за чужой спиной, в надежде, что все сделают за тебя? То есть хорошо, конечно, когда кто-то делает все за тебя, это нормальный для Малфоев образ действий, но в таком случае вся интрига должна быть задумана и разыграна именно Малфоем, а не кем-то еще.  
А откровенно говоря, в этой истории с похищением отцовской трости и материнских перстней Драко все время плыл по воле волн, не принимая никакого деятельного участия в том, чтобы повернуть ход событий в свою пользу.  
Соблазнение Поттера не считается, честно признал Драко, еще не совсем ясно, кто кого соблазнил первым.  
И с какого момента считать.  
В общем, пора было приступить к действиям. Драко заткнул невовремя очнувшуюся совесть, постановив, что кратковременное нарушение слова нарушением не считается, тем более если Поттер об этом не узнает.  
И откуда бы ему узнать? Уж Драко постарается проделать все свои дела потихоньку.  
–– Кричер! — завопил Драко.  
Эльф немедленно предстал и рухнул на колени, преданно поедая Драко взглядом.  
– Мне надо отлучиться, — величественно сказал Драко. — И если вдруг внезапно появится хозяин Гарри, то ты, гриб сморщенный, скажешь ему, что я в лаборатории, и заходить туда категорически нельзя, потому что может испортиться зелье. А если, уж не знаю по какой причине, в твою тупую лысую башку придет идея рассказать ему, что меня не было, то тогда…  
Драко сделал паузу, прищурился, задрал подбородок и раздул ноздри, тщательно припоминая, как внушительно выглядел отец, когда хотел, чтобы Драко проникся серьезностью его слов.  
Эльф явно проникся, чуть позеленел и распростерся ниц.  
–– Я тебе отдам мантию твоей старой хозяйки и выгоню на все четыре стороны, — ласково пообещал Драко.  
Кричер громко зашмыгал носом.  
Драко встал с кресла, вышел к дверям и снял с вешалки плащ.  
Кричер раболепно засуетился рядом.  
– И не бездельничать тут, — повелел Драко, в душе веселясь на всю катушку. — Вернусь — проверю!  
Аппарировал под восхищенное бормотание эльфа, что вот, дескать, на старости лет довелось наконец-то заполучить нормального хозяина, видать, простер все же Мерлин напоследок свою длань над родовым гнездом Блэков.

* * *  
Дома Драко немедленно отправился в кабинет. Там он хранил все самые ценные книги и свитки, которые удалось уберечь и вернуть.  
Драко действительно требовалась одна старая книга, точнее, дневник наблюдений, который зимой седьмого курса ему вручил Снейп, пояснив, что отдает Драко итог своих многолетних исследований. Это не был научный труд в полном смысле этого слова, скорее, записанные на бумагу размышления, с многочисленными пометками и исправлениями, но ценность этой работы была поистине неизмерима.  
Драко берег книгу как зеницу ока, хотя никогда особенно не вчитывался: сначала было не до этого, а после того, как Драко отказался от своих планов, связанных с зельеварением, не хотелось бередить свежие раны.  
Однако для всего приходит свое время.  
Драко засунул книжку за пазуху и направился к выходу из замка, чтобы аппарировать обратно — хотелось все же вернуться до появления Поттера, чтобы не портить вечер скандалом и не выслушивать попреки своей скользкой слизеринской натуре.  
Несмотря на то, что Драко всегда воспринимал такие выпады в свой адрес как комплимент, в устах Поттера они почему-то звучали обидно, хотя Драко в этом не признался бы ни за что в жизни.  
Он быстро шел по коридору к главной лестнице, когда из-за угла вдруг неожиданно кто-то вынырнул, и Драко с размаху налетел на чужое тело. Он уже выдернул палочку из кармана — не только Поттеру удалось не растерять былых навыков, как сообразил, что столкнулся с матерью.  
–– Мама?  
Сказать, что Драко удивился, значит не сказать ничего. Он был свято уверен, что мать вернулась в Корнуолл, еще после того знаменательного утра, когда застукала его и Поттера в главной парадной спальне Малфой-мэнора.  
–– Драко? — в голосе матери было практически идентичное изумление.  
–– Что ты здесь делаешь? — произнесли они одновременно.  
После секундной паузы Драко начал первым:  
–– Я забежал на минутку, забрать книгу, а ты?  
–– А я, наоборот, решила спрятать здесь свои записи по новым косметическим зельям, ну ты помнишь… Пока ситуация не разрешится.  
Драко из вежливости промолчал, хотя при мысли, что формулы косметических зелий могут понадобиться похитителям артефактов, ему стало смешно.  
–– Ты в порядке? — с тревогой спросила в это время Нарцисса. — Поттер тебя спрятал? Или ты будешь здесь?  
–– Мама, Поттер засадил меня в свой особняк на Гриммо, как в тюрьму, иначе и не скажешь! — немедленно вышел из себя Драко. — Он, наверное, думает, что я нежная фиалка и сдохну без спецухода!  
–– Лично я, как твоя мать, понимаю Поттера, — поджав губы, ответила Нарцисса, провожая Драко к выходу. — А тебе надо все сделать по-своему! Речь идет, между прочим, о твоей жизни!  
–– Мама, оставь этот тон, — отмахнулся Драко. — Манера выражаться Молли Уизли тебе не к лицу. Серьезно, мам, не беспокойся, пожалуйста! Что со мной может случиться, ну? После того, что я уже пережил? После Волан-де-Морта все остальное кажется таким пустяком… Кажется, уж ничего ужаснее больше нельзя изобрести.  
Мать посмотрела на Драко грустными глазами.  
–– Как ты еще молод, сын мой, — сказала она и поцеловала Драко в лоб. — Не отходи от своего Поттера, я тебя умоляю.  
–– Ладно, мам, — хулигански улыбнулся Драко. — В общем, я стараюсь быть к нему как можно ближе, да.  
–– Нахальный шалопай, — хмыкнула Нарцисса. — Это лишняя информация для матери!  
В дом на Гриммо Драко вернулся вовремя. Кричер намывал лестницу, Поттера еще не было, и Драко от души порадовался, что его краткая вылазка осталась незамеченной.


	17. Chapter 17

Оконное стекло было залеплено серыми нитями дождя. Ветер расплющивал капли в неопрятные кляксы, стекавшие липкими потеками вниз. Кроме этой серости больше не видно было ничего, и Драко представлялось, что за окном — пустота. Ни остального мира, ни людей, ни магов — вообще ничего. Есть только эта комната в бесконечном пространстве, и они двое внутри. Одни.  
Драко бездумно лежал в постели, греясь о жаркого Поттера, взявшего его в плен и руками, и ногами. Вырваться наружу не представлялось возможным, так крепко Гарри его держал, да не очень-то и хотелось: Поттер был горячий, как печка, а без него пришлось бы тянуться за палочкой и наводить согревающие чары. Непрактично.  
Мысли в голове были какие-то ленивые, наверное, тоже из-за погоды, тянулись, как застывающая карамель. Драко то проваливался в дрему, то снова просыпался. Торопиться было решительно некуда — то, что он задумал, можно было провернуть в течение нескольких часов, все необходимое у него имелось, следовало только набраться терпения и смирно дождаться, когда Поттер отвалит допрашивать свою таинственную ведьму — возникли у Поттера на ее счет какие-то подозрения. Сам же Драко предпочитал традиционно обвинять во всем Уизли — просто из упрямства. И хотя, даже напрягая фантазию, Драко никак не мог представить дурнину Рональда в роли главного злодея, но ведь в мире всегда есть место невероятному, не так ли?  
Живая грелка за спиной очнулась: засопела, зевнула и зашарила рукой по боку Драко. Исследования дальнейших территорий Драко не допустил, не то планы на день пришлось бы менять прямо на ходу — а Драко хоть и не торопился, но и лишнего времени терять не собирался. Все же перерыв в практическом зельеварении был у него приличный, вдруг что-то пойдет не так? Нужно было рассчитать и оставить время для возможной второй попытки.  
Поттер тем временем пытался спросонья сладко потянуться, не выпуская Драко из рук. Еще раз аппетитно зевнув Драко прямо в ухо, он дрыгнул ногами, уткнулся носом Драко в затылок, посопел, как еж, несколько минут и, наконец, пробубнил что-то невнятное. Стало очевидно, что с допросом ведьмы Поттер не торопится.  
— Поттер, ты собираешься заниматься расследованием или нет? — поинтересовался Драко, отпихивая поттеровские руки и выбираясь из кровати.  
Тут Гарри приоткрыл один глаз и оглядел Драко с ног до головы.  
— Что? — спросил Малфой с подозрением.  
— Да вот смотрю и думаю — какой же ты офигенный! — безмятежно отозвался Поттер. — Ты знаешь, что ты очень красивый?  
— По-оттер, — протянул Драко, прищурившись, — ты это серьезно? Ты, может быть, еще спросишь меня, сколько будет дважды два? А? Проверяешь мой интеллект, Поттер?  
— Нахуй интеллект, — с хрипотцой в голосе сказал Поттер и завлекающе отогнул угол одеяла.  
— Нет уж, сегодня утром интеллект на хуй не пойдет, — злорадно сообщил Драко, вытащил из комода полотенце и завернулся в него с ног до головы.  
— Ладно-ладно, — хмыкнул Гарри и уселся, спустив ноги на ковер и оперевшись руками о кровать. — Прежде чем я прослушаю очередной спич на тему «Как невыносимо жить с безмозглым и сентиментальным Поттером», хочу заметить — я на самом деле не понимаю, почему мне так повезло. С тобой, Драко.  
Драко пришлось сделать над собой дополнительное усилие, чтобы удержать на лице невозмутимое выражение. Расчетливо-наивная манера Поттера ни с того ни с сего огорошивать подобными заявлениями привела в последнее время к тому, что Драко то и дело бесконтрольно улыбался, рискуя показаться слабоумным. Поттеру это, похоже, доставляло удовольствие. Драко взглянул на Гарри. Тот все так же сидел, продолжая исподлобья рассматривать полуголого Драко и широко улыбаясь.  
— Вот тут, Поттер, ты совершенно прав! — заявил Драко. — Я тоже категорически не понимаю, почему же тебе так повезло!  
И величественно заперся в ванной, демонстративно щелкнув замком.  
— Мне понимать это как намек? — крикнул из комнаты Поттер. — Что мне ничего не светит этим утром?  
Драко отвечать не стал, как не стал, впрочем, и сдерживать улыбку — только показал зеркалу кулак. Зеркало тут же с большим пониманием ситуации слегка затуманилось, отражая только размытый силуэт. Внутри Драко летала если и не стайка бабочек, то уж по крайней мере завелась одна стрекоза, жужжала крылышками где-то в районе желудка и вызывала неуместное желание вернуться в спальню вприпрыжку и наплевать на интеллект, на расследование, опасные артефакты и гипотетическую угрозу жизни.  
Но Драко сдержался.  
А потом, пока Поттер в свою очередь занимался утренними процедурами в ванной комнате, Драко очень осторожно снял с подушки пару черных волос, поместил их в непрозрачный маленький фиал и тщательно заткнул его пробкой.  
Ну вот почти и все.

* * *  
Еще около часа ушло на то, чтобы выпроводить Поттера из дома. Поттер долго завтракал, мазал тост джемом, неспешно тянул кофе, шуршал Times. Драко точно знал, что газету Поттер толком не читал, а вместо этого исподтишка рассматривал, как завтракает сам Драко. Драко начал потихоньку раздражаться, потому что ему не терпелось засесть в лаборатории со своими записками и наконец-то уже заняться делом, но не при Поттере же? Краем глаза Драко видел мрачного Кричера — тот, видимо, тоже не испытывал большого удовольствия от длительного присутствия в столовой внезапно ставшего сибаритом хозяина.  
Терпение домочадцев иссякало катастрофически быстро, один только Поттер ничего не замечал. Кричер начал задумчиво протирать полотенцем кочергу у каминной решетки.  
В конце концов Драко не выдержал:  
— Поттер, если ты думаешь, что мне нравится сидеть взаперти, то вынужден тебя разочаровать, — сказал он противным голосом. — Ты уйдешь уже когда-нибудь к своей ведьме или нет? Расследование не ждет!  
Поттер стрельнул в Драко обиженным взглядом — мол, неужели ты не наслаждаешься моим обществом, как я твоим? — и медленно поднялся из-за стола.  
Кричер тут же метнулся молнией и уволок прибор и чашку Гарри прочь. Драко тоже поднялся, и, ненавязчиво придерживая Поттера за локоть, вывел его в прихожую.  
— Не скучай, — томным тоном произнес Поттер. — Я постараюсь не задерживаться.  
Ну только что губы бантиком не сложил. Драко едва удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза. Поттер, кажется, совсем помешался, но так как объектом помешательства выступал сам Драко, жаловаться было как-то не с руки. Больше всего Драко хотелось сказать что-то вроде «Да вали ты уже, ради Мерлина!», но вместо этого он поправил завернувшийся воротник у поттеровской куртки, мазнул губами по щеке и буркнул невнятно:  
— Осторожнее там. Я бы на твоем месте не лез, куда не следует.  
Дверь захлопнулась, на мгновение окутавшись полупрозрачной дымкой защитных чар, как только Поттер вышел из дома. Драко прошел на кухню, пару минут гипнотизировал Кричера, пока не довел того до соответствующего состояния вялотекущей истерики, потребовал сию же секунду найти в этом сарае кофейник нормального размера и с чувством предвкушения отправился в лабораторию.

* * *  
Сквозь подвальное окошко, забранное плетеной серебряной решеткой, откуда не возьмись пробился тоненький солнечный лучик и, отразившись в фиалах, которые Драко вынул из шкафов, рассыпался по дубовой столешнице десятком разноцветных пятен. Пузатый медный котел для варки зелий важно поблескивал начищенным боком, сыто булькал на горелке. Драко, поглядывая в свой дневник скорее для проформы, чем по реальной необходимости, скрупулезно раскладывал на доске необходимые ингредиенты.  
Ассортименту бывшей лаборатории Снейпа мог позавидовать любой торговец контрабандным товаром: чего здесь только не было! Любопытный Драко нашел даже в одном из ящиков прядь волос мумии какого-то из египетских фараонов — поразительная редкость, о которой раньше он только читал, но видеть никогда не доводилось. Правда, никак нельзя сказать, что Драко очень уж стремился ознакомиться с подобным раритетом — выглядели волосы весьма неопрятно и гадко, напоминая пучок пакли, долго валявшийся в придорожной канаве.  
Вообще же, Драко обнаружил среди запасов Снейпа много странного. Удивительного в этом не было ничего, учитывая общую подозрительную направленность исследований профессора. За несколько лет до смерти Снейп превратился в законченного параноика. Многие годы в качестве двойного агента фатально сказались на его и так тяжелом характере, создав из зельевара классический образец мизантропа. Перед внутренним взором Драко вдруг четко встало воспоминание более чем десятилетней давности: безлунная ночь, ярко освещенная лаборатория в Хогвартсе, склонившийся над котлом Снейп, едва шевелящий губами, неслышно проговаривающий заклинание, и сам Драко, рядом за столом, наготове, с пером в руках. Под глазами у Снейпа залегли черные тени, плечи поникли, словно отягощенные непомерной тяжестью — тогда Драко еще, конечно, не знал, что происходит. Да и в самом деле, тогда он был слишком молод и поглощен собой, чтобы анализировать поведение и внешний вид крестного. Слишком он был занят своими собственными переживаниями: мысли об отце, матери, оккупированном поместье не давали Драко ни минуты покоя. Ну и, конечно, Поттер, который болтался неизвестно где, тоже не добавлял душевного равновесия...  
Котелок на горелке фукнул густым белым паром, и резкий звук вернул Драко в сегодняшний день. Зелье, которое он собирался приготовить, было как раз из тех, что разработал Снейп в последний год, когда больше всего профессора занимали вопросы, связанные с тем, как наиболее эффективно скрыть его пикантную деятельность в качестве шпиона. Драко придвинул поближе дневник. Заголовок вверху страницы гласил: «Зелье оборотное, модифицированное», а далее следовал подробный рецепт, как, используя в качестве основы банальное и примитивное оборотное зелье, создать новый продукт с прямо противоположным действием. Хитрость заключалась в том, что после употребления этого «зелья оборотного, модифицированного» внешность человека не менялась ни на йоту, а вот кровь... Кровь превращалась в кровь того, чьи генетические образцы использовались при приготовлении снадобья. Драко и предположить не мог, зачем бы Снейпу в те времена понадобилось такое зелье. Хотя было вполне возможно, что это был простой научный эксперимент, проверка любопытной идеи, все же Снейп оставался ученым невзирая ни на что, но вот сейчас, именно для тех целей, которые имелись у Драко, это рецепт подходил бесподобно.  
Ведь для ритуала нужна была именно кровь Малфоев, не так ли? Ну так ее не будет. Бесценная возможность заранее лишить врагов возможности победить. Элегантно, умно, коварно — короче, по-малфоевски.  
Зловещая усмешка искривила губы Драко, когда он опустил в уютно парящий котелок два черных волоска. Ах, так вам нужен Малфой? А вот получите Поттера и подавитесь. Зелье в котле жадно булькнуло, окрасилось в ярко-синий цвет, потом сделалось прозрачным и, наконец, стало бледно-желтым, с проглядывающими кое-где золотистыми искрами.  
Драко снял котел с горелки и, не давая себе времени передумать, зачерпнул еще горячее варево маленькой серебряной ложечкой и проглотил. На вкус зелье было ни противное, ни сладкое, ни горькое — никакое. Дегустация, таким образом, прошла без вкусовых эффектов.  
В лаборатории было так тихо, что можно было бы услышать, как пролетает муха, если бы здесь нашлась хотя бы одна. Но никаких насекомых тут не было и в помине, так что Драко ждал неизвестно чего в полной тишине.  
Прошло пять минут, но ничего не произошло: литавры не грянули, Дамблдор не восстал из могилы, чтобы покарать Драко за вопиющую наглость временного присвоения себе поттеровских кровяных телец, небеса (Драко на всякий случай посмотрел на потолок) не разверзлись, гром не прогремел, молния не ударила.  
Все так же на полках за стеклянными дверцами тускло поблескивали фиалы, медленно остывала горелка, этажом выше, в кухне гремел посудой Кричер.  
В отличие от нормального оборотного зелья, при использовании которого изменения были бы, как говорится, налицо, сейчас никакого воздействия Драко не чувствовал. Он внимательно прислушался к себе, но тело было и ощущалось таким же, как и всегда. Драко на проверку прошелся по комнате туда и сюда. С координацией было все в порядке, видел он ничуть не хуже, чем обычно, предметы не стали выше или ниже. С другой стороны, что он ожидал? Зелье должно было превратить его собственную кровь в кровь Поттера — но не повлиять на внешность. О влиянии на личность и характер не было известно ничего, как и о побочных эффектах.  
Могло ли случиться так, что изобретенное Снейпом заклинание оказалось бездейственным? Вполне. Драко ни разу не слышал не то чтобы об удачных случаях его применения, но и вообще о таковых. Подозрения зашевелились в душе Драко, как головы гидры, а на языке появился еще призрачный, но становящийся все более интенсивным, горький привкус разочарования.  
Или же он сам допустил ошибку? Драко коршуном кинулся к дневнику, чтобы еще раз проверить рецепт. От напряжения он, сам не замечая, кусал губы и непослушными пальцами листал страницы, как вдруг сверху, явно из холла, примыкающего к входной двери, раздался оглушительный грохот.  
Драко застыл как парализованный. Когда приходят с хорошими новостями, так не стучат.  
Сердце подпрыгнуло и ухнуло куда-то вниз.

* * *  
Драко не заметил, как взлетел из подвала вверх по лестнице. Вот только что он держал в руках тяжелую книгу с пергаментными страницами и размышлял о неудавшемся зелье, а теперь стоял в холле, остро чувствуя, как слабеют колени, как сердце, так и не вернувшееся на место, копошится где-то в животе, то и дело сбиваясь с ритма.  
Кричер, успевший к двери прежде Драко, с лязгом отодвинул засов и распахнул створку. Кажется, в этот момент Драко забыл, как дышать.  
На пороге стоял Уизли. Он был насквозь промокший, волосы потемнели от влаги, повисли неопрятными сосульками, и капли стекали с них прямо под воротник. Широкие плечи, обтянутые бежевым плащом, тоже в пятнах от дождя, были бессильно опущены вниз. Драко вдруг пришло на ум, что плащ на Уизли точь-в-точь такой, как носят детективы в магловских фильмах, изображающих Париж шестидесятых годов, а за этим в голове наступила абсолютная пустота, в которой погребальным звоном бухало только одно имя: «Поттер, Поттер, Пот-тер, Пот-террр...»  
Уизли поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на Драко. Драко показалось, что глаза у Рона Уизли совсем побелели, в тон лицу, даже не бледному, а того ужасного мучнистого оттенка, который свойственен человеку, потерявшему всякую надежду. Наверное, такая же жуткая серость сейчас разливалась и по лицу Драко. К беззвучному воплю внутри него прибавился будто бы сумбурный хор, в неразборчивом речитативе которого иногда выделялись отдельные слова и фразы: «...как же так?.., ...нет, нет, не верю!.., ...а как же наше навсегда? я хочу навсегда!.., ...ты же обещал, Гарри.., ...как же я буду теперь?» А дальше все слилось в один истошный вой, тоскливый и безнадежный.  
— Рон, что?.. — все же слетело с губ Драко в гробовой тишине, и ему даже в голову не пришло удивиться, что сейчас, впервые за всю жизнь, он вдруг назвал Уизли по имени.  
— Гарри там... ведьма... — прохрипел севшим голосом тот. — Он зовет, Драко...  
И все завертелось, все рванулось в безумной надежде, сердце заколотилось и понеслось вскачь, в легкие хлынул воздух, судорожно сжатые в кулаки пальцы разжались, оставив на ладонях кровавые лунки от впившихся ногтей. Нужно было бежать, скорее, немедленно мчаться — спасать, еще не поздно!.. Хвала Мерлину, да кому угодно хвала, лишь бы он был жив, лишь бы жив, жив, жив!!!  
Драко рванулся к вешалке, сметя с дороги Кричера, не попал с первого раза в рукава пальто. Ну что, что там могло случиться? Несносный Поттер, всегда куда-нибудь вляпается... Ну ничего, тут Рон, он поможет, они вместе справятся...  
Они вывалились на крыльцо через так и остававшуюся распахнутой настежь дверь, Драко на ходу обернулся к Уизли, намереваясь спросить, куда им...  
... в последнюю секунду, глядя в холодные, напряженные, вовсе не уизлевские глаза, Драко одной мгновенной вспышкой понял, что зелье ему удалось. Определенно, в голову ему ударила именно поттеровская кровь. А как иначе можно было бы объяснить подобную безоглядность и безрассудность, неосмотрительность? Он, Малфой, поддался на банальнейшую провокацию совершенно по-поттеровски, потребность бежать и спасать совершенно вытеснила привычку сопоставлять и анализировать... Его провели, и провели самым примитивным образом, как и многих других до него.  
Просто поймав на любви.  
«Все же сработало», — была последняя мысль Драко перед тем, как перед глазами потемнело, и сознание его покинуло.

* * *  
Тяжелые ледяные капли плюхались прямо на щеки и голую грудь. «Какой идиот распахнул окно в спальню! — со злостью подумал Драко. — Голову оторву!»   
Он распахнул глаза, в которые немедленно попала вода, вздохнул с хрипом, и тут же, одним махом на него обрушилось все: и сотрясавшаяся от грохота дверь, и бездонный ужас, когда он увидел побелевшие глаза Уизли, и собственная беспомощность, и вспыхнувшая факелом надежда, и — осознание того, что он все же попался на приманку…  
Драко рванулся, но безрезультатно. Он не смог пошевелить ни руками, ни ногами, а все отчаянные усилия отозвались только резкой болью в запястьях и лодыжках. Драко едва удалось приподнять голову. Щиколоток и ступней он разглядеть не смог, но зато руки находились в поле зрения. То, что он увидел, отнюдь не утешало, но зато полностью объясняло почти полную неподвижность. Руки Драко были растянуты в стороны и надежно прикованы к крупным ржавым скобам, каждое запястье крепко обхватывал широкий металлический браслет, сплошь покрытый вязью рун. Похоже, с ногами проделали ту же самую процедуру: у Драко получалось лишь сжимать пальцы на ступнях, и этим ограничивалась вся доступная ему свобода движений.  
Над головой низко, едва не опрокидываясь на землю, висело тяжелое, свинцовое небо, насколько Драко мог видеть, оно все было затянуто иссиня-черными тучами, из которых продолжало сыпать дождем, а то и мелкими льдинками. Драко повернул голову, пытаясь рассмотреть, к чему его приковали.  
Он был распят на огромном булыжнике, судя по всему, части разрушенного дольмена. Мокрая, скользкая каменная плита, кое-где покрытая мхом, располагалась наклонно относительно поверхности земли, однако Драко даже не съезжал вниз, согласно закону тяготения — настолько крепко он был прикован к камню. Его раздели, оставив только брюки, и в спину больно впивались все неровности камня, а ноги, казалось, уже пропитались стылой влагой.  
В кровь выплеснулся адреналин, и, похоже, в повышенной дозировке: Драко вдруг стал ощущать все вокруг предельно резко, четко, все нервные окончания словно оголились, передавая в голову всю информацию, идущую от органов чувств, с небывалой яркостью. Казалось, Драко внезапно стал обладателем поистине звериного чутья: он вдыхал воздух, пропитанный запахами близкого горного леса и какого-то большого водоема неподалеку, чуял, что где-то еще дальше леса и озера живут люди, мерзлая жесткая трава колола ему ступни, в позвоночник лился от камня совершенно могильный холод.  
И его распирала просто чудовищная жажда жизни. Каким-то участком в своем внезапно запустившимся на небывалую мощность мозгу Драко понимал, что он попался, попался глупо и предсказуемо, что он абсолютно беспомощен сейчас, находясь в полной власти своих врагов, и, по идее, он должен был бы испытывать ужас и панику. Но ничего подобного. В Драко клокотала жуткая, огнедышащая ярость, и он приготовился бороться за себя изо всех сил.  
В конце концов, он боролся за себя всегда, а теперь — теперь ставки поднялись на небывалую доселе высоту. Теперь у него был Поттер, и даже сама мысль об этом, о его не-одиночестве, вызывала в нем неумолимое, всепоглощающее желание жить.  
Победить любой ценой. Выжить опять. Остаться с Поттером, навсегда. Навсегда.  
Краем глаза Драко уловил движение и дернул головой, чтобы увидеть, что происходит. Но все тут же разъяснилось — и Драко вовсе не удивился, а только наоборот, даже испытал странный, почти извращенный острый приступ удовольствия: все же он оказался прав, совершенно прав.  
— Грейнджер, — выплюнул он с ненавистью.  
Она даже не повернулась, только метнула в его сторону нечитаемый взгляд. На другом, плоском, похожем на гигантский мельничный жернов камне, Грейнджер расставляла предметы, которые извлекала из потрепанной и нелепой здесь, расшитой бисером театральной сумочки. Винтажный сей предмет был крошечный и на вид предельно дурацкий, как и положено любой театральной сумочке, но было очевидно, что на нее наложено заклятие Незримого расширения. И мысль Драко сейчас же подтвердилась, когда Грейнджер вслед за какими-то склянками и тряпками вынула оттуда по очереди сначала очень хорошо знакомые Драко тяжеловесные кольца, а потом, засунув в сумочку руку по локоть — и трость, не узнать которую Драко просто не мог.  
Он не смог сдержать судорожного вдоха, и Грейнджер снова обернулась и посмотрела на него с каким-то странным, непонятным выражением на лице.  
Надо сказать, выглядела грязнокровка не менее нелепо, чем ее сумочка. На ней были простые темные джинсы, грубые ботинки, явно предназначенные для ходьбы по пересеченной местности, и тяжелый толстый свитер. Брови были нахмурены точно так, как Драко помнил по школьным временам, словно она готовилась к сдаче важного экзамена.  
«Хотя, — с горьким сарказмом подумал Драко, — наверное, это стоит считать как своего рода экзамен. Вряд ли Грейнджер приходилось до сего момента призывать мертвого».  
Грейджер между тем вытащила из сумочки длинный и даже на вид острейший нож, скорее стилет, украшенный по рукояти россыпью драгоценных камней. Драко поплохело — почему-то именно сейчас реальность решила напомнить ему о том, что все по-настоящему, и его сейчас заколют этим стилетом, банально заколют, как скотину на крестьянском подворье.  
В этот момент сбоку от него опять что-то зашевелилось. Драко завертел головой, пытаясь выяснить, кто еще явился по его душу.  
На какое-то мгновение он даже онемел — не то чтобы он не рассматривал и этот вариант, но все же… Хотя конечно, да, это было логично. Это как раз все объясняло.  
Рядом с Грейнджер появилась ее свекровь, и выглядела она не менее несуразно, чем невестка: толстая, рыжая, в криво сидящей шляпке, в рыхлой и дурно пошитой мантии. Молли Уизли, в отличие от грязнокровки, была одета, как и положено волшебнице, но почему-то от этого мизансцена казалась только абсурднее.  
А также каким-то образом все это делало ситуацию небывало жуткой, пугающей до безумия.  
У Драко что-то предательски дрогнуло внутри. Обе женщины окинули его совершенно равнодушным взглядом и молча отвернулись к камню, где дожидались своей очереди посох, кольца, стилет и прочие предметы.  
Уж чего-чего, но вот равнодушия к своей персоне Драко терпеть не мог никогда.  
Он со свистом набрал воздуха в легкие. Говорят, слово может разить врагов не хуже стали. Проверим. А что еще остается?  
— Так что же, дамы, — надменно сказал Драко, нарочно растягивая слова и выделяя свой аристократический акцент, — что же, барабаны войны для вас еще не отгремели? Эхо сражений все еще будоражит вашу кровь?  
И Грейнджер, и старуха Уизли уставились на него как громом пораженные. Мерлин, неужели они ожидали, что он будет молчать, онемеет от испуга? Ага, как же. Не бывало еще такого, чтобы Малфои теряли дар речи.  
— А может быть, вы пытаетесь вернуться в те времена, потому что ваше настоящее так серо и безрадостно, а будущее и вовсе не сулит уже ничего нового? Так что вам только и остается, что цепляться за призраков прошлого?  
Молли Уизли побагровела так, словно ее окунули в котел с кипятком, это было заметно даже в начавших сгущаться сумерках, а вот Грейнджер, наоборот, смертельно побелела и сделалась похожа как раз на свеженький призрак. Тут у нее, наконец, прорезался голос:  
— Заткнись, Малфой! — велела она.  
— Как знакомо! — ехидно отозвался Драко. — Просто бальзам на мою измученную ностальгией душу! Мы будто снова в школе, Грейнджер! Могу я сделать тебе комплимент? Ты совершенно не изменилась! Все такая же бездарно одетая выскочка, воображающая, что может вертеть судьбами мира…  
— Еще слово, и я тебе рот заткну! — пригрозила Грейнджер.  
— Тебе надо еще многому научиться, — Драко улыбнулся во все зубы. — Прежде всего тому, что нельзя бросаться пустыми угрозами. Да вот хоть возьми в качестве примера мою тетушку Беллу...  
Тут цвет лица грязнокровки сменился с белого на серо-зеленый.  
— Не обращай внимания, — вдруг сказала Молли. — Пусть болтает. А ты делай свое дело. Ты обещала помочь.  
— Миссис Уи-изли-и, — протянул Драко так, будто только ее заметил. — А вам мне тоже найдется, что сказать. Это в чем-то даже символично: одна мать, из злодейского, такого ужасного, всеми ненавидимого лагеря Пожирателей Смерти не боится рискнуть и спасти чужого ребенка, пусть даже и ради жизни своего собственного, а вот сугубо положительная, вся такая охрененно правильная мать из стана борцов за прекрасное будущее, мать официально признанных героев... Она ведь не остановится ни перед чем ради достижения своей цели? Даже перед тем, чтобы убить, ради сомнительной возможности воскресить давно ушедшего? А эта героическая мать никогда не задумывалась о том, хотел бы ушедший этого? И хотели бы этого другие — те, кто его любил и, скорее всего, любит и по сей день?  
Пока Драко говорил, миссис Уизли приближалась к нему рваным механическим шагом, не озаботившись даже тем, чтобы стереть с лица капли дождя, который все усиливался. Драко показалось, что она и не моргнула ни разу.  
— Почему же вы все стараетесь насильно осчастливить, а? — спросил он внятно и четко, глядя на нее в упор. Где-то на периферии неясно маячило лицо Грейнджер. Ресницы Молли Уизли слиплись, кое-где с них потекла краска, оставляя некрасивые серые пятна на коже век. — Почему вы все время лезете в жизнь своих детей? И в чужую жизнь тоже? Почему не можете просто отпустить их, дать им жить так, как они сами считают нужным? Что же вы молчите?  
Но ответа не было.  
Он на мгновение отвлекся на Молли Уизли и пропустил момент, когда Грейнджер подошла совсем близко. Она, видимо, решила последовать совету свекрови. Не обращая внимания на задергавшегося Драко, не глядя ему в лицо, с напряженно закушенными губами, она аккуратно положила ему на живот отцовский посох, так, что серебряная рукоятка легла прямо в ямку между ключицами, а затем, все так же молча, тщательно натянула на безымянные пальцы рук ритуальные кольца. Теперь ось посоха и некая воображаемая прямая между кольцами образовывали крест, центр которого располагался у Драко точно посередине грудины. Драко почувствовал, как мгновенно нагрелись кольца, и отцовская трость начала будто бы вздрагивать. Не было никаких сомнений, что собранный вместе артефакт начал аккумулировать в одной точке магическую энергию, и, что было самым тревожным, точка эта находилась точнехонько там, где у Драко сходились ребра.  
Ветер взвизгнул особенно пронзительно, почудилось, что где-то неподалеку навзрыд заплакал ребенок. Драко содрогнулся. Что-то сгущалось вокруг, что-то тревожное, мощное, недоброе.  
Драко со свистом втянул воздух в легкие. Не останавливаться! Продолжать! Использовать каждый шанс протянуть время! Неужели же Поттер еще не обнаружил его исчезновение?  
— Ну а теперь с тобой, Грейнджер, — заявил Драко как ни в чем не бывало. — Давай разберемся с тобой. Мне вот исключительно интересно, куда же подевалось твое обостренное чувство справедливости? И где, в конце концов, твоя преданность Гарри? Или теперь семья на первом месте, а друзья побоку? А ведь ты облажалась, всезнайка! Даже ты не можешь просчитать и предусмотреть всего. Что, никак не ожидала, что у нас с ним получится, да? Или тебе, из-за твоего геройского снобизма, даже в голову такое не приходило? Это же так неправильно! А знаешь почему?  
Если бы не общая крайне угрожающая обстановка, Драко, наверное, от всей души наслаждался бы представившейся ему возможностью высказаться. Стремительно покрывающееся некрасивыми пятнами лицо грязнокровки доставляло ему невыразимое удовольствие. То есть доставляло бы, если бы он не был скован по рукам и ногам и если бы у нее в руке не было вот этого стилета, который она сейчас сжимала побелевшими в костяшках пальцами.  
— Не знаешь? Так и быть, я тебе объясню, — Драко чувствовал, что исполняет лебединую песню. — Потому что ты никогда, никогда никого ТАК не любила. И тебя тоже никто никогда ТАК не любил. Ты на это не способна, ты не можешь ни испытывать такие чувства, ни вызывать их. Ты пустоцвет, Грейнджер, свиток с никчемными знаниями в юбке. И это выжигает тебя изнутри.  
— Хорошо работаешь языком, Малфой, — сквозь зубы бросила Грейнджер.  
— Спасибо за комплимент, Грейнджер, — не остался в долгу Драко. — Поттеру нравится, ага. Завидуешь?  
Грейнджер покраснела так сильно, что Драко показалось, еще минута –– и кожа ее вспыхнет ярким пламенем.  
— Думаешь, что умнее всех, Хорек? — прошипела Грейнджер. Все же не выдержала. — Но если ты такой умный и видишь всех насквозь, то почему тогда именно ты лежишь на этом камне? Почему именно ты попался в такую банальную ловушку? Я ведь могла схватить тебя еще в твоем замке, куда ты так беспечно ввалился! Да, это была я, а вовсе не твоя мать, а ты даже и не понял! Что скажешь, умник? Знаешь, было очень легко найти все, что нужно, у Слагхорна — в том числе и волосы твоей матери. Она на самом деле уникальная блондинка, это облегчило мне задачу. Так что, Малфой, хватить трепать языком — думаешь, я не понимаю, что ты стараешься вывести меня из себя? Не выйдет. Ты вовсе не умник, как хочешь себя представить, ты просто жалкий зазнавшийся гаденыш, привыкший задирать нос! Нет в тебе ничего такого, чего нет во мне, и кровь твоя такая же, как у всех, только и сгодится, что в ритуале.  
И с этими словами она коротко, без замаха полоснула стилетом по груди Драко, он даже не успел испугаться и зажмуриться. В первый момент он даже ничего не почувствовал, только смотрел, как кожа разошлась алой складкой, почти в том самом месте, где был когда-то шрам от Сектумсемпры, и как оттуда стали сочиться, быстро набухая, темно-красные капли. Дождь жадно подхватил их, разнося по всей груди.  
Драко, как завороженный, перевел глаза на Грейнджер. Лицо у нее было неописуемое, а на губах дрожала жалкая, перепуганная улыбка. Драко моргнул. Промахнулась? Да неужели?  
Наверное, изумление было отчетливо написано у него на лице, потому что Грейнджер вдруг подобралась, движения ее стали уверенными и четкими. Складывалось полное впечатление, что она сейчас у себя в кабинете, за рабочим столом, и будет немедленно проводить научный эксперимент.  
Драко ошарашенно, до предела расширенными глазами смотрел, как она палочкой собирает кровавые капли с его кожи и касается сначала посоха, а потом и колец.  
— Что, перепугался, Хорек? — с мстительным удовольствием сказала Грейнджер, наклоняясь над ним. — Думал, я тебя буду убивать? Пафосный и высокомерный дурачок! Можешь расслабиться. Я до конца жизни буду вспоминать с удовольствием, какое трусливое было выражение на твоем лице. Кто сказал, что для ритуала надо убить жертву? Хватит и нескольких капель крови…  
— Боюсь, что вы ошибаетесь, дорогая Гермиона, — вдруг раздался еще один голос откуда-то из-за головы Драко. — Мистера Малфоя придется все же убить.

* * *  
Все же самые простые заклинания зачастую оказываются самыми действенными. Обыкновенный Петрификус Тоталус — и обе колдуньи замерли в неестественных, предельно дурацких позах. Да, Драко точно бы посмеялся, если бы ситуация к тому располагала. И у Грейнджер, и у старухи Уизли глаза стали, словно тарелки в модных ресторанах: огромные и бестолковые. Было очевидно, что появление четвертого действующего лица стало для них совершенной и крайне неприятной неожиданностью, если не сказать больше.  
— Вы кто? — завопила Молли Уизли. — Как вы посме…  
— Силенцио! — приказал незнакомый Драко голос. — Не думаю, дорогие леди, что у нас есть время на беседу, поэтому, пожалуй, я лишу вас способности к диалогу.  
Наконец Драко увидел обладателя этого голоса. Субъект, появившийся на поляне, выглядел как иллюстрация из маггловской детской книжки: невысокий, толстенький, наряженный в несуразную темно-фиолетовую мантию, расшитую золотыми звездами, с высоченным островерхим колпаком на голове. На румяном лице с пухлыми щечками фанатичным блеском горели абсолютно безумные глаза маньяка.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Малфой, — дружелюбно сказал новоприбывший. — Не вставайте, вы лежите как раз очень удобно. Должен признаться, моя дорогая помощница мисс Грейнджер прекрасно успела все подготовить…  
Грейнджер, чья рука так и продолжала стискивать на отлете окровавленный стилет, отчаянным взглядом впилась в коротышку. Тут Драко сообразил, кто пожаловал на огонек. Очевидно, это и был ее начальник, директор лаборатории Гастингс.  
Память моментально подкинула Драко все, что он слышал от Поттера: искусственно выведенные существа, похожие на эльфов, бездоказательные подозрения, к сожалению, так некстати оказавшиеся правдой…  
…Мерлин!  
Драко чуть не взвыл, но в последний момент спохватилась гордость и заставила его прикусить язык. Что ж… Каждому, кто готовит ловушку другому, стоит помнить о том, что и на него кто-то может охотиться. Вот и Грейнджер попалась так же, как попался Драко. Драко ослепила любовь и тревога, да и сваренное им зелье сыграло свою роль, временно подарив ему вместе с кровью Поттера и поттеровскую отчаянную и безрассудную храбрость, а Грейнджер ослепила многолетняя привычка быть лучше всех, самой-самой, да еще и выработавшаяся за годы уверенность в том, что ей, героине войны, никто и слова поперек сказать не посмеет, не то что обделывать делишки у нее за спиной.  
Гастингс тем временем, уже позабыв про колдуний, что-то бормотал себе под нос и размахивал своей волшебной палочкой. Согласно движениям его руки посох вдруг взмыл с груди Драко вверх, перевернулся в воздухе и замер вертикально, нижним, острым концом расположившись точно над сердцем Драко. Гастингс удовлетворенно хмыкнул, махнул палочкой еще раз, и оба кольца слетели с пальцев Драко и, тоже самостоятельно, поднялись прямо над посохом и начали вращаться вокруг навершия, постепенно набирая скорость. Вскоре вместо колец стал виден только блестящий, светящийся в темноте круг.  
Гастингс опять взмахнул палочкой.  
Драко вдруг осознал, что наступила полная, наводящая ужас тишина. Не стало слышно ни шороха веток поблизости, ни далеких всплесков воды, ветер утих и онемел, словно испугался. Дождь прекратился, но вместо холодных дождевых капель кожа Драко теперь покрылась ледяным потом.  
Драко испугался. Конечно, ему было страшно и прежде, когда он обнаружил себя прикованным к камню в компании Грейнджер и ее свекрови. Да и надо признаться, со страхом они были давние знакомцы, еще со школы, с воландемортовских времен. Весь шестой и седьмой курсы в жизни Драко были пропитаны страхом, как бочки пропитывают смолой, и страх тогда был такой же, как смола: липкий, густой, коричневый. Потом эта смола вспыхнула пожаром в Выручай-комнате, и долго еще страх ассоциировался для Драко с горькой вонью гари, ревом огня и невыносимым жаром.  
Но оказалось, что настоящий страх пришел к нему только сейчас. И не было в нем никакой огненной страсти, острого чувства опасности, а только леденящий ужас, сковавший все тело беспомощностью сильнее, чем цепями. Драко казалось, что на него, как и на обеих ведьм, наложили Петрификус Тоталус, только какую-то другую, невербальную его разновидность. Вращающееся кольцо над посохом гипнотизировало его, он не мог оторвать от него взгляда, тихий и монотонный голос Гастингса вводил в транс, мелькнула мысль, что, наверное, именно так чувствуют себя птицы под взглядом змеи: словно медленно-медленно затапливает сладким ужасом и хочется поддаться, перестать сопротивляться, пусть кто-то другой сделает все за тебя…  
Гастингс что-то выкрикнул, и небо вдруг треснуло по швам. Драко завороженно смотрел вверх: черные тучи рассеклись на мельчайшие осколки, как покрывшаяся коркой земля в засуху, и между этими осколками вдруг стало просачиваться нечто кроваво-алое, непонятное. Трещины напитались этим алым и прорвались ослепительными белыми протуберанцами, которые тянулись вниз, сходясь в один невыносимой яркости луч, ударивший в посох. Посох вздрогнул и, словно под давлением, едва-едва, постепенно, но неумолимо стал опускаться вниз.

* * *  
Гастингс нараспев начал произносить какое-то заклинание на жуткой смеси латыни, гэльского и английского, призывая духов помочь ему.  
На Драко внезапно, против всякой логики, вдруг снизошло спокойствие. Неважно, что спокойствие это было беспросветным, как отчаяние, все же это было лучше, гораздо лучше липкого ужаса, который владел Драко только что. «Ну что ж, — думал Драко, разглядывая, как черный посох быстро наливается огненным светом, а потом накаляется добела, — что ж, ну вот и все… Теперь остается только держаться до конца, не осрамиться напоследок. Боги, как же жаль, что поттеровское «навсегда» оказалось таким отчаянно коротким… опять он останется один... А старый дурень все же облажался, хорошо, что он пока не понял, безумный идиот...»  
Посох наконец ткнулся в кожу. Драко прерывисто вздохнул и задержал дыхание. Очень хотелось зажмуриться, но гордость не позволяла, поэтому он уставился на все так же переливающееся алым и черным небо, ожидая, когда посох проткнет кожу и продавит ему ребра.  
Вот так, глупо, банально и в идиотском антураже прервалась жизнь последнего из рода Малфоев…  
Ну хорошо, все-таки не так уж и банально, мелькнуло в голове у Драко. Впрочем, какая разница…  
— … и тело сие пусть да принадлежит ему, дабы… — тут Гастингс простер руки и взглянул на посох.  
Возникла странная неуместная пауза. Абсурдным образом Драко показалось, что в сценарий вкралась какая-то ошибка, о которой забыли предупредить главных действующих лиц. Посох ощутимо давил на грудь, это было крайне неприятно с учетом всех обстоятельств, но…  
Вот именно — но. Ничего не происходило. Кончик посоха приходился точно в то место, где до этого Грейнджер располосовала Драко кожу, он даже окрасился ярко-красной, все еще сочащейся кровью Драко, но — ничего.  
Почему-то посох прекратил свое неумолимое движение вниз, застыв над Драко словно в раздумье.  
Драко вспомнил, что надо дышать, выдохнул и вдохнул снова. В это время Гастингс опомнился, замахал палочкой, как показалось Драко, довольно нервно, и завел опять:  
— И тело сие пусть да принадлежит…  
Темнота за плечом Гастингса сказала с угрозой в голосе:  
— Тело сие принадлежит мне, и никому другому, отныне и навсегда! — после чего из ниоткуда сначала появилась голова Поттера, а потом и все остальное тело. Тонкий конец волшебной палочки Поттера был плотно прижат между бровей Гастингса, и Драко как-то устало и отстраненно подумал, что для полноты картины в добавление к мантии-невидимке не хватает только еще зеленых молний из поттеровских глаз.  
Не успел Поттер произнести свою ревниво-чеканную фразу, как над головой Драко раздалось оглушительное шипение, похлеще, чем когда-то ему доводилось слышать от Нагайны, посох дал залп иссиня-белых искр и свалился вниз, напоследок больно стукнув Драко по ребрам, а вращающийся круг над ним вдруг снова распался на два кольца, одно из которых с размаху снова наделось на указательный палец правой руки Драко и едко обожгло кожу. Второе со свистом отлетело в сторону и принялось настойчиво толкаться в ладонь Поттера.  
Драко во все глаза смотрел, как Поттер сначала непонимающе уставился на назойливое кольцо, отвлекавшее его от Гастингса, потом досадливо натянул его на палец — видимо, чтобы больше не мешало, да еще и выматерился, когда кольцо обожгло ему руку.  
Дальше все смешалось: тишина раскололась множеством чужих голосов, вокруг забегали, закричали, кто-то отдавал команды, кто-то рыдал, что-то совершенно безумное вопил Гастингс, которому уже скручивали руки. Драко увидел Рона Уизли с бессильно повисшей у него на руках Грейнджер, неподалеку сверкали вспышки заклинаний, снова полил дождь — алых трещин в небе как никогда не бывало.  
Прямо перед глазами Драко оказалось лицо Поттера, с провалившимися глазами и почему-то сильно испачканное сажей. Глаза у него были шалые, перепуганные, а вид в целом предельно глупый.  
Драко открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то подходящее к случаю, но из горла вырвался только несолидный всхлип, так что Драко предпочел пока промолчать.  
Пока как следует не восстановятся функции голосовых связок. Малфои не хлюпают.  
Поттер одним движением палочки освободил Драко от оков и, обхватив его руками, помог сесть. Потом сдернул с себя куртку и закутал в нее Драко.  
Суматоха вокруг них продолжалась, но странным образом не задевала их. Они сидели на камне будто невидимки, никто не подходил и не заговаривал с ними, и Драко это вполне устраивало.  
Еще немножко, еще чуть-чуть, и к нему вернутся силы, и можно будет аппарировать домой.  
Вместе.  
Он рассеянно озирался по сторонам: оказывается, поляна, на которой развернулись события, находилась прямо на склоне горы, рядом, в паре десятков футов зияла пропасть, и внизу, в долине, Драко разглядел какой-то большой замок, сиявший в темноте россыпью огней. Это было как раз то самое поселение, которое почуял Драко раньше. Он моргнул — силуэт замка был какой-то знакомый, и тут же его ударило узнаванием: перед ними лежал Хогвартс, отделенный от них Запретным лесом.  
— Где?.. — начал Драко пораженно, и Поттер понятливо его перебил:  
— Да, в Хогвартсе. Ну, почти рядом. Оказалось, что некоторые легенды не врут — Мерлина действительно похоронили здесь. Возможно, именно этот дольмен и был когда-то гробницей…  
Они помолчали. Потом Драко спросил:  
— Как ты догадался?  
— Где тебя искать? Ну, это было просто... Им нужно было место с сильным магическим фоном неподалеку от места смерти. Возможно, что как раз Гастингс навел Гермиону на нужную ему самому полянку... Несложно было подкинуть идею. Ну что, живой?  
— Местами, — откликнулся Драко. — Опять спас меня, Поттер? Это уже, однако, тенденция…  
— Ты слышал, что я сказал, нет? Это тело мое теперь, так что… я стараюсь оберегать свою собственность, вот так, — хмыкнул Поттер. — Драко, я приду к тебе на помощь, так будет всегда, ты слышишь? — добавил уже серьезно.  
То, что при этих словах Поттера в груди у Драко разлилось сладкое тепло — это как раз было нормально, хотя Драко даже и не подумал бы озвучить свои мысли вслух. Но вот что правую руку прошило огнем — это было очень странно. А еще более странным было то, что Поттер чертыхнулся и поднес руку к лицу. Свою руку.  
— Кожу, что ли, ободрал? — риторически спросил он, щурясь и пытаясь разглядеть руку в темноте. — Пальцы саднит.  
— Говоришь, теперь я твоя собственность?.. — задумчиво пробормотал Драко.  
Поттер вместо ответа покрепче прижал его к себе.  
— Тогда оберегай, так уж и быть, — великодушно согласился Драко. — Думаю, я уже готов покинуть сцену, так что — тащи меня домой, мне нужно в ванну, антистрессовую дозу алкоголя и кровать. Холить, лелеять и…  
— Как насчет антистрессовой дозы секса? — поинтересовался Поттер, встав с камня и помогая подняться Драко.  
— Поттер, у меня не настолько глубокий стресс, как тебе кажется, — сообщил Драко. — Хотя в качестве легкого допинга…


	18. Эпилог

Если и могло что-то в этом ненадежном мире претендовать на символ стабильности — так это точно был отвратительный вкус напитков и еды в «Дырявом котле».  
Гарри, успевший за свою недолгую жизнь с разборчивым Малфоем отвыкнуть от магического фастфуда, тихо давился пирожками со шпинатом, сухой, местами подгоревшей курицей и второй свежести сливочным пивом, которыми угощал его понурый комиссар Уизли.   
Впрочем, понурый — это был слишком слабый эпитет для состояния, в котором пребывал Рон Уизли, на свою беду распутавший преступление с помощью частного детектива Поттера. За что боролся — на то и напоролся, вот как по этому поводу метко говорили магглы.   
Казалось, он не верил в произошедшее до последнего. Не верил даже в тот момент, когда вместе с Поттером и отрядом отборных авроров ворвался на поляну с дольменами, где узрел потрясающий пейзаж с распятым на камне Малфоем, заботливо разложенными у него на груди редчайшими фамильными артефактами, обездвиженными матерью и женой и разошедшимся безумцем, которого всегда знал как интеллигентного и безобидного друга министра магии.   
Хотя вроде бы после всего того, что с ними случилось в прошлом, даже такой поворот событий не должен был его удивить. Но Рона известие о бурном участии его родных в преступном сюжете буквально раздавило. Ах, комиссар, комиссар...  
Гарри же был спокоен, да так, что сам себе удивлялся. Впрочем, тот, кем он больше всего на свете дорожил, находился теперь в безопасности, а ко всему остальному он отнесся, как ни странно, без особенных внутренних потрясений. Где-то в глубине души он уже знал о таком ходе истории, по крайней мере сильно подозревал, только почему-то до последнего тянул, не хотел признаваться самому себе. И вот дотянул, прошляпил, как Драко сам полез в пасть противнику, чуть ведь не…   
О, но вот об этом лучше было не думать.   
Он даже не осуждал Молли и Гермиону. Он понимал их мотивы, в общих чертах. Если бы Малфой вдруг погиб, и если бы была возможность воскресить его хотя бы таким образом, мог ли Гарри ручаться, что не стал бы действовать так же? Не использовал ли бы он в этом случае абсолютно все мыслимые шансы, даже самые мизерные, самые безумные и вредные для баланса мира?  
И еще он размышлял о том, чем грозило волшебному миру воскрешение Мерлина. Каким бы он восстал из мертвых? Юным волшебником или стариком? Злым или добрым? Или, как все подлинно великие волшебники, вообще лишенным этих примитивных человеческих качеств? Предельно эгоистичным или предельно бесстрастным? Недовольным, что его воскресили от вечного сна по прихоти безумца? Счастливым, что вернулся к жизни? Спросил бы он что-нибудь о короле Артуре? Или, скорее всего, и словом бы не удостоил сброд на поляне? Покарал бы того, кто его воскресил, или наградил? Нет ответа.  
Все они, обитатели волшебного мира, так привыкли поминать его имя при любом пустяковом поводе, так врос во всех них сам звук этого имени, что никто уже и помнил, что за ним был скрыт когда-то живой человек, великий маг, который не сразу стал волшебником, а прошел долгий путь от сельского паренька, незаконнорожденного сына темного лесного колдуна, не знавшего своего отца, до советника величайшего короля и бессмертного мифического существа. Может быть, когда-то само это имя, произнесенное определенным образом, обладало магической силой? И, может быть, Мерлин был вовсе не таким, каким представляли его портреты в старых книгах — мрачным стариком с длинной бородой? В одной книге Гарри видел и другой живой портрет — там Мерлин был совсем юным, скуластым, и улыбался до ушей, кстати, весьма похожих на лопухи.   
А, может быть, вдруг посетила Гарри крамольная мысль, вовсе и не было никакого Мерлина? И воскресил бы вместо него директор лаборатории Гастингс какую-нибудь неведомую тварь, спавшую под тем камнем и лишь нашептывавшую в дурманящих снах, что она — Мерлин?   
Может быть, Мерлин был только легендой, на которую ориентировались все маги, может быть, в какие-то стародавние темные времена нужен был такой вот герой, абсолютный волшебник, который бы вдохновлял людей на борьбу со злом? Вот его и создали — совершенного, вечного, того, кто не страшится поражений, а, невзирая ни на что, идет к победе над мраком…  
Конечно, Поттеру, как и любому обитателю магического мира, хотелось бы знать ответ на все эти вопросы. И хотелось бы узреть Мерлина вживую, если так можно выразиться…  
Но… не разрушился ли бы после этого мир? Не поднялась бы из земли такая древняя магия, что с ней никто не смог бы справиться? Может быть, и вправду даже маги выродились и стали уже не те. Вот, даже артефакты в старые времена делались на века, с такой потаенной силой, что сегодня сложно и представить.  
Кстати, Малфоям вернули и кольца, и даже трость. Рон чувствовал себя виноватым и пошел на этот необдуманный шаг. Так что кольца… нет, не вернулись к Нарциссе для изготовления кремов и натирок, а сверкали сейчас ожившим блеском на указательных пальцах Поттера и Малфоя.  
Гарри усмехнулся, вспомнив, как неожиданно одно из колец само по себе очутилось на его руке. Гарри не стал тогда спрашивать, но сегодня, вернувшись домой, обязательно спросит, что там за них самостоятельно решили магические вещицы… И Поттеру казалось: он знает, что именно они решили. А вопросы были только лишним поводом смутить и побесить Драко, который всегда бежал от выяснения отношений.  
— Гастингса поместили в Азкабан, — мрачно сообщил ему Рон, отхлебывая огневиски из огромного стакана. Да уж, комиссара развезло сильно. — Неужели ты хочешь, чтобы и Гермиону туда отправили?  
— Я? — удивленно вскинул глаза Гарри. — Да Мерлин с тобой, нет, конечно. Рон… Я думаю, ты сам должен решить, что делать дальше. Я не чужой в этой семье, но решать тебе. Спроси у Джорджа, если хочешь, — тихо добавил он.   
— Нет, — еще мрачнее сказал Рон. — Я теперь даже подходить к нему боюсь. Он-то как раз в самом большом бешенстве, только тихом. И это еще страшнее. Вроде пока собирается уехать на драконью ферму, побыть у Чарли некоторое время. А то, говорит, видеть вас всех не могу. Да и папа. В общем, семья распалась, все сами по себе, в глаза друг другу боятся смотреть… Никогда не думал, что так будет…Страшно мне, Гарри, и горько. Что дальше-то будет? Ты мне что посоветуешь, а? Что бы ты сделал на моем месте?  
— Рон, — мягко сказал Поттер. — Я не на твоем месте. И нет, я не буду облегчать тебе задачу. Это твои женщины, твоя семья, решай сам. Знаю, что ты и так примешь правильное решение. Пусть помучаешься сначала… но потом все же все сделаешь правильно. Я в тебя верю.   
— Угу, — пробормотал Уизли. — Ложечки вернули, а осадочек-то остался.  
— Ну, к сожалению или к счастью, ничего не забывается, — сказал Поттер.   
Последовало несколько минут тяжелого сопения комиссара, потом он спросил:  
— Как там… Малфой?  
— Он в порядке, не беспокойся.   
— А у вас, я смотрю, все серьезно? — показал глазами Уизли на кольцо.  
Поттер усмехнулся.  
— Можешь считать, что это моя месть Малфою. И его — мне. Теперь мы будем трепать друг другу нервы до конца жизни.   
— И ты правда… не хочешь отомстить за него?   
Поттер устало потер переносицу.  
— Ну, когда я был там на поляне, я, конечно, еле сдержался, чтобы не разнести все в пыль вместе с Гермионой и Молли, ты уж прости, Рон… Но сейчас… Нет, я не хочу мстить. Я уже хочу зажить, наконец, спокойно. Хотя с Малфоем покой мне только сниться будет, я понимаю. Но… в общем, у меня есть теперь чем и кем заняться. И тебе — тоже. Так что… спасибо за пиво… и за эти удивительные пирожки… Мне надо идти, Рон. Меня ждут. До встречи.   
Поттер решил не оглядываться, когда уходил, потому что…   
Потому что, конечно, никогда уже не будет все так, как раньше, но и думать об этом пока не стоило. Позже, может быть. В конце концов, может он позволить себе побыть счастливым?

* * *  
Гарри сказал, что его ждут, вовсе не для того, чтобы сбежать побыстрее. Конечно, ему тягостно было созерцать убитую физиономию Рона, но его и в самом деле ждали. Малфой велел явиться в клуб сегодня ровно в полночь и не опаздывать.  
— А твой клуб не превратится в погрызенную тыкву? А лысый Томас — в огромного хомяка в розовых бантах? — осторожно поинтересовался Поттер.  
Драко только раздраженно фыркнул и не удостоил его ответом.   
Поттер был заинтригован: неужели Драко в честь своего чудесного спасения решил устроить шумную вечеринку, показать артистов во всей красе? Похвастаться спасителем?   
Поттер не очень любил гламурные тусовки, что в маггловском, что в магическом мирах, но решил, что ради такого стерпит, даже зашел в магазин, купил новый дорогой костюм, чтобы соответствовать. Выглядел он вполне неплохо, особенно если учесть, что позади осталась очередная битва не на жизнь, а на смерть.   
Однако его ждал сюрприз. Парадный вход был закрыт, несмотря на ночное время. У запертых дверей недоуменно топтались расфуфыренные люди. Хмыкнув, Гарри обошел клуб и прошел в почти родную дверь черного хода.   
В клубе царили тишина и темнота, однако, пригляделся Гарри, они не были абсолютными. Где-то в глубине играла тихая плавная музыка, а по полу змеилась светящаяся дорожка, словно бы из серебристой пыли, и вела она как раз туда, откуда доносились сладкие звуки. «Похоже на Млечный путь», — подумал Гарри и вдруг увидел, что в пыли на самом деле вспыхивают и искрятся крошечные звездочки, обвиваясь вокруг его ног, как живой серпантин. Магия, улыбнулся Поттер, настоящая магия, никаких вам электрических фонарей и новомодных подсветок.   
«Млечный путь» привел его в зал, где он впервые несколько месяцев назад увидел Малфоя. Света не было и тут, и тьма окутала Поттера шелковистым глянцем. Он потер глаза и огляделся, с трудом разглядел контуры столиков и стульев и на ощупь уселся. Музыка лилась, лаская уши, какой-то блюз, надо будет потом спросить у Малфоя, что у него за пластинки. Такой звук мог давать только настоящий винил, Гарри в этом разбирался.   
Тут раздался металлический щелчок, и над сценой вспыхнул прожектор, белым лучом осветив сцену и выхватив из темноты участок с пилоном, куда стремительно и мягко, со звериной грацией, вышел Малфой — как прирожденный танцовщик.   
— Гаааарррри? — позвал он и усмехнулся. — Ты же хотел на это посмотреть? Я всегда выполняю обещания.  
У Поттера перехватило дыхание, когда он понял, ЧТО увидит. О да, он хотел на это посмотреть! Он мог бы, наверное, смотреть на это вечно! Это было даже лучше, чем танцы вейл, а в человеческом мире точно никто бы не сравнился с танцующим стриптиз Малфоем.  
Музыка словно бы прибавила ритма и огня, когда Драко томным жестом стянул с шеи галстук — который как две капли воды походил на тот, что слизеринцы носили в школе.   
Гарри сглотнул и облизал губы. Он еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не махнуть туда же, на сцену, и не прижать Драко к пилону. Нет, надо было держаться до конца. Он, кажется, поторопился насчет «смотреть вечно».  
Однако на стадии медленного расстегивания мелких пуговиц белой рубашки Поттер понял, что явно переоценил свою выдержку. До конца он, очевидно, не продержится. Дышал он уже через раз.   
Малфой плавно вильнул бедрами и принялся расстегивать пряжку ремня, вытянул его блеснувшей змеей, словно живого, и тот улетел за пределы видимости. Брюки он все не снимал, дразнил, мерзавец, хотя и расстегнул их, но нет — вился возле шеста, терся об него спиной и задницей, как кошка, и тут Поттер высмотрел, что, кроме брюк, на Драко ничего и не осталось. Белья на нем попросту не было.   
Тут уже терпение вышло в ноль, и Гарри даже не отследил, как в два движения оказался у шеста рядом с танцовщиком.   
— Я наконец удостоился танца, Драко? — прошептал он в ухо Малфою. — А могу я рассчитывать на приват?  
— Если перестанешь меня душить, Поттер, то я обдумаю твое предложение, — тягуче произнес Малфой, продолжая извиваться в такт музыке.  
— Немедленно! — потребовал Гарри. — Сейчас же!   
И тут же опустился на какую-то тумбу, рванул застежку новых брюк и затащил Драко к себе на колени.   
— Поттер! Да полегче, чтоб тебя… Эй! Ох! Вот думал же я, что это идея неуда-а-ачная! Ооо… Гарри-и-иии… Ну какой же ты…. Дика-аа-рь!  
— О, да ты подготовился? — восхищенно спросил Поттер, почувствовав, как мягко входит член в хорошо смазанную задницу. — Знал, что все так пойдет, хотел, да, Драко? Хотел, чтобы я тебя сразу же завалил здесь? Дразнил, как всегда!   
— Ну я же тебя зна-а-аю… По-легче, Поттер! Ты… как будто… год не тра-хал-ся!  
— Давно… уже... три дня! — выдохнул Гарри, слегка сбавляя темп. — Кто-то ныл про стресс...   
В самом деле, удовольствие можно было растянуть, и, кстати, пришло ему в голову, сейчас самое время задавать вопросы, на которые хотелось получить честный ответ.  
— Драко?   
— Ммм???   
— А скажи… мне… почему кольцо… само по себе… наделось? На мой палец — почему?  
Малфой сверкнул глазами и сжал руку с одним из этих самых колец у Поттера на плече. Камень в кольце тоже сверкнул.  
— Поттер, все потом…   
— Нет, — Поттер вообще остановился и сжал Драко бока. — Пока не скажешь, продолжать не будем. И не отпущу. Давай, скажи — это значит что-то?  
Драко попытался слезть с колен Гарри, но тот его прижал к себе крепко, вырвав громкий стон. Малфою явно не хотелось никуда уходить, а хотелось, наконец, погрузиться в процесс без всяких бесед, но и признаваться он не спешил.   
Вот же упрямец, поразился Гарри, и для верности поглубже насадил Малфоя на себя. Позиция была удобная — Драко сидел у него на коленях, на его члене, в железном кольце рук, и никуда не мог деться. Самое то для допроса.  
— Что за аврорские навыки ты мне демонстрируешь тут, Поттер? — словно отгадал его мысли Драко, но яда в его голосе почти не было, все же трудно оставаться язвой в таком положении.  
— Ну, Драко? — Поттер плавно двинул бедрами и снова остановился. Потом повторил.   
— Блядь, Поттер, ну да, это обряд! Ты заявил на меня права, связал кровью — кольца определили тебя как мою вторую половину... ну или меня как твою — потому что во мне была твоя кровь... и теперь мы связаны, это, наверное, покруче кровного договора или непреложного обета будет, доволен? Кто здесь знает, как работает это вуду? Мы с тобой сейчас считаемся за одно существо. Теперь мы не сможем расстаться, чтобы не страдать друг без друга, не сможем забыть друг друга, понятно тебе? Иначе как ампутация, ясно? У-у, нашел время спрашивать...  
— А разве без колец было по-другому? — весь просиял Поттер, это было видно даже в белом свете прожектора, и двигаться забыл вообще, только смотрел и не мог насмотреться на Малфоя, который пытался было компенсировать затишье на нижних фронтах собственной активностью.   
Драко застонал, тоже остановился и ткнулся лбом Гарри в плечо.  
— Ты всегда выясняешь такие вещи во время траха? Ты мне сейчас инфаркт обеспечишь, точно, Поттер! Сами спасаем, сами убиваем. Ну что тебе еще надо?  
— Так мы связаны? — с плохо скрываемым восторгом спросил Поттер. — То есть не просто так, а магически связаны? Видишь, я всегда говорил, что ты весь мой, а теперь и твоя фамильная магия со мной соглашается!   
— Поттер! — рявкнул Драко. — Я весь твой, только ты этим не пользуешься! И если не воспользуешься прямо сию секунду, я наплюю на все магические кольца, на кретинское вуду и уеду в Италию!  
Поттер хищно оскалил зубы и укусил Малфоя за губу, устраивая его на себе поудобнее.   
— О, Драко, в прожекторах все стекла еще лопнут от твоих воплей, обещаю! А вот и музыка пошла веселее… Что это, кстати, за певец?  
— Поттер… — прошептал Малфой, зажмурив глаза, вцепившись Гарри в плечи и уже уплывая в удовольствие от ритмичных толчков. — Заткнись.


End file.
